Dangan Ronpa: Hope Vs Despair
by Troy168
Summary: Hopeland Academy, the place where the best learns the best, and the best become the best... or it was used to be... now fifteen High School students are trapped in a school where everybody's life is on the line as they survive against a crazy bear, the class trials, and possibly eachother
1. Intro

The area was dark, closed, cluttered place. When one of the light turns on, it reveals a small teddy bear in front of the button, the bear has a halve white fur with a normal bear features on it, and the other halve is a black fur with a creepy teeth, and a red cut shaped eye. Sitting across from the teddy bear is a guy strapped in a chair with his hands behind the chair, and his eyes covered with a blindfold, before long, the bear pushed the button, and a huge dryer machine appears from the rooftops and sucks the guy in when he was screaming before the lid closed in on him, eliminating any noises from him.

**THE CLEAN BILL OF DEATH**

The machine then turns on, and started cycling; the machine then goes in a berserk as it moves around the room, a few minutes later, the machine stops, the lid opens, and out came the skeleton and skulls of the victim, the bear that saw all of this laughs evilly at the recent death.

**(I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to try out the SYOC thing out, so I decided to get 7 males and 7 females (You'll see why later) to be in the story (If you do, send me a private message), for those that play Dangan Ronpa, note that some of the plot elements will change to keep the story original and fresh, while thinking about the many executions for the OC's, so if you want to try out, here's the requirement to be in the story)**

Name:  
>Age:<br>Looks:  
>Gender (If you want your character to be a cross dresser, first state your real gender before adding a fake gender (Ex. <strong>Male<strong>/Female)):  
>Super High School Level (SHSL):<br>Personality:  
>Secret Back story:<br>Embarrassing Moment:  
>Most likely to be the MastermindPuppet master:  
>Likely to be a VicKiller:  
>Likes:<br>Dislikes:

Males:  
>1. Iko Amaterasu<br>2. Fubako Chrono  
>3. Shinobu Hayashi-Utero<br>4. Hiroki Hagino  
>5. Naru Shura<br>6. Keiro Kenta  
>7. Lock<p>

Females:  
>1. Minatsu Setsuna<br>2. Lia May  
>3. Pauline Harrison<br>4. Phoebe Richard  
>5. Emi Fujimori<br>6. Yuni Suukoi  
>7. Nae Yukino<p> 


	2. Prologue: Pt1

I can't believe it, me… the person that has no skills what so ever… is going to Hopeland, one of the... no… the best school in all of Japan. My name is Jack Marshall, even though I'm not Japanese, I have study Japanese well enough to understand any Japanese people. Hopeland is basically where the best students with amazing talents goes and learn that normal school cannot, the reason I was selected was that I have… well… average scores, the reason why is that Hopeland has two rules.

You must Enroll in High School

You must have a special talent.

I always dream that I can go to Hopeland, even though I was a average student, I've always wanted to go to that place.

Another reason why I'm here is that I've actually won a draw back home… even though I haven't remember entering any draws before, but when it said that I won the draw, I was excited about going there.

"Congratulation Jack, the people of Hopeland had conducted a lottery to determine who will join us out of the average students all around the world, and the lottery had chosen you to be our Super Duper High School Luckster."

At first, my dad was against me going to a place that's across the ocean, but I show my dad the program, and the other students that are going to be in there, like the Super Duper High School Lawyer, a guy who became a lawyer at a young age, then there was the Super Duper High School Nobleman, a nobleman in all of Japan, then there's the Super Duper High School Translator, a woman who translates any kind of languages in the world. Then there are others like Blacksmith, Harpist, Poster Girl, etc. After two weeks of studying Japanese and five weeks of working on my work, my dad decided to send me to Japan so I can learn from the best of the best, and make some new friends when I'm in Japan, I'm so excited that I went, say good bye to my old friends, and head to Japan, and here I am, I am standing in front of Hopeland's academy, what some sort of adventure will I have, what sort of friends that I would make, maybe I could get a girlfriend and get married… okay maybe that's a little too far, but I am excited ever since I won the draw.

I check my watch, and saw that it was 7:10 A.M, and the academy doesn't open until 8:00 A.M, which means that I was early… too early… I thought that I could find and chat with the other students in the academy and maybe test out my Japanese on then… but judging by the time, I doubt that anybody's there, though it does give me a chance to take a look around the academy, so I take my first step onto the grounds of Hopeland's Academy to begin my adventure… if it was that, but the moment I step forward… I felt that I was going to o. .o ..e g.o..d…

…owww… I don't know how long ever since I fainted on the ground… I took a look around and notice that I was inside the school; I don't know how I got in, or how somebody brought me in, but the weird thing is that when I look around the classroom, I saw some windows being blocked by a metal wall, and I notice a security camera in the class room, I check my watch to see how long I was knocked out, but my watch was stolen, I can't believe that someone would stole my watch, I scan the classroom more, and saw a clock that reads 8:00… wait, it's 8:00? OH CRAP, I WAS SUPPOSE TO MEET WITH THE OTHER STUDENTS AT THE ENTERANCE! So I got out of the desk, ran out of the classroom, and tried to find the entrance.

**Yeah, as you can see, that was one of the things that was change from the game, but I have a lot more stuff to show you. Now I don't need any more male students and any more female students, all of the slots are now full, so let's the story begin**


	3. Prologue: Pt2

I ran throughout the hall when I accidently bump into a person on my way here, and we both fall to the ground, I search around and found a woman on the ground, upon seeing her, she appears to be one of the students from Hope's Peak, a rival academy that was closed down a year ago, so I'm guessing she must've switch school before it got shut down, and there has been rumors that the students at Hope's Peak are stuck inside the school, I also notices bruises on her arms and knees.

"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING?" said the fallen woman, "I… I'm sorry miss… let me help you out…" I reach out my hand, and she grabs my hand so I can pull her up. "It's all right, sorry with the attitude earlier, I tend to get rudeness whenever they bump me or push me to the ground, at least you are nice enough Mr.…?" "Oh, the name's Jack Marshall." "I'm Nae Yukino, nice to meet you Jack."

**NAE YUKINO  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL CHOCOLATIER<strong>

Nae Yukino is a woman who can make great chocolates from her father, who was an amazing chocolatier, maybe I can get a taste of Nae's work.

"So what are you doing here Jack?" I paused for a moment before realizing that I was supposed to be at the entrance of the school. "I was heading to the entrance at the school." "So am I… I heard that I was supposed to go to the entrance to the school also, mind if I come with you?" said Nae, which struck to me as odd at first, but then again, she must've heard it from her dad before joining the school. "Sure.", I walk a couple of steps when someone grabbed my arm, I turn and see that Nae had grab my arm with both of her arms. "Is it all right Jack?" "Sure…" I answer her with a strange look, but ignore it, and we both headed to the Entrance of the school.

We arrived at the entrance of the school and see thirteen more students in the area, I also see a huge vault behind the students and two cameras on either side of the building, they all turned to us, and then one of the students came towards us, she was wearing her black hoodie, a black scarf on her neck, black leggings, and a red bow on her hair.

"Nǐmen liǎng gè shuí?" said the student that came to us, I had studied Japanese, but I had never heard of this kind of language before. "What is she saying?" ask Nae, "I don't know, let me try this, ahem: Watashinonamaeha jakku· māsharu de, kono josei wa na e Yukinodesu." "¿Qué, qué le has dicho a mí!" she said with anger, either my Japanese isn't that good, or have I studied the wrong language the whole time…

"That's enough Lia, this joke have gone far enough." Said one of the guy, the guy was wearing a lab coat, with some necklace on him, a silver bracelet, and handless gloves, "Aw come on Naru, the joke was going somewhere." Said the other woman, she has green hair, two different colors on both eye, and a long pink dress. Nae let go of my arm and went forward to the woman that was called Lia. "A joke, you think this is some kind of joke!" "Hey it wasn't my idea of a joke; it was Yuni's idea of a joke." Said the woman "Aw… you ruined my joke Lia." Said the woman named Yuni "Anyway… the name's Lia May, and if you couldn't tell from the other language I said before, I'm a translator."

LIA MAY  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL TRANSLATOR<p>

Lia May was a woman who can studied any kind of language, while I barley know her from the search I did before, I have to admit, I'm kind of glad that I heard the other language that she speaks.

"Hello Lia, I'm…" "Don't worry, I've already gotten your name, thought that was an impressive Japanese language you spoke." Said Lia after she interrupted me. "Thanks Lia, I have been studying…" "We have no time for this…" said the guy that was called Naru "If we're going to do this introduction, we're going to make this short and sweet since these two are late."

"He does have a point." Said one of the guys, he was wearing a dark teal blazer with a dark teal dress pants, and brown shoes, he also wears a question mark on his suit, and a ruby brooch as well. "My name is Shinobu Hayashi-Utero, but you can call me Shinobu."

**SHINOBU HAYASHI-UTERO  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL NOBLEMAN<strong>

Shinobu is a nobleman from Japan; I learn that he has a childhood friend name Sonia Nevermind, while I couldn't find his birth place; it's nice to meet a nobleman in person.

"MY NAME IS FUBAKO CHRONO, AND I'M FINE!" The third guy said as some of the other students including Nae had covered their ears. "Watch it Fubako, no one wants their eardrums broken." Said Lia after covering her ears, he was wearing a green jacket with a symbol from the back of the jacket.

**FUBAKO CHRONO  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL BLACKSMITH<strong>

Fubako Chrono may be a loud obnoxious, but when it comes down to blacksmithing, he was the best there is, but the info on his parents remain a mystery.

"Well I'm sorry miss loudmouth, but expressing your name with full energy is always the best way to go." Said Fubako, which made Lia mad. "LOUD MOUTH, you are the one that's…" "Enough you two." Said Naru "The name's Naru Shura, that's all you need to know."

**NARU SHURA  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL DOCTOR<strong>

Naru is a doctor at a young age, despite the fact that he lived a normal life, he used to have a sister who died by an accident, the cause is unknown, but with him being emotionless, I can understand why.

"Allow me to introduce you to five people in the row." A girl name Yuni said while dragging four people towards us, one of them look like a nerd, another looks like a lawyer with a blue suit and red tie. "I'm Yuni Suukoi; this is Iko Amaterasu, Pauline Harrison, Hiroki Hagino, and Keiro Kenta." The other four waved to us and move away from Yuni.

**YUNI SUUKOI  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL YOUTUBER<strong>

Yuni is a woman who makes videos on YouTube, with her videos range from cos-play to drawings to gaming, she tends to be silly sometimes, but she's a kind woman.

**IKO AMATERASU  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LAWYER<strong>

Iko is a lawyer in the court of law, even though he was young; he is able to help his clients out, even though he is shy around people.

**PAULINE HARRISON  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL HERBALIST<strong>

Pauline was a rich girl that likes to study herbs, while her parents didn't care for her at first, since her family has other jobs to take care of, but once she learns to study and like the herbs, her father help her get famous to the world when she's 14.

**HIROKI HAGINO  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL NERD<strong>

I couldn't find any info on Hiroki, since he has been quiet throughout the years, and there have been rumors that he was bullied by other people, including his own sister.

**KEIRO KENTA  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL POTTERY<strong>

Keiro is a pottery maker, while he is shy, he is able to make some great pottery all around the world.

"Um… excuse me…" Iko ask… "Oh, my name is Jack, and this is Nae." "Right… I'm just wondering… are you a couple?" "Oh nonononononononono…" Nae said after she walks back a bit, "Oh, well… it's just that… I saw you grabbing his arm when you got here." Actually, I was wondering myself, first the time thing, then the arm grab, what's going on with her? But before I can think of this more, a person in a cloak came up to me, and kiss me in the cheeks. "It's an honor to meet you Jack, I'm Phoebe Richards, and I hope we can be great friends."

**PHOEBE RICHARDS**

**SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL HARPIST**

Phoebe is a musical woman, who is capable of playing any kind of music in the world, but she prefers the harpist, she apparently wears the cloak ever since the incident that happened earlier, but she seems fine.

"Don't get any funny ideas Jack." Naru said "She does that kisses to everybody." And before I know it, Phoebe kisses Nae's cheeks, so my mind of me with a harpist went down the ground. Just then, two more women came up to us.

"Hello Jack, I'm Minatsu Setsuna, and this is Emi Fujimori." Said Minatsu as they both greeted him. "It's nice to meet the both of you."

**MINATSU SETSUNA  
>POSTER GIRL<strong>

Even though Minatsu is 15, she has gotten the attention of many boys, mans, girls, and woman's hearts out there, the company that hired her said that she was the best woman out of many of their models in the company.

**EMI FUJIMORI  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL ARCHAEOLOGIST<strong>

Emi is the Archaeologist woman that wants to make her mom proud, she's a strong woman, she proves that there's nothing that breaks her from doing her work.

"So that's about everyone here." I said, "Not everybody…", a guy appears out from the crowds, he was wearing a hoodie, some clothing, and his eyes has two different colors, "The name is Lock… and I'm the brains of the operations."

**LOCK  
>SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL STRAGEIST<strong>

I haven't found any info about Lock, but from what I can gather, he's the Stagiest guy that can figure out stuff in a flash.

Lai steps forward and said "What's wrong with your eyes Nae?" "Oh…" said Nae, and I haven't notice it before, but now that I look at it, her eyes are different from the others. "You see guys… I'm blind; I've had an accident when I was three and a half years old that cause my blindness, despite that, I still able to make chocolates for the living." "Wait a minute." Yuni said "You make chocolate." "That's right; I can make any kind of…" Said Nae before she was interrupted by a static noise coming from this room, I search the room and found a T.V in the room "…t….t.e….t.e.s…..testing, testing, testing, 1 2 3, All student must report to the auditorium immediately." The T.V cuts off, leaving everybody in the room confuse. "Who was that…" said Keiro, "I don't know…" said Lock "But something tells me that something strange is going on here." "I suggest we should follow what he said" Said Phoebe, then Naru spoke up "She does have a point, all this standing around isn't going to get us anywhere, so let's just head there and find out what's going on." As much as I really don't want to, he does have the point, so we all decided to head to the auditorium to find out what's going on.


	4. Prologue: Pt3

We all made our way to the auditorium, and upon arriving in the room, we notice a stage in front of us, and a huge rows of seats. "So… where do we go from here?" said Keiro, "Logically, we should take a seat." Said Phoebe as she takes a seat, knowing that standing around would get us nothing, and with the others taking a seat, I decided to take a seat myself, and a few seconds later, the lights turn out, and a couple of spotlights turn on, and points to the center of the stage, when suddenly, something pops out of the stage, and landed on it, all I then see is a... teddy bear, from the design of the bear, halve of the bear seems to be a normal bear, with white fur and a normal mouth, it seems to be a lovely bear... sadly I can't say the same for the other halve of the bear, while the fur is black... the bear also has a smile grim on his face, and he has a red scar on the right side of the eye.

"AHHHHHH!" Someone screamed, and when I search where the location of the scream, and then out of nowhere, Yuni got on the stage, and started hugging the teddy bear. "IT'S SO CUTE...yet mysterious." Yuni said with a cute face... somehow I feel that the others had the same feelings that I had. "Uh Yuni, I doubt that teddy bear is *cute*" said Emi in a confuse matter. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING TEDDY BEAR!?" We were suddenly alarmed as we stared at Yuni. "Wait... wait a minute... I didn't say..." "And while I do like girls hugging me, would you mine PUTTING ME DOWN!" The voice said as Yuni dropped the bear, the bear then suddenly got up, and stares at Yuni, "Now young lady, would you mine taking a SEAT!" The bear said as it points to one of the many empty seats in the room, and Yuni agrees with no hesitation, "Now then, let me welcome you all on your VERY FIRST DAY OF HOPELAND'S ACADEMY, I am MONOKUMA, and I'm your NEW SCHOOL'S HEADMASTER!"

W...WHAT... Is he serious... that bear is going to be our new principal, that... that had to be a joke... right... "Wait a minute, you have to be joking." Said Fubako, while being confuse. "Nope, I am the real deal, now everybody say "Good Moring Principal"." "Uh… Good morning Principal." Said Nae, not realizing that she was bowing down to that bear, "Uh Nae, you just say good morning to a teddy bear." Said Emi, before that bear shouted "HEY, I'M NO TEDDY BEAR, I am Monokuma, Mo-No-Ku-Ma. Now before we get a little too crazy, I would like to thank all of the students that choose Hopeland Academy, and for my first announcement, I would like to say that all of you will be spending your life in this academy, as for the time that you will be staying here… well… we have tons of money thanks to the government, so you will be spending your time here…forever."

Just after the word *Forever* has been said, I felt a chill going down my body as I felt that the others are feeling the same thing that I am feeling right now, just the thought of us being trapped in the school from that… that fiend, it's just twisted of how he had manage to kidnapped us, and expects us to be in here for the rest of our life, just then, Pauline suddenly rose from her seat and yelled "YOU CAN'T KEEP US IN HERE!" "She right, we have our lives to live." Said Minatsu, while supporting her. "There right, what you are doing is illegal, I suggest you let us go or…" Iko tried explaining to the bear on stage about the legal terms, but the bear interrupted him and said "Leave… leave… LEAVE, you want to leave this school, don't you remember that you hate Hope Peak's Academy, nor is it that you're scared of living here, but then again… forever does seen to be a long time, and it would get boring here." "So does that mean we can go?" Said Yuni, with her hope feeling high. "Yes" Said the bear "There is a way of leaving this school, and in order to do that… you must take part in a *Graduation* program." "So… how do we do that?" ask Fubako. "Well its simple lame smith" said the bear, before Fubako shouts out "LAMESMITH!" The bear continues. "In order to join the *Graduation* program, you must do a very simple task. All you have to do is… kill."

What… kill… as in… we kill someone… this… this can be right… this… this is madness… as we were faced with the news hard, Lock got up from his seat, jump onto the stage, and grab the bear from the stage, and said "Listen asshole, I don't know how you manage to get us trapped in here, but I demand that you let me out of here because I am not going to play your goddamn game!" The bear was squinting his arms and legs with no success, while saying "Li…listen up, violence against the head master is strictly prohibited, and will result in a punishment." "Oh I like to see you try asshole." Lock said as he raised his fist, and the bear was motionless, and started beeping. "Well say something you stupid bear." But the bear didn't say anything, and the peeping went faster than before, just then, Lia jumped from her seat, and yelled "GET RID OF IT LOCK!" I don't know if it was her order or because of his instincts, but he chuck the bear into the air, and the bear blow up right in front of us.

"Sh…sh…shit…" Said Lock with fear in his eyes, we were silent for a few moment when Iko finally speaks up "So… does that mean the evil teddy bear is gone?" "I TOLD YOU FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I'M NO TEDDY BEAR!" The familiar voice appears again, and the same bear appear on stage again, and said "Now… I'm going to pretend that this had never happened, so I'll let you off with a warning, so sit back down, and let me finish…okay." And sure enough, Lock got off the stage, and went back to his seat like that his spirit was ripped out of him, the bear clear his throat, and he continues. "Now since you'll be spending your time in this school, I would like to give you a gift." The box then appears on stage, and the bear went towards the box, and open the box, and said "I've basically made you all a handbook, but this isn't any ordinary, no no… this is your electronic handbook, or as I call them, E-handbook, with your E-handbooks, it tells you your real name, real gender, and everything else you will learn when you spend your time in the Hopeland, Land of mutual killing, have fun, and hope you have a wonderful time in Hopeland." And then the bear fall into the stage with us scared in fear of what's to come… us… being forced to kill each other… I felt a huge distrust with everybody in the room, as of right now… this isn't Hopeland… this is Despairland.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<br>WELCOME TO DESPAIRLAND**

**CLEARED**

**SURVIVORS**

**JACK MARSHALL**

**KEIRO KENTA**

**LOCK**

**PHOEBE RICHARDS**

**EMI FUJIMORI**

**LIA MAY**

**SHINOBU HAYASHI-UTERO**

**NARU SHURA**

**MINATSU SETSUNA**

**HIROKI HAGINO**

**IKO AMATERASU**

**YUNI SUUKOI**

**NAE YUKINO**

**FUBAOK CHRONO**

**PAULINE HARRISON**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Okay guys, I know you may be wondering why it took so long to get the chapter up, well there's three reasons why.<p>

To give enough time for people to play Dangan Ronpa for the vita since I'll be using the English version for this story(Except I'm not using Ultimate… my bad)

To fill the role of the students, and that was the hard thing to do, originally, I was going to get two students killed in the first chapter (Spoiler warning) but I left out one murder slot open, so I decided to cut the idea out, and stick with the new plan.

I was playing games on my past time, and didn't get a chance to work on the story.

I hope that I can be more updateable in the near future, and if you find Despairland to be a lame pun, I'm sorry, but until then, see you in Chapter one.


	5. Chapter 1: Pt1

**CHAPTER 1  
>A NEW DAY TO KILL LIFE<br>DAILY LIFE**

All of us couldn't move after what had happened, not only are we forced to live in this academy for the rest of our life, but we are also forced to kill each other if we want to escape the school… I felt a cold feeling in the area as nobody had talk at all for some time now, just then… Fubako shouted out "Okay guys… it's a nice prank and all, and you got us… so you can show yourself now guys…" but I felt that he wanted all of this to be one huge prank. "Are you serious Fubako?" Said Emi as she stares at Fubako, "Why would they go so far just to make a prank." Fubako tries to think about the many answers for her question but he seems to gives up on trying to find the answer, just then, Shinobu started heading up the stairs, but not before saying "Well whatever the situation is… I'm going to find out what's going on in this place." As he reaches for the doorknob, Phoebe then said "So… you are willing to get yourself killed out there Shinobu?"

I don't know if he had stop in motion if he heard what she said before, or after he stop, but one thing for sure, he turned and went towards her and said "So you think you have a better plan Phoebe?" "Well…" Phoebe said "Considering the fact that we're trapped with this psycho or psychos in this school, I suggest we follow their rules for now." The others think about her plan when Iko said "She does have a point." "But how do we get these… e-things to work?" ask Pauline, we check the box that Monokuma planted earlier, and upon opening the box, we found a envelope and a bunch of handheld devices in the box, "Hey guys… take a look at this." I said as I showed the envelope to the others, I then open the letter, and we all read the letter that it was typed.

"TO THE STUDENTS OF HOPELAND'S ACADEMY

I AM FRILLED THAT YOU WILL BE LIVING YOUR NEW LIFE IN THIS SCHOOL, AND IN ORDER TO START YOUR NEW LIFE, WE HANDED EACH STUDENTS A DEVICE CALLED "E-Handbook". TO START THE DEVICE IS SIMPLE, JUST TOUCH THE DEVICE, AND ALL THE INFO ABOUT YOU WILL BE PUT IN THE DEVICE, WHICH INCLUDES YOUR REAL NAME AND YOUR REAL GENDER IN THE DEVICE, IT WILL BE IMPORTANT TO YOUR EVERYDAY LIFE, AS DOORS WILL ONLY WORK WITH YOUR DEVICE, NOTE THAT SOME DOORS WILL BE LOCK BECAUSE IT'S EITHER THE DOOR REQUIRES THE RIGHT GENDER, OR A CERTAIN RULE IS IN EFFECT. WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL ENJOY YOUR LIFE IN HOPELAND'S ACADEMY.

YOU'RE PRINCIPAL."

After reading the letter, we each took one of those devices, and activate the devices, when I activated mine, it shows my name and my gender as well. I took a look at the other students, while some have a plain face; I notice that some have joy in their faces. "Okay… it's kind of cool" said Hiroki with joy. I then took a look at the e-Handbooks, and took a look at some of the rules that Monokuma had made.

Students are allowed to freely explore any area that is available to the students.

Any attempts to attack the principal or destroy the cameras will result in a punishment.

Students are not allowed to sleep outside their rooms with a few exceptions, sleep anywhere else will result in punishment.

At 9:00 P.M, Night-time will be in effect; this will result in some rules being blocked off until its Moring.

Male students and Female students are allowed to bring different sex students into bathrooms with permission.

Any student who kills a fellow student and becomes "Blackened" will graduate unless they are discovered

More rules will be added if necessary.

"Wait… what's with rules 3, 5, and 6?" Minatsu ask while being confused at the same time, I check the rules again, and notice that those rules were odd. "Students are not allowed to sleep outside their rooms with a few exceptions… I'm guessing that there might be some rules we were allowed to sleep." Said Iko, Nae then asked "Okay… but what about rule 5 said that they're allow different gender to enter the bathroom?" "I'm guessing that we can bring different genders into the bathroom… if we want to…" Said Shinobu, and then Lia asked "But rule six… what does that mean…" We were thinking about this when I notice a scar on the back of his right shoulder, concern about that, I asked "Shinobu… what's with the scar on your shoulder?" "Huh…" Shinobu said, before noticing his scar on his shoulder. "Oh… well I don't want to talk about it…" "Why Shin?" Fubako asked Shinobu. "Maybe you got into an accident?" Pauline said… "Or got into a fight." Minatsu then added, but Shinobu just turned and again said "I said I don't want to talk about it." "Maybe it's because you're an Aristocrat." Naru said after looking into his device, which causes Shinobu to stop dead in his track.

"What are you talking about Naru?" Lia asked, "Take a look at his record." Naru then stated. I check the device, and it shows the other 14 people in this school, it also shows their name and their level, but that's all that it shares, and just what Naru said, Shinobu is in fact… an Aristocrat… but I felt that he's more than that… but I don't know what… then Naru said "So tell us, how did a Aristocrat got dragged into this place." "Shut up Naru." Shinobu said after he turned around. "Is it drugs, extortion, violent?" Naru kept asking, Shinobu was getting angrier at a moment, and said "I Said Shut up Naru." The others grab Shinobu as Naru said "Maybe your friend died because of you." "SHUT THE FUCK UP NARU!" Shinobu yelled as he manage to get his fist loose, and attempt to punch Naru, I ran and push Naru out of the way, and ended up getting punched in the chin, and all I see after that… is darkness…

* * *

><p>(Some time later)<p>

…I don't know how long I was knocked out… but when I woke up, all I can see… is the ceiling; I was hoping that I was dreaming, but when I got up, all I see is a room that I don't remember being in… but one thing for sure is… my face was in pain, I examined this room, which contains some shelves, a small trash can, a lint roller, and a bed. I also notice a note on the counter, so I went to read the note that was written.

* * *

><p>"WELCOME TO YOUR ROOM STUDENT, HERE IS WHERE YOU WILL SLEEP WHEN NIGHT-TIME IS IN EFFECT; NOTE THAT EACH DOOR COMES WITH THEIR OWN LOCK THAT WILL PREVENT LOCK-PICKING OR TAMPERING. NOTE THAT WE WILL ONLY GIVE OUT ONE KEY PER STUDENT, SO PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOUR'S IS SAFE, YOU CAN USE THE BATHROOM ANYTIME YOU WANT, BUT WHEN NIGHT-TIME IS IN EFFECT, THE WATER WILL SHUT-OFF, NOTE THAT THE GIRLS WILL HAVE THEIR VERY OWN BATHROOM LOCK. AND FINALLY, WE HAVE A PRESENT FOR EACH STUDENT, FOR THE GIRLS, A SEWING KIT, NICE FOR SEWING UP PATCHES, AND STRIKING VITAL ORGAINS IN THE BODY, AND FOR THE BOYS, A TOOL KIT, GREAT FOR REPAIRS, AND FOR BASHING SOMEONE'S HEAD IN, WE HOPE THAT YOU HAVE A PLESENT TIME IN OUR SCHOOL.<p>

MONOKUMA."

After reading that note, I crumble up the note, and toss it into the trash, hoping to feel that it was going to be a dream; I head to my bathroom to splash myself in the face. RACKLE RACKLE, I tried to open the door, but the door won't budge. "Wait, I thought that the girls only have the lock?" I thought that they put me in the wrong room, and worried about the other students in this school, I decided to head out, and find then.

* * *

><p>SMACKED!<p>

After I accidently knocked down someone after leaving the room, I check, and found Lia on the ground. "LIA… I… I'm…" I said in embarrassment while offering her hand, she then grab my hand and said "No… it's my fault, I am pretty clumsy about stuff." After I pulled her up from the ground, she then said "I was going to check up with you while the others search the other areas in this school after the whole Shinobu knocking you out and all." "Yeah, but how long was I knocked out for?" I asked her, she then respond "Well you were knocked out for a long time, but in terms of accuracy… I couldn't tell." I then thought that since the windows have been blocked, we couldn't tell the time, and not even our Handbook couldn't tell the time.

After a few minutes later, she then said "Hey Jack, we should check the cafeteria, I think there's a clock in the room that we could check, and I did promise the others that we would meet in the cafeteria." Considering the option, I agree with her decision, and we both headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the cafeteria, I saw a lot of round tables in the room, and a medium table in the middle of the room. "Wow… this place is huge…" I said, and it really is, I examined the room, and notice the clock on the wall, and before I can check the time… "HEY LIA, YOU FINALLY MADE IT!" I turned, and notice that Yuni and Nae had arrived to the café. Lia then said "Hey guys, what did you guys find." "I suggest we wait until the others arrived first." Nae suggested, and we both agree, Yuni then asked "So Jack how was that pain you got from Shinobu?" Before I can answer her, I saw Shinobu, Fubako, and Lock arriving to the café. "Listen Jack, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for punching you out before, it's just one of those things that I don't want to talk about." Shinobu said, I then respond "It's alright, it's just that I don't want you guys fighting earlier, and I wanted to save him from the fight." Shinobu then nod in agreement as Phoebe, Minatsu, and Iko arrived at the Café, Phoebe then walk towards me, and hugged me while saying "I am glad that you are feeling well Jack." I tried to say something, when Hiroki, Naru, and Emi showed up. Emi talked to Lia, while Hiroki was in awed about the café, and finally, Pauline and Keiro finally arrived at the café.<p>

Once everybody arrived, Iko then said "Okay, since everybody is here, and since Jack was knocked out, we should share what we find in this school to the others." Some of the students agree as Yuni said "Nae and I went to check the kitchen, and I saw a bunch of food in the fridge and in the cupboards." "Wait… what happens if we ran out of food?" Lock asked, Nae then said "It won't run out of food." "How do you know Nae?" Hiroki asked, and then Yuni grabbed something out of her pocket, and said "Nae found this note on the fridge, I examine the note, and it says that the food restocks daily, so we won't run out of food." "So it seems that our kidnapper expected us to live in this school." Naru said "And speaking of which…" But then Fubako interrupts him, and said "I found out that we each get a room to sleep in."

After some moment of silence, Lia then said "Fubako… we already know that." "Oh…" Fubako then said in embarrassment, Shinobu then added "And it seems that each room has soundproof walls, so the chance of someone hearing a call for help is impossible." "And the girl's room, they have the locks only." Pauline said. After all that, Naru then said "Anyway… I found a medical room for the injuries, but don't expect me to help all of you." "We search each of the windows, and hope that we can find a lose screw." Iko said, "Me and Emi tried to open the entrance, but the door is block by some metal door." Hiroki said. Which Phoebe replied "Well of course the door is covered by metal, what else is the door covered with." "Pauline and I look around, and found the music room, library, and a sauna." Keiro said.

After hearing all that, I then said "There's something that bugs me… and that's with rule #6?" "You mean…" Pauline tried to say… but Naru interrupts her and said "I'm guessing that if we want to leave, then we have to kill someone without letting someone else knowing about the murder." "Then may I have a suggestion?" Phoebe asked "Concerning with Rule #4, I'm suggesting that when Night-time is in effect, we should stay in our room." I wonder about that fact when Lock said "Why do we have to stay in our room for?" But Shinobu said "I get it… you want us to limit our action so that we have less chance of killing someone." "Well, it's not like it's an official rule, it's more of a choice really." Phoebe said, and then Yuni said "Sure, I can stay in my room. "I can agree to that." Minatsu said, the other ladies agree to the idea as Fubako said "I can say that every guy agrees to your plan Phoe." "Wait a minute… since when do you speak for all of us?" Said Hiroki, Naru then laugh, and walk away, while saying "Let's face it, you can't expect everybody to follow your rule Phoebe, it would be a madder of time before someone snapped and kill someone." Then he left before anybody can say something.

I then realize that I happen check the clock yet, and when I check the clock, it shows 8:59 on the clock. I then said "Uh guys… is it A.M or P.M?" The others tried to think of the answer, the clock went to 9:00, the monitor suddenly turned on, and reviews Monokuma on the screen.

"Ahem… it is now Night-time, and as such, few rooms will be blocked off. And remain locked until Day-time, so sleep tight, and don't let the bed-bugs bite."

After that, Yuni said "Well… I should head to my room now…" "I'll come with you Yuni." said Nae as she grabbed Yuni as they left the café, and one by one, they started to leave the café, so I decided to head back to my room.

* * *

><p>When I head back to my room, I wanted to clean up for tomorrow, so I head to my bathroom. RADDLE RADDLE, I tried to open the bathroom door again, but again, it won't open, "Wait… is my door blocked" I said. "BUZZ, WRONG!" I turned around, and saw Monokuma in my room, it then said "It's just that the door is jammed, but there's a trick to get past the lock, all you have to do is to pull up the knob and turn, give it a try." So I did what Monokuma told me, and lift the knob and turned it, and the door open without fail, then Monokuma said "You know, that's the only door in the entire school who has the jammed door, you were suppose to be the Super Duper High School Luckster, but it looks like you're a Super Duper High School UnLuckster." It then laugh as it left my room, after what happened, I went to the bathroom to do my thing, and I went to bed, I tried to fall asleep, but couldn't, but as time passed, it became easier and easier until I fall asleep completely.<p>

Room's available

Bedrooms

Bathrooms

Cafeteria

Library

Medical room

Classrooms

Video room

Theater

Gallery

Sorry it took so long, I was trying to find out the route of the story, but I finally manage to get it done, and I hope you'll enjoy the future chapters in the story.


	6. Chapter 1: Pt2

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

Act I

You know, when I have visited the other schools, they usually called me a killer, but with my Hopeland's academy ceremony opening going off in success, I can clearly say that I can be the best principle in the whole school system.

* * *

><p><strong>DING DONG BING BONG<strong>

"Ahem… It is now 7 A.M, rise and shine students as we live a brand new day."

After trying to wake myself up, I took a look around my room, and to my disappointed, I'm still inside this school, but I felt that part of me know that this being a dream is too easy. Knowing that spending my time in the bedroom is too boring, I decided to head out, and hangout with someone.

* * *

><p>7:15 A.M, Video Room<p>

I look around the room, and notice that there are a lot of VHS tapes and DVD's in the room, and also seeing one huge couch that could fit all of us, and one giant TV in the room, as I look around some more, I notice Hiroki carrying a lot of tapes, and notice me in the room.

Hiroki: Hey Jack, can you lend a hand?

(Should I help Hiroki out?)

"**Yes"**  
>"No"<p>

(I decided to help Hiroki out)

Hiroki: Thanks man, I thought those tapes will kill me for sure… hey… want to watch these tapes with me Jack?

(Hiroki and I both watch some movies, and I feel that we bonded together)

Hiroki: You know Jack, when we first got here, I felt scared about being trapped here for all time, but now, I'm starting to feel better now.

Jack: Really, how did you manage to feel better?

Hiroki: Because it could hold a mystery that we could solve.

Jack: You're into mystery?

Hiroki: That's right, where ever a place has mystery; I tend to find out the truth behind it.

Jack: Is that so?

Hiroki: Yep, but there's one mystery that I could not figure it out.

Jack: What mystery?

Hiroki: I heard of this killer that kills his victims with scissors and writes Bloodlust, but I just don't know the name?

Jack: Wait… are you talking about…

"Genocide Syo"  
><strong>"Genocide Jack"<strong>  
>"Genocide Shou"<br>Jack: …Genocide Jack?

Hiroki: Yeah, Genocide Jack, I heard on the news that the killer writes his messages with the blood on the victims.

Jack: Oh god… but what if… one of us is Genocide Jack?

Hiroki: I… I don't know… but if there is a Genocide Jack in the area, we'll take him down.

Jack: And how do we suppose to do that Hiroki?

Hiroki: ...I'll think this out.

(Despite mentioning the killer, we had a good time chatting it out and watching some movies)  
>(RELATIONSHIP LEVELED UP!)<p>

* * *

><p>10:15 A.M: Café<p>

I walk into a café, and notice Yuni at the table; she spotted me, and said "Hey Jack." She then went up to me, and dragged me to a table. "Come sit down next to me." Said Yuni, I tried to explain, but she said then whisper to my ear "Nae is in the kitchen making chocolate, and I'm worried that I may hurt her feelings." I figure that she could get hurt in the kitchen since she is blind. She then said "So I was wondering if you can tell her that they taste good so we won't have to hurt her feelings." I know that Nae is a Super Duper High School Level Chocolatier, but before I can asked her if she is with someone, Nae comes in with a plate, "Well Yuni, here's the chocolate that I was telling you about." She said after putting her plate down, and then she turned to me, and said "Oh hey Jack, I haven't heard you come in." "Well…" I said before Yuni said "Oh well he loves chocolate, by the way what do you called your chocolate?" "Well Yuni, this chocolate is called "Without Snow"; it's pretty famous around Christmas times." Nae said as she passed the chocolates to both of us.

When I took a look at her chocolate, it looks like a bunch of chocolates, each one looks different than the others, and when I turned to Yuni, who has a worried face look, I turned to the chocolate, grab it, and ate it, and to my surprise, it was actually pretty great. "Wow Nae… your chocolate is actually great." I said to her while grabbing one of the other chocolate, which caught Yuni in surprise. "Really…" she said, she then eats her chocolate, her eyes then widen as she said "Wow… it's actually good." "Thank you guys, so I'm guessing you won't doubt my abilities." Nae said which caught Yuni off guard.

"Huh?" I asked as Nae explain "You see Jack, while I was making my chocolates, I heard Yuni saying things about my blindness, and let me tell you this right now, even though I am blind, that doesn't mean that I can't hear or smell well." I then saw that Yuni had lost her words while saying "I… I… I…" "Hold on Nae." I said to her. "I know you may think she doubt your skills, but…" "It's alright Jack." Yuni said as she turned to Nae, "I'm sorry, but since we were forced to kill each other, I just worried that you could get yourself killed." Nae then took a deep breath, and said "It's alright, I have others that always doubt me due to my blindness, but I can tell that you're sorry." Yuni then smiled and hugged Nae, I then got up and said "Well, at lease you guys got the issue over with, but I have a question, how did you know that I was here?" "Well Jack, just like I said, just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't hear or smell." Nae said, Yuni then asked "Smell?" "That's right." Nae said, "Not only I can smell the food, but I can tell if people are nearby by their smell." "So you can tell if somebody is nearby right?" I said "That's actually a useful skill." "That's right." Nae said, Yuni then said "So… can we…" "Sure." Nae said "Oh and the same goes with you Jack." After hearing her offer, I gladly agree and put the chocolates in my pocket for keeping later, say my good-byes, and left the café.

* * *

><p>12:00 P.M: Library<p>

I was searching around the library, each containing books all around, I then notice Emi with the laptop, so I went to her.

Emi: Oh, hey Jack.

Jack: Hey Emi, what are you doing on the computer?

Emi: I was taking a look at the laptop, hoping that we could use it to get the people to help us get out of here.

Jack: And what happened?

Emi: I don't know how, but Monokuma had managed to block off every site in the internet.

Jack: So much for the internet helping us out.

Emi: Right…

(Should I hang out with Emi?)

"**Yes"  
><strong>"No"

(I decided to hang out with her)

Emi: So should we search the library?

(We decided to search the library together, and I felt that we had bonded together)

Emi: So Jack, what makes you decided to come here?

Jack: Well I wanted to check up on everybody in this school.

Emi: Well that's nice, so Jack… I have to ask…

Jack: Sure shoot.

Emi: Okay… what were your parents like.

Jack: My parents?

Emi: Yeah, I was wondering if your parents ever treated you right.

Jack: Well yeah, my parents treated me right.

Emi: Well that's good…

Jack: …Emi… did something happened…

Emi: Huh… oh nothing, speaking of which, can you guess why I became an archaeologist in the first place.

Jack: Wait… isn't the fact that…

"You're Interest"  
>"Your Lifestyle"<br>**"Your Parent Career"**

Jack: Is it because of your Parent Career?

Emi: That's right, when I was little, my mom is the world's best archaeologist in the world, and I wanted to follow my mother's footsteps.

Jack: Really?

Emi: That's right.

(After some moment of quiet, Emi got up from the chair)

Emi: You know… I had fun chatting with you.

Jack: Yeah… me too…

(We felt that we bonded)

(RELATIONSHIP LEVELED UP!)

* * *

><p>4:00 P.M: Theater<p>

After entering the Theater, the Theater looks like on big stage with tons of lights, and from each side of the stage is rows of 30 seats per row, I look around the area, and notice Pauline and Lock on one of the seats, so I went up to them.

"Oh hey Jack…" Pauline said, "Hey guys." I said to both of then "What are you guys doing here?" "We're just staying here to avoid the other people so we can avoid getting killed." Lock explained, I thought about their plan, before realizing that if there's fifteen students altogether, the chances of then hiding are slim, but then I remember something. "By the way…" I said "Pauline, did you remember what happened back when we were first introduce to Monokuma, and then Lock attack Monokuma?"

_"Listen asshole, I don't know how you manage to get us trapped in here, but I demand that you let me out of here because I am not going to play your goddamn game!"_

"Now that you mention it…" Pauline said "I did remember hearing him saying that." Lock was silent for a moment, and then said "Well… it's kind of hard to explain… but when you heard me say that… that wasn't me…" "What do you mean Lock?" Pauline asked, I was wondering the same thing too when Lock said "Well… let me tell you that… if you see me all angry and all that… well the person that you see is actually… my other self…" "Your… other self?" I asked, with Lock saying "Yes… although I learn that my other self is called… Key." "Key?" Pauline said "As in… Key lock?" "Well yes Pauline…" Lock said, "But how can we tell that you're… you?" Pauline asked, Lock then said "Well I'm not sure… but I believe that it's something to do with my personality… right now I'm Lock… but when I'm full of energy… I become Key." "Had you tell the others about your… condition?" "No… the only person that I tell about this is only you and her." "But what about the others" Pauline asked "Shouldn't they know about your situation too?"

Lock then lean back, and then said "I wish I could… but the problem is that… what if Key were to go and…" "But at least it's better than not knowing about Key at all." I said to interrupt him, "If the others were to expect that you have a split personality, they could suspect you as the killer, but if you let them know about your split personality, they can understand about your situation, and could be friends." "Yeah he's right" Pauline said "I want to be comfortable around you, you and Key." Lock then look at both of us, and then said "Well… alright, I'll let them know." After all that, we all just relax in the theater for a couple of hours.

* * *

><p>7:00 P.M: Café<p>

After I make my way to the café, I found the other students enjoying their dinner, I join in when Shinobu said "Okay, have we got any updates on this school?" After nobody said anything, Naru then said "If it pleases you, I found a trash composer that is block off by a metal gate." "Trash Composer" Iko said, "Why would we need a trash composer?" "Well Iko" Phoebe said "It is obvious that we are going to be staying at this place forever, so it makes sense that we should clean up after ourselves." "But shouldn't they keep the gate open if we were meant to clean up?" Naru said, Minatsu then said "Well maybe it's to make sure that you guys clean up after yourselves." "But that doesn't explain why the gate shuts." Fubako said, I thought about it when Naru then said "Oh I get it now… it's to make sure that they can't erase the evidence in case they ever became the Blackened, and would've make this life and death game more boring."

"You know Naru, for being a doctor and all, it's clear that you are one big fucken asshole." And judging from the last statement, it is clear that it was Key who said that, which caught most of our students off guard. Emi then said "Lock, what's wrong with you." "But Key has a point." Pauline said, "Key?" Hiroki said, "What kind of name is Key anyway?" "It's one of my bloody names you dick." Key said, some of them were confuse from Key when Lia said "So you have a split personality Key." "Yeah that's right, I have a split personality, I don't know how I became Lock, but I do know that we're in hell right now." Key said, Nae then said "Then let me ask you a question, are you going to be a big concern for us?" Key then said "Who knows, who cares, everybody is going die, and it's all in a madder of time now." And then he got up and left the café, I don't know what is going through my mind, but one thing for sure is that I hope that Key is not a big concern to us, Yuni then said "Well… this is rather… interesting." "Yeah… and I think I lost my lunch." Keiro said, and after that, he got up, and left the café, and just like before, they left the café one by one, and I figure that I should call it a night.

* * *

><p>7:45 P.M: Jack's Room<p>

As I was wondering around the room, the same questions always appear in my head, such as (Who trapped us here) (Who started this… killing thing…) (Why would this person do such a thing) (Will someone want to kill someone).

**Knock Knock**

After a couple of knocks lost my train of thought, I went and open the door, and saw Pauline at the other side, I then said "Pauline? What are you doing here?" "Well I…" said Pauline with a terrified face "I… I was wondering… if you can help me…" "Help you?" I asked, it took a while before she said "Yes… I was wondering if… you could help me… find a weapon." "What…"I said "Why do you want weapons… are you suggesting…" "Oh nonononono." Pauline said, "It just that… what if… what if someone wants to kill me…" "Well don't worry Pauline; didn't the rule suggest that we can't leave the room during night time?" I said to her, trying to get her to feel better, but then she said "That's right… but that was a promise, what if… what if someone were to break that rule?"

She does have a point, which is something that I didn't want to believe, but it was a promise that it could easily break, so I said "But… what are you suggesting Pauline?" "Well… maybe we could find some self-defense weapon… maybe we defend ourselves from the killer…" She said, I then asked "Well that could work, but where do we even find self-defence weapons?" "I think I know a couple of places…" Said Pauline "Like the trophy shelf… but I need your help." After thinking for a while, I decided to go with her to the trophy shelf in the hallway.

* * *

><p>7:58 P.M: Hallway<p>

After we both search for the trophy shelf, we finally found the trophy shelf, and what I was inside was a bunch of trophies you normally see at sport events, I also saw a golden sword and a golden dagger in the shelf; I then ask Pauline "So why do you need my help?" "I need your help breaking the glass window in order to get the self-defense weapon." Pauline said, I look at the shelf again, and I also notice a couple of screws to the side. "Hold on Pauline." I said to her, "What if help came along and save us from this maniac, and they saw the broken glass on the shelf, and it'll screw us the chance of us being saved." Pauline then look at me confused, and then said "So how do we get the weapon?" "Take a look at the screws." I said while pointing to the screws, "If we can find something to remove the screws, we can slide the glass and get the weapons, that way, if rescue does come, then we can put it back the way it was before." Pauline thinks for a while, and then said "But what should we used to open the screw?" I thought about it until I thought about an idea, "What about a small knife?" I asked Pauline, she then applied "Well that could work… and I think I could find it at the café." And before I can ask her, she walks away, and heads to the café.

* * *

><p>8:30 P.M: Hallway<p>

After waiting for some time, Pauline came back with the knife, "I hope this could work." She said after giving the knife to me, I then proceed to remove the screws, and I actually manage to remove the screws with the knife, once I removed all of the screws, I pulled the glass door to the side. "Okay, the glass is to the side now." I said to Pauline, she then said "Okay, thanks Jack." And then she grabs the golden sword, and gives it to me "You could use this sword better than I can." She said after she grabbed the golden dagger, I then notice the golden paint on her hand, "Uh Pauline…" I said "You had paint on your hand." "Huh" she said in confusion, until she notices the paint on her hand. "Oh… I… I guess the paint comes off easily…", I then put the sword down, and proceed to put the screws back in, after all that, I give the knife back to her, and she then went back to the café to return the knife, I then proceed to head back to my room with the sword.

* * *

><p>8:59 P.M: Jack's room<p>

After putting the sword down, and heading to the bathroom to clean the paint off my hand, I wonder the questions that had repeated in my mind, just then, I heard the monitor turning on.

"Ahem… it is now Night-time, and as such, few rooms will be blocked off. And remain locked until Day-time, so sleep tight, and don't let the bed-bugs bite."

After hearing that, I was wondering why Pauline would asked me to get the weapons in the first place, or why she would want a dagger over the sword, but I am feeling tired, so I head to my bed, and sleep, hoping for a hopeful day.

**I would like to apologize to the people who had waited this long for an update, it's just that I am a busy person, and even when I have free time on my hand, trying to write the story to make it feel like a game is tricky, with the Monokuma theaters, the free-time events (And I will try to get at lease everybody's free-time events at least once), and trying to figure out how the class trials will go in the later chapters. Oh and note that even when the character died from either the Blacken or the Execution, I will do a chapter based on their last moment in their point of view before their deaths.**

**So here's a question for you folks, who is the master mind of Hopeland's academy, who will make the first kill, and who will be the first victim find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 1: Pt3

**MONOKUMA THEATER  
><strong>Act II

You know, what's with the phrase "A pen is mightier than the sword", I mean a sword is long, sharp, and pointy, but a pen is short, dull, and messy, although a pen is useful for writing people's will before killing then with a sword.

* * *

><p>Jack's room: 7 A.M<p>

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem… it is now 7 A.M, rise and shine students as we live a brand new day."

As I woke up from yesterdays sleep, I look around the room, and saw the same thing that I saw yesterday, the only difference is that the fake sword is in my room that me and Pauline got from the trophy room, besides that, there was nothing new in the room, I decided to head out, but as I was about to touch the knob…  
><strong>*DING DONG*<br>**I heard the doorbell going off, so I open the door, and saw Shinobu at the other side of the door, "Morning Jack." Shinobu said, "I'm just letting you and the other people that are trapped in here to know that we're all going to have to eat with each other at the café for now on." "How come?" I asked Shinobu, he then explained "It's a way to get an update on the situation and a possibility on escaping this place, now I suggest you get to the café Jack, because I know that the others will be there." After that, he left the door way, probably going to the next person's room, so I decided to head to the Café, just what Shinobu said.

* * *

><p>Café: 7:10 A.M<p>

After arriving to the café, I notice a few other people are already in the café, which includes Nae, Yuni, and Lock, Yuni then said "Morning Jack, I'm guessing Shinobu got you too?" After I nodded, I notice that Shinobu arrived, and after that, others arrived to the café, after all of that, Shinobu then said "Alright everybody, I know that everybody is tired right now, but I believe that we should spend every day at the café so we can update our situation on escaping this school, clues that can help us, or any secret rooms in the area." "So… you expected everybody in the room to co-operate with you." Naru said Emi then said "Actually, he does have a point Naru; we haven't had any moments with everybody together, that and we could help each other to escape this place." "I agree with your statement Emi." Phoebe said, Lock then got up and said "Well… since we are going to eat with each other… I'm just going to get my breakfast." "Wait for me Lock… or is it Key now?" Keiro said, and with that, everybody got up and went to get something to eat.

* * *

><p>8:30 A.M: Café<p>

After everybody had eaten their food, Shinobu then said "So… have anybody had any updates on our current situation?" After nobody response to his question, Shinobu then said "Well… It looks like we are going to be waiting a bit more then." "What's the point Shinobu!?" Nae said in rage "The mastermind could've easily blocked all passage to prevent us from escaping, let's face it, there is no hope!" "Then you shall die Nae." Phoebe said, we all turned to Phoebe, Lia then said "What are you talking about Phoebe?" "Well it's simple, I once heard someone say that the key of survival is adaptability to new areas, and if Nae doesn't adapt to her new life style, then she will die." Pauline then said "But… what if there was a way to escape?" "It is possible that the mastermind could slip up and reveal an escape route for us to escape." Iko said, Fubako then said "Right, the closer we are to escaping this place, the CLOSER I AM TO MAKE THE GREATEST WEAPON IN THE WORLD!" After that shout out from Fubako, Iko then said "He is right, and besides, I don't want to be in this place with a suppose serial killer here…"

"Serial Killer?" I asked, Iko then said "Yes… I am talking about this… V.L killer..." "V.L?" Lock said "What does that even mean?" "Vase Lady killer, when I did my trial run, the culprit always mention that the victim was holding onto a vase, at first, we ignore the fact, but as more bodies shows up with vases, we had to post-pone the trials until they can figure out if it was connected to the case or not" "I do recall that the bodies that came from the V.L killer were random, which makes the connection harder to pick out the culprit, and if one of us were the V.L Killer, then this could be interesting." After hearing that, I notice the others were silent after learning the fact, after a while Yuni then said "Look guys… we don't need to worry, this is the 3rd day that we got kidnapped right." "Well yeah, we have been in here for three days." Minatsu said, Yuni then said "So logically the police will find us, and we can all leave this place." "You're right." I said to Yuni, "If the police can find us, then we can all leave this place." "UPUPUPUPU" said someone that I don't want to see, and just then, Monokuma appeared in the middle of the tables.

"Upupupu, you really wanted to put your faith with the so-called "Police", please… all they ever do is go and foil the bad guy's plans, thus making then the big practice target for the bad guys." Monokuma said, after that, Lia then said "What do you want Monokuma?" "Oh don't mind me." Monokuma said "I'm just checking up on you guys on your plan on killing each other…" "Forget it bear." Keiro said "I'm… I'm not going to kill someone, and you won't make me do it…" "He's right" I said to Monokuma "I know that no one wants to kill each other, and I will make sure that no one will kill each other." Monokuma then sigh and said "So I've been told that you won't kill each other, is it a cruel life to live." "How is it cruel when you forced us to kill each other?" Nae said, Monokuma then said "What am I missing… I got the people, the setting, the suspense… what am I missing." Just then, Monokuma then said "Oh that's right, I forgot the most basic ingredient in making the perfect murder story… a Motive." "Motive…" Pauline said in fear, Monokuma then said "I also overheard you students about secrets in this school; well I'll be generous and tell you one of the secrets in the room." "Wait… you mean it…" Shinobu asked "That's right." Monokuma said "There's a secret room in the Video room, I placed your first motive in there, happy watching students." Just then, Monokuma disappear right in front of us, I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but it felt like I'm living in a never-ending nightmare, as the others felt the same fear I'm having, Naru got up, and was about to leave the Café. "Where are you going Naru?" Emi asked Naru, he turned and said "I'm checking up on my so-called "Motive", and I know that you have no choice but to check out the new room." And then he left, Hiroki got up and said "Well… he does have a point, might as well check the new place out them." And just like that, the others got up, so I went with then, and head to the video room.

* * *

><p>9:50 A.M: Video room<p>

After we all arrived to the Video room, we found Naru, and one of the walls opened up, Naru turned and said "Looks like Monokuma isn't lying to us, I suggest we search the room for this "Motive" then." After hearing that, we all proceed to the room, but then Hiroki said "Wait a minute..." He then walked to one of the tape "That tape wasn't here before…" "What are you talking about Hiroki?" Minatsu asked, he turned and said "When I came into this room, I notice a box that is empty, but now there's a tape here." "Then I suggest you stay back and watch that tape then." Lia said, Pauline then said "But what if that tape is a fake?" "She's right…" Lock said "We can't tell if someone plant that tape as a joke." "Don't worry guys." Hiroki said "I'll figure out if the tape is a fake or not, just go in without me." "Well alright then." Phoebe said as she went into the room, and then one by one, they went into the secret room, and then I go into the room as I see Hiroki started watching the tape.

* * *

><p>9:53 A.M, Video Room #2<p>

When I enter the room, I notice a lot of screens, like it was meant to be a private session for each student, I also notice a box full of CD's in the box, I turned to the others and said "So… should we do this." "It's not like we had a choice." Minatsu said as she grabbed her CD, then the others grab their CD's, and I grabbed mine, and went to an unoccupied area, and put in the CD, and what I saw… was the most heartbroken thing that I had ever seen in my life.

The video turned on, and what appear on the screen are my mom, my dad, and my younger sister. "Wow Jack, just think, my little boy taking part in one of the best school in the world." My mom said, and then my dad said "Well Jack, I know that you had done well enough at your old school, so you can do well in your new school." After that, my little sister said "Hey Jacky, if anything bad happened to you, can I have your room." Just seeing then all feels like I had hope raising in my body, but as things was going well, the screen suddenly went static, and then the voice that I never wanted to hear again shows up. "Jack Marshal, the first American boy taking part in one of the best school in Japan, and with his parents supporting him, but as things went well for the Marshal's…" Just then, the static went off, and things had change, my family was gone, my living room was destroyed, and the couch was split in half… it was if somebody came in my house and murder then… "So how did the Marshal's meet their fate?" Then the screen turned dark, and the screen shows "FIND OUT AFTER GRADUATION" logo on the screen.

After the video was done, I eject the CD from the screen, and I lost my train of thought, how did he manage to get my family from across the coast… as I look around, I notice the same thing as I had felt after watching the video. "What… what the fuck." Shinobu said in rage, Minatsu then said "What kind of madman would do this…" "Please… let me go…" Pauline cried in fear, "Hey guys…" I turned and saw Hiroki in his panic state "You won't believe this… what happened?" "It was our motive." Phoebe said "It seems that we must kill someone in order to find out what happened in the video." "Just like the video…" Hiroki said, Lock then asked "What are you talking about?" "You know the video that was in the box?" Hiroki said, Yuni then said "That's right, there was a tape in the box." "Well it turns out we're not the only people that are taking part in this hell-hole." Hiroki explained "When I was watching the tape, I saw that there were fifteen students, just like we're in." "Are you sure Hiroki?" Minatsu asked, "I'm telling you the truth, I stopped the video when they came across the motive so I can check up on you guys."

I was alarmed by the fact, I thought to myself (Wait, so we're not the only students that are taking part in this game?) "So if what you are saying is true, then I suggest that we take notes on the tape, and any more tape that is related to the other fifteen students." Shinobu said, Pauline then said "But what about our motive?" "Good point, I suggest that we share what we saw in the video so we can help each other." Lia then said "That's actually a good idea Shinobu… Emi…", I turned and saw Emi in the corner in the room, and what I saw was a expression-less look on her face, as if she saw something bad happened, Lia walk up to Emi and said "Emi… are you alright…" Lia tried to reach out for her, but suddenly Emi got up and said "NO… GET AWAY FROM ME!" and ran out the room. "EMI, Come back." And ran out the room to get her, Naru then laugh at the incident, with Minatsu saying "What the hell is wrong with you Naru." "Don't you realize something?" Naru said, "That video made her crazy, and in a few moment, she will be playing a game of life and death." "Wait a minute?" Yuni said "What about your video?" "I will admit it scares me a little." Naru said "But it doesn't really madder now, that video is nothing to me, but to Emi…" "Hold on, maybe she needed some air, I'll go check up on then." I said as I was about to left the room, "Please make sure that she's okay." Pauline said, and then I left the room.

* * *

><p>5:00 P.M: Classroom<p>

I search the whole room for a while, and I finally manage to found then in the corner, Lia then notice me, "Oh hey Jack." I went towards then as Emi said "I… I'm sorry for making a scene back there." "Don't worry Emi, it's not your fault, it's the mastermind that kidnaps us and force us to kill each other." "I know…" Emi said "But how did this…" "It's alright Emi." Lia said in order to comfort her "What happened to the others?" "I don't know." I explained to her, "I left during the phase from those videos, but it could be possible that they could be in their room." Emi then got up, and said "Them I could rest up in my room them." "Yeah, it's a good idea, after all the commotion that happened earlier." Lia said "Well… see-ya Jack." And they both left the classroom, and then I left the classroom.

* * *

><p>5:30 P.M: Jack's Room<p>

I got into my room with the image from the movie that I saw before, no madder how I try, I couldn't find a way to remove it, so I figure that I called it a day, and rest on my bed, and after a while, I fallen asleep..

**DING DONG**

After hearing the door bell ring, I woke up, and went to open the door, and when I did that, I saw Lia and Emi at the other side of the door, "Hey Jack, can we come in?" Emi said… with the fear looked in her eyes, I let them in, and they both sit on my bed, I then said "So what happened?" "Well…" Emi explained "I was trying to sleep… but my doorknob kept rattling in my room, I was so scared that…" "She then went into my room, and explains what happened earlier." I then asked her, "Why would someone do that?" "I don't know…" Emi said "I think someone wants to kill me…" "So Jack, I was wondering… could Emi spend the night in your room?" Many questions appeared in my head, but I then asked "But doesn't the rule explain that we have to…" "I know that it said that." Emi said "But it doesn't say that we have to stay at our own rooms." "But Emi..." I asked "Couldn't you spend the night in Lia's room?" "Well that was her first intention…" Lia said, then Emi said "But when I think about it, I wouldn't want to risk my friend's life to save mine…" "I see" I said to both of my friends "But… are you sure it's a good idea…" "Wait… are you thinking that Emi sleeps with you?" Lia questioned me, I quickly response "NONONONONONO… I was just…" "It's alright Lia." Said Emi "I was actually suggesting that we switch room for a day." "Well… alright then." I said as I grabbed my key and give it to her "But promise me that you will not open the door for anybody." Emi then grabbed her key and said "Don't worry, and I won't open the door for you either, otherwise… what's the point of switching the door." After we both took each other's keys, I was about to leave my room with Lia before saying "Oh… that reminds me." I headed towards the bathroom's door "Emi, my door is misaligned, and there's a trick on opening the door." "Wait, your door is misaligned?" Lia asked "Man… I thought you were the Super Duper High School Luckster." I ignored her comment as I showed both Lia and Emi the trick, after that, I head out of my room, and head to Emi's room, but not before hearing the announcement.

"Ahem… it is now Night-time, and as such, few rooms will be blocked off. And remain locked until Day-time, so sleep tight, and don't let the bed-bugs bite."

* * *

><p>9:00 P.M: Emi's room<p>

After arriving to her room, I notice that the room is exactly the same as mine, and I notice her CD in the trash can, although I didn't bother grabbing it since she is scared and all, so I got onto her bed, and sleep till the next day.

7:00 A.M Emi's room

* * *

><p><strong>DING DONG BING BONG<strong>

"Ahem… It is now 7 A.M, rise and shine students as we live a brand new day.

After waking up, I almost forgot that I was sleeping in Emi's room, with nothing else to do, I head to the Café.

* * *

><p>7:10 A.M: Café<p>

After arriving at the café, I notice the people that I grouped then as "Early Risers." such as Shinobu, "Ah Jack, about time you wake up." Iko, "Morning Jack." Lock, "Man… why is my room next to Shinobu…" And Fubako "My father always say that the early people gets the job faster." After a while, the next group came into the café as I group then as "Average person" such as Nae, "Morning guys." Yuni, "Morning guys, lets live up a brand new day." Lia, "Well that was a painful night." And finally Pauline, "H… hey everybody…" Finally, there are the group known as the "Late parties." Which consist of Keiro, "Was it really a good idea for this kind of situation…?" Minatsu, "Sorry ladies, I just have to get my beauty sleep." Hiroki, "Sorry guys… I didn't get much sleep." And finally Phoebe "Good morning everybody."

After seeing everybody in the room, I notice that there were two people that were missing, Naru and Emi, Naru I get, but Emi should've been in the "Early Risers group." Yuni then asked "So… where's Naru and Emi?" "I don't know where Emi is." We turned to see Naru, he then said "And I don't care what happened to her." He then went to get the food, I then realize that something's wrong, I then saw that Lia had the same expression as I had, she then got up and said "Uh… sorry guys, but I need to check in on someone…" She then hurries out of the café. I was hoping that she could find her, but as I was about to get my food, I heard a loud scream, I immediately ram out of the café, and head to my room.

* * *

><p>7:20 A.M: Jack's Room<p>

When I enter my room, I notice that Lia had fainted on the floor, I also notice the scratches on the floor and on the wall, I also notice that the door was open, and when I check what's in the bathroom… it was something that change my life forever.

Emi is lying in the showers as a knife is shoved in her throat, her blood was draining down her hands, arms and her mouth, and multiple blood splatters appear in the shower area.

I let out a huge scream that spread across the school as I can't believe what I saw, one of my friends… murdered…

**We have our first victim, who is the one responsible for killing Emi Fujimori, and will be able to graduate from this school, find out next time in Deadly Life.**


	8. Chapter 1: Pt4

**CHAPTER 1  
>A NEW DAY TO KILL LIFE<br>DEADLY LIFE**

I don't know how long I was staring at the body, but this is the first time I ever saw someone… died… just then... someone said "Hey Jack… I was wondering… wait… What the…" I turned to see Iko, he then said "Jack… what's going on here." I tried to say something when he went up to me, then turned, and saw the dead Emi in my bathroom, after that, he let a huge scream that can be heard from all around the world, just then… others showed up in my room, and saw the mess in my room, I heard the others saying, with Yuni saying "What happened?" Fubako saying "What the…" Then Keiro said "What have you done Jack?" Then Nae said "No…" I tried to tell then of the situation when Lock said "What's going on here Jack." Iko then said "Naru… something is wrong with Emi…" "Right… let me take a look at her body…" Naru said as he heads towards Emi's body, but before he can even get near the body…

**Bing Bong Bing Bong**

"A body has been discovered, so while I'm getting ready for the main event, you can use your time to investigate for the main event, but first… all students must head to the auditorium for a special announcement."

"Main Event?" Hiroki said in confusion, Yuni then said "Investigate… Investigate what?" The others were questioning this… main event, when Naru return from the bathroom saying "Well Iko, to answer your question, Emi is dead." This causes the others to feel sick when he said "And if anybody needs me, I'll be in the auditorium." And just before he left, Hiroki said "Wait a minute… why are you heading to the auditorium for?" "If you forgotten the situation that we're in…" Naru said "Then life and death game will become boring in a madder of seconds." After that, he left my room, the others look around, until Lock said "I'm not going to the auditorium either…" "They're right." Iko said "We need to give Emi a funeral, and…" Just then, Phoebe said "I'm afraid that's not possible…" "What are you talking about Phoebe?" Shinobu said, she then explain "We are trapped with a psychopath that forced each other to kill the others, so I suggest that we follow his rules for now, and we won't risked many of our friends dying in front of us." The others look at each other until Pauline said "She's right… I don't want any more people to die here…" Pauline then left the room; others soon leave until I said "But what about Lia?" Shinobu then turned and said "I'll carry her." And then proceeds to picked up Lia as I left my room, hoping that I see Emi for the last time…

* * *

><p>8:00 A.M: Auditorium<p>

After I arrived to the auditorium, I saw the others in the auditorium when Shinobu came into the room while carrying Lia, after putting her on the chair, Shinobu said "Okay… that's everybody… now what?" "I don't know… find out who the killer is?" Fubako said, Minatsu said "I doubt the killer will say that they killed her." She then cried… saying "That poor girl… if I find out if one of you people killed that innocent girl, I will murder you." Yuni then said "But what if the killer was a girl." Minatsu tried to say something, but she couldn't answer the question, but then I noticed that Lia is waking up, so I said "Hey guys… Lia's waking up." They crowd her as she said "Where…where am I…" "You're in the Auditorium Lia." Nae said "You fainted, so we carried you here." Just then… Lia got up and said "But what about Emi?" We couldn't say anything since it could hurt her feelings when Lia said "You mean you left her… GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She then pushed out of the way when Lock said "Where are you going?" Lia then said "I need to check up on her…" "When you meet her, she will already be dead." Naru said which stops Lia in her tracks, she then turned around and said "But… we should be with Emi instead of this room…" "We know… but…" Yuni said, but Lia interrupted Yuni by saying "WE SHOULD BE WITH EMI BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD!" After that, she dropped to her knees, and started to cry, Phoebe, Yuni, Minatsu, and Nae went towards her and comfort her, with Phoebe saying "There there Lia, I hope things will be fine in the future." "Besides…" Nae said "It's not like we had a choice here." Yuni then said "Yeah, there was this announcement that said that we must be in this room; the others said we should be with Emi, but…" "I suggest that we should follow the rule to avoid any unnecessary deaths." Phoebe said, Lia then said "But… don't you guys understand, it's clear that Monokuma killed her." **"BTZZZ, WRONG!"** said a voice that I do not want to hear; we turned around, and saw Monokuma appearing on the stage.

Monokuma then said "I'm not the one that goes around breaking my rules, and unless Emi breaks any of my rules, then it's clear that one of you had killed Emi." The thought of anyone of us were to go and… killed Emi… one of our friend… I then said "That's impossible, we will never kill anybody." "Upupupupupu…" Monokuma laughed "If that were true, then we would never have a dead body then." The others were speechless when Shinobu said "Alright, if anyone of you killed Emi, Speak up now and we would make things easier for you." "I doubt anyone will just confess to the crime right away." Iko said, and before Iko can finished, Naru said "Alright enough bullshit." He then turned to Monokuma "You said that if someone killed someone, they can leave right." "Huh…" Monokuma said in confused, Naru then said "Don't lie to me; you said that if someone commit murder, they leave this place." Just then Monokuma then just started laughing; Naru then said "Why the hell are you laughing." "Boy you are naïve…" Monokuma said "NAÏVE NAÏVE NAÏVE NAÏVE NAÏVE NAÏVE NAÏVEEE!" Keiro then said "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about the main event." Monokuma said "It is one of the rules." Phoebe then said "Are you revering to rule #6?"

Any Student who kills a fellow student and becomes "Blackened" will graduate unless they are discovered

"Upupupupupu" Monokuma laugh "That's right, you see… every time we have a murder, we're going to have A CLASS TRIAL!" A class trail… after fearing for what it comes, Monokuma then said "Allow me to explain how the class trial works… you folks must debate on who is the Blackened, if you can guess right, then I'll punished the blackened while the rest will continue to live in the school life, but if you picked the wrong one… then I'll punish everybody besides the blackened." Fubako then asked "Uh… Mr. or Ms. Monokuma…" "Mr. or Ms." Monokuma said, "It put me in a very bad way…" "GAh… sorry Monokuma…" Fubako said in fear "But I was just wondering… what do you mean by Punishment?" "Well… if you're curious little minds wanted to know, then I'll tell you." Monokuma said "When someone gets punished… they get executed." After Monokuma said the word "executed", I notice fear all around the room… Shinobu then said "What do you mean executed…" "Executed means Execution." Monokuma said "Sliced by a guillotine, crushed by a bolder, melted into a million liquid, the point is that if you want to live, either deceive everybody, or find out who is the Blackened…"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Nae said "Why do we have to do this." "Huh…" Monokuma said in confusion Nae then said "What are doing right now… it's selfish." "Selfish... Me…" Monokuma said in a shocking way. "Yeah." Nae said "You forced us to live here for the rest of our life, forced each other to kill one another, and now you want us to kill someone in your class trial." "Selfish…" Monokuma said "You called me selfish… you are the one selfish here, I'm providing food, water, shelter, warmth, relaxation, entertainment, and relationship chance, and all I'm asking is that you follow the rules, and you called me selfish." "Still, I won't take part of your trial." Nae said in rage, then Monokuma turned, and sighed, then saying "Well… it's a sad world that we lived in, a world that no madder how well you treat the people, and they won't listen to your one and only request, because if the blacken won't join the trial, then the others won't join the trial." But before Yuni can say anything, Monokuma turned around and said "But I won't let your evil feelings to ruin the rest of my students…" Monokuma then jump off the stage, and faced Nae "…so I must destroy this very evil thing in front of me." Monokuma then charge towards Nae… very slowly while swinging the arms around, and in a short while, Nae stomped Monokuma on the ground, while saying "Well, what are you going to do now?" "Oh nononono Nae…" Monokuma said while the alarm is going off "…you already forgotten the rule, and now you're gonna get it." "LOOK OUT!" Lock… or I presume is Key, ran towards Nae, and pushed her out of the way before we heard a gunshot going off, and when we check up on then, we saw Key with a bullet hole in his right shoulder, Monokuma then said "Well… I wanted to avoid any unnecessary deaths, but I must show an example of why you can't break my rule." Monokuma then got up on the stage "And while you avoided death for now, but who knows, maybe you'll learn to respect the rules of our wonderful school." And then Monokuma disappear from the stage altogether.

We then turned to Nae and Key, who were still on the ground; Yuni said "Nae… are you alright." "Yeah…" Nae said after she got up "But I don't want to vote someone to die…" Phoebe then said "I know Nae, but if we don't vote someone, then it is likely that we will all die." "Lock… are you okay?" Pauline said while looking at Lock's bloody shoulder Lock then said "Yeah… except for this bloody shoulder…" "Man… that bear really wants us to find evidence for the case." Iko said in the worried state, Lia then said "But how do we even…" "Jack… How could you…" Minatsu said after interrupted Lia, we turned, and saw Minatsu holding a device in her hand Keiro then said "What are you talking about Minatsu?" "I found a box full of device, and this note." Minatsu said, we then got up on the stage, and saw a box with a bunch of devices, the others grab the devices, and when I grabbed the device and the note, Naru then said "Well Jack… it looks like your time may be up." "Hold on guys, I didn't kill her." I said to then, hoping that they can understand, but Keiro then said "LIAR! You killed her and want to spread lies to the other so you can escape this damn school." "But…" I tried to say something, but Keiro said "STAY AWAY, STAY AWAY FROM ME!" And ran out of the auditorium, Naru then said "If anybody needs me, I'll be investigating." "Hey…" Lock said as Naru was about to leave "What about my shoulder?" He then turned and said "I'm won't fix your arm unless I find out that you didn't do it Lock." He then left the Auditorium. Before leaving the auditorium, Shinobu then said "I'll make sure that you will burn in hell." Before leaving the auditorium, and by now, it is clear that they think I'm the killer, and if I don't prove then that I'm not the killer, then everybody that I know will die, and the killer will escape.

* * *

><p><strong>BEGIN INVESTIGATION<strong>

* * *

><p>I first take a look at the note that was in the box.<p>

"Welcome students, since "Blind Bat" had taken much of my time, I decided to leave this note on our first "Monokuma File", it shows the location, cause of death, the time of death, and body description of any injuries, hope you use these to your full effect"

Knowing that the others had already read this, I crumble the note, and chuck it in the box, and then I took a look at the File in my hand.

"Location: Jack's Room. Cause of Death: Punctured to the throat, loss of blood. Time: 1:05 A.M. Body detail: Broken left wrist"

After reading the note, I put it in my pocket for later.

**NICE: "**Monokuma File #1" Added to the Truth Bullets.

I then looked up from looking at the file, and I notice that Fubako, Lock, and Nae had all remain in the auditorium, so I decided to check up on them.

Lock: Damn… my shoulder's in pain… what do you want Jack.

Jack: I want to check up on your injury.

Lock: Yeah well… It'll be fine once that bear execute you.

Jack: I'm telling you I didn't do it Lock.

Lock: Right… and I didn't get shot by a bloody bear…

Nae: Knock it off Lock, look Jack… I don't know if you are responsible or not, just try to avoid anymore necessary trouble than needed.

Jack: Right… but why were you…

Nae: I just don't want to be called a monster for sending someone to die… it's… it's…

Jack: Don't worry about it; I will make sure that we will all escape this place.

Nae: …promise…

Jack: I will promise that I can… no… I will promise that I will find the way to escape this place.

[Nae then proceeds to hugged me and said]

Nae: I hope you will… [She then let go of me and said] I wish I can help with the investigation, but I got to stay here with Lock and his injured shoulder.

Lock: Right… or maybe I'm taking care of you do to your condition…

Nae: Right…

After knowing that they are fine, I looked at Fubako, who seems to avoid me, so I head to the "crime scene" to find more evidence to clear my innocence.

* * *

><p>8:30 A.M, Jack's Room<p>

After arriving to my room, I found Shinobu, Yuni, and Iko in the room; I look around the room, and notice the same thing that I saw earlier. I tried to examine the room, but Shinobu said.

Shinobu: Hold it right there Jack.

Jack: What?

Shinobu: I won't let you go anywhere near the crime scene Jack.

Jack: What… why not?

Shinobu: It's to make sure that no one destroys any evidence while we're guarding the crime scene.

Minatsu: I'm sorry Jack, but he does have a point…

Jack: But if I don't investigate the area…

Shinobu: Sorry Jack, but it's the only way to keep it safe.

[Iko then got up, and said]

Iko: Hold on guys, Jack has the same rights to investigate the area as we do.

Minatsu: But Jack is the killer.

Iko: Do you have evidence that he is the killer?

Shinobu: Well… he killed her in his room?

Iko: So… unless you have solid evidence, then you have no proof that he killed her.

[After a while of silence, Minatsu said]

Minatsu: Alright Mr. Lawyer, Jack can look, but if he does anything suspicious, and we'll throw you out of here.

Jack: Thanks.

(After that, Iko then turn back, and started looking at the ground again)

I first examine the room, and saw a lot of scratches on the wall and on the floor, I then thought to myself.

(Was there some kind of struggled in my room?)

**NICE:** "Signs of Struggled" Added to the Truth Bullets.

I then saw the wooden sword unsheathed and the wooden sheath on the floor, so I then thought to myself.

(Why was the sword unsheathed?)

I then examine the sword, and saw that part of the golden paint was removed from the handle of the sword, suggesting that someone used the sword.

**NICE: **"Wooden Sword" Added to the Truth Bullets.

**NICE: **"Wooden Sheath" Added to the Truth Bullets.

I examine the room one more time, just thinking about it now, it felt like I was going to die if I haven't switch room with her…

**NICE:** "Switched Room" Added to the Truth Bullets.

I then went to Iko, who was looking at the ground for sometime… I then asked…

Jack: Iko, why are you…

Iko: I am looking for something.

Jack: …looking for what?

Iko: I'll let you know once I'm done.

Jack: …okay…

I then examine my roller, and saw that it was shorter than usual, I then thought to myself…

(Wait… did Emi used my lint roller?)

I decided to ignore it for now, and look at my drawers, and when I open one of my drawers, I saw my toolset as it was before.

Shinobu: Hey Jack, is that…

Jack: Yeah…

Shinobu: Huh… so did you…

Jack: No I haven't.

Shinobu: Okay… so nobody in this school had opened their tool set.

Jack: Wait, nobody opened their tool set?

Shinobu: That's right, I never used mine since I don't need any repairs done.

Jack: Well Okay then…

**NICE: **"Tool Set" Added to the Truth Bullets.

Iko: Jack, can I have a word with you?

Jack: Sure… (I then head to Iko, who was done looking around the ground) what do you need?

Iko: Are you one of those clean freaks?

Jack: No… why…

Iko: So… care to explain why your room has a lack of hair?

Jack: Huh…

Iko: I examined the room, and I couldn't find a single hair in this room.

Jack: You sure…

Iko: I am positive… so could you explain why this room lacked any hair?

Jack: I'm not sure… but maybe it has to do with why my lint roller was used.

Iko: I see…

**NICE:** "Cleanliness Room" Added to the Truth Bullets.

I then proceed to head to the bathroom; Iko followed me, notice the door, and said…

Iko: Wait a minute… something is wrong with the doorknob.

Jack: I know.

Iko: You know something wrong with the doorknob?

Jack: Yeah… my doorknob is misaligned.

Iko: Wait… your doorknob was misaligned?

Jack: Yeah… and I was supposed to be the Super Duper High School Luckster.

**NICE: **"Doorknob Misaligned" Added to the Truth Bullets.

Iko: Okay… but that is not what I'm talking about… I'm actually talking about the fact that your doorknob was taken apart.

Jack: Huh… (I look at the doorknob, and notice that some of the screws were removed, leaving the doorknob hanging at the angle) what happened?

Iko: Well, I first thought that the killer broke into your bathroom to killed her, but with the added fact that the doorknob is misaligned, it is likely that the killer must've found an another way into the bathroom.

**NICE:** "Broken Doorknob" Added to the Truth Bullets.

I know that her dead body is in there, but I must be brave, so I open the door, and looked into the bathroom. Upon looking at the bathroom, I saw her dead body, I took a deep breath, and started examine the body, I notice a knife on her throat, upon closer examine, it look like to be a kitchen knife, likely to be the murder weapon.

**NICE: **"Kitchen Knife" Added to the Truth Bullets.

I then notice the bruise on her right arm with a golden paint on that bruise, I also notice a tab of blood on her right index finger, I then thought to myself.

(Did Emi write the killer's name?)

**NICE: **"Emi's Wrist" Added to the Truth Bullets.

**NICE: **"Bloody Right Index Finger" Added to the Truth Bullets.

And before I left the bathroom, I notice the number "7" besides her, so when I check what's behind her body, I saw the initials "W.7" on the wall in a neat writing blood, I then thought to myself…

(Did… did Emi wrote this… and if she did… what is W7?)

**NICE: **"Dying Message" Added to the Truth Bullets.

After seeing everything that I needed to see, I head out of the bathroom, and I asked Minatsu…

Jack: Minatsu, have you notice anything strange before you discovered the body earlier?

Minatsu: Well… I felt a hot feeling when I open my door to the hallway.

Jack: Really?

Minatsu: Yeah… my room must've been near the trash composter or something…

Jack: Thanks, maybe I'll take a look at it later.

After that, I left my room.

* * *

><p>8:35 A.M: Hallway<p>

I then head to the hallway, planning to check Emi's room first… hoping to find any clues that could help me with this investigation. So I head across and left to her room, and I look up, and saw my icon on the door, I then thought to myself…

(Wait a minute… why is my icon on her door) I then look at my door, and saw Emi's Icon on my door, I then thought to myself… (Wait, why is her icon on my door, was it switched earlier, and if so… for what purpose?)

**NICE:** "Dorm Nameplates" Added to the Truth Bullets.

And before I head to Emi's room, I notice Pauline in the hallway, so I headed to her and said…

Jack: Pauline, do you have a minute.

Pauline: Oh hey Jack… what do you want?

Jack: Have you notice anything strange before you found the body?

Pauline: No… I just went straight to the café.

Jack: Okay then… by the way, could you do me a favor?

Pauline: Really… Sure, what do you need?

Jack: I found a message that said "W7", could you do a research on what W7 means?

Pauline: SURE THING JACK, I'LL FIND OUT WHAT IT MEANS SO I CAN ADVENGE EMI!

After that, she then ran out of the hallway, but before I can head to Emi's room, Lia came up from behind me, and said.

Lia: So… you seen to wake up Pauline's persona huh…

Jack: Right… I asked Pauline to look up this W7 message.

Lia: Really… [Lia then proceeds to walk away] I'll find her so I can help her find out what this message is.

After she left, I proceed to enter Emi's room.

* * *

><p>8:37 A.M: Emi's room<p>

I enter Emi's room, and search around the room, hoping to find some sort of clue, but I couldn't find anything that could help me prove my innocent, but I notice her CD in the garbage, I then think to myself…

(I'm sorry Emi… but in order for me to find your killer, I need to find out what your CD shows, it's the only way why someone wants to kill you)

I then grabbed the CD from her trash, and after not finding anything that could help me, I left Emi's room.

* * *

><p>8:43 A.M: Trash Compound<p>

I then arrived to the Trash Compound, and I found a huge gate right in front of me, I also notice a trapdoor on the floor, but it's currently locked, from across the gate, I saw the furnace, but when I went up to the gate…

Monokuma: HOLD IT! Only Janitors are allowed in the area.

Jack: What… but I need to…

Monokuma: Only Janitors are allowed in the area.

Jack: But I need to…

Monokuma: Only Janitors are allowed in the area.

Jack: …

After getting nothing from Monokuma, I decided to search around for the "Janitor"

**NICE: **"Cleaning Duty" Added to the Truth Bullet.

* * *

><p>8:45 A.M: Café<p>

After arriving at the Café, I notice Yuni in the café, so I went up to her and said…

Jack: Hey Yuni.

Yuni: Oh… hey Jack…

Jack: What's wrong…?

Yuni: Oh… nothing…

Jack: Well… what did you do before you notice the body?

Yuni: Well… yesterday, I was in the kitchen all night until it was night time, after that, I went to my room, and things went on normally until I found the body.

Jack: Huh… so who did you see while you were in the café?

Yuni: Well… I saw Nae… but I didn't see you in the Café.

Jack: Well… alright then…

**NICE:** "Yuni's Accountant" Added to the Truth Bullets.

Jack: Speaking of which, who is currently the janitor here?

Yuni: I don't know… but earlier yesterday, Fubako grabbed my trashcan after I forgot to lock my door.

Jack: I see… thanks Yuni.

And before I left the Café, I check the Kitchen to find any clues in there.

* * *

><p>8:45 A.M: Kitchen<p>

After arriving to the Kitchen, I look around the place, I notice a lot of food in the boxes, I look at the wall, and I saw a lot of utensils on the wall, I then notice that one of the knives is missing, it is likely that the knife that was stuck in Emi's throat.

**NICE: **"Missing Knife" Added to the Truth Bullet.

After searching the rest of the area, and finding nothing, I decided to head back to the Auditorium to find Fubako.

8:50 A.M: Auditorium

After checking each area, I headed here, I then ask Fubako…

Jack: Fubako, do you know anybody that works as a Janitor?

Lock: What are you talking about?

Fubako: Well if you must know, I'm technically a janitor.

Nae: Why are you a janitor?

Fubako: Well… when Monokuma said that someone has to be a janitor, I volunteer myself to be the janitor.

Lock: Why would you "Volunteer" to be a janitor… wait… are you…?

Fubako: HELL NO! I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE THAT STOOP SO LOW AS THAT!

Jack: Anyway… could you come with me to the trash compound?

Fubako: Sure… what for…

Jack: Minatsu said that she felt heat when she exits her room.

Fubako: Sure, let's check it out.

* * *

><p>8:57 A.M: Trash Compound<p>

After arriving at the Trash Compound, Fubako walked to the card reader, and slide his "Janitor" card through the card reader, which raised the gate, Fubako then said…

Fubako: Wait a minute… YOU'RE HERE TO DESTROY THE EVIDENCE THAT GOES AGAINST YOU!

Jack: If I wanted to do that, I would've stolen the card from you…

Fubako: Right…

We then head towards the furnace, the area was five-feet from the gate that we raised, upon arriving to the furnace, I saw the furnace, next to it was two buttons, ones red, and the other is green, and I also notice a piece of cloth, and a broken sword on the floor, I then asked Fubako…

Jack: What are those buttons for?

Fubako: Oh, those buttons are for turning on the furnace and turning off the furnace, the red button turns it on, while the green button turns it off.

Jack: Right…

I then notice that the door to the furnace is open, Fubako then notice it, and said…

Fubako: WHAT THE HELL! I Remember turning off the furnace before leaving the area.

Jack: You sure…

Fubako: Yeah I'm sure…

Jack: Strange…

Fubako: Is it those evil fire gods that turns on furnaces to shows signs of evil.

Jack: …right…

**NICE: **"Active Furnace" Added to the Truth Bullets.

I then spotted a piece of cloth on the floor, upon closer examination, I then notice that it's a sleeve from a shirt, I also saw blood on that sleeve, I then asked Fubako…

Jack: Fubako… do you wear a button up shirt?

Fubako: No… why did you ask…

Jack: I found a piece of shirt on the floor next to the furnace…

Fubako: Really… this could be important evidence.

Jack: Right.

**NICE: **"Bloody Sleeve" Added to the Truth Bullets.

I also saw the broken sword on the floor, Fubako also saw this and said…

Fubako: Oh god… OH GOD! MY SWORD!

Jack: Your sword?

Fubako: Yes, my sword… I lost my sword from the laundry room, I tried searching around the whole place, but I couldn't find the sword.

Jack: So it's possible that someone used the sword in the case?

**NICE:** "Broken Sword" Added to the Truth Bullets.

(I know I'm going to regret this… but…)

Jack: Fubako… how much did you paid this for…

Fubako: Paid… are you shitting me…

Jack: Well… I was just…

Fubako: I MADE THIS SWORD WITH MY FLESH AND BONES! I MADE MY GLASS SWORD FOR THE GOOD INTENTION OF FINDING MY ONE TRUE LOVE!

Jack: Glass Sword…

Fubako: THAT'S RIGHT… MY GLASS SWORD!

Jack: Okay... but why did it break…

Fubako: Well… it is a glass sword, while it does hold on, any more unnecessary heat will break the sword, but why would…

Jack: I get it Fubako… why would anybody break your precious sword.

After finding no more evidence in the room, I felt that it was enough to prove my case, but I felt that I have to go to one more place, just I was about to leave, Fubako said…

Fubako: Where are you going Jack?

Jack: I have to go to one more area.

I then left, and head to one more area.

* * *

><p>8:59 A.M: Video Room #2<p>

After arriving to the Video Room #2, I put in Emi's CD in the player, and what I saw was something that I will not forget for the rest of my life.

The video first shows a woman on the screen, she appears older, just as I was to connect the pictures…

Monokuma: Emi's Mother, the original Super Duper High School Archaeologist, she vanished, leaving her only daughter to take part in her job, but do you what really happened to Ms. Fujimori…

And just like my video the screen went black, and when the black went away… it… it was something that I could not describe… but… what I saw… was her chained up in a bed… with her looking like she was bloodied bruised, and violently raped beyond belief… just then… Monokuma said…

Monokuma: So what happened to Ms. Fujimori, how did she got into that state, if you are searching for the answers?

And just like my video, the screen went black, and the screen shows "FIND OUT AFTER GRADUATION" logo on it, I turned off the screen, and moved away from the screen, hoping to get some fresh air, I heard the monitor turning on…

"Well… my lovely stage is set, and now the time is right… head through the red door and judge their fate."

After hearing that… I got up, and moved to the area that Monokuma said.

* * *

><p>9:00 A.M: Hallway<p>

I headed to the area, and when I arrived, I see a big red door in this school, I thought to myself.

(What kind of door is this… is this really a part of the school?)

But I decided to walk through the door, feeling that my fate is sealed.

* * *

><p>9:00 A.M: Unknown Room<p>

After arriving in the room, I see a basic grey color in the room, I look around and saw the other thirteen students in the room, and Shinobu went forward and said "YOU… YOU ARE LATE!" "What's wrong…" Keiro said "Spending your final moments in this place…" I then tried to say "Wait guys… I didn't…" But it is clear that nobody believed me, the only people that know are Me, Emi, and Lia, but Lia won't believe me, just then… the monitor turned on.

"Alright… everybody's here, now enter the elevator and let fate judge your life."

After that, Phoebe said "Well… it is time now…" before entering the elevator, "Well, it time for you to die now." Keiro said, but Shinobu said "It is too early to say that, wait until we get down and talk about Jack's crime." Shinobu and Keiro then enter the elevator, and soon, the others enter the elevator, before Iko enter the elevator, Iko said "Jack… if you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear, and fear will find the true culprit." Then he enter the elevator, I then enter the elevator slowly, and as soon as my last foot enter the elevator, the gate closed behind me, and the elevator started descending, and as the elevator goes down more, all hope of escaping just started to die out… knowing that somebody in the elevator is the killer, and that person is going to die…

* * *

><p>9:01 A.M: Courtroom<p>

After the elevator stopped moving, the gate opened up, and upon going through the elevator, we see a hexadecagon shape in the middle of the room, and a royal chair on the side of the room, looking at the room, it has a medieval style look on the walls, just as we are looking at the room, Monokuma appeared, and said "So… how do you like my lovely courtroom." "I have never been in this kind of courtroom." Iko said, but Monokuma said "Oh that's right, you prefer the ones with the whips, coffees, and the samurai's sword hand. But now, get to your places, and let our first trial begin." He then got into the royal chair as we head into our places, knowing that this is going to be one deadly battle, one deadly match, one deadly war, one deadly fight, one deadly duel, and one deadly trial…

**Boy that was a long chapter, and I'm going to write the English 12 exam, and if you want to know, I'm in the progress of moving to a different place, so it will be a while before I start working on the trial chapter, and I know that I'm spoiling this, but after I finished written the trial chapter, Chapter 1 won't be over yet as I will be writing their last moment before their death, so you can spend their last time with them as they find out how they spend their last life together, including some scenes that Jack doesn't see, but that's in a later time, so judging by the evidences, can you find out who killed Emi**


	9. Chapter 1: Pt5

**TRIAL  
>ALL RISE!<strong>

Monokuma: Okay class, lets being with the basic explanation on how the class trial works! So, your votes will determine the results.

Monokuma: If you can figure out "whodunit" then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one…

Monokuma: ...then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blacken, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate.

Jack: And… you're basically saying that one of us did it… right?

Monokuma: Of course.

Shinobu: Alright, if one of you guys did it, then confess now and…

Minatsu: Don't be an idiot, or have you forgotten about the "Execution" part.

Yuni: Um… Monokuma… hate to bother you but… (She then points to the picture of Emi's head with a big red X on it that was next to me and Nae) what's with the picture over there?

Monokuma: Well I feel awful if Iko's friend got left out, so I put her face there so she can be there.

Yuni: Oh god…

Phoebe: Okay… that explains the one theory… but what about that empty seat over there. (She points to the empty seat that was next to Lia and Hiroki) If there was fifteen of us to begin with, then why are there sixteen seats?

Monokuma: Oh no reason. It just that our little courtroom can hold up to sixteen students at max.

Monokuma: Okay, that does it for the preamble, now then, let's talk about the case summary, let the trial commence.

Iko: Okay guys, now I know why we are all here, but we need to make this as fair as possible.

Minatsu: Screw that, Jack is clearly the killer, he's the one that killed Emi.

Keiro: She's right, we have no reason why we are standing here anymore, let's just kill him already.

Shinobu: Not before we discussed the crime that Jack did.

Lia: …

{Jack: I can't believe that everybody thinks that I did it, I must prove them wrong.}

{Jack: Because it's not just my life on the line, it is also my other friend's life on the line.}

_Alright folks, I know that you wanted to go and read the trial, but you should read this first, when you see the non-stop debate, you must read the first set of dialogs so you know what they say, and what evidence you should use, but let's start with the basic._

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

**EVIDENCE: SIGNS OF STRUGGLE**

Shinobu: If you are the killer, surrender now.

Lock: I doubt they will listen to that…

Naru: The crime scene was in Jack Marshall's room.

Phoebe: That is where the killer had killed Emi.

Nae: The killer must've sneaked into her bathroom…

Nae: …and killed her…

Nae: **…she didn't had a chance to** **defend herself…**

{Jack: Was it really a silent kill, I must remember what happened in my room.}

_As you can see, one of the word had bolded, meaning it's a weak spot that you must select, the first few may seem obvious, but things will be… expecting for you…_

Shinobu: If you are the killer, surrender now.

Lock: I doubt they will listen to that…

Naru: The crime scene was in Jack Marshall's room.

Phoebe: That is where the killer had killed Emi.

Nae: The killer must've sneaked into her bathroom…

Nae: …and killed her…

Nae: [**…she didn't had a chance to** **defend herself…**]

Jack: NO! THAT'S WRONG!

BREAK!

Jack: Hold on Nae, she did have a chance to defend herself.

Nae: Huh?

Jack: If she didn't had a chance to defend herself, then my room wouldn't be in a messy state.

Nae: Wait… really…

Naru: Well… I was going to say that even an amateur can figure this out, but due to your state, I'll explain this out to you.

Nae: What do you mean "my state?"

Naru: When the others investigate the room, the first thing they notice is that there was evidence of a struggle going on in that room.

Nae: A struggle? Between who… and who?

Lock: Between Emi and the killer.

Nae: So… she wasn't taken by surprise…

Phoebe: She must've been attacked in the bedroom before she ran and hideout in the bathroom.

Phoebe: But the killer found her and… finished the job…

Pauline: So… what's next…?

Iko: Next… we should talk about the murder weapon, the weapon that was used to kill Emi with…

Yuni: Man… this is starting to feel like a class trial…

{Jack: We need to find out what was the weapon that was used to kill Emi with.}

{Jack: Because if they can't find out, we'll be stuck in here.}

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

**EVIDENCE: KITCHEN KNIFE**

Iko: So, what was used to kill Emi?

Shinobu: Well there was this blade thing that was in her throat.

Shinobu: It is wise that this is the murder weapon.

Lock: So… the killer used **some random knife** to kill her….

Lock: ...which means that the killer must be crazy?

{Jack: That's strange, that is not how I saw it}

{Jack: I must present that evidence to prove it}

Iko: So, what was used to kill Emi?

Shinobu: Well there was this blade thing that was in her throat.

Shinobu: It is wise that this is the murder weapon.

Lock: So… the killer used [**some random knife**] to kill her….

Jack: NO! THAT'S WRONG!

BREAK!

Jack: No… I do think it was a knife-but not just any knife, I'm certain that it was a kitchen knife.

Lock: Really…

Jack: That's right, after the murder, I look around for some evidence, and I notice that the kitchen knife was missing from the kitchen.

Iko: Which means that the kitchen knife is the murder weapon that killed Emi.

Lock: Okay now I get it… I mean it look like some common knife…

Lock: But upon closer look, it does look like a kitchen knife.

Fubako: Okay… we found out that the murder weapon is the kitchen knife, but… where does that get us?

Fubako: It is still clear that Jack killed her.

Keiro: Yeah, what more prove do you need?

Jack: Whoa… hold on guys, I'm…

Keiro: SHUT UP KILLER!

Iko: Hold on, we can't end the trial until we discuss all of the details.

Pauline: Why?

Fubako: Yeah, we'll just talk until we make twenty circles.

Iko: Unless I know for certain that Jack is the killer.

Iko: Then I need all of the detail, explain to me how Jack manages to kill Emi.

Keiro: You want prove… you got it…

{Jack: I'm sure that there's a breakthrough for me to find}

{Jack: Because I know bloody well that I am not the killer!}

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

**EVIDENCE: YUNI'S ACCOUNT**

Fubako: Okay, I have no objection that the kitchen knife is the killer weapon.

Fubako: But where does it get us?

Keiro: Jack must've gotten it from the kitchen.

Keiro: You sneaked into the kitchen **without anybody seeing you** getting the knife.

Keiro: Then you went into her room and killed her, that's the proof you need.

Pauline: So he really did do it…

Shinobu: So it has been decided…

Shinobu: …Jack, you are going to hell for this.

{Jack: …There has to be a way to prove that I didn't take the knife.}

{Jack: And I know such a person that can prove my case.}

Fubako: Okay, I have no objection that the kitchen knife is the killer weapon.

Fubako: But where does it get us?

Keiro: Jack must've gotten it from the kitchen.

Keiro: You sneaked into the kitchen [**without anybody seeing you**] getting the knife.

Jack: NO! THAT'S WRONG!

BREAK!

Jack: Let me make this clear, I did not take the knife.

Keiro: Sure… next you are going to say that you are not the killer, go ahead and say it.

Jack: But what if I had a witness?

Jack: Isn't it that right Yuni?

Yuni: …huh?

Jack: Remember what you said earlier…

"_Well… yesterday, I was in the kitchen all night until it was night time, after that, I went to my room, and things went on normally until I found the body."_

Yuni: Oh yeah… now I remember.

Minatsu: What are you talking about?

Yuni: I was staying in the café after sawing that video, I went to get something to calm myself, and I notice that all of the knives were there.

Yuni: And it was near the night time announcement, I went and put away my dish and went into my room.

Jack: And did you see me go into the kitchen or the café Yuni?

Yuni: No… I don't think…

Yuni: …No, I know that he wasn't in there.

Keiro: Okay… but what if you are lying in order to protect Jack…

Keiro: Because he could've token the knife while you were gone.

Yuni: Hold on, first off, when I put the dish away, I notice one of the knife was gone.

Yuni: And second, why would I need to protect Jack for?

Keiro: For obvious reasons, its clear Jack killed her…

Keiro: And it's clear that he is going to kill us next for choosing the wrong person.

Jack: Hold on…

Keiro: SHUT UP, YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED!

{Jack: I need to show Keiro that I'm not the one that took the knife…}

{Jack: …while proving that Yuni has nothing to do with me.}

_Now folks, I know that it's early in the trial, but when somebody has gone beyond hope, that person will shout out random words, all you have to do is to follow the right sentence, and the truth will reveal to the person._

**THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!**

SH..SHUT UP… YOU… YOUR LIEING… YOU HAVE NO PROOF

It is clear that I did not take the knife.

YOU WANT US ALL DEAD YOU LIKE TO MURDER ME

YOU MONSTER

Yuni said that I wasn't in the café or the kitchen

SH..SHUT UP I HATE YOU

She also said that she saw the entire knife set when she got the drink

YOU… YOU… I… DON'T… BELIEVE IT… YOU LIKE TO MURDER ME

She then notices one of the knives was gone when she came back to the kitchen.

SH…SHUT UP JACK

It is clear from the start.

**YOU… YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT SHE SAW THE MISSING KNIFE!**

**Missing Knife**

Jack: THIS SHOULD PROVE IT!

BREAK!

Jack: When Yuni enter the kitchen for the second time, and saw the missing knife in the kitchen.

Keiro: Sh… shut up Jack…

Jack: The knife set is above the sink.

Jack: And it is pretty hard not to notice something like that.

Keiro: What…

Naru: Speaking of which, there's something that I must asked the bear… if there *were* the accomplice in the case, do they also become "blackened"?

Monokuma: When the person asked. The person gets answers.

Monokuma: While it may be possible to get accomplices, they *do not* become blackened.

Phoebe: So what you are saying is that two or more people can work together, but only one gets the ticket out of here.

Minatsu: Which means that nobody that dumb enough agree in helping murder someone.

Pauline: But what if they did work together, but they didn't know the rule?

Monokuma: Oh give me a break, I'll give you one and only hint, you listening…

Monokuma: THERE IS NO ACCOMPLIST!

Jack: This means that I did not take the knife.

Keiro: Okay fine… you didn't take the knife…

Pauline: But then who did take the knife?

Phoebe: Well Yuni seems to fit the obvious suspect. After all, she did say that she was in the café before night time…

Yuni: Hold on… I didn't do it… I swear.

Lock: Right… but can you prove it…

Nae: I can.

Yuni: That's right, Nae was with me the entire time.

Hiroki: Just to be sure… Nae is…

Nae: That is me Hiroki.

Hiroki: Right…

Lock: But couldn't one of you grab the knife.

Lock: Well, not Nae, but Yuni could've grabbed the knife right under Nae's nose.

Yuni: Well… you see…

Minatsu: It's alright Yuni, you don't have to be embarrassed about it, just speak it out.

Nae: I stayed in Yuni's room last night.

Yuni: I was so scared after seeing those creepy videos that I asked Nae to come to my room.

Yuni: Which means that we both have bullet proof alibis!

Keiro: Wait… you spend the night together…

Fubako: Yeah… that's actually pretty hot of you…

Nae: What did you say…!

Fubako: GAH! N…nothing…

Keiro: But… doesn't it break on of the school's rules?

Pauline: Well it does say that we can't sleep in certain room, that doesn't mean we get to stay in our assigned rooms.

Pauline: So it is not a problem… I think…

Shinobu: But what if you are telling the truth.

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Shinobu: Have you forgotten already…

Shinobu: Nae is blind, Yuni could've easily lied about seeing someone to cover her tracks.

Nae: While it's true that I am blind, that doesn't mean I can't smell.

Shinobu: Huh… explain yourself…

Nae: When I was blind, I notice that my smell was hugely improved, even to the point of knowing each and every one of you.

Nae: And I did smell someone else in the café with me and Yuni.

Shinobu: Oh… that… actually proves her theory… I'm so sorry…

Phoebe: But if it wasn't either of you, then tell me who did take the knife?

Nae: Well, there was this *one* person, right Yuni.

Yuni: Oh right, it's true, I saw this other person entering and leaving the kitchen before I put away my dishes.

Naru: Then why didn't you say so in the first place?

Yuni: Well… you see… this person… is not here anymore…

Jack: Wait… are you talking about…

Yuni: Emi, she went into the kitchen, got out, and after that, we never seen her again.

Lia: …what!

{Jack: So the person who took the knife was…}

"Nae"  
><strong>"Emi"<br>**"Monokuma"

Jack: I got it.

Jack: Then… Emi is the one who took the knife…?

Lia: No… it's not true…

Nae: It is true Lia.

Yuni: Yeah, but she was acting all… unusually.

Lia: What…What do you mean…

Yuni: I mean that Emi didn't even acknowledge us at all, she just went into the kitchen.

Nae: When she left, she said that she took the drink of water, but most likely…

Shinobu: The person who took the knife was none other than the victim.

Lia: I… I'm sure that she took it for self defense…

Naru: So what you are saying is that she took the knife, then taken away that knife, and then killed with it.

Naru: In that case, while Jack may not have taken the knife, but he still could've has killed her.

Jack: What!?

Keiro: See… he really did do it after all…

Jack: No, you're wrong!

Fubako: I see, you wanted to misdirect us to give the verdict to the wrong person.

Fubako: I now know your trick you evil person.

{Jack: I need to take control of the situation}

{Jack: Because if I don't… everybody will die}

Iko: Hold on, it is still too early to decide that Jack is the killer.

Iko: Because if Jack was the killer, then this *common item* Will still be there.

Iko: And until we figure out that mystery, I refuse to believe that Jack killed her.

Minatsu: Man, you are one suborned person Iko, but what are you even talking about.

Iko: When I search the room, there was something that was missing from the crime scene that actually should be there.

Iko: You know what I mean, right Jack.

_Now it is time to guess what the word is, it will first review it as blink, but for each letter down, the answer will be clearer until you get the whole word, and the whole truth._

{Jack: He wants me to figure out what was missing in my room.}

{Jack: I must know what he is talking about.}

**HANGMAN GANBIT'S!**

?/?/?/?/

H/?/?/?/

H/A/?/?/

H/A/I/?/

H/A/I/R/

Jack: Now I understand!

COMPLETE!

Jack: That's right, Iko couldn't find a single hair in my room.

Pauline: So that means… the culprit removed some evidence?

Jack: That's right, and if I was the killer…

Jack: Then why would I need to remove my hair in my room?

Jack: It wouldn't be odd to find my hair at my crime scene if my room was the crime scene.

Phoebe: So the reason why all that hair was gone… was to remove any trace of evidence that Emi had ever been there.

Iko: No, if that was the case, they would also do the body too, not just the hair.

Hiroki: Oh I get it now, the culprit must've removed their own hair off the floor to avoid suspicion on them.

Hiroki: That way, the culprit could easily hide the fact that they weren't in the room in the first place.

Minatsu: Wait a minute… you mean…

Iko: That's right, there is no reason that Jack Marshall is the culprit of this case.

Shinobu: But we can't decide that just based on hair…

Iko: Your right, but there are other reasons why Jack didn't do it.

Phoebe: What are you talking about?

Iko: The culprit was having trouble getting into the bathroom in the first place, you know what I'm talking about, do you Jack.

{Jack: Was there Evidence that the killer was having a hard time getting into my room?}

**Evidence list: **

Monokuma File #1

Signs of Struggled

Wooden Sword

Wooden Sheath

Switched Room

Tool Set

Cleanliness Room

Doorknob Misaligned

**Broken Doorknob**

Kitchen Knife

Emi's Wrist

Bloody Right Index Finger

Dying Message

Dorm Nameplates

Cleaning Duty

Yuni's Accountant

Missing Knife

Active Furnace

Bloody Sleeve

Broken Sword

Jack: I got it!

Jack: You are talking about my doorknob right?

Lock: Doorknob, what doorknob?

Jack: The doorknob to my bathroom, it was completely broken.

Jack: See how the top part was unscrewed, and the doorknobs about ready to fall off?

Pauline: Oh yeah, that is true, but what does it mean?

Iko: It means that while trying to get past the lock, they ended up nearly removing the entire doorknob from the door.

Iko: This is an another evidence that Jack is beyond suspicion.

Fubako: Okay… but what if you have no choice but to break it down.

Fubako: If that was the only choice, you break it down, there's no other way to do it.

Iko: Alright, then let's discuss how the culprit got into the room in the first place, and maybe that's how we could find out if Jack is the culprit or not.

{Jack: Iko saying that someone got into my bathroom by breaking the doorknob, I'll have to find that answer if I want to save everybody.}

_Alright, from here on out, we will be showing more weak spots for you to guess, so you may have to think which weak spot is the correct spot to choose if you were to find the truth and find the culprit._

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

**EVIDENCE: DOORKNOB MISALIGNED**

Iko: The incident took place in Marshall's room.

Iko: She was then **first** **attacked in the bedroom**.

Iko: She then fled to the bathroom.

Minatsu: Then the killer ran after her…

Minatsu: And they got into the bathroom.

Fubako: At that point, the killer had to try and **bust down the door**…

Fubako: Because Emi had **locked it**.

Pauline: And finally, the killer had Emi cornered…

Lock: And to make sure that the killer finishes the job, they stabbed her with the kitchen knife.

Keiro: Just admit it, you killed her Jack.

Keiro: We already know the answer to the case.

{Jack: I'm sure the reason the door won't open isn't because of the lock, there has to be a different reason.}

Iko: The incident took place in Marshall's room.

Iko: She was then **first** **attacked in the bedroom**.

Iko: She then fled to the bathroom.

Minatsu: Then the killer ran after her…

Minatsu: And they got into the bathroom.

Fubako: At that point, the killer had to try and **bust down the door**…

Fubako: Because Emi had (**locked it**).

Jack: NO! THAT'S WRONG!

BREAK!

Jack: The reason why my door wouldn't open wasn't because the door was locked.

Jack: After all, it's the girl's rooms that have the locks in their bathrooms, right?

Minatsu: Oh yeah, and Jacks a guy, so he shouldn't even had the lock in the first place.

Pauline: But if that was the case, then why didn't your bathroom door open…?

Jack: It because the doorknob was misaligned, which create the illusion of the lock door.

Jack: Monokuma can conform the statement.

Monokuma: Upupu, that's right, and it is irony, that the Super Duper High School Luckster get's the only door in the school with a broken doorknob, oh how tragedy.

Iko: So, the reason why the door wouldn't open because it was stuck…

Iko: But the killer didn't know that, and assumed it was locked, and they had to tear down the doorknob, just to get in.

Phoebe: Okay, but why would the killer even bothers breaking down the door in the first place?

Phoebe: Shouldn't they know that only the girls bathroom get the locks?

Iko: True, but the killer had made a mistake thanks to the detail about the scene of the crime…

{Jack: The killer didn't know that the door couldn't be locked.}

{Jack: Meaning that what they didn't know about was…}

"The crime took place in Emi's room"  
><strong>"The crime took place in my room"<strong>

Jack: I got it.

Jack: The actual crime scene took place in my room.

Lock: What… that's stupid.

Iko: And yet, he is right.

Lock: WHAT!

Iko: Allow me to be more specific.

Iko: What the killer didn't know is that Jack and Emi switched rooms.

Iko: Which leads to the misunderstanding about the bathroom. If Emi was in her own room, then…

Shinobu: Then there's a reason why they had to break into the bathroom.

Nae: And yet they didn't know how unnecessary their actions were…

Iko: While I don't know if it was by force or by a stroke of luck.

Iko: The killer must have been considerably confused, with no knowledge of how the door was supposed to be opened.

Naru: Regardless, it was a pointless act to try and break a door that doesn't even have a lock is…

Jack: …definitely something I wouldn't do, since I know how the door works, I could've easily gone through without breaking the door.

Jack: Right?

Naru: That is… a suitable possibility.

Pauline: So, we must find the killer that doesn't know about the switched rooms…?

Keiro: Are you saying that… Jack is innocent…!

{Jack: That is what I have been saying to you guys}

Minatsu: Okay… so you're saying that it wasn't Jack…

Minatsu: …then tell me who *did* do it!?

Fubako: I don't know, I don't care, and I'm going to die anyway.

Pauline: But what if… we couldn't decide on who we think did it?

Shinobu: Then I suggest we cast in our votes in right now? We'll use the Majority rules!

Lock: Majority rules? Do you really think that's a good idea…?

Lia: Yeah! Our necks are on the line here! We… we need to find out something or we are all screwed…

Phoebe: Does nobody have any other thoughts or questions? It doesn't madder how trivial they may seem…

Yuni: Oh! As a matter of fact, I do have this one question!

Phoebe: Really! How lovely…

Yuni: Hey… you don't have to…

Shinobu: Get to the question already…

Yuni: Oh… right! Okay, so, umm…

Yuni: I had been wondering about this for a while… but how did the killer got into Marshall's room in the first place?

Nae: She does have a point, how *did* the killer got into his room?

Lock: Maybe she dropped his key somewhere in the hall, and the killer grabbed the key?

Shinobu: I doubt it, she's not the one that goes around dropping things.

Pauline: Maybe the killer picked the locks?

Shinobu: Negative! Monokuma clearly states that the door have anti-lock picking mechanics.

Fubako: Okay… then maybe this shall reveal the light.

Fubako: Maybe the killer knock on the door, said they wanted to chat, and Emi just… let the killer in.

Lia: Impossible, Emi will never do that.

Fubako: OH Really! Somebody dared to challenge me to a logic duel, okay then, tell me.

Fubako: Why, exactly, can't that be it!?

{Jack: I have to remember why she wanted to switch room with me in the first place?}

{Jack: Maybe this evidence can help me out…}

**Evidence list: **

Monokuma File #1

Signs of Struggled

Wooden Sword

Wooden Sheath

**Switched Room**

Tool Set

Cleanliness Room

Doorknob Misaligned

Broken Doorknob

Kitchen Knife

Emi's Wrist

Bloody Right Index Finger

Dying Message

Dorm Nameplates

Cleaning Duty

Yuni's Accountant

Missing Knife

Active Furnace

Bloody Sleeve

Broken Sword

Jack: I got it!

Jack: Because Emi was already scared, remember? That's why she asked me to switch rooms in the first place.

"_But promise me that you will not open the door for anybody." Emi then grabbed her key and said "Don't worry, and I won't open the door for you either, otherwise… what's the point of switching the door."_

Jack: Knowing what she'd been through, I doubt that she would have opened the door for anyone.

Lia: Yeah, there has to be a logical reason why the killer got into his room!?

Lock: But what if her being scared was all a lie?

Jack: Huh…?

Lia: Wh-What the hell is that supposed to mean!? Why would she lie about something like that!?

Lock: I know that you don't want it to believe it yourself, but take a look at this, and tell me… can you still deny the possibility? (Lock then grabbed a piece of paper and showed it to us)

{Jack: "There's something I want to talk to you about in private, I'm scared that the others will find out, just come to my room in five minutes."}

{Jack: "And check the nameplates to make sure you don't get the wrong room, okay?"}

Lia: Wh-what….

Lock: I found a notepad during my search, and I shade in with a pencil.

Lock: And these are the words that appear.

Yuni: Oh I get it now, it just like those detective shows I watch…

Yuni: You pushed lightly on the pages, and the stuff that left the imprint can be seen on the next page.

Yuni: That's why every time I write something down, I make sure to tear it apart so nobody can read it.

Lock: While it is old, it can be very effective at times.

Lock: And to answer some of your questions, I found this notepad in Jack's room.

Lia: What…!?

Lock: Which means that someone must've wrote this before the incident had even occurred.

Naru: Which leaves two suspects, Jack, the owner of the room… and Emi, the one who was in Marshall's room yesterday…?

Lock: So Jack…did you write this?

Jack: No, I didn't write that.

Lock: Of course you didn't, because it shows a perfectly legible signature of Emi's signature.

{Jack: Then that note…}

{Jack: Emi wrote that…?}

Lia: But… but why, why would she write that…

Lock: The note was likely her way of getting in touch with someone in this trial.

Lock: She must have slid it under the door to get someone to meet her in secret.

Fubako: If that was the case… any guy who got the note would immediately head towards Emi's aid…

Fubako: …although my love of blacksmithing is much stronger than a woman's heart, so it wouldn't have any effect on me.

Minatsu: FUBAKO, HOW COULD YOU!

Fubako: Gah… I… I didn't…

Phoebe: Even if we get past Fubako's awful comment, I doubt that anybody even got this note?

Phoebe: And to tell you the truth, even if they did, I don't think they are at all involved in what happened.

Pauline: Huh, what makes you say that?

Phoebe: Hmhm… you like to hear what I have to say?

Phoebe: Very well, please pay attention!

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

**EVIDENCE: DORM NAMEPLATES**

Phoebe: Jack and Emi **switched rooms**, correct?

Phoebe: But in the note, the place they were asked to come to…

Phoebe: It specifically says **"my" room**.

Pauline: I see… So if someone read that note…

Pauline: …they would've come to Emi's room!

Phoebe: Exactly. **The room that Jack was staying in**.

Phoebe: So in other words, even if someone did read the note and did what it said…

Phoebe: …they would not have any connection to what happened.

Nae: So, it would seem that way.

{Jack: The reason why the killer went to my room instead of Emi's, and the reason for that is…}

{Jack: It has to be because of what got switched between my and Emi's room…}

Phoebe: Jack and Emi **switched rooms**, correct?

Phoebe: But in the note, the place they were asked to come to…

Phoebe: It specifically says **"my" room**.

Pauline: I see… So if someone read that note…

Pauline: …they would've come to Emi's room!

Phoebe: Exactly. [**The room that Jack was staying in**].

Jack: NO! THAT'S WRONG!

BREAK!

Jack: The nameplates in my room and Emi's room got switched.

Phoebe: They got…switched?

Iko: He's right. The nameplates got switched, just like the rooms themselves.

Iko: As a result, the nameplate on Emi's room actually had Jack's name.

Iko: And the nameplate on Jack's room had Emi's.

Naru: So in other words, the room that Emi was staying in actually marked it as her room.

Pauline: Then…if someone *did* do what the note said, they would end up at Jack's room, where Emi was…

Iko: Plus, their rooms are diagonal to each other. So switching the nameplates would be no problem.

Iko: And the one who switched the nameplates was… of course it wasn't you, right Jack.

Jack: Huh… oh… yeah.

Lock: Okay… then who did it?

Hiroki: Wait… don't tell me…

{Jack: There's only one person who could have switched the nameplates.}

{Jack: The one other person who knew we had switched rooms…}

"Lia"  
>"Me"<br>**"Emi"**

Jack: I got it.

Jack: Me and Emi were the ones who knew about us switching rooms.

Jack: So the only other person besides me who would ever know to switch the nameplates…was Emi.

Hiroki: I… I don't believe it…

Iko: You can also infer as much from her note…

{Jack: "There's something I want to talk to you about in private, I'm scared that the others will find out, just come to my room in five minutes."}

{Jack: "And check the nameplates to make sure you don't get the wrong room, okay?"}

Iko: She specifically tells the reader to check the nameplate.

Iko: The reason why she said that if she knew that she was going to switch the nameplates in the first place.

Pauline: But…why would she switch them in the first place?

Iko: She wanted to make sure that someone was to come to the room she was in, and *also* hide the fact that it was Jack's room.

Jack: What…?

Lia: Why…?

Hiroki: It can't be…

Yuni: Inviting someone to "your" room, but not telling that you'd switched rooms… Why would anyone do that?

Iko: Well… in order to find out what happened…

Iko: …we need to find out what happened after she invited the person into the room.

Iko: That is where the truth lies…

Shinobu: So what you are saying that the person that Emi invited...

Shinobu: …is the one that killed Emi. That's it!

Shinobu: Whoever Emi invited over is the culprit!

Minatsu: We don't know who that is you idiot.

Phoebe: Emi fought with her killer there in the room, yes?

Phoebe: Then perhaps the answer to our pervious question lies in that initial struggle.

Iko: That is correct.

Yuni: Then all we need to know is what happened during the fight right!?

Pauline: Speaking of which, wasn't there a replica sword in your room Jack?

Jack: That's right, I almost forgot about that…

Nae: What are you talking about?

Pauline: Well… you see…

Minatsu: Don't worry Pauline, just tell us what happened, and I can assure you that we won't cast suspicion to you.

Pauline: Well… okay…

Pauline: Two days ago, I ask Jack if he can find me a weapon to defend myself.

Phoebe: So you broke the night time rule, did you?

Pauline: No no, it was before the night time announcement, we both found both a replica sword and a replica dagger.

Pauline: Jack took the sword and I took the dagger.

Phoebe: I see, so it is highly likely that the killer had used the sword.

Lia: How…how can you tell if that sword was used during the struggle?

{Jack: The reason I know why the sword was used is because…}

{Jack: When you look at her wrist, there's no doubt…}

Monokuma File #1

Signs of Struggled

Wooden Sword

Wooden Sheath

Switched Room

Tool Set

Cleanliness Room

Doorknob Misaligned

Broken Doorknob

Kitchen Knife

**Emi's Wrist**

Bloody Right Index Finger

Dying Message

Dorm Nameplates

Cleaning Duty

Yuni's Accountant

Missing Knife

Active Furnace

Bloody Sleeve

Broken Sword

Jack: I got it.

Jack: All you have to do is to take a look at her broken wrist, and it should be clear.

Lia: What… her broken wrist…

Jack: That's right, and right where her wrist is all swollen, there's something glittery there, see?

Yuni: Is… is that gold?

Jack: It sure is. Specifically, the gold coating from the replica sword.

Jack: You barley have to touch that stuff and it'll stick right to you.

Jack: And there's some on her wrist because…

Shinobu: Because she was attack by the killer, of course, it makes sense.

Fubako: I see, may the blacksmith gods watch over us as we find the truth.

Pauline: Alright, let's solve this mystery solved once and for all.

_Okay, you seen to get the hang of the finding the right weak spot, but now it is time to give you multiple bullets, but only one bullet will work at the right weak spot, and unlike last sections, you must find the right bullet for the right weak spot, but don't worry, you'll get the hang of it._

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

**EVIDENCE: REPLICA SWORD/REPLICA SHEALTH/KITCHEN KNIFE**

Pauline: When the fight broke out…

Pauline: The culprit must've grabbed the sword.

Pauline: And attack Emi with the first blow!

Pauline: It was a **sword-based sneak attack**!

Fubako: And that must've broke Emi's wrist…!

Keiro: So she tried to fight back…

Keiro: She grabbed the **kitchen knife she had hidden away**...

Lia: But then the culprit took *that* from her, too…

Nae: And killed her with the knife.

Pauline: And that's what exactly happened!

{Jack: If the culprit did attack Emi first…}

{Jack: Then the evidence I got contradicts their statement…}

Pauline: When the fight broke out…

Pauline: The culprit must've grabbed the sword.

Pauline: And attack Emi with the first blow!

Pauline: It was a [**sword-based sneak attack**]!

Jack: NO! IT'S WRONG!

BREAK!

Jack: Actually, no. I don't think the fight started with the sword.

Pauline: Huh? Why not?

Jack: Because the sword's sheath had been scratched.

Jack: See? There's a gash in it, like someone cut into it with something sharp.

Minatsu: Something sharp… are you talking about the kitchen knife, because that's the only sharp thing we found in the scene…

Lock: What are you guys talking about?

Jack: If the sword was used first, then there is no reason why the sheath was scratched in the first place.

Fubako: I get it, if anybody were to use the sword, they likely had to remove the sheath first.

Fubako: Because if you were to use the sword with the sheath still on, it would be heavy and bulky and slow as hell.

Fubako: Which raise the question of how the sheath got damaged in the first place?

Iko: If they got attacked with the kitchen knife, maybe they grabbed the sword as a defensive reaction.

Iko: In that situation, there wouldn't be any time to actually unsheathe the sword.

Nae: So you are saying that the sword was used as a defense weapon against the knife…

Fubako: Which implies that whoever had the knife…was the one who strike first!

Shinobu: I think I got it, here's how it played out…

Shinobu: The culprit found the knife hidden in the room…

Shinobu: …then attacked Emi with the knife before she knows what happened.

Shinobu: So she grabbed the sword in order to defend herself against the killer, but the killer manages to take the sword from her…

Shinobu: Then the culprit broke her wrist before killing her…

Iko: Sorry, but I doubt that Emi used the sword to defend herself.

Lock: Wh-!? How the hell can you not think that!?

Iko: Because she never held the sword at all. There's a certain part of her body that makes this clear.

{Jack: The part of her body that shows she never used the sword…}

{Jack: If you want to use the sword, which part of your body would have to touch it?}

"Her broken wrist"  
><strong>"Her palms"<br>**"Her arms"

Jack: I got it.

Jack: You're talking about her arms, right?

Jack: If you took a look at both of her palms, neither of them have any gold paints on them, meaning that she had never picked up a sword.

Yuni: How you can tell just by looking at her palms…?

Hiroki: Because of the gold coating that Jack said earlier…

Hiroki: The coating on that sword comes right off if you touch it.

Lock: How do you know all this Hiroki…?

Hiroki: Didn't Jack say it earlier?

Lock: Right… must've forgotten it…

Jack: Anyway… if you take a look at the sword's handle, you'll notice that a lot of the gold had already come off.

Jack: It's safe to assume that whoever used the sword got some of it on their hands.

Jack: There's no way she could have picked it up and come away completely clean.

Minatsu: Maybe she washed her hands after she escaped into the bathroom to get rid of the gold paint on her hand.

Jack: Sorry, but I don't think that's possible…

Minatsu: Why, do you think that she likes being dirty…

Jack: No… that's not it at all…

{Jack: There's no way that Emi washed the gold coating off her hands, because…}

{Jack: There's a certain rule that prevents it from happening.}

"Water can't remove it"  
>"She's afraid of water"<br>**"The water was off"**

Jack: I got it.

Jack: Because it was already night time when the murder happened.

Jack: Monokuma file said that her death was at 1:05 A.M, which at the time, it was during night time.

Jack: And during the night time, the water from our rooms are shut off.

Minatsu: Oh yeah… I… kinda forgot about that…

Fubako: Wow…

Minatsu: Hey, you are no better yourself you sexist chunky man.

Fubako: Wow… I don't know if I should take it as a insult or as a complement.

Lock: An insult you idiot.

Shinobu: So wait… if Emi never touched the sword, then that means…

Shinobu: The culprit is the only one who used the sword.

Shinobu: But the one who damage the sheath was…

{Jack: The one who damaged the sheath… would had to have been the one *without* the sword.}

"The killer"  
><strong>"Emi"<strong>

Jack: I got it.

Jack: It was Emi…

Lia: Emi… she has the kitchen knife!?

Pauline: But didn't we said that the attack started with…

Naru: The person with the knife attacked first, and the sword was used as a improved defence…

Fubako: Then the one who attacked first was…!

Lia: …E-Emi!?

Iko: Now that you understand this, Emi isn't just an another helpless victim…

Naru: No, far from it. It's almost as if…

Hiroki: She's been planning to murder someone of her own.

{Jack: What!?}

Naru: She took the knife from the kitchen, and then invited the culprit to the room she was staying in.

Naru: And if it's true that she had the knife and attack without provocation…

Nae: I see… these are all the actions of an assailant.

Phoebe: Which brings up another point… Jack, Emi was the one who suggested you two switch rooms, correct?

Phoebe: Maybe the reason she wanted to switch rooms…

Phoebe: …was so that she could pin the crime on you. That is a possibility, is it not?

Jack: Emi wanted to-on me!?

Phoebe: That would also explain why she would switch the nameplates.

Phoebe: She wanted to get whoever she had targeted to come to Jack's room, where she was staying…

Phoebe: And by committing the murder there, instead of her room, which would implicate Jack.

Phoebe: But for that to work, the target had to be lured out while still keeping the room swap a secret.

Phoebe: If the target knew she had switched rooms, they would have become suspicious right away.

Minatsu: So all that's why she switched the names…?

Lia: No… it can't be…

Phoebe: Is something wrong Lia?

Lia: That's…

Lia: That's not true…

Naru: Oh… and pray tell, explain yourself…

Lia: First off, I was the one suggested that Jack and Emi switched rooms.

Lia: Second, Emi suggested switching rooms with me, it was not her idea to switch rooms with Jack.

Lia: And thirdly, she explains that she would never kill anybody due to her state.

Lia: She can't be the one that wanted to kill… it can't be…

Fubako: Lia does have a point, because the plan seems a little… risky?

Fubako: I mean that if her plan work, either Jack or Lia could tell anybody that they switched rooms.

Naru: I don't know… I'm not sure our brokenhearted Lia or softhearted Jack is capable of that kind of cutthroat ehaviour.

Naru: I'm sure Emi realized the same thing, which is why out of all of us, she asked Lia to switch rooms.

Naru: I don't know why she changed it to Jack though…

Keiro: Plus… she was already in her breaking point…

Keiro: So who do you think is more likely that somebody is going to take the side, a forgettable guy, a clumsy girl, or a sad breaking point girl…?

Fubako: Wait, are you saying that she had this planned out…?

Minatsu: Son of the…

Phoebe: But sadly…. Her plans backfired.

Phoebe: She launched her attack with the knife, and then found herself under attack in turn.

Phoebe: That must be when her wrist got broken, and she was forced to drop the knife.

Nae: The tables were suddenly turned on her, and she died at the hands of the one she'd planned to murder…

Lia: J-Just hold on! That can't be true!

Jack: Yeah… it can't be true…

Hiroki: Wait a minute… you guys… you won't believe it…

Lock: Believe what, exactly…

Hiroki: What you guys are describing here…

Hiroki: It's exactly the same thing as Sayaka's plan!

Iko: Huh…?

Naru: Explain yourself Hiroki, what her plans has to do with Sayaka?

Fubako: Huh… who is Sayaka anyway?

Yuni: You don't know Sayaka, she's like the Ultimate Pop Sensation, her music is like…

Naru: Quiet you, Hiroki, explain yourself.

Hiroki: Okay okay… when we got to the video room, I notice a tape in a small box...

Nae: Yes, I did remember hearing that…

Hiroki: Well I watch the video and guys… we aren't the only ones in this situation.

Naru: What!?

Shinobu: You mean…?

Yuni: We're not the only people that are trap in this game!?

{Jack: If what he said is true, then that means…}

{Jack: There are more people that are dying…}

Hiroki: When I started watching the tape, I counted fifteen students, just like us.

Hiroki: But the place is different than our place…

Hiroki: I think the place was in… Hope's Peak Academy?

Yuni: Hope's Peak… Nae… weren't you…

Nae: Oh god… no madder where I go… I'm…

Minatsu: Don't doubt yourself Nae, Hiroki, this has better be going somewhere.

Hiroki: Oh right… things have been fine so far…

Iko: Until Monokuma announce a motive I assumed.

Hiroki: That's right… the motive was the same as we got…

Hiroki: Out of all of them, Sayaka was the one that got affected the most…

Hiroki: Because her singers were killed by Monokuma…

Yuni: WHAT!

Hiroki: I know… Sayaka was scared… which is why she formed this planned…

Hiroki: She first explains to Makoto, one of the other fifteen students who were trapped at that place that she felt scarred.

Hiroki: She then suggest to switched rooms, which they did, and them…

Naru: We get it, just get to the point.

Hiroki: Okay… Sayaka Invited Leon, one of the other fifteen students into his room, she strike first, but Leon grabbed the sword and deflected the knife…

Hiroki: He then strike her right wrist, she panic and ran into the bathroom…

Pauline: But isn't Makoto a boy…?

Hiroki: Yes, but just like Jack, Makoto had the same door problem, so Leon ran to his room and grabbed his toolset…

Hiroki: …and head back to his room, he unlocks the door, and tried to calm Sayaka down, but she charges at him with the knife…

Keiro: Hold on, how come Sayaka had the knife even thought her wrist is broken…

Naru: Just because somebody had their wrist broken doesn't mean that they always dropped their weapon…

Naru: Although the question of if she dropped the knife or not, it doesn't madder, continue Hiroki.

Hiroki: Right, anyway Leon and Sayaka had a struggle until Leon manage to get the knife into Sayaka's stomach…

Hiroki: …and she died of blood lost…

Yuni: No…

Hiroki: Leon panic and proceeds to clean up the hair in the room, and then proceeds to the trash room, but just like our place, it was locked…

Hiroki: …so he head to the laundry room, and found a crystal ball, so he head back to the trash room, and throw it at the controls…

Phoebe: But isn't it impossible…

Hiroki: Yes… but Leon was the Ultimate Baseball Star, so he manages to hit the button thirty feet away from where he was standing…

Hiroki: …and he throws his shirt into the furnace…

Jack: You think there's a connection?

Hiroki: Yes, there's a connection…

Lia: How…how is there a connection…?

Hiroki: I know that you don't want to believe it… but it's true…

{Jack: I don't know what to believe…}

{Jack: I want to find this killer, but… is there nothing...}

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

**EVIDENCE: DYING MESSAGE**

Hiroki: If we pay attention to my statement on the video tape I watched…

Hiroki: Then you'll see that **there's a connection**.

Lia: I'm wanted to find this killer…

Lia: …but **there is no more evidence we can find**.

Shinobu: Alright, let's **review the evidence we got so far**.

Phoebe: I'm sorry, but will it serve a point…

Keiro: Let's face it… we're all going to die…

{Jack: I'm sure that there's one more clue left.}

{Jack: Emi left it on the wall while she was leaning up against.}

Hiroki: If we pay attention to my statement on the video tape I watched…

Hiroki: Then you'll see that **there's a connection**.

Lia: I'm wanted to find this killer…

Lia: …but [**there is no more evidence we can find**].

Jack: NO! THAT'S WRONG!

BREAK!

Jack: Actually… there's one more clue, Emi's dying message…

Lia: Dying message…?

Lock: That's right, she wrote something on the wall behind her, remember?

Lock: All it said is W.7, written in her own blood. There must be a clue about the killer hidden in there…

Phoebe: Before we get too far into that, I need to ask…

Phoebe: Was Sayaka's message the same fashion as Emi's message, and was it really Emi that wrote it?

Hiroki: Yes, the message was in the same style, and I can tell that she wrote that…

Hiroki: …because she used her index finger to write down the message.

Shinobu: I get it… because of her wrist, she had to used her index finger to write down the message…

Yuni: Okay, I think we can all agree Emi wrote it, but still…

Yuni: What the heck does W7 mean?

Lia: Hey Pauline didn't Jack asked you to find out what that means?

Pauline: Yes… but… I couldn't find out what W7 means…

Hiroki: That's because… she wrote the killer's name.

Minatsu: Huh…

Yuni: You just shot past the clue part and right on to who did it!

Keiro: So tell me Hiroki… who did it…

Hiroki: Well… if we flipped the message upside down...

Hiroki: W.7 becomes… L.M…

Iko: LM?

Pauline: That's… Lia May!

Lia: Huh!?

Lia: But I didn't kill her!

Hiroki: I'm sorry, but that's what she wrote…

Hiroki: …as her last dying message.

Lia: What!?

{Jack: Emi wrote her name, but... looking at Lia… she look like she didn't do it…}

{Jack: Was there's something that I missed…}

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

**EVIDENCE: EMI'S WRIST/ BLOODY RIGHT INDEX FINGER/ DYING MESSAGE**

Hiroki: I'm sorry Lia, but **the message is clear**...

Hiroki: You killed Emi, and tried to frame Jack for it.

Lia: I keep telling you, it wasn't me…

Lia: I have no **reason for killing her**…

Hiroki: If you think that you didn't do it…

Hiroki: Then how come **she wrote your name on the wall**!

Shinobu: He does have a point…

Fubako: Then it is decided, Lia is the killer.

Lia: **But I didn't kill her**.

{Jack: I know that Emi wrote the message…}

{Jack: But if that was the case, then something on her body shouldn't be on it…}

Hiroki: I'm sorry Lia, but **the message is clear**...

Hiroki: You killed Emi, and tried to frame Jack for it.

Lia: I keep telling you, it wasn't me…

Lia: I have no **reason for killing her**…

Hiroki: If you think that you didn't do it…

Hiroki: Then how come [**she wrote your name on the wall**]!

Jack: NO! THAT'S WRONG!

BREAK!

Jack: Hold on Hiroki, I don't think Emi actually wrote the message…

Hiroki: Huh… why not?

Minatsu: Yeah, didn't Emi wrote with her index finger?

Jack: No, she didn't… Even though she had blood on her index finger…

Jack: It was on her right index finger, which wouldn't make any sense…

Phoebe: Of course, now that you mention it… it wouldn't make sense that she wrote the message on her right index finger…

Hiroki: Hold on… the message is short, it could be what happened to her wrist…

Hiroki: Besides, when you think about it, how Lia did knew about Emi and Jack's room switching…

Lia: Because Emi asked me to switch room first, and I suggested Jack...

Hiroki: Which means you know where she lives yesterday, and use that to your advantage…

Hiroki: …and murder Emi…

Lock: You really think that…

Hiroki: Yes, I do believe that Lia is the murder, and here's my reason.

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

**EVIDENCE LIST: BROKEN DOORKNOB/DOOR MISALIGNED/SWITCHED ROOM/TOOL SET**

Hiroki: Emi head over to Lia's room…

Hiroki: …and asked **her to switch rooms**…

Hiroki: …before she **changes her mind**…

Hiroki: …and you suggest Jack's room.

Hiroki: You then head to his room, and **grabbed the sword**…

Hiroki: …and deflected her attack…

Hiroki: …and you then **strike her wrist**!

Hiroki: With Emi panicking, she head to his bathroom…

Hiroki: …and you manage to **breakdown her lock**…

Hiroki: …and **manage to stab her**…

Hiroki: …that's where she writes her message, pointing you to the killer.

Lock: Of course… it now makes sense…

{Jack: If Lia really did do it…}

{Jack: Then she wouldn't have a need for doing this…}

Hiroki: Emi head over to Lia's room…

Hiroki: …and asked **her to switch rooms**…

Hiroki: …before she **changes her mind**…

Hiroki: …and you suggest Jack's room.

Hiroki: You then head to his room, and **grabbed the sword**…

Hiroki: …and deflected her attack…

Hiroki: …and you then **strike her wrist**!

Hiroki: With Emi panicking, she head to his bathroom…

Hiroki: …and you manage to [**breakdown her lock**]…

Jack: NO! THAT'S WRONG!

BREAK!

Jack: I'm sorry Hiroki, but I doubt she broke the lock…

Hiroki: What do you mean, didn't you and Emi know about the trick…

Jack: Yes… but Lia was there with Emi when I showed her the trick…

Nae: So if Lia was the killer, then she wouldn't have the need to break down the lock in order to kill her, she would've just opened the door.

Hiroki: WHAT!?

Pauline: Now that I think about it… I'm starting to doubt that Lia really did murder her…

Hiroki: Hold on, what about the message she wrote…

Phoebe: Didn't we state that she didn't wrote that?

Naru: And even if she did try to write the killer's name… there's something that blocks her way…

Hiroki: Huh… what do you mean!?

{Jack: If Emi tried to write the message, then what was it that was blocking her way…}

"Her laziness"  
>"Death"<br>**"Knife"**

Jack: I got it.

Jack: You are talking about the knife, right?

Naru: I see you finally notice Jack…

Naru: Even if Emi did survive being stabbed in the throat, if she were to used her broken wrist…

Lia: Then the knife would've been in the way of her arm.

Hiroki: What…

Lock: So it seems to suggest that the dying message was forged.

Minatsu: What… you're saying that the message is a fake…

Lock: Yes… there's no other way…

Shinobu: But if Lia didn't do it… then who did it…

Jack: Actually… I believe I know who did killed Emi…

Nae: Really… who did do it…?

{Jack: Somebody who knew about the crime at Hope's Peak, somebody who killed her in self-defense, somebody who wants to leave this place is…}

**SELECT SOMEONE!**

Jack Marshall

Emi Fujimori

Nae Yukino

Pauline Harrison

Yuni Suukoi

Shinobu Hayashi-Utero

Lock/Key

Lia May

**Hiroki Hagino**

Naru Shura

Phoebe Richards

Fubako Chrono

Keiro Kenta

Iko Amaterasu

Minatsu Setsuna

Jack: Here's my answer.

Jack: The only person that I can think of that killed Emi is Hiroki…

Hiroki: What…?

Hiroki: It can't be!? I didn't murder Emi!?

Pauline: Well you are the only that saw the tape, you could've copy the murder…

Hiroki: But…but…

Hiroki: But why would I murder someone?!

Hiroki: I didn't watch the tape that Monokuma gives us…

Hiroki: …so I didn't have any reason that I wanted to murder someone!?

Lock: If you are not the murder, then why did you try to *destroy* evidence?

Hiroki: What…!? What are you talking about!?

Lock: I'm pretty sure that Jack can explain what I'm talking about.

{Jack: The evidence that Hiroki tried to destroy…}

{Jack: It's the thing that I found in the trash room.}

Monokuma File #1

Signs of Struggled

Wooden Sword

Wooden Sheath

Switched Room

Tool Set

Cleanliness Room

Doorknob Misaligned

Broken Doorknob

Kitchen Knife

Emi's Wrist

Bloody Right Index Finger

Dying Message

Dorm Nameplates

Cleaning Duty

Yuni's Accountant

Missing Knife

Active Furnace

**Bloody** **Sleeve**

Broken Sword

Jack: I got it.

Jack: You mean the burnt shirt piece I found laying on the ground by the incinerator, right?

Iko: As the killer stabbed Emi, they must have gotten some of her blood on them.

Iko: And to dispose of the shirt covered in the victim's blood, they threw it into the incinerator.

Phoebe: But one piece burned off and got left behind…

Iko: And the killer didn't notice. If they had, they most certainly would have panicked.

Iko: Isn't that right, Hiroki?

Hiroki: Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-!?

Nae: But can we prove he killed her with a single shirt piece?

Lock: Yeah… he's not the only one that… wears a shirt.

Hiroki: Yeah, that's right… there has to be other people that could've worn a shirt!?

Hiroki: Because I keep telling you people, I did not kill Emi.

Jack: I know that the shirt isn't enough, but there are some other points that may reveal the truth…

{The burnt remains of the shirt, which the killer wasn't able to get rid of…}

{There's something about it we need to pay attention to in order to find out who did it.}

"Where it was disposed of"  
>"When it was disposed of"<br>**"How it was disposed of"**

Jack: I got it.

Jack: If we look closely at how the shirt was disposed of, we should be able to figure out who the killer is.

Hiroki: Yeah… that's a good point. I know what you're going to say…

Hiroki: …the gate was locked, so not just anybody can throw it from five-feet.

Hiroki: And unless anybody is actually a Super Duper High School Baseball Player…

Hiroki: …somebody who was on cleaning duty could easily open the gate, so he must've did it.

Hiroki: Yeah, the killer has to be the guy who did the janitor job.

Fubako: I see… interesting…

Fubako: Wait WHAT!

{Jack: No, that's wrong. There was another way to use the furnace without being a baseball player or on cleaning duty.}

{Jack: And that's exactly what proves that Hiroki is the real killer!}

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

**EVIDENCE LIST: BROKEN SWORD/BURNT SHIRT PIECE/FURNACE**

Hiroki: The key to the trash room…

Hiroki: …**is the one who was on clean duty** that had it, right?

Keiro: So the only one who could get to the furnace was…

Keiro: …**the person in charge of the trash**?

Hiroki: And unless you're a Super Duper High School Baseball player…

Hiroki: …then **trying to get close to the furnace** in order to destroy the evidence would be impossible.

Hiroki: Which means the only possible suspect is whoever holds the trash room key!

Fubako: I see… and the person who has the key is…

Fubako: Huh? Me?

Fubako: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

{Jack: Is it really impossible to have destroyed evidence without the trash room key or being a baseball player?}

{Jack: No, I'm sure there's a way to get past the gate…}

Hiroki: The key to the trash room…

Hiroki: …**is the one who was on clean duty** that had it, right?

Keiro: So the only one who could get to the furnace was…

Keiro: …**the person in charge of the trash**?

Hiroki: And unless you're a Super Duper High School Baseball player…

Hiroki: …then [**trying to get close to the furnace**] in order to destroy the evidence would be impossible.

Jack: NO! THAT'S WRONG!

BREAK!

Jack: Hold on! I think I know how someone could dispose the evidence without using the trash room key!

Nae: But if you can't get past the gate, you couldn't possibly turn on the furnace, could you?

Jack: Yes you could, if you use this.

Minatsu: Wait, a broken sword… why would anybody use this sword?

Fubako: Actually… it was supposed to be a glass sword… but uh…

Pauline: But… how would you use it?

{Jack: The killer had to use the glass sword a certain way in order for the killer to dispose the evidence?}

"**Use it as a pole"  
><strong>"Hit the gate"  
>"Slice the clothing"<p>

Jack: I got it.

Jack: The killer uses the sword in order to push the button…

Jack: The sword is thin and long enough in order to hit the button, and get the furnace to come to life.

Fubako: Somebody hit the button with my sword…

Jack: Remember what you said before Fubako?

"_WHAT THE HELL! I Remember turning off the furnace before leaving the area." "You sure Fubako?" "Yeah I'm sure…" "Is it those evil fire gods that turns on furnaces to show signs of evil."_

Jack: Fubako had the key, so the only way the furnace could have been turned on without his knowledge…

Jack: …was because the killer was able to hit the switch *without* opening the gate.

Jack: Once they'd gotten the furnace going, all they had to do was put the shirt on the sword, and put it in the furnace!

Hiroki: H-Hey hold on… what… what the hell?

Iko: All you need to know is that the culprit had never step foot inside of the trash room if you were to look at the evidence.

Iko: The broken sword, the furnace left running, the piece of shirt that escaped the fire…

Iko: If the killer was on cleaning duty, then the evidence would've been more thorough.

Hiroki: Wait… hold on…?

Pauline: But isn't the furnace five-feet away, I'm sure that anybody could've use the sword to hit the button.

Hiroki: Yeah, she does have a point… I couldn't be the only one that uses the sword.

Jack: It is possible, but I'm certain that only one person that could've use it.

{Jack: I'm certain that there's only one person who could've use the sword if you look past a certain item…}

"The killer got past the weight"  
><strong>"The killer got past the look"<br>**"The killer got past the design"

Jack: I got it.

Jack: Because the killer see's it more than just a weapon.

Phoebe: Oh… I see what you are saying…

Phoebe: When you first show that sword, my mind immediately went into "That sword could be used as a weapon."

Jack: That is right, when you first look at the sword, the sword seems it as a weapon, and nothing more…

Lia: But the killer must've found out that it was a fake.

Hiroki: But what about Fubako… he made the sword, he could be the one that use the sword to…

Iko: We already said that Fubako couldn't be the one that use the sword.

Fubako: That's right, and you forgotten one thing.

Minatsu: What… what do you mean *one thing*?

Fubako: The glass sword is already at its breaking point, if somebody were to put any more heat onto the sword, and it would've crack in halve.

Fubako: If I were the one to use the sword, I would've chucked the shirt into the furnace, not use my sword to put it in the furnace.

Hiroki: But I didn't use the sword…

Hiroki: Why wouldn't anybody believe me!

Iko: I see, so you won't admit that you are the killer, very well…

Iko: …Jack, please describe the crime fully and clearly, and this will end things.

Hiroki: Wait… what you mean end things!?

Hiroki: I'm telling you guys I didn't do it.

_We're now near the end, now it is time to describe the crime, and although the closing argument will only contains words, you can find someone to make it art describing the crime of the killer._

**CLOSING ARGUMENT  
>CLIMAX INFERENCE<br>BEGIN**

Jack: HERE'S EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED!

Let me take you back to the beginning of the case again just to review it…

Last night, the killer went to the room Emi was in. In other words, my room. From what we can tell, Emi invited that person there intending to kill them. She attacked them with the knife she'd taken from the kitchen earlier…but then something happened that she was not prepared for. They grabbed the fake sword I'd put in my room, and fought back. During the struggle, a strike from the sword broke Emi's right wrist… And that's when she lost her grip on the kitchen knife.

Finding herself cornered, Emi panicked and ran into the bathroom. The killer went after her, but couldn't get the bathroom door open. What they didn't know was that my bathroom door got stuck easily, and there was a trick to opening it. Emi knew about that because I'd told her, but of course the killer had no way of knowing. So instead, the killer forced the door open, took the kitchen knife…and stabbed Emi. She died instantly as the killer decided to use her right hand to write down her friend's name. This was used to frame someone else for the crime they had committed. Once the killer did that, they posed her as if she was writing the killer's name.

With Emi dead, the killer quickly began destroying the evidence. First they took off their shirt, which was covered in their victim's blood. Then they took the lint roller in my room and cleaned up the entire area. They wanted to make sure they got rid of any trace they'd ever been there…

Afterwards, the killer headed to the trash room to destroy their bloody shirt. They tried to burn the shirt using the furnace there. But the trash room was blocked off by an especially sturdy gate, preventing access to the furnace. So they came up with a plan to use Fubako's glass sword, which he'd left in the laundry room. Knowing that it's a fake sword, the killer managed to get through the gate and hit the furnace's switch. For any normal person, they find it rather odd, but the killer knows that it can be possible. And that's because the killer…was the Super Duper High School Nerd. The glass sword, strong enough to push stuff, hit the switch on the furnace…which then quickly roared to life. Having destroyed the final piece of evidence, and the glass sword, they left the area with, I imagine, a sigh of relief. But there was one thing they missed…Part of the shirt they'd thrown into the fire burnt away and fell out of the furnace. The killer didn't notice this, and so left behind a piece of indisputable evidence.

Isn't that right…Hiroki!?

COMPLETE!

Jack: It would appear that Fubako left his glass sword in the laundry room.

Jack: You went there to try and wash the blood out of your shirt, and that's where you saw it, right?

Jack: Seeing the sword, you thought of a way to take care of everything…

Iko: So Hiroki… do you object to anything that's been said?

Hiroki: Do I object…?

Hiroki: Yes I object! I do! I object, I object, I object!

Hiroki: I mean, all of this is just an attack on me, I didn't do it!

Hiroki: No madder what evidence that you present, it's all the attack on me!

Iko: Well then, I guess this is as good a time as any to present the evidence that proves you did it.

Iko: Jack… I believe you're in possession of that evidence?

{Jack: I…have the evidence?}

Iko: When the killer removed the screws from the doorknob, they didn't use anything from your room to do it.

Iko: Instead, they must have used something that belongs to them.

{They used something of their own to remove the screws… Could it have been…?}

Hiroki: Shut up! This is all an attack all me and I refuse to acknowledge it! Just shut up! Shut up Shut up Shut up!

Hiroki: Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!

{Jack: I have to present evidence that proves without a doubt that Hiroki is the killer. I need to figure it out!}

**THE MOMENT OF TRUTH!**

YOU LIE SHUT UP I DIDN'T DO IT STOP LYING

It can only be you Hiroki, you must've break the doorknob down.

SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU'RE ATTACKING ME IT WAS LIA

Lia couldn't do it because if she did do it, she would've entered the door normally.

YOU'RE ATTACKING ME FUBAKO GOT THE KEY DOESN'T HE SHUT UP I DIDN'T DO IT LIAR

And Fubako didn't do it either because he could've clean up evidence better.

LIAR SHUT UP YOU LIE I DIDN'T DO IT STOP LYING SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU'RE ATTACKING ME I DIDN'T DO IT

The killer must've used the tool set in their room, and mine was never used.

LIES ALL LIES SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU'RE ATTACKING ME LIAR I DIDN'T DO IT

And neither did the other guys who had never used their toolset either.

**SHUT UP! YOU ARE ALL ATTACKING ME AND I REFUSE TO ACKNOLEDGE IT!**

**Tool Set**

Jack: THIS SHOULD PROVE IT!

BREAK!

Jack: The screws on my bathroom doorknob were removed.

Jack: I wonder what kind of tool the killer used to remove them…

Lock: I mean…it had to be a screwdriver, right?

Shinobu: That is true. All of the guys got their own tool sets.

Fubako: Then that must be what he used! There aren't any other tools anywhere.

Jack: But the tool set in my room had never been used…

Iko: That's because the culprit didn't know it was your room! They thought they were in Emi's room!

Pauline: Only the boys got the tool sets, so the killer naturally assumed there wouldn't be one in there…

Jack: Okay, then whose tool set did the killer use?

Hiroki: Shutupshutupshutup!

Jack: It had to be their very own tool set!

Hiroki: Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!

Jack: Hiroki, would you mind showing us your tool set? If I'm right about this, then…

Jack: …the screwdriver will show some evidence of being used!

Hiroki: Shutupshutupshu…uh, huh?

Naru: And if you say you used it for something else, you'll have to explain exactly when, where, and why…

Minatsu: And let me say this right now…

Minatsu: I WILL NEVER ACCEPT "I lost it" AS AN EXCUSE!

Hiroki: Shu…tup. Shu…

Hiroki: …tup?

(Hiroki then collapse to the ground, and started crying)

Naru: So, you have no rebuttal?

Phoebe: Then it would seem…we are finished here.

Monokuma: Upupupupupu…

Monokuma: It seems that we have reached your verdict! Then are we ready to cast our votes?

Monokuma: You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection!

Monokuma: Oh, and just a reminder…

Monokuma: Make quadruple sure you vote the right person! You wouldn't want to vote wrong that will cost you and your friends gets punished right?

Iko: …

Monokuma: Okay! Then let's get excited!

Monokuma: Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?

Monokuma: What's it gonna be? What's it gonna beeeee!?

The Monokuma vote light turns on as the slot reel turns around, showing everybody dead or alive, including Monokuma… The reel then stopped, and landed on Hiroki, couple of flowers pop out, and the coins started falling out of the slot reel with the guilty light appearing below Hiroki's face.

Monokuma: Uh-oh! Looks like you got it right on the money!

Monokuma: The blackened in this case, the one that killed Emi…

Monokuma: …was none other than Hiroki Hagino!

Hiroki: …

Hiroki: Huh?

Hiroki: H-hold on a second…

Jack: Hiroki…

Jack: Hiroki, did you really…

Jack: …kill Emi

Yuni: I don't believe it…

Minatsu: You bastard…! What the hell is wrong with you!?

Hiroki: I-I didn't have a choice…

Hiroki: It was kill or be killed!

Hiroki: S-So that's why…I killed her first.

Hiroki: I didn't mean it… I mean you could've been like me!

Hiroki: It was chance that I wound up like this!

Hiroki: I was… unlucky! That's all…

Minatsu: Grr…!

Hiroki: What… you expected me to die!?

{Jack: …}

{Jack: Everything's become clear…}

{Jack: The decision we made was right after all.}

{Jack: But when I think about that…}

{Jack: …honestly, I'd be better off if we'd been wrong.}

{Jack: Because if what we came up with really is the truth…}

{Jack: Then that truth is that Emi was trying to frame me or Lia}

{Jack: But…}

{Jack: Even if that's true}

{Jack: I can't say she was wrong.}

{Jack: After all, the mastermind…}

Jack: It's all because of that video…

Jack: Even I couldn't handle what I saw in there.

Jack: If I was her, and the video actually had something to do with me, I can't even imagine…

Lia: Oh… you saw the video…

Lia: I remember that she was in a terrible state from watching that video…

Lia: She said that she was waiting, and that she wanted to get out.

Lia: Because the one thing that was more important to her than anything else-her mom…

Jack: So to have see something like that happened to her…

Lia: And Emi… she wanted to do anything that would reach her mom.

Lia: Anything…

{Jack: So that's why Emi… she did it for her mom that meant so much to her…}

{Jack: That's why she chooses me to be her framed victim.}

{Jack: So when Lia was hanging around with Emi… was she lying to her from the very beginning…}

{Jack: It couldn't be… there's something that proves that it's not a lie… I think?}

{Jack: But I couldn't ask her…}

{Jack: Because once you're dead…that's that…}

Monokuma: Boy howdy! The space industry must sure be terrifying, huh!?

Monokuma: I mean, to try and kill someone just because of those relationships with their parents!

Monokuma: She seemed so nice and lovely on the outside, but inside…she'd descended into pure madness!

Lia: Wh…what did you say?

Monokuma: I understand, really I do. Yup yup!

Monokuma: You're in utter despair thanks to Emi's betrayal, right?

Monokuma: Compassion, intimacy, friendship… The stronger those feelings, the stronger the despair when they collapse!

Jack: Stop screwing with us! This is your entire fault!

Jack: Emi was forced to do something like that…

Jack: All of it… Everything…!

Jack: It's all your fault!

{Jack: Suddenly in a frenzy, I lunged at Monokuma.}

{Jack: But…}

Lia: Hold on Jack.

{Jack: As angry as I was, Lia got into my way without hesitation.}

{Jack: As much as I wanted to punch Monokuma, I felt that I couldn't hurt Lia.}

Lia: I know you wanted to avenge her, but please, let it go for now.

Jack: What…

Jack: …

Jack: Dammit…

Monokuma: Ahh, saved by your girlfriend, otherwise, I would've got a good walloping!

Monokuma: And you just barely avoided punishment, you did!

Monokuma: Now then! Since you so magnificently revealed the identity of the killer during the class trial…

Monokuma: …the blackened, Hiroki Hagino, will receive his punishment!

Hiroki: P-Punishment?

Hiroki: You mean…e-execution?

Hiroki: P-Please wait a second!

Hiroki: I didn't have a choice! I HAD to kill her!

Hiroki: I-I had to protect myself in the heat of the moment! It was self-defense!

Phoebe: Please explain to me was it was *self-defense*?

Phoebe: When you forced your way into the bathroom, did you or did you not use your very own tool set?

Phoebe: After she'd shut herself in his bathroom, you went out of your way to head back to your own room…

Phoebe: Then you came all the way back, broke into the bathroom, killed her, and fake her dying message. Am I wrong?

Hiroki: Well… no… but…

Phoebe: You had any number of chances to stop what you were doing.

Phoebe: But you chose not to.

Phoebe: Is it not because you had an unclouded intent to commit murder?

Hiroki; N-No! That's not…!

Jack: Stop it…

Jack: I've had enough of this.

Phoebe: Oh? Are you sure? You were the victim, and we all accused you of killing her?

Phoebe: He killed Emi, and framed Lia for the murder as well. Do you understand?

Jack: I can't say Hiroki is solely to blame.

Jack: Of course, I don't plan on blaming Emi, either.

Jack: Because…

Jack: Because the one to blame…is him!

Monokuma: Huh…

Jack: If it weren't for you…this would never happen to Emi, OR Hiroki!

Jack: We shouldn't be fighting each other…

Jack: We should be going after the one that started it all! The mastermind!

Monokuma: What's that, did your sense of justice wake up!?

Monokuma: Just to let you know that there's nothing more unethical than an unwavering sense of justice.

Monokuma: After all, its people like you with all sort of mentality that started the war all over the world.

Monokuma: Is that the kind of justice that woke up in you!?

Jack: Just…shut up!

Monokuma: Okay, well, anyway. More importantly…!

Monokuma: Let's hurry up and get to what everyone's been waiting for! The punishment!

Hiroki: Please…! I'm begging you…! Please, don't do this!

Monokuma: No more begging! No more excuses! You must pay the penalty for breaking the rules! Society demands it!

Hiroki: S-Stop, please…! I-I do anything, please…!

Monokuma: Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Hiroki Hagino, the Super Duper High School Nerd!

Hiroki: No no no no no no no no!

Monokuma: Let's give it everything we've got! It's…PUNISHMENT TIIME!

Hiroki: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Then suddenly, a button rise from the ground, Monokuma then grabbed the mallet behind the bear, and hit the button, with the red screen showing…

**GAMEOVER**

**HIROKI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.  
>TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!<strong>

Hiroki was crying on the spot as he looks all around to see his fellow classmates as a chain comes out of nowhere and grabbed his neck, he tried to reach out, but he was pulled back, no madder how much he tries to get up, the chain keeps pulling him down, he was dragged through the ground until he was lifted up from the ground by his neck and he landed on a platform in a medieval era location, the other students arrived, but are blocked off by a gate in front of them as a bunch of more Monokuma's appear in front of the students, then Monokuma appeared on the platform, and put a brown bag on Hiroki's head, and tied it up.

**MEDEVIAL STYLE OF PERFORMANCE**

And then out of nowhere, the crowds of Monokuma started throwing stones, pitchforks, and torches, the stones hits Hiroki in many places as a pitchfork hits his chest, he falls down, but as he tries to get up, Monokuma pulled the lever, causing him to fall from the platform and started falling, and in the mid-air, the chain stopped, causing his neck to snapped, leaving him dangling in the air. As the crowds of Monokuma's left the group, the gate open, and the students were disgusted as to what they saw, as one of their students was killed, and left hanging in the air.

What we saw…that was the true face of despair. I mean, if we can't call it that, what else could we call it? Just then… Monokuma showed up, and said "Woohooo!" "Extreeeeeeeeemmmmmeeee!" And before anybody even got a chance to think, Monokuma then said "Man, my adrenaline is pumping right outta control!" Just them, the others shared the same thought, with Fubako saying "Wh…wh…wah!" Keiro say "Wh-wh-what the fuck is going on here!?" "I-I can't take this anymore…!" Pauline said "Do we really have to keep doing this? I just can't take it!" "Well hey, if you don't like it…" Monokuma said "…all you gotta do is to swear to cut all ties with the outside world and just accept living here forever! But that's only if every single one of you can get onboard with that." Monokuma then started laughing as Shinobu said "You monster, why the hell are you doing all this evil things to us!?" "Evil!?" Monokuma said "You make it sound like I'm some dark, awful, secret society type of guy! Or or… in this case, a dark, awful, secret, society type of BEAR!" "Then… then explain to me why you are putting a young upstanding young citizen like me through such a terrible time?" Fubako said, but Monokuma said "It seems like you're trying to use common sense to make sense of something that doesn't make sense! That's like trying to put a mile on a scale! I just don't think it's possible…" Fubako then said "That… doesn't make sense, with your saying and my saying doesn't quite fit together." Minatsu then said "You piece of shit! I don't know who you are but when I find out who you are, I will murder you!" Monokuma laugh, and then said "You must really hate me to get so angry, huh? But if you do that, you're barking waaay up the wrong tree. What happened, happened because more than one of you decided you wanted to get out, right? No matter how much time passes, you can't cut free of your regrets from the outside world. You're to blame!" Keiro then said "Of bloody course we can't cut free of the outside world! You trapped us in this insane place…!" Then Monokuma said "Hmmm… You're trapped, are you? Well, I'm sure once you learn all the mysteries of this school, your thinking will change for sure. You'll think, "Boy, isn't it so wonderful how we all get to live here forever!?" Lock then said "What are you trying to say…?" Iko then said "Is there a deeper meaning hidden in there… Speaking which, remember what Monokuma said earlier…?"

"_Let's hurry up and get to what everyone's been waiting for! The punishment!"_

"When you said "everyone"… who are you referring to?" Iko questioned, Monokuma said "Well, you are everyone right, but I said everything I've got to say! After all, I need to save some of the fun for later! Seeya!" Monokuma then laugh as he disappears from the courtroom, and just like that, he was gone. He left us there, overwhelmed by a nightmare turned reality. Even after he was gone, we stood there forever, unable to move… Actually, no…it wasn't that long. I think. Everyone just lost their sense of time. We were all too scared…Scared of being alone… I look around, and saw the same things as I saw earlier, with people who had lost their way of speaking, no one even tried to speak, their faces were stone, their voices dead. But then I notice that Lia was suffering the same thing, so I decided to head to Lia, and said "Lia. Can I talk to you for a second?" I came closer to her and said "I know what you are feeling, but there's something I want to talk to you about." She stood silent, and then she said "It's about Emi, isn't it?" "I wonder to myself, how she knew what I was going to say, but then I said "Right. Anyway, before the class trial started, a friend told me that if I was innocent, then I had nothing to fear, now I know that…" "Yeah…" Lia interrupted me as she said "You wanted me to realize how she betrayed me with Iko and you, didn't you? The thought never even crossed my mind. I feel like such a fool, becoming such an easy target like that…" I then said "Well, Iko wanted you to figure that out, but I think that as she was thinking about the plans of switching rooms with you…she must've think of you." "She was thinking…of me?" Lia said in confusion, she then said "You can't just say something like that… I mean, there's no way you can know that. Only Emi would know for sure, and we can't ask her now…" "I know" I said while interrupting her "When she said that she think of her idea of you and Emi switching rooms…it was the moment that she wanted to protect you." "What…?" Lia said in her shocked way, I then continued "If she doesn't care about your friendship, then she would've continued with her plans of switching rooms than you. But when she decided to change her mind is the moment that she wanted to save her friendship." Lia then said "Well… maybe she said that so I can think up a person to choose…" "That is a possibility…" I said "But I doubt that's the reason… you could've named any other people in the room, and she would've refused, she wanted to find a way to get her dreams while avoid hurting you… I don't know if that's the reason why her plan failed, but I can assure you that she doesn't want to see you hurt." Lia was speechless for a while, but she then said "Why are you telling me all this?" I then said "I just… wanted to help you to move past their deaths…" "Move past their deaths?" Lia said in a shocked, she then said "That's…I could never do that." I was speechless then as she said "No…I'm going to carry then with me the rest of my life. "How could I possibly "move past" something like that? Emi…Hiroki… I'll carry them with me forever. I'll carry their memories with me wherever I go!" I then saw her in a rather different way, I didn't see her sad, but rather… I seen her as...determined…as if she wants to help save the people that lost their lives… without any reasons, I grabbed her hand as I said "If you are not going to forget these people…then I won't forget them either." And as I said that, I saw her smile, and then she hugged me and said "Thank you…" As we let go of each other, I then said "By the way, I'm curious… how did you know I wanted to talk to you about Emi?" "Oh well…" she said with a questioned face, and after a while, she said "The thousands stars had read your mind." "What…?" I said in shock of that, but she laughed as she said "Just kidding… I just have pretty good intuition."

**CHAPTER 1  
>A NEW DAY TO KILL LIFE<strong>

**CLEARED**

**SURVIVORS**

**JACK MARSHALL**

**KEIRO KENTA**

**LOCK**

**PHOEBE RICHARDS**

EMI FUJIMORI

**LIA MAY**

**SHINOBU HAYASHI-UTERO**

**NARU SHURA**

**MINATSU SETSUNA**

HIROKI HAGINO

**IKO AMATERASU**

**YUNI SUUKOI**

**NAE YUKINO**

**FUBAKO CHRONO**

**PAULINE HARRISON**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Finally, this was a very long chapter, and I have a feeling that the other trials that I have to do will be longer than this, and before I go, I have a question that I want to ask the viewers, and readers, do you want me to write down the deceased characters from intro to death, or to chapter to death, please note that if I do one thing, the other will suffer, with intro to death being me doing more work, and chapter to death meaning I'll have to ignored the past chapter's life, but the choice is up to you.


	10. Emi's Last Discovery Site

**Emi's Last Discovery Site**

Hello, my name is Emi Fujimori…and I'm the Super Duper High School Archaeologist. The reason why I became the Archaeologist was because of my mother, Yuuto Fujimori, she was the best Archaeologist in the world… and although I had to admit… I was never wanted to become an Archaeologist in the first place… but when I was little, my mom vanished out of nowhere… and it was my fault… if I was to follow her dream… then I would hope that my mom will come back… so I decided to become an Archaeologist, and when I was fourteen, I received a invitation to a academy called Hopeland's academy, that's where I decided to head to that place… after I receive my fifteen birthday… so once I received my 15th birthday presents, I head towards to the academy, from the look of it, it is pretty huge for a academy, I thought to myself that my mom would come, hoping that she could see my following her dream… I was filled with so much hope that I took a step towards the gate, but the moment I did that… I felt a strange feeling… affelaw…th...e…

When I woke up, I look around, and saw an empty class room, I notice that the windows were blocked by metal plates with giant size bolts, I look around, and saw a security camera, I thought that was rather odd to have a security camera if this was supposed to be one of the best academies in Japan, I remember the note telling me that I was supposed to be at the entrance at 8:00 A.M, so I check my phone… except that I don't know where my phone is, I look around the classroom, but I could not find the phone, and I got that for my birthday too… but then I saw the clock, and saw that it was 7:40 A.M and decided to walk to the entrance.

Once I arrived at the entrance, I notice two other people there, one was covered in a green cloak on her body with the hoodie on it, and the other one looks like a model, I don't know what clothing is that person is wearing, but one thing's for sure, I need to get their attention, so I said "Hello…" And just like that… the two turned around, and the cloak woman said "Oh good, another student showed up." "Yeah…" said the model, "It looks like we are not alone anymore." And before I can say anything, both of then hugged me, and both kissed my cheeks, I immediately said "Knock it off girls… I just met you guy!" They then let go of me, and the cloak woman said "Oh… my apologies…I wanted to be polite." "Yeah… I'm sorry too…" said the model who look like she's embarrassed about it, she then said "But where are my manners, my name is Minatsu Setsuna, and I'm a Super Duper High School Poster Girl." "Poster Girl?" I asked, and Minatsu explained "Yeah, I worked as a poster girl, and the company that I worked for even said I was the best out of the many models they already had, I am surprise you didn't even heard of me before?" "Oh that's because I was focus on my work that I didn't bother doing other things." I explained to her, she then said "Oh… I see…" I tried to explain that I didn't mean it, but the cloak girl then said "My name is Phoebe Richards, and I am the Super Duper High School Harpist…" "A harpist…huh…?" I said as I then asked "I'm sorry, but what's with the cloak?" "Actually, I was wondering the same thing too…" Minatsu said, Phoebe then said "I am sorry… but I rather not talk about it… its too personal…" "I see… sorry about that…" I said, knowing that it is personal, I then said "My name is Emi Fujimori, and I'm the Super Duper High School Archaeologist."

"Archaeologist?" Minatsu said "You mean you find old stuff from the ground?" "Well more precise… I discover hidden treasures and artifacts from ruins." Phoebe then said "So… do you remember…" "Hello…!?" Someone said before Phoebe can finished her sentence, we turned and saw an another girl in the hall, she wears a long bright pink sundress, she also has a long green hair, and a left green eye and a right pink eye, I also notices that she has bare foot with nail polish on it, and just like me, Phoebe and Minatsu goes up to her, with Phoebe saying "Ah, welcome miss." Before she kissed her cheeks, and she responds with "Ah… thank you miss." Which is a completely different response from what I experience, Minatsu then said "What's your name miss?" "The name is Yuni, and you can call me the Super Duper High School Youtuber." "Youtuber?" I asked, I wonder how somebody could be the master of Youtuber… then again, I never bother with the video stuff, Yuni then said "Yeah, I do many things like cosplays, vlogs, how to draw, animations, gaming… you named it." "I see…" Minatsu said "The name is Minatsu, Super Duper High School Poster Girl, this is the Super Duper High School Archaeologist Emi…" "And I am Phoebe Richards…" Phoebe said, "Super Duper High School Harpist." "It's real nice to meet you all." Yuni said, I then said "Yuni, what happened to your shoes?" "Oh I don't care about wearing any shoes." Yuni said, "I wanted to show people my lovely nails." She then showed her nails to us, her nails are a bunch of red, white, and black…

"Hello…" Somebody said before I can comment on her nails, we turned and saw not one, but two guys, one of them wears a orange light green jacket, black jeans, and white and red sandals, and the other person wears a blue suit and a red tie, he almost look like a accountant. I then asked "Who are you guys?" one of them said "Well… you can call me FUBAKO CHRONO, SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL BLACKSMITH!" I covered my ears when he shouted, the others did the same thing, including the other guy, I then said "Why did you yell your name Fubako…" "It's to show my expression to you ladies…" Fubako said, and then Phoebe said "Well Fubako… I doubt that ladies will like your screaming at all." "By the way…?" Yuni said… while pointing to the other guy, "Who is your friend here?" He then said "Oh, I'm sorry… my name is Iko Amaterasu, Super Duper High School Lawyer."

"A lawyer?" I asked, wondering how someone like this guy could be a lawyer at a very young age, Iko then said "That's right, who are you ladies?" "My name is Emi, Super Duper High School Archaeologist." I said to them "This is Phoebe, the Super Duper High School Harpist, and this is Minatsu, the Super Duper High School Poster Girl." Minatsu and Phoebe both then said "It's a pleasure to meet you guys." "No problem Ladies…" Fubako said, Iko then said "So what happened to you guys?" I then said "I don't know all I remember is that I enter the school…" "And did you faint by any chance?" Phoebe said after she interrupted me, I was shock by that, and I then said "Yeah… how did you…" "I suffer the same fate as you did, I fainted after I enter the school." "Yeah…" Iko said, "The same thing happened to me to… could it be a connection with all of us?" "I believe so…" Minatsu said, Phoebe then went to Iko and said "Well it doesn't madder what happened in the past, as long as we got each other…" She then kissed Iko's cheek and said "…we will be great friends." "Uh… yeah…" Iko said like he was surprised by it, I then I said "Don't think too fondly about it, we all been kissed by her." And after I finished saying that, I just notice that Phoebe just kissed Fubako in the cheek, just then, I notice two more people right behind them, one of them have a black and white pattern sweater with black suit pants, and the other one has a black sleeveless hoodie, and black checker pants, I shout out to then "Hey you guys over there, are you alright!?"

The others turned, and saw the two guys that I saw earlier, Phoebe went up to the two guys, and said "Hello there you two…" she said as she kissed both of the guys in the cheeks, both guys blushed as Minatsu said "Don't get your hopes up, she kissed everybody in this area…" One of the guy said "Oh…right…but who are you guys?" I then said "My name is Emi, this is Minatsu, Phoebe, Yuni, Fubako, and Iko." "My name is Hiroki, and I've a weird talent…" he said while being embarrassed, the other guy said "He's a Super High School Nerd…" "Keiro…" Hiroki said while starring at him, Yuni then said "How can somebody be the master of being a nerd?" "Well…" Hiroki said "…I usually examines stuff real close and find stuff a lot better, and even use stuff that no other people can ever think of using it…by the way, this guy is Keiro…" he said it while pointing towards the other guy, the other guy called Keiro said "I…I'm a potter…" he said as he moved away from the others, Hiroki then said "Sorry about that…it's just that when I met him, he wasn't a talking type." Yuni then said "Oh well if we get to know each other, then we'll get along just fine…" Keiro then said "R-right…"

Just then… "Hello, is anybody here…", we turned, and saw three guys, one was wearing a lab coat with long-sleeve black shirt , jeans, fingerless gloves, and a necklaces with a onyx stone on it, the second guy was wearing a dark teal blazer with a dark teal pants, and the third person has a hobo-like hairstyle, and a baggy like clothing, Fubako said "Yeah, all 8 of us are here, and are ready to make love…" before I heard him saying "…I…I meant greeting everybody here…heheheh…" suggesting that someone was staring at him with the evil eye expression, anyway…I thought to myself (Are we the only students here…are there more…is this some kind of joke…is this some kind of prank…is this some kind of a special event…) I learned that the three guy's names are Naru Shura, Shinobu Hayashi-Utero, and Lock, just them…I notice someone familiar…someone that I know from elementary school…someone that we have in common…

I them saw two women heading towards us, one was a short, skinny woman, with brown hair, and tan skin, and green t-shirt, and brown overalls, but the other one that I know well enough, she may be below the shoulder length, but she has blonde hair, fair skin, and a red ribbon clip-on on her hair, which if she doesn't have it, it would cover her face, she also have a dark grey scarf, sometimes she use it as a shawl, she also wears a white shirt and a black hoodie, she also has a secret pocket in her hoodie for her pencil, pens, and notebooks, she even have a black leather skirt, with black leggings, the reason why she wears that was because she was a clumsy girl before she wears the black leggings, I know it…this woman is Lia May…

"Lia…" I said while moving towards her, she saw me as she said "Emi…" knowing that she remembers me, I went up to her, and hugged her as she hugged me back, just then, Phoebe said "Oh…you know her Emi…" "I sure do…" I said "This is Lia May, the Super Duper High School Translator." "Wow…a translator…" Yuni said, Lia then said "Yeah… I can translate many languages and speak then too….oh speaking of which, this is Pauline Harrison, and she's the Super Duper High School Herbalist." I look towards the other girl, and she just starred at us, before Lia said "She isn't a talk able type, but she could be later on…" Phoebe then said "Well them, welcome to the group." She then kissed her in the cheek, I quickly explain to her "Don't get any funny ideas Lia, she does that to everybody including me." As we see Phoebe kissed Pauline, Yuni said "Wait…you said you are a translator, right?" "Yeah…" Lia said in question, Yuni then said "Then you can help me pull a prank." When I looked at Lia, she was thinking of why would she need a translator to pull off a prank, so I said "Yeah, why do you need her for?" And as usual, she said "How did you know what I am going to say?" And as usual, I say "Oh well…the thousand stars had read your mind." And just as I suspected, the others was shock at my *mind reading* abilities as Iko said "You can read minds?" I then said "No, I just have pretty good intuition." Yuni then said "Okay, if any more people shows up, try saying a different language, and act like you are mad at that person." Lia then said "O…kay…." Just then, we saw two more people, one of them is a female that has black hair that touches her shoulder, with a balance skins, green eyes, white cloche hat with a black flower, and a uniform that looks like a different academy uniform, the other one is the male, and has black hair, brown eyes, a dark red hoodie, blue jeans, and black shoes, and pale skin, from the look of it, he looks like he's not from around here…

And just what Yuni asked her to do, she said "Nǐmen liǎng gè shuí?" Then I saw both of then chatting before the guy said "Watashinonamaeha jakku· māsharu de, kono josei wa na e Yukinodesu." And judging by the language, he is saying "My name is Jack Marshal, and this woman Nae Yukino."And just like that, she said "¿Qué, qué le has dicho a mí!" And just like that, they looked at each other before someone from our group who I didn't catch his name said "That's enough Lia, this joke has gone far enough." Yuni then said "Aw come on Naru, the joke was going somewhere." Just then, the woman came up to Lia and said "A joke, you think this is some kind of joke!" Lia then said "Hey it wasn't my idea of a joke, it was Yuni's idea of a joke." Yuni then said "Aw… you ruined my joke Lia." Lia then said "Anyway…the name's Lia May, and if you couldn't tell from the other language I said before, I'm a translator."

He then said "Hello Lia, I'm…" but she said "Don't worry, I've already gotten your name, thought that was an impressive Japanese language you spoke." He then said "Thanks Lia, I have been studying…" but the guy from our group said "We have no time for this…if we're going to do this introduction, we're going to make this short and sweet since these two are late." The other guy from our group said "He does have a point. My name is Shinobu Hayashi-Utero, but you can call me Shinobu." Just as Lia went towards me, Fubako yelled "MY NAME IS FUBAKO CHRONO, AND I'M FINE!" After covering our ears, she was annoyed, she then turned around and said "Watch it Fubako, no one wants their eardrums broken." "Well I'm sorry miss loudmouth, but expressing your name with full energy is always the best way to go." Said Fubako, this resulted in getting her mad, and shouted "LOUD MOUTH, you are the one that's…" but the guy in our group said "Enough you two. The name's Naru Shura, that's all you need to know."

After that, I asked Lia "So what did he say…" Lia then said "Oh, he said that his name is Jack Marshall…" "Jack Marshall?" I said "What sort of talent does he have?" "I don't know…" Lia said "…but next time, I'll ask him for his talent." After that, Minatsu said "So, shall we greet him together." "Sure." I nodded as we head towards him she then said "Hello Jack, I'm Minatsu Setsuna, and this is Emi Fujimori." We both then said "It's nice to meet the both of you." He then said "So that's about everyone here." Just then, the last guy that I didn't heard his name said "Not everybody…the name is lock…and I'm the brains of the operations."

Lia looked at the girl next to Jack, walk forward, and said "What's wrong with your eyes Nae?" "Oh…" The girl who was called Nae said "...you see guys…I'm blind." After hearing that, I saw that her eyes was blind, she then said "I've had an accident when I was three and a half years old that cause my blindness, despite that, I still able to make chocolates for the living." Yuni then said "Wait a minute…you make chocolate?" "That's right." Nae said "I can make any kind of…" But just then, I heard some kind of static, I search around, and saw a TV in the entrance hall, "…t….t.e….t.e.s…..testing, testing, testing, 123, All student must report to the auditorium immediately." And then the TV cuts out, leaving everybody in the room confuse, Keiro said "Who was that…" Lock then said "I don't know…but something tells me that something strange is going on here." "I suggest we should follow what he said." Said Phoebe, then Naru said "She does have a point, all this standing around isn't going to get us anywhere, so let's just head there and find out what's going on." After he left, on by one, the others started to leave, and with Lia, we both followed then as we head to the auditorium.

After we have made our way towards the auditorium, we saw a stage in the middle of the room, and a bunch of seats, Keiro said "So…where do we go from here?" "Logically, we should take a seat." Phoebe said as she sits on one of the seats, and then one by one, the others took their seats as me and Lia took our seats, and after everybody sits, the lights suddenly went off, and then suddenly a…teddy bear appear from the stage, from the looks of it, one halve looks like a normal teddy bear, and the other halve looks like a creepy stalker bear, with a grim like look, and a scar eye… "AHHHHHH!" yelled Yuni, we turned to her, and she suddenly went on the stage, and hugged the bear, and she then said "IT'S SO CUTE…yet mysterious." I don't know what to think of that moment, and seeing that nobody had said anything about this, I then said "Uh Yuni, I doubt that teddy bear is *cute*…" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING TEDDY BEAR!?" someone said as we all stare at Yuni, she then said "Wait…wait a minute…I didn't say…" "And while I do like girls hugging me, would you mind PUTTING ME DOWN!" the voice says again as Yuni dropped the bear onto the stage, and then suddenly, the bear got up on its own, the bear then stared at Yuni on stage, and then…the bear said "Now young lady, would you mine taking a SEAT!" and points to us, I was shocked by that as Yuni went back to her seat, the bear then said "Now then, let me welcome you all on your VERY FIRST DAY OF HOPELAND'S ACADEMY, I am MONOKUMA, and I'm your NEW SCHOOL'S HEADMASTER!"

I then though that this was crazy, how can a bear be our principal, just then…Fubako said "Wait a minute, you have to be joking." "Nope, I am the real deal, now everybody say "Good Morning Principal"." "Uh…Good morning Principal." Said Nae as she bowed down, I quickly tell her "Uh Nae, you just say good morning to a teddy bear." "HEY, I'M NO TEDDY BEAR, I am Monokuma, Mo-No-Ku-Ma." Said the bear that called itself Monokuma "Now before we get a little too crazy, I would like to thank all of the students that choose Hopeland Academy, and for my first announcement, I would like to say that all of you will be spending you life in this academy, as for the time that you will be staying here…well…we have tons of money thanks to the government, so you will be spending your time here…forever."

After that, I felt…felt like…I felt that my quest of finding my mother was halted by this…this thing that tries to block my path…I…I went into a shock, all sounds was gone…all light was gone…all I see….was darkness…no madder how much they talk…I couldn't hear a single word…when… "LAMESMITH!" said Fubako that broke my shock as Monokuma said "In order to join the *Graduation* program, you must do a very simple task. All you have to do is…kill." After hearing that… it almost made me go into shock again…before seeing Lock suddenly went on stage, and grab the bear, before saying "ole, I don't know how you manage to get us trapped in here, but I demand that you let me out of here because I am not going to play your goddamn game!", he was almost like a different person… Monokuma then said "Li…listen up, violence against the head master is strictly prohibited, and will result in a punishment." "Oh I like to see you try asshole." Lock said as he raised his fist like he is going to punch it as I see Monokuma stopped moving, and starting to beep…Lock then said "Well say something you stupid bear." But Monokuma just kept beeping louder, I realize that it was a bomb, but before I can say anything, Lia got up and said "GET RID OF IT LOCK!" Before Lock chuck Monokuma in the air, and it exploded in the air…

"Sh…sh…shit…" Said Lock as he showed fear in the eyes, we were silent from that explosion, but Iko finally said "So…does that mean the evil teddy bear is gone?" "I TOLD YOU FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I'M NO TEDDY BEAR!" The same voice appears again, and just like before, Monokuma appear on stage before saying "Now...I'm going to pretend that this had never happened, so I'll let you off with a warning, so sit back down, and let me finish…okay." And just like Yuni, Lock went back to his seat, Monokuma then said "Now since you'll be spending your time in this school, I would like to give you a gift." And then suddenly, a box appears on stage as the bear went to the box, and said "I've basically made you all a handbook, but this isn't any ordinary handbook, no no…this is your electronic handbook, or as I call them, E-handbook, with your E-hand books, it tells you your real name, real gender, and everything else you will learn when you spend your time in the Hopeland, Land of mutual killing, have fun, and hope you have a wonderful time in Hopeland." And with that, Monokuma disappear from the stage, and I felt like fear was taking over…

I look around, and saw that they have the same fear as I have, then Fubako said "Okay guys…it's a nice prank and all, and you got us…so you can show yourself now guys…" like that he couldn't accept the fact that it was real, but after what I saw…It was clear that it was real, so I told him "Are you serious Fubako, why would they go so far just to make a prank." He then tries to say something, but he couldn't find the right answer, just then…Shinobu said "Well whatever the situation is…I'm going to find out what's going on in this place." I turned, and saw that he was heading through the doors, and then I heard Phoebe said "So…you are willing to get yourself killed out there Shinobu?" before he stops in his track, he turned and said "So you think you have a better plan Phoebe?" she then said "Well…considering the fact that we're trapped with this psycho or psychos in this school, I suggest we follow their rules for now." I wonder about that…since it is possible that we don't know who did it…Iko then said "She does have a point." "But how do we get these…e-things to work?" ask Pauline as I heard her for the first time, they check the box as I follow them, just then…Jack said "Hey guys….take a look at this." As he show us a letter in the air, we head towards him, and he open the letter, as they were reading the note, I grabbed one of those devices that look like one of those handheld devices, I touched it, and it shows my name and my gender, just like Monokuma said, after searching around the stuff that was in the device, the others grabbed theirs and did the same thing I did, Hiroki said "Okay…it's kind of cool!" with joy, I look around, and then Minatsu said "Wait…what's with rules 3, 5, and 6?" I look down at my device, and went to the rules that the bear made, and saw (Students are not allowed to sleep outside their rooms with a few exceptions, sleep anywhere else will result in punishment.) (Male students and Female students are allowed to bring different sex students into bathrooms with permission.) And (Any student who kills a fellow student and becomes "Blackened" will graduate unless they are discovered.), Iko then said "Students are not allowed to sleep outside their rooms with a few exceptions…I'm guessing that there might be some rooms we can be allowed to sleep." Nae then said "Okay...but what about rule 5, said that they're allow different gender to enter the bathroom?" "I'm guessing that we can bring different genders into the bathroom…if we want to…" Shinobu said, Lia then asked "But rule six…what does that mean…" I was wondering the same thing too as Jack said "Shinobu…what's with the scar on your shoulder?" I look around, and saw a scar on his right shoulder, just like Jack said, he then said "Huh…oh well I don't want to talk about it…" "Why Shin?" Fubako asked as Pauline said "Maybe you got into an accident?" "Or got into a fight." Minatsu said as he turned and said "I said I don't want to talk about it." "Maybe it's because you're an Aristocrat." Naru said when he looked up from his device, this causes Shinobu to turn towards him, and Lia then asked "What are you talking about Naru?" "Take a look at his record." I check my device, and saw the other 14 students in it, including their names and gender, when I check Shinobu, I saw his talent…Super Duper High School Aristocrat…Naru then said "So tell us, how did a Aristocrat got dragged into this place." "Shut up Naru." Shinobu said but Naru said "Is it drugs, extortion, violent?" And Shinobu was getting angrier at each moment, and kept saying "I said shut up Naru." The others grabbed him as he finally said "Maybe your friend died because of you." "SHUT THE FUCK UP NARU!" And got his fist lose, and tries to punch Naru, but Jack push him away as he took the blow from Shinobu, he falls to the ground out cold as we circle him.

"Naru, why did you do that for?" I said as Shinobu said "Look…I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know he would push him out of the way?" We look at Naru, and he said "As much as I want to make you mad, it is clear you are hiding something, but as of right now…" He then head towards the doors "…I'll be doing my own search around this school." "What…you're not going to help him." Iko said as he went past through the doors, Phoebe said "It was an honorable thing Jack did for him, and he shows a cruel heart, but now we should take a look around the place…" she does have a point…Yuni said "Me and Nae will look around for a place to eat since we are going to be staying here." "But we should also search for any food supplies around here…" Nae said as Yuni then said "Got it!" Keiro said "Me and Pauline should search around the halls for rooms in the area…" "Well...it could work…" Pauline said, I asked "But what about the windows…and the entrance?" Phoebe then said "I can take a look at the windows…but I could use some help…" "Don't worry Phoebe, I can help you out." Minatsu said, Iko then said "I could help you out too…" Phoebe then said "Thank you two…" Hiroki then said "Then me and Emi can search the entrance for a way out…" "I guess we could do that…but what about Jack here?" I said as I look at him on the ground, Shinobu said "I guess I can carry him around until we can place him somewhere…" Lia then said "I can help you search for the place." Fubako then said "Me and Lock can help you find the place too…" Lock looks at him, but didn't say anything, and with that…Phoebe said "Aright then…let's take a look around…" And we all went out of the auditorium as Shinobu picks up Jack…

While me and Hiroki went towards the entrance, when I notice a door with a movie reel on it, he notices it too, and said "What's in that room?" "I don't know…probably a tape room?" I told him as we continue on our way to the entrance…once we arrived at the entrance, we saw the same thing as I arrived earlier, but this time it's only me and Hiroki, I look around, and saw a giant bolted door, and a couple of cameras with weird features…Hiroki then said "I'll take a look at the door, you take a look around here and see if you found something." I nodded as I examined the room, I notice a box to the side of the room, so I head there, and when I open the box, I saw nothing in it, I wonder why would they have it here, but I just close the lid, and continue my search around the hall, as I'm searching the hall, he said "Ugh…no good…" "What do you mean?" I asked, he turned around and said "That door is shut tight, from the look of it, somebody must have a button to open it, or it's one of those impossible puzzles that can lead us out of here…" "So in other words…we're stuck here…" I said in order to conform the statement, he then said "Pretty much…so what now…" "I don't know…we could search some places…" I said as I look into the device, I saw a map icon, and took a look, and saw the whole area of the first floor, and saw an icon of the book in one of the room, I then said "We should check this place out…" "But what about the other room we pasted…" "That room could have a computer and that computer could get us out of here…" Hiroki then said "I doubt the criminal would allow us to use a computer...but it still worth a shot…" We them head towards to the library in this school…

Once we arrived to the library, we took a look around, I saw a lot of books as I notice a desk in the room, I look around, and saw a letter, but I figure it was nothing, so I put it back, after a couple of drawers with nothing on it, I finally found a laptop, I then said "Hey Hiroki, I found a laptop." He ran towards me, and said "Alright, check to see if it works…" I then tried to turn on the computer, but nothing came on, I search around the desk in order to find the power cord, but I found nothing, I then said "The battery must've died…" Hiroki then said "I doubt they will provide a charger here…" he then left as I got up, and search for the remainder of the room, after all that, he then said "Well…besides a bunch of books…and a dead laptop…we had found nothing…" I was wondering that when he said "We should check the other room that we came across earlier…" I tried to counter his statement, but I came up with nothing, and we did check this room first, so I said "Alright then…let's take a look at that other room." And with that in mind, we left the library, and head to the other room that we came across earlier…

Once we arrived at the room, I saw a big TV with a bunch of electronically devices in it, I looked at Hiroki as I saw his eyes go wide, and his face looking like he has found a legendary treasure, he jumped around the room as he said "Oh my god…is that Deadman Wonderland… And is that My bride is a Mermaid…and…OH MY GOD…PHOENIX WRIGHT: THE MOVIE, OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS PLACE!" I look around the room, and saw a bunch of CDs, DVDs, VHSs, and Blu-ray's as Hiroki said "WE HAVE GOT TO WATCH THEM!" I then said "Why…we need to head back to the others…" "They're not going to miss us…we'll be fine…" Hiroki said, I was getting annoyed as I said "We should meet up with…" but then I saw Lia heading in the room, so I said "Oh…hi Lia, we were just about to meet you guys…" "Well I'm here to let you and Hiroki know that we're going to meet at the café at 8:30 P.M." Hiroki showed up and said "We have a café?" "Yeah, it should be in your E-handbooks." After hearing that, I grabbed my device, and said "So…are these devices called…E-handbooks?" as I took a look at the map in the device, and saw an icon of a fork and knife in the map, she then said "That's right, we'll share the info in the café at 8:30 P.M..." I then asked "What about that guy…Jack…is it?" Lia then said "Don't worry, we are taking turn checking up on Jack in his room…" "His room?" I asked, she then said "Yeah, we each have our own room, so remember the time…" And with that, Lia left the room as Hiroki said "So…since we have extra time left, how about we watch some movies…" I want to disagree with him, but since I have extra time, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings…I decided to spend some time with him as we watch the movies he picked…

We watch some of the movies, the first one was called Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: The movie, where some lawyer is protecting his client…he almost looked like Iko…then we watch My Bride is a Mermaid, where a boy was forced to marry a mermaid due to some code…then there this movie called Another…where a bunch of accidents happens, and people was getting killed by them, then there is this movie called Bible Black…which I immediately turn off by a certain scene, after staring at him for his evil plan, I check my E-handbook, and saw that it was almost 8:30, so I said "Alright pervert, it's almost time, but if you even think of showing me that or any other pervert scene, and…" "Don't worry, I won't pull off that stunt again…" He said with a embarrassing looked, so we make our way to the café…along the way, we came across Naru, so I said "Naru, what did you found out…" He said "Why should I tell you?" "But we are going to meet in the café…" Hiroki said "Didn't…" "So…" Naru said as he turns around "…that is where they are, I suppose I'll make my way to the café, and you two should head there too…" before he made his way, knowing that talking to him is pointless, I head to the café as Hiroki followed me to the café…

Once I arrived at the café, I made my way to Lia, and said "Well that was a day…" "What happened?" Lia asked, I then said "Well…Hiroki showed me a bunch of movies, and one of them…" but just them…Pauline and Keiro showed up, Iko then said "Okay, since everybody is here, and since Jack was knocked out, we should share what we find in this school to the others." Since Jack was knocked out, it does make sense, Yuni then said "Nae and I went to check the kitchen, and I saw a bunch of food in the fridge and in the cupboards." "Wait…" Lock said "What happens if we ran out of food?" Nae then said "It won't run out of food." "How do you know Nae?" Hiroki asked as I wonder the same thing, but then I saw Yuni grabbed something from her pocket, and said "Nae found this note on the fridge, I examine the note, and it says that the food restocks daily, so we won't run out of food." Naru then said "So it seems that our kidnapper expected us to live in this school. And speaking of which…" But suddenly, Fubako said "I found out that we each get a room to sleep in."

After a while of awkward silence, Lia said "Fubako…we already know that." "Oh…" Fubako said in embarrassment, Shinobu then said "And it seems that each room has soundproof walls, so the chance of someone hearing a call for help is impossible." "And the girl's room, they have the locks only."Pauline said. After that, Naru said "Anyway…I found a medical room for the injuries, but don't expect me to help all of you." "We search each of the windows, and hope that we can find a lose screw." Iko said, Hiroki then describe the same situation that we have been in the entrance, and Phoebe said "Well of course the door is covered by metal, what else is the door covered with." I was going to add some stuff of what we have discovered, but Keiro said "Pauline and I look around, and found the music room, library, and a sauna." As I was about to say something, Jack said "There's something that bugs me…and that's with rule #6?" "You mean…" Pauline tried to say, but Naru interrupted her by saying "I'm guessing that if we want to leave, then we have to kill someone without letting someone else knowing about the murder." "Then may I have a suggestion?" Phoebe asked "Concerning with Rule #4, I'm suggesting that when Night-time is in effect, we should stay in our room." "Why do we have to stay in our room for?" Lock asked, but Shinobu said "I get it…you want us to limit our action so that we have less chance of killing someone." Phoebe then said "Well, it's not like it's an official rule, it's more of a choice really." And then Yuni said "Sure, I can stay in my room." The others agree as I said "Sure, I can give it a shot." Fubako said "I can say that every guy agrees to your plan Phoe." Hiroki said "Wait a minute…since when do you speak for all of us? Said Hiroki, Naru then laugh, and walk away, while saying "Let's face it, you can't expect everybody to follow your rule Phoebe, it would be a madder of time before someone snapped and kill someone. Then he left before I get to say anything.

As things start to feel alright, Jack said "Uh guys…is it A.M or P.M?" I was going to say that it's P.M when the monitor turned on, and showed Monokuma, and it said…

"Ahem…it is now Night-time, and as such, few rooms will be blocked off. And remain locked until Day-time, so sleep tight, and don't let the bed-bugs bite."

After that, Yuni said "Well…I should head to my room now…" "I'll come with you Yuni." Nae said as she grabbed Yuni, then the left the café, then I decided to leave the café as Lia followed me, we then head towards our room, once there, I discover my nameplate is next to Lia, I then said "Wow…we will be neighbors." "I know" She said "Well, see you tomorrow." "Night." I said as I head into my room, when I look around, I saw my bed, my drawer, a notepad, a roller, a trash bin, a table, and a note, I didn't bother to read it, so I just ignored it, and I relaxed in my bed, and after a while, I fall asleep…

"**DING DONG BING BONG"**

"Ahem…It is now 7 A.M, rise and shine students as we live a brand new day."

After I woke up, I look around, and saw that it wasn't a dream…I felt that it would be too easy to be a dream…so I decided to head to the library to relax…

When I arrived at the Library, I grabbed some books, and find a table to place them, just as I was about to read the books, I saw Lia, so I said "Morning Lia…" "Morning Emi…mind if I read with you." "Sure thing." I said as she grabbed one of my books, and we begin reading…as we are reading, I said "Say Lia…remember the time when you help raised a wild wolf." "Oh yeah..." Lia said "I remember that moment…" I then said "Yeah, you found a injured wolf in the school yard, and you have been taking care of it until animal support came in and help the wolf out…" She smiled as she said "Yeah I remember that…I think I made a new friend with that wolf." I then said "Yeah…that was a good moment…" We then continue reading…

After Lia left, I went to take a look around the library, and saw the laptop, so I tried to turn it on again, and this time, the laptop turned on, I was excited, so I tried to get on a site, but every time I tried to get on the site, I get an error saying that it can't connect, so I figure that Monokuma might be responsible for doing this, I turned around, and saw Jack, so I said "Oh hey Jack." "Hey Emi." Said Jack "what are you doing on the computer?" I then said "I was taking look at the laptop, hoping that we could use it to get the people to help us get out of here." Jack then said "And what happened?" I then said "I don't know how, but Monokuma had managed to block off every site in the internet." "So much for the internet helping us out." Jack said I then said "Right…so should we search the library?" He agrees as we search the library, after that, I ask "So Jack, what makes you decided to come here?" "Well I wanted to check up on everybody in this school." He said, I then said "Well that's nice Jack…I have to ask…" he then said "Sure shoot." I have many questions about it…but then I said "Okay…what were your parents like." "My parents?" he asked, I then said "Yeah, I was wondering if your parents ever treated you right." He then thinks about it, and then said "Well yeah, my parents treated me right." I then smile as I said "Well that's good…" But then Jack said "Emi…did something happened…" "Huh…" I said, I thought about it…but I decided not to talk about my disappearance of my mother, so I then said "Oh nothing, speaking of which, can you guys why I became an archaeologist in the first place." "Wait…isn't the fact that…" He then thinks about it before he said "Is it because of your Parent Career?" I then said "That's right, when I was little, my mom is the world's best archaeologist in the world, and I wanted to follow my mother's footsteps." He was surprise as he said "Really?" "That's right." Things went quiet, after a while, I said "You know…I had fun chatting with you." Jack then said "Yeah…me too…" After that, he left the library as I continue my search.

After sometime has past, I decided to call it a day, and head to the café, and meet up with the others in the café…

Once I arrived at the café, I saw some of the others enjoying their dinner, so I join in, and after some of the others joined in, Shinobu said "Okay, have we got any updates on this school?" I thought about the video room, but Naru said "If it pleases you, I found a trash composer that is block off by a metal gate." "Trash Composer…" Iko said "Why would we need a trash composer?" Phoebe then said "It is obvious that we are going to be staying at this place forever, so it makes sense that we should clean up after ourselves." "But shouldn't they keep the gate open if we were meant to clean up?" Naru asked, I wonder about that too when Minatsu said "Well maybe it's to make sure that you guys clean up after yourselves." "But that doesn't explain why the gate shuts." Fubako said, I wonder about that too when Naru said "Oh I get it now…it's to make sure that they can't erase the evidence in case they ever became the Blackened, and would've make this life and death game more boring." "You know Naru." Lock said…who suddenly has a harsh attitude "For being a doctor and all, it's clear that you are one big fucken asshole." That caught me off guard, I then said "Lock, what's wrong with you." "But Key has a point." Pauline said, which confuse me, I thought his name was Lock, Hiroki then said "Key, what kind of name is Key anyway?" "It's one of my bloody names you dick." Lock said, I was even more confused when Lia said "So you have a split personality Key." "Yeah that's right, I have a split personality, I don't know how I became Lock, but I do know that we're in hell right now." Lock…or rather…Key said, Nae said "Then let me ask you a question, are you going to be a big concern for us?" Key then said "Who knows, who cares, everybody is going to die, and it's all in a madder of time now." And before I get to say anything, he went up, and left the café, things went sour as Yuni said "Well…this is rather…interesting." "Yeah…and I think I lost my lunch." Keiro said, and after that, he got up, and left the café, and just like before I got up, and left the café…

I make my way to my room, and just like before, I fall asleep on my bed as I feared that I may never find my mother…

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem…it is now 7 A.M, rise and shine students as we live a brand new day."

I woke up as usual, and as usual, I tried to relax when suddenly…

***DING DONG***

I heard the doorbell go off, so I made my way to the door, and saw Shinobu, he then said "Morning Emi, I here to let you and the other people that are trapped in here to know that we're all going to have to eat with each other in the café for now on." "Why on earth…" I asked, but he said "It's a way to get an update on the situation and a possibility on escaping this place, now I suggest you get to the café Emi, because I know that the others will be there." And before I get to say anything, he left the door way, I know that he will bugged Lia, so I made my way to the café.

Once I arrived, I saw the others there, including Jack, Hiroki, Nae, Yuni, and Lock, then I saw the others coming in the café, once everybody arrived, Shinobu said "Alright everybody, I know that everybody is tired right now, but I believe that we should spend every day at the café so we can update our situation on escaping this school, clues that can help us, or any secret rooms in the area." "So…you expected everybody in the room to co-operate with you." Naru said, but when he said that, he does have a point, so I said "Actually, he does have a point Naru, we haven't had any moments with everybody together, that and we could help each other to escape this place." "I agree with your statement Emi." Phoebe said, supporting me on his idea and my point, then Lock…not Key got up and said "Well…since we are going to eat with each other…I'm just going to get my breakfast." "Wait for me Lock…or is it Key?" Keiro said as he followed him, and just like the others, I went and grabbed my breakfast…

After we all eat our breakfast, Shinobu said "So…have anybody had any updates on our current situation?" Nobody respond response to that question, he then said "Well…it looks like we are going to be waiting a bit more then." When suddenly, Nae said "What's the point Shinobu!? The mastermind could've easily blocked all passage to prevent us from escaping, let's face it, there is no hope!" "Then you shall die Nae." We all turned to Nae, who just made a serious moment, Lia asked "What are you talking about Phoebe?" "Well it's simple, I once heard someone say that the key of survival is adaptability to new areas, and if Nae doesn't adapt to her new life style, then she will die." Pauline then said "But…what if there was a way to escape?" Iko then said "It is possible that the mastermind could slip up and reveal an escape route for us to escape." Fubako then said "Right, the closer we are to escaping this place, the CLOSER I AM TO MAKE THE GREATEST WEAPON IN THE WORLD!" Iko then said "He is right, and besides, I don't want to be in this place with a suppose serial killer here…"

"Serial Killer?" Jack asked, Iko then said "Yes…I am talking about this…V.L killer…" "V.L?" "What does that even mean?" Lock asked, Iko then said "Vase Lady killer, when I did my trial run, the culprit always mention that the victim was holding onto a vase, at first, we ignore the fact, but as more bodies shows up with vases, we had to post-pone the trials until they can figure out if it was connected to the case or not." Naru then said "I do recall that the bodies that came from the V.L killer were random, which makes the connection harder to pick out the culprit, and if one of us were the V.L killer, then this could be interesting." After hearing that, everybody was silent from that, but then, Yuni said "Look guys…we don't need to worry, this is the 3rd day that we got kidnapped right." "Well yeah, we have been in here for three days." Minatsu said, Yuni then said "So logically the police will find us, and we can all leave this place." Jack then said "You're right. If the police can find us, then we can all leave this place." "UPUPUPUPUPU" said a voice that nobody wants to hear, or a thing that no one wants to see, and on cue…Monokuma appear in the middle of the table.

"Upupupupu, you really wanted to put your faith with the so-called "Police", please…all they ever do is go and foil the bad guy's plans, thus making then the big practice target for the bad guys." Monokuma said, after that, Lia then said "What do you want Monokuma?" "Oh don't mind me." Monokuma said "I'm just checking up on you guys on your plan on killing each other…" "Forget it bear." Keiro said "I'm…I'm not going to kill someone, and you won't make me do it…." Jack then said "He's right, I know that no one wants to kill each other, and I will make sure that no one will kill each other." I agree with that when Monokuma sighed and then said "So I've been told that you won't kill each other, is it a cruel lift to live." "How is it cruel when you forced us to kill each other?" Nae said when Monokuma said "What am I missing…I got the people, the setting, the suspense…what am I missing…Oh that's right, I forgot the most basic ingredient in making the perfect murder story…a Motive." We felt fear as Pauline said "Motive…" Then Monokuma said "I also overheard you students about secrets in this school, well I'll be generous and tell you one of the secrets in the room." "Wait…you mean it…" Shinobu asked, and Monokuma said "That's right. There's a secret room in the Video room, I placed your first motive in there, happy watching students." And before I can say anything, Monokuma disappear from the table, I was living in fear as I saw that most of the others are feeling the same thing, just then, I saw Naru getting up, and was about to leave the café, I asked "Where are you going Naru?" He turned, and said "I'm checking up on my so-called "Motive", and I know that you have no choice but to check out the new room." And then he left, I tried to stop them, but Hiroki got up, and said "Well…he does have a point, might as well check the new place out them." And then he left, then I saw the other leaving as I know that trying to stop them is impossible now, so I join up with them as we head to the video room.

When we arrived to the video room, we found Naru, and one of the walls opened up, he turned and said "Looks like Monokuma isn't lying to us, I suggest we search the room for this "Motive" then." After that, we proceed to enter the room, but suddenly, I heard Hiroki saying "Wait a minute…" before he walked to one of the tape "That tape wasn't here before…" "What are you talking about Hiroki?" Minatsu asked, he turned and said "When I came into this room, I notice a box that is empty, but now there's a tape here." "Then I suggest you stay back and watch that tape them." Lia said, Pauline then said "But what if that tape is a fake?" Lock said "She's right…we can't tell if someone plant that tape as a joke." "Don't worry guys." Hiroki said "I'll figure out if the tape is a fake or not, just go in without me." "Well alright then. " Phoebe said as she went into the room, then I went in after her…

When I enter the room, I saw a lot of screens in the room like it's one of those secret meetings in the building, Jack then said "So…should we do this." "It's not like we had a choice." Minatsu said as she grabbed one of the CD's from the box, I grabbed one of mine, and went to my seat, and put in the CD in the machine. The next thing I saw…is…my mom…she was beautiful, the soul reason why I became the Archaeologist in the first place, just then, I heard Monokuma saying "Emi's Mother, the original Super Duper High School Archaeologist, she vanished, leaving her only daughter to take part in her job, but do you know what really happened to Ms. Fujimori…" The next thing I saw was blackness, I wonder if something was wrong with my CD when suddenly the next thing I saw…was…was…horrible…I saw…I…I saw…my…my mom…my mom…chained up…why…why is my mom…why…oh god…why…why…why…why is she…why is my mom all chained up and all bruised up and raped to…oh god…just then…the next thing I heard is… "So what happened to Ms. Fujimori, how did she got into that state, if you are searching for the answers?" The next thing I saw is blackness, then a logo saying "FIND OUT AFTER GRADUATION" on it, I…I raised my hand and…turned off the screen…I…I couldn't believe it…my mom…my mom left me…and I did this…all of this…just to find her…and…and now…she's…she's…she's…I couldn't accept it, no madder how much I tried to say it...I couldn't even say it, I had a lost in thought, nothing beyond this point madder now…my mom…my mom is…just then, I saw Lia trying to reach towards me, but…but…but…but I need… "NO…GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted out, and I ran out of the room, I ran…and ran…and ran… nothing beyond this point madder, I…I…I…

I was…scared…I am hiding from the others as I couldn't wrapped my mind…trying to say it…the fact…the fact that…my mom…my mom…my mom is dead…after saying that…I just…I just couldn't handle it… I place my hands on my head, and started crying, all that effort of doing my thing so I can see my mom…is…is wasted…I don't know how long I was crying, but then… "Emi…" I look up, and saw Lia, I said "Oh…hey…" I just couldn't say my sentence, Lia said "Are you alright Emi?" I couldn't say a word, so Lia sits next to me, and said "What happened to you, you were normal, but now…you just panic and…" "My mom…" I said as I couldn't hold my emotion anymore "My mom…is dead…" After that, Lia was speechless, she couldn't say what was going on, but she then said "I know that you are feeling this way…but you could help build her legacy, and I will make sure that no one will die." I know that she is trying to make me feel better, but as it was working, Monokuma showed up, and said "Well now, a scared little girl panicking into a corner of the room, it seems that my motive is a HUGE SUCCESS!" Lia got up, and said "What the hell is your problem!" "Oh I'm not making any problems, your friend is the one that is making a problem." Monokuma said "You…You…I…" Lia said as she couldn't say anything, Monokuma said "But we do have things in common Emi, we both have both loving, caring, respecting, murdered mothers." Lia then snapped as she yelled "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" And charges towards Monokuma, but then she slipped on a pencil, Monokuma jumped over her, and she landed on her face, Monokuma then said "Wow, what a fail, it is like the MOST EPIC SUPER ULTRA MEGA MASTERPACK OF UDDER FAILURE! That is the most fail that I have ever seen in my life…although you got to be lucky, if you did hit me, then I would've punish you, but you and your face fail are going to like the floor a lot more often." Monokuma then disappear as I said "I'm scarred…help me…" she got up, and turned, and went to me, and hugged me, just then, I saw Jack, Lia notice him too, and said "Oh hey Jack." He went to us as I said "I…I'm sorry for making a scene back there." "Don't worry Emi, it's not your fault, it's the mastermind that kidnaps us and force us to kill each other." Jack said I then said "I know…but how did this…" But Lia said "It's alright Emi." She turned to him and said "What happened to the others?" He said "I don't know, I left during the phase from those videos, but it could be possible that they could be in their room." I then got up and said "Them I could rest up in my room them." She then said "Yeah, it's a good idea, after all the commotion that happened earlier." She then turned to Jack, and said "Well…see-ya Jack." And we left the classroom.

After we have arrived to our rooms, I went into mine, and sit on the bed, and…and then…I…I…I couldn't handle it…I had many thoughts…who…who…who did this…who killed my mom…how…what can I do…what…what will happened if…even if I escape…what will happened…what if…what if…what if I couldn't handle…I…I…I…I don't want to be here anymore…I want out of here…I want out and find my mom…I need to find out who is responsible for killing my mom…I need…I need…I need to kill…no…I…I had to kill…I…I must murder someone…yeah…that's what I must do…I will murder someone, get out of the school, and Monokuma…no…the mastermind will tell me who did it…yeah…that's it…but how will I do it…how…I…I could break into the room and…no…what if I poison the…no…I know…I'll invite someone over to my room…and kill that person…no…they will find out…unless…I kill someone in "my" room…that's what I will do…but who do I kill…Naru…no…Jack…no…Keiro…no…Lock…no…wait a minute…Hiroki…yeah…he's weak, I'll kill him…but which room do I use…I know…Lia won't mind if I use her room…time to go to work…for my mommy…I then stand up, and go to the kitchen to get a weapon...a knife…

Once I arrived to the café, I heard "Oh hey Emi, want to sit with us." Judging by the voice, it came from Yuni, but I just ignore her voice, and went into the kitchen, I then grabbed the knife from the sink, and hid it behind my back, I then grabbed a cup, and have a drink a water, and then put it in the sink in order to prove my alibi, I then head out of the café as Nae said "Are you alright Emi?" "Yeah…" I said "…I just have a drink of water…" I then leave the café, and head to Lia's room.

Once I made it to Lia's room, I hit the doorbell, and before Lia showed up, I showed a scared look, once she arrived, she said "Emi…what happened?" I then said "Lia…I…I need to come in…" "Oh sure thing Emi." She said as I went into her room, I then sit down on her bed as I said "Somebody…somebody is…" "Calm down Emi." She said as she is concerned "Calm down, and tell me what happened…" I then said "I was resting in my room when I heard someone rattling my door, I was scared until the rattling stopped, after a while, I open the door, and saw nothing, so I…I…" Lia then said "It's alright…if there's anything you want…" "Well…" I said "…I was wondering…if I could switch room with you…" She thought for a while until she said "I wanted to…but doesn't the rule say…" "I know…but the rule doesn't say that we have to stay in our room." I say, knowing the loop-hole in the rules, she then said "Well, if you want to, you can go ahead…" I know that my plan will work…but suddenly…I had a though…Lia is my childhood friend…I know her from elementary school, so if I went through with my plan, I would be placing the blame on her….I couldn't go through with this, so I said "No…no…I…" "What's wrong…" Lia asked, I then said "I couldn't let you go through with this, I don't want you to go through this situation…" I fear that my murder plan will go to waste when suddenly…Lia said "Well…if not my room, then…maybe Jack room…" then it hit me, I barely know Jack, he would be perfect to take the blame, so I said "Well…it could work…" "I hope so too…" Lia said "…let's go talk to him." And we both head to Jack's room.

Once we arrived at Jack's door, she hit the button, and after a while, Jack showed up, I said "Hey Jack, can we come in?" and without words, he let us in, and we both sit on his bed, I examine the room, and saw the same thing I saw in my room, but the different is that this is a boy's room, so if my plan backfired, I have nowhere to hide…Jack then said "So what happened?" I then said "Well…I was trying to sleep…but my doorknob kept rattling in my room, I was so scared that…" Lia then said "She then went into my room, and explains what happened earlier." Jack then asked us "Why would someone do that?" I then said "I don't know…I think someone wants to kill me…" Lia then asked "So Jack, I was wondering…could Emi spend the night in your room?" He thought for a while, he then asked "But doesn't the rule explain that we have to…" I then said "I know that it said that…but it doesn't say that we have to stay at our own rooms." He then asked "But Emi…couldn't you spend the night in Lia's room?" she then said "Well that was her first intention…" then I said "But when I think about it, I wouldn't want to risk my friend's lift to save mine…" Jack then said "I see…but…are you sure it's a good idea…" Lia then said "Wait…are you thinking that Emi sleeps with you?" He blushed as he said "NONONONONONONO…I was just…" then I said "It's alright Lia…I was actually suggesting that we switch room for a day." He then nod as he said "Well…alright then." He then grabbed his key and give it to me, he then said "But promise me that you will not open the door for anybody." I then grabbed mine, and said "Don't worry, and I won't open the door for you either, otherwise…what's the point of switching the door." I then give him the key, they were about to leave his room, he suddenly said "Oh…that reminds me." He then head towards the bathroom door and said "Emi, my door is misaligned, and there's a trick on opening the door." I was confused as Lia said "Wait, your door is misaligned? Man…I thought you were the Super Duper High School Luckster." He then showed us the trick, he lifted the doorknob and twist it like normal, I then realize that he is the Super Duper High School Luckster, because he has given me a hiding place if my plan backfired, after that, they left the room as I heard the announcement.

"Ahem…it is now Night-time, and as such, few rooms will be blocked off. And remain locked until Day-time, so sleep tight, and don't let the bed-bugs bite."

After that, it is time to put my plan into motion. I first wait for the right time, once it is 1:00 A.M, I wrote a message, saying "There's something I want to talk to you about in private, I'm scared that the others will find out, just come to my room in five minutes. And check the nameplates to make sure you don't get the wrong room, okay?" Once I tore out the page, and wrote my name on it, I went out of the room, and I switch my nameplate with Jack's, once I did that, I went into Hiroki's door, and slide it under, I then ring the doorbell and ran to "my" room before he open the door, once I went in, I hid around the corner, and grabbed the knife I had behind me, and then I wait…and in five minutes, I head the door opening, and then I heard Hiroki said "Hello…Emi, are you here…" That's when I charged towards him with the knife, saying "GOODBYE HIROKI" When I strike him, I thought that I got him, but when I look, I saw that he had a sword, I don't know where he got that, but I wanted him dead, so I attack him again as he draw the sword out, he then said "Emi…what...what's wrong with you…" "SHUT UP AND DIE!" I kept attacking him until Hiroki said "Calm down, we can talk about this…" but there was nothing to talk about, I wanted him dead, so I said "WHY DON'T YOU DIE!" I slash the knife at him, but he dodge my knife, and hit me on the right wrist, I…I couldn't attack him with the knife…he had the sword…and I…I…I ran to the bathroom in panic, by using the trick Jack taught me, I got into the bathroom without problem, I know that he tried to follow me as he said "EMI, WE CAN TALK THIS THROUGH!" "SHUT UP…LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled out, I wanted to be alone…he kept rattling the doorknob as I moved to the back of the bathroom with my knife in my broken hand…I fall to the floor, I…I was scared…I didn't think this through well enough…I thought…I thought that I was safe…

When I tried to relax...I suddenly saw Hiroki opening the door…I…I didn't know how he know…but…but I…he said "Emi…just dropped the knife…we can talk this through…"as he moved closer…I…I wanted him to go away, so I got up, and said "LEAVE…LEAVE NOW…GO!" "Just calm down Emi" Hiroki said, but I charge in, and tried to stab him in the throat, but he grabbed my arm as she said "WHY DON'T YOU DIE HIROKI!" I tried to push the knife in, but he said "WE CAN TALK THIS THROUGH!" when suddenly…he manage to turn the knife around, and shoved it into mine…the next thing I knew…I was walking backwards…and hit the wall…I…I…I slid down and…all I can see is…is…whiteness…whiteness just…fading my vision away…I…I never got the chance to say goodbye to Lia…my friend…or anybody…I…I…I shouldn't done it…but…I…why…then…the next thing I knew…I saw my mother in the sky…I smiled as I said "Mommy…I…I'm coming…"

**Man, that was a long day to write that, the reason why it took that long is that I have a lot of stuff to do, and I barely have any time left to write this, and I still have to do Hiroki's, but I have an Idea, I'll write the characters in each chapter so it won't be a boredom, and it would let me take a break from each chapter, but since Hiroki's only has one, and longer than Emi's, then it's going to be a long chapter, though thank you for your patients…**


	11. Hiroki's Last Mystery

**HIROKI'S LAST MYSTERY**

My name is Hiroki Hagino, and they call me the Super Duper High School Nerd, why they call me that…well it's a long story, back when I was a little kid, I used to be a dumb boy, and I lived with my parents and a evil sister who always bully me, she pranks me, gives me a wedgies, gives me a purple nipple, and even ditch me at a prom when I failed to find a date, and having my parents make her promise that she would be with me, and she was such a major…but I'm going off topic, I got this title when I found a book on the table, so I grabbed it, and read it, and it turns out to be a mystery novel, I read it a bunch of times as I understand each clue, and each contradictions that the book made, they were so impressed by it that they bought me more mystery's books, and a computer so I can looked at more mystery stories, once I reached the middle school, teachers took notice of me noticing every single detail in the questions and answers, and in poems and books, and in media and culture that they put me in the smart school, and I manages to notice the same things that I saw in the different school that the principal of the school has recommended me to Hopeland's academy, and they instantly accept me to be in their academy, my parents was so proud as I made my way to the new school, I looked up, and saw a huge building, with 48 windows, and four flags at the front, and their logo in the middle of the front building, I was so excited that I walked forward towards the door…but when I made my first step…I was feeling dizzy for s.o..e.. . .h.o.r..r…

After sometime that I was knocked out…I woke up, and took a look around, all I saw was a classroom, and before I took a look around, I saw a guy on the chair, and laying on the desk, so I got up, and head towards him, I then said "Hey…" while tapping his shoulder, I looked at him, and saw a blonde shoulder length hair, pale skin, small hands, long lab coat w/splatters of paint everywhere, and white sneakers, and then I saw that he got up, he then said "Ugh…where…what happened…" I then said "Hello…" trying to get his attention "…are you alright…" He got up, and said "I…I think so…" before he turned to me, and said "Who…are…who are you…" I then said "My name is Hiroki Hagino, what about yours…" "My name…" He said "…Keiro Kenta…Super Duper High School Potter…" "Nice to meet you Keiro…" I said, trying to be nice to Keiro, he then said "Where are we...Hiroki…" I looked around, and said "Well…judging by the desks in the rooms, the patterns on the wall, and on the floor, and even the clock on the wall look's traditional, chances are…we are in a classroom…" "What are you…" Keiro said "…a super observer…" "Well…" I said "…I am a Super Duper High School Nerd…" Keiro then got up and said "Well...if you think so…then tell me why are there metal blocks on the window?" I looked at the windows, and notice a giant metal with giant screws on the windows, and then said "Well…judging by the position of the screws…chances are that someone screwed it on, but to determine who did it, and what for is unknown." Keiro then said "Are you…are you saying that we have been kidnapped?" I thought about the possibilities, as kidnapping could be a strong possibility, which explains the metal blocks, but at the same time, it could be just a decoration, and it could be a big show for new students like me, either way, I know that staying in this room won't get us some answers, so I said "It's a possibility, but I think we should head out of this room, and search around." "Well…" Keiro said as he thinks to himself "…i-it's an okay idea, but what about the entrance hall?" I then remember receiving a letter saying that I should head to the entrance by 8:00 A.M, and since we had some time, I said "Alright, let's head there first." And with that, we head out of the classroom, and head to the entrance of the school.

On our way there, we looked around the halls, and saw that it's a really clean place, so my thoughts of being kidnapped is starting to disappear when we spotted six students, they are four females, and two males. The middle was wearing a green cloak so I couldn't tell, the one on the right was a woman who wears a clothing that fits a model, the one on the far right was a woman who has greenish hair, and the one on the left looks normal, the two guys look different, one was wearing a suit, and the other was wearing a jacket with a kanji writing of forbidden, before I even had a chance to walk up to them, he whispered to me "Who…who are these people…" I said "Well we could find out by introducing ourselves." But he said "Are you nuts…what if they want to kill us…" "The place is clean." I said in order to calm him down, but before I can finish… "Hey you guys over there, are you alright!?" said one of the students, we turned, and saw that the others, and before I can speak, the middle student walk towards us, and I saw that she has a female face, she said "Hello there you two…" And then she proceed to kissed me in the cheek before she kissed Keiro in the cheek too, I figure that she didn't do that as a love interest, as rather a introduction, but I can't help but to blush… just then, one of the students said "Don't get your hopes up, she kissed everybody in the area…" After the introduction with Keiro, I decided that I should act like I didn't get that, so I said "Oh…right…but who are you guys?" one of them said "My name is Emi." She then points to the other students "This is Minatsu, Phoebe, Yuni, Fubako, and Iko." "My name is Hiroki, and I have a weird talent…" I said, but before I can say it, Keiro said "He's a Super Duper High School Nerd." I turned to him, and said "Keiro…" knowing that I didn't get the chance to finish, the girl that is called Yuni asked "How can somebody be the master of being a nerd?" "Well…" I said, I actually took some time of how to explain it before I said "…I usually examines stuff real close and find stuff a lot better, and even use stuff that no other people can ever think of using it…" I then remember that I should introduce Keiro, so I said "By the way, this guy is Keiro…" while I was pointing to him. He said "I…I'm a potter…" before he moved away from the group, I then explain "Sorry about that…it's just that when I met him, he wasn't a talking type." Yuni then said "Oh well if we get to know each other, then we'll get along just fine…" Keiro then said "R-right…"

"Hello, is anybody here…" I heard some more voices as I turned, and I saw three more students, all male, the left was wearing a lab coat with long-sleeve black shirt on the insides, blue jeans, fingerless gloves, and a necklaces with a onyx stone on it, the one on the right has baggy clothing, a thin like body, shaggy like hair with a clip on it that said peace, and a sharp round face, and the middle student has dark teal blazer that is buttoned, brown dress shoes, cravat with a small ruby brooch holding it, light brown hair, cold stone light grey eyes, dark teal dress pants, and a flawless white skin. Before I can say anything, Fubako said "Yeah, all 8 of us are here, and are ready to make love…I…I meant greeting everybody here…heheheh…" The left student then said "Well, at least I had found a student that is more bothersome than you Shinobu." "Hey it's not his fault that he wanted to be expressive." The middle student called Shinobu said, Phoebe then said "Well, at least we can see new faces…" before she kissed each the right student and Shinobu before he said "And at least we can see some new faces too…" before he kissed both of her cheek before she said "Oh thank you." When Phoebe tries to kissed the left student, he said "Don't waste my time, I know it's a greeting, but let's cut to the chase." "Oh, but I usually do this to everybody." She said while being surprise, but he said "Well not me, let's make this short, I'm Naru Shura, Super Duper High School Doctor." Shinobu then walked up, and said "The name's Shinobu Hayashi-Utero." Minatsu said "What's with the name?" But Shinobu said "I know it may be confusing, but you may call me Shinobu." I asked "What is your talent Shinobu?" But he said "I…rather not talk about my talent…" Before I can say more, the right student said "My name is Lock, and I'm a Super Duper High School Strategist." Yuni asked "What kind of name is Lock?" Lock then said "It's something that my parents came up with, it's sorta like a nickname…" I then said "Right, anyways…I'm Hiroki, this is Yuni, Emi, Phoebe, Iko, Fubako, and Minatsu."

"Lia…" Emi said as I look towards them, one was a short, skinny woman, brown hair, tan skin, green t-shirt and brown overalls, and the other one has blonde hair with a red ribbon clip-on, fair skin, dark grey scarf, black hoodie, black leather skirt, and black leggings, the right student that was called Lia said "Emi…" Emi then went up Lia, and hugged her as she hugged her back, Phoebe said "Oh…you know her Emi…" She said "I sure do…This is Lia May, the Super Duper High School Translator." Yuni then said "Wow…a translator…" Lia then said "Yeah…I can translate many languages and speak then too…oh speaking of which, this is Pauline Harrison, and she's the Super Duper High School Herbalist." I looked at her as she just stared at us, the same scenario that I met with Keiro, she then said "She isn't a talk able type, but she could be later on…" Phoebe said "Well them, welcome to the group." She then kissed Lia, Emi talked to her as she kissed Pauline too. Yuni then said "Wait…you said you are a translator, right?" "Yeah…" Lia said as she is confused, Yuni then said "Then you can help me pull a prank." And then suddenly, Emi said "Yeah, why do you need her for?" Which surprise her, she then said "How did you know what I am going to say? She then said "Oh well… the thousand stars had read your mind." This surprised me as I think that Emi has a hidden talent, Iko said "You can read minds?" But then she said "No, I just have pretty good intuition." So that conforms that Emi and Lia are great friends, Yuni then said "Okay, if any more people shows up, try saying a different language, and act like you are mad at that person." Lia is confuse as she said "O…kay…" as I saw two more people in the area, the right student is a female student that has black hair that reaches her shoulder, balance skin, green eyes, white cloche hat with a black flower, and a uniform from a different academy, and the left student is a male pale skin with black shoes, dark red hoodie, and blue jeans, and from the look of it, he is not from around here.

I then wonder about the facts that I got so far… (So…there are 15 students here, and we are in a academy that is blocked by metal plates, if this was a special event going on, then where is the other students, and if this was a kidnapping, then why are we allowed to explore this place…) I later learn that the male student was named Jack with the help of Yuni who dragged me and the others towards him, and after she said our names, I moved away, and thought again. (This is starting to feel weird, if this was a kidnapping, who is the one responsible for the kidnapping, and who is the one that put us in this situation…was it for money, fear, publicity, either way, unless I can figure out where is the exit that the kidnapper didn't notice, we can all escape…assuming it's a kidnapping scenario.)

Just then, I heard a TV static, this cause me to look around the room, and saw a TV on the wall, we all looked at the TV as the voice came out of the TV "…t….t.e….t.e.s…testing, testing, testing 123, All student must report to the auditorium immediately." And then the TV cuts out before I can figure out the voice, the others look around as Keiro said "Who was that…" "I don't know…but something tells me that something strange is going on here." Lock said as Phoebe said "I suggest we should follow what he said." Naru then started to walk as he said "She does have a point, all this standing around isn't going to get us anywhere, so let's just head there and find out what's going on." And seeing the others starting to move, I decided to head to the auditorium to find out more about the person that spoke on TV, and find out what's going on.

When we arrived to the auditorium, I saw rows upon rows upon rows of seat as Keiro said "So…where do we go from here?" "Logically…" Phoebe said "…we should take a seat." She then sit on one of the seats, I took mine as the others took theirs, and before we know it, the lights went off, and a spotlight appeared on stage, and suddenly…a teddy bear appear in the middle of the stage, the left side looks like a white normal bear, but the right side is a black creepy bear, who designed this teddy bear, and then suddenly, I heard Yuni screaming before she got on stage, and hugged the bear as she said "IT'S SO CUTE…yet mysterious." It was a rather odd moment when Emi said "Uh Yuni, I doubt that teddy bear is *cute*…" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING TEDDY BEAR!?" said a mysterious voice that I heard from the TV, we turned to Yuni as she said "Wait…wait a minute…I didn't say…" "And while I do like girls hugging me, would you mind PUTTING ME DOWN!" the same mysterious voice said again as she lets the bear go, and then for some reason, the bear then gets up like someone is controlling that bear, then the voice coming from the bear said "Now young lady, would you mine taking a SEAT!" and points to the many rows of seats as Yuni went back to her seat, then the voice said "Now then, let me welcome you all on your VERY FIRST DAY OF HOPELAND'S ACADEMY, I am MONOKUMA, and I'm your NEW SCHOOL'S HEADMASTER!" I looked around and saw that people was confused, Fubako then said "Wait a minute, you have to be joking." "Nope, I am the real deal, now everybody say "Good Morning Principal."" Said the voice that called itself Monokuma, just then, someone said "Uh…Good morning Principal." I turned, and saw that one of the students bowed down, Emi then said "Uh Nae, you just said good morning to a teddy bear." "HEY, I'M NO TEDDY BEAR, I am Monokuma, Mo-No-Ku-Ma." Said the voice as the voice then said "Now before we get a little too crazy, I would like to thank all of the students that choose Hopeland Academy, and for my first announcement, I would like to say that all of you will be spending your life in this academy, as for the time that you will be staying here…well…we have tons of money thanks to the government, so you will be spending your time here…forever."

After that, my mind immediately went from school idea to kidnapping, I looked around and saw that the others have felt similar pain after hearing that when suddenly… "YOU CAN'T KEEP US IN HERE!" I heard a voice that I didn't heard, I turned and saw that Pauline had gotten up from her seat, then I heard Minatsu said "She's right, we have our lives to live." "They're right, what you are doing is illegal, I suggest you let us go or…" Iko said, but Monokuma said "Leave…leave…LEAVE, you want to leave this school, don't you remember that you hate Hope Peak's Academy, nor is it that you're scared of living here, but then again…forever does seen to be a long time, and it would get boring here." I was confused for a moment when Yuni asked "So does that mean we can go?" "Yes." Said Monokuma "There is a way of leaving this school, and in order to do that…you must take part in a *Graduation* program." That causes me more confusion when Fubako asked "So…how do we do that?" "Well it's simple lame smith…" Said Monokuma before Fubako yelled "LAMESMITH!" Monokuma then said "In order to join the *Graduation* program, you must do a very simple task. All you have to do is…kill.

After that, my mind went from kidnapping to…what insanity that the culprit…the person that did the kidnapping…what is this person's plan…why make us kill each other instead of the kidnapper doing it themselves…why make us go through with it…and as things are getting crazy…I saw that Lock was on stage, and grabbing the bear by his hands, he then said "Listen asshole, I don't know how you manage to get us trapped in here, but I demand that you let me out of here because I am not going to play your goddamn game!" I then notice that Lock is different from the Lock from before, Monokuma then said "Li…listen up, violence against the head master is strictly prohibited, and will result in a punishment." But Lock raised his fist as he said "Oh I like to see you try asshole." Then suddenly, the bear stop moving, and then I heard this beeping noise, I looked around as Lock said "Well say something you stupid bear." After a while, the beeping went faster than before, I then realized that the beeping is coming from the bear, before I can say anything, Lia yelled "GET RID OF IT LOCK!" And before I get a good look, Lock chuck the bear in the air, and it has exploded in the air right in front of us."

"Sh…sh…shit…" Lock said after sawing the explosion, I didn't say anything since…well…what now…the bear is gone…does that mean we get to go…Iko had the same feeling as he said "So…does that mean the evil teddy bear is gone?" "I TOLD YOU FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I'M NO TEDDY BEAR!" The same voice that I heard is back as I realize that he must have copies of the bears just in case as Monokuma said "Now…I'm going to pretend that this had never happened, so I'll let you off with a warning, so sit back down, and let me finish…okay." And that's when he got off the stage, and back in his seat, the bear coughed as it said "Now since you'll be spending your time in this school, I would like to give you a gift." And out of nowhere, this box appear out of the stage, and Monokuma went to the box, it then open the box as it said "I've basically made you all a handbook, but this isn't any ordinary handbook, no no…this is your electronic handbook, or as I call them, E-handbook, with your E-handbooks, it tells you your real name, real gender, and everything else you will learn when you spend your time in the Hopeland, Land of mutual killing, have fun, and hope you have a wonderful time in Hopeland." And then suddenly, Monokuma jumped down, and disappear from the stage, I looked around, and saw that the others are showing either fear…or distrusts…

Things had been quiet when Fubako said "Okay guys…it's a nice prank and all, and you got us…so you can show yourself now guys…" That's when I notice his expression…the expression that he hope that it's all a dream…I wanted to believe that too…but Emi said "Are you serious Fubako, why would they go so far just to make a prank." And after a while, he couldn't say anything, just then…Shinobu got up, and said "Well whatever the situation is…I'm going to find out what's going on in this place." He then proceed to the doors when Phoebe said "So…you are willing to get yourself killed out there Shinobu?" He then stopped, and turned around and said "So you think you have a better plan Phoebe?" she then said "Well…considering the fact that we're trapped with this psycho or psychos in this school, I suggest we follow their rules for now." She does have a point since by definition, somebody want us to kill each other, and had set up rules so that we have to follow them, and we don't know what the rules are…Iko then said "She does have a point." "But how do we get these…e-things to work?" Pauline asked, Jack got on stage as I followed him, even with the feeling that the others are following me, I looked in, and saw a bunch of devices…Jack then said "Hey guys, take a look at this." As he showed us a envelope to us, he open the letter, and said…

"TO THE STUDENTS OF HOPELAND'S ACADEMY

I AM FRILLED THAT YOU WILL BE LIVING YOUR NEW LIFE IN THIS SCHOOL, AND IN ORDER TO START YOUR NEW LIFE, WE HANDED EACH STUDENTS A DEVICE CALLED "E-Handbook". TO START THE DEVICE IS SIMPLE, JUST TOUCH THE DEVICE, AND ALL THE INFO ABOUT YOU WILL BE PUT IN THE DEVICE, WHICH INCLUDES YOUR REAL NAME AND YOUR REAL GENDER IN THE DEVICE, IT WILL BE IMPORTANT TO YOUR EVERYDAY LIFE, AS DOORS WILL ONLY WORK WITH YOUR DEVICE, NOTE THAT SOME DOORS WILL BE LOCK BECAUSE IT'S EITHER THE DOOR REQUIRES THEIGHT GENDER, OR A CERTAIN RULE IS IN EFFECT. WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL ENJOY YOUR LIFE IN HOPELAND'S ACADEMY.

YOUR PRINCIPAL."

After Jack read the letter, he and the other students grabbed their devices as I grabbed mine, I then touch the device, and just like the letter said, it turned on, and it shows my name and gender…which is actually neat…"Okay…it's kind of cool." I said with joy, then I took a look at the rules that Monokuma made…

Students are allowed to freely explore any area that is available to the students.

Any attempts to attack the principal or destroy the cameras will result in a punishment.

Students are not allowed to sleep outside their rooms with a few exceptions, sleep anywhere else will result in punishment.

At 9:00 P.M, Night-time will be in effect, this will result in some rooms being blocked off until Morning.

Male students and Female students are allowed to bring different sex students into the bathrooms with permission.

Any student who kills a fellow student and becomes "Blackened" will graduate unless they are discovered.

More rules will be added if necessary.

Armed with the rules now, Minatsu asked "Wait…what's with rules 3, 5, and 6?" Iko said "Students are not allowed to sleep outside their rooms with a few exceptions…I'm guessing that there might be some rooms we are allowed to sleep." Nae then asked "Okay…but what about rule 5 that said that they're allow different gender to enter the bathroom?" Shinobu said "I'm guessing that we can bring different genders into the bathroom…if we want to…" Lia then asked "But rule six…what does that mean…" I was wondering about that…what is "Blackened"…is it like…a heart that turns black by killing someone…this rule…but then "Shinobu…" Jack said as he is asking a question "What's with the scar on your shoulder?" "Huh…" Shinobu said as he was confused, I then notice a scar coming from his right shoulder, like that he was in some sort of accident…he notices it and said "Oh…well I don't want to talk about it…" "Why Shin?" Fubako asked, Pauline then said "Maybe you got into an accident?" "Or got into a fight." Minatsu said, but he turned back and said "I said I don't want to talk about it." Judging by his expression, something must've happened back then before we got here, so I figure not to push it, but then… "Maybe it's because you're an Aristocrat." Naru said as he looked at his E-handbook.

After hearing that, he stopped in his track, and turned to him, Lia asked "What are you talking about Naru?" "Take a look at his record." Naru said, and doing what he said, I examine my E-handbook, and saw not only mine, but 14 other students, when I check Shinobu, I saw his title being Super Duper High School Aristocrat, which give me a theory that he got that scar during his rising as a Aristocrat, Naru then said "So tell us, how did a Aristocrat got dragged into this place." But Shinobu said "Shut up Naru." But Naru said "Is it drugs, extortion, violent?" Shinobu was getting angrier as he said "I said shut up Naru." This causes me and some of the others to grab him as he said "Maybe your friend died because of you." "SHUT THE FUCK UP NARU!" Shinobu yelled as he manages to get one of his fist lose, and tries to attack Naru, but suddenly Jack push him out of the way, and Shinobu ended up hitting Jack, causing him to get knocked out as he collapse to the floor, we all circle him as Emi said "Shinobu, why did you do that for?" He then said "Look…I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know he would push him out of the way?" We stared at Naru as he said "As much as I want to make you mad, it is clear you are hiding something, but as of right now…" he then made his way to the doors "…I'll be doing my own search around this school." "What…" Iko said "You're not going to help him." But Naru went through the doors, Phoebe then said "It was an honorable thing Jack did for him, and he shows a cruel heart, but now we should take a look around this place…" After she said that, I believe that taking a look around this place is a good idea, Yuni then said "Me and Nae will look around for a place to eat since we are going to be staying here." Nae then added "But we should also search for any food supplies around here…" She nodded and said "Got it!" as Keiro said "Me and Pauline should search around the halls for rooms in the area…" Pauline then said "Well…it could work…but what about the windows…and the entrance?" "I can take a look at the windows…but I could use some help…" Phoebe said…likely that she wants somebody to go with her, so Minatsu said "Don't worry Phoebe, I you out." "I could help you out too…" Iko said, Phoebe then said "Thank you two…" Knowing that the entrance was left to search, I said "Then me and Emi can search the entrance for a way out…" she then said "I guess we could do that…" She then stared at Jack and said "but what about Jack here?" Shinobu said "I guess I can carry him around until we can place him somewhere…" Lia then added "I can help you search for the place." Fubako then said "Me and Lock can help you find the place too…" Lock then stares at him, but couldn't say anything, after all that…Phoebe then said "Alright then…let's take a look around…" And then we all left the auditorium in pairs as Shinobu supported the fainted Jack with his shoulders…

While we were walking towards the entrance of the school, I took some time to look around the hall to see if I missed any rooms that I ran across, I then notice Emi looking at something, so when I look, I saw a door with a movie reel logo on it, so I said "What's in that room?" "I don't know…" Emi said "probably a tape room?" we then make our way to the entrance, once we arrived, I saw a giant metal door like before, but I also found a couple of strange camera's that doesn't look like the cameras that I and I presumed Emi saw in the rooms and hall, I then said "I'll take a look at the door, you take a look around here and see if you found something." She nodded as I turned my attention to the door, from the design of the door, it look like one of those gear doors, so I examine the outer area of the door, and even tried to push the door, but nothing happened, so I make two assumptions, either the door requires a switch to unlock it, or it contains one of the impossible puzzles that the culprit had made so we couldn't solve it, so as of now, we are trapped, so I said "Ugh...no good…" "What do you mean?" she asked, I turned to her and said the same thing that I thought up, and she said "So in other words…we're stuck here…" I then said "Pretty much…so what now…" "I don't know…" She said as she takes out her E-handbook and examines it "we could search some places…" after a while, she then said "We should check this place out…" as she showed me a room with a book icon, I wonder about the other room that we passed, so I asked "But what about the other room that we passed…" "That room could have a computer and that computer could get us out of here…" I then stated "I doubt the criminal would allow us to use a computer…" but then I thought to myself that there could be clues to help us get out of here quicker, so I said "but it still worth a shot…" So we left the entrance hall, and into the area that she wanted to go.

When we arrived, I saw a lot of books, so I assumed that this is the library, and I saw that Emi had already went into the desk, so I decided to search around the place, which contains lot's of books, I also notice a door in the room, I was about to check it out, but then I heard Emi said "Hey Hiroki, I found a laptop." So I decided to check out the door later as I ran towards her, and said "Alright, check to see if it works…" She then tried to turn on the computer, but nothing happened, she searches the desk for something, but she came across nothing, so she said "The battery must've died…" I then said "I doubt they will provide a charger here…" I went back to my searching as I stared at the door as I wonder if I should go in or not, but I then decided it would've contain more books, so I'll go there if I needed to, so I said "Well…besides a bunch of books…and a dead laptop…we had found nothing…" She then thought for a while as I said "We should check the other room that we came across earlier…" Since the fact that the movie reel logo could provide hints or clues about either the culprit or the past of this school, she then said "Alright then…let's take a look at that other room." So we then head out of the library, and went into the room that we came across earlier…

When we arrived to the place that we came across, I saw a bunch of electronic devices and a big TV, and when I saw…wait…is that…and is that…and that is…oh my god… "Oh my god…is that Deadman Wonderland…And is that My bribe is a Mermaid…and…OH MY GOD…PHOENIX WRIGHT: THE MOVIE, OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS PLACE!" I said before I remember the situation that I was in, but with all of these stuff here, it makes me feel like I'm a young kid again, I then shouted "WE HAVE GOT TO WATCH THEM!" she then said "Why…we need to head back to the others…" "They're not going to missed us…we'll be fine…" I said as I enjoy the views of the many anime shows and movies, she then said "We should meet up with…oh…hi Lia, we were just about to meet you guys…" I turned, and saw that Lia was in the room with me, she then said "Well I'm here to let you and Hiroki know that we're going to meet at the café at 8:30 P.M., I them went towards then and asked "We have a café?" "Yeah" Lia said "it should be in your E-handbooks." I then check my E-handbook, and saw a fork and knife icon, so I assumed that it's where the café is, I them heard Emi said "So…are these devices called…E-handbooks?" Lia then response "That's right, we'll share the info in the café at 8:30 P.M…" Emi then said "What about that guy…Jack…is it?" Lia then said "Don't worry, we are taking turns checking up on Jack in his room…" "His room?" Emi questioned, and Lia answered "Yeah, we each have our own rooms, so remember the time…" And then Lia left the room, I check the clock, and saw that we have some time left, so I said "So…since we have extra time left, how about we watch some movies…" and with that, she agrees as I grabbed a bunch of movies and shows that we can watch.

The start of my filming line-up is a movie based on a game called Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: The Movie, in this movie, a rookie named Phoenix Wright must find out the truth of the DL-6 case while protecting his client from wrongful arrest, the next one on the list is a show called My Bride is a Mermaid, in the show, a boy named Nagasumi Michishio almost drowned at the Seto Bay where he is saved by a mermaid named Sun Seto, but due to the Mermaid law, Nagasumi will have to be executed, but in order to save both lives, Sun's family decided that they must be married, then there's Another, a horror mystery show based around the deaths of the 3-3 classmates, and I…well…I decided to show her a…show called Bible Black…I was going to explain to her about the show, but when we get to the good parts, she turned it off and stared at me like she is going to destroy me, she then check her E-handbook and said "Alright pervert, it's almost time, but if you ever think of showing me that or any other pervert scene, and…" "Don't worry, I won't pull that stunt again…" I said, making sure that she doesn't tear me to pieces, so we left the room and went to the café…but then we ran into Naru, Emi said "Naru, what did you found out…" "Why should I tell you?" I wonder if he knew so I said "But we are going to meet in the café…didn't…" "So…" Naru said after he interrupted me "…that is where they are, I suppose I'll make my way to the café, and you two should head there too…" before he went to the direction to the café, then I saw her following him as I decided to follow her.

When we arrived at the café…I took a look around the place and saw that the café…and it was amazing, the place is huge and beautiful, if this wasn't a kidnapping situation, then I would really loved this place, as I was starring at the café, I heard Iko saying "Okay, since everybody is here, and since Jack was knocked out, we should share what we find in this school to the others." I saw that the others nodded as Yuni said "Nae and I went to check the kitchen, and I saw a bunch of food in the fridge and in the cupboards." I wonder about the supply, but Lock asked "Wait…what happens if we ran out of food?" But Nae said "It won't run out of food." I was confused, so I asked "How do you know Nae?" but then Yuni grabbed something from her pocket, and said "Nae found this note on the fridge, I examine the note, and it says that the food restocks daily, so we won't run out of food." "So it seems that our kidnapper expected us to live in this school." Naru said "And speaking of which…" But Fubako interrupted him and said "I found out that we each get a room to sleep in." After some silent time, Lia said "Fubako…we already know that." "Oh…" Fubako said as he was embarrassed, Shinobu then said "And it seems that each room has soundproof walls, so the chance of someone hearing a call for help is impossible." "And in the girl's room, they have the locks only." Pauline said, Naru then said "Anyway…I found a medical room for the injuries, but don't expect me to help all of you." "We search each of the windows, and hope that we can find a lose screw." Iko said, I then said "Me and Emi tried to open the entrance, but the door is block by some metal door." And before I can continue, Phoebe said "Well of course the door is covered is covered by metal, what else is the door covered with." "Pauline and I look around, and found the music room, library, and a sauna." Keiro said

After all that, Jack said "There's something that bugs me…and that's with rule 6?" "You mean…" Pauline said, but Naru interrupt her and said "I'm guessing that if we want to leave, then we have to kill someone without letting someone else knowing about the murder." "Then may I have a suggestion?" Phoebe asked "Concerning with Rule #4, I'm suggesting that when Night-time is in effect, we should stay in our room." I wonder about that idea when Lock asked "Why do we have to stay in our room for?" But Shinobu said "I get it…you want us to limit our action so that we have less chance of killing someone." "Well, it's not like it's an official rule, it's more of a choice really." Yuni then said "Sure, I can stay in my room." "I can agree to that." Minatsu said I see that the other ladies agree to that, I'm not sure if I can agree to that, but Fubako said "I can say that every guy agrees to your plan Phoe." "Wait a minute…since when do you speak for all of us?" I said as I didn't agree to her plan, then I heard Naru laugh as he got up and head out before he said "Let's face it, you can't expect everybody to follow your rule Phoebe, it would be a madder of time before someone snapped and kill someone." Then he left the café, after a while, I was wonder if somebody will snap and kill someone, then I heard Jack asking "Uh guys…is it A.M or P.M?" I check the clock as it turned to 9:00, then I saw the monitor turned on, and reveals Monokuma on the screen.

"Ahem…it is now Night0time, and as such, few rooms will be blocked off. And remain locked until Day-time, so sleep tight, and don't let the bed-bugs bite."

After that, I heard Yuni saying "Well…I should head back to my room now…" "I'll come with you Yuni." Nae said as she grabbed her and they left the café, I then decided to leave the café, and went to my room since I figure they'll think I'm suspicious if I were to break Phoebe's plan.

When I head to my door, I notice that it has my icon on it, I then went through the door, inside is basically a room with a bed, some shelves, a lint roller, a trash can, a counter that has a note on it, when I check the note, it pretty much said the stuff I heard from the café, but I also learned that the locks have anti-picking lock, which makes breaking in impossible, then there's the Night-time rule with the water shutting off, and the guys having tool kits and the girls having the needle kit, I toss the note in the trash and I decided to get some sleep, that way I can figure out the mystery of the place that we are currently in, and hope that we can get out of this place…

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem…It is now 7 A.M, rise and shine students, as we lived a brand new day."

After hearing that announcement, I decided that I should head to the video room to fill up on my discovery skills…

Once I arrived at the video room, I immediately went and grabbed every great mystery tapes, DVDs, Blu-Rays, and CDs to help me out on solving the school's mystery…only to realize that I was about to dropped then when I notice Jack in the room, so I said "Hey Jack, can you lend a hand?" Thankfully he went and grabbed the stacks before I dropped then, I then said "Thanks man, I thought those tapes will kill me for sure…" But then I asked "Hey…want to watch these tapes with me Jack?" He agrees as we went and watch some movies…after a while, I figure that since we're trapped in this school, I decided to talk to him so that I can be friends with him, so I said "You know Jack, when we first got here, I felt scared about being trapped here for all time, but now, I'm starting to feel better now." "Really" Jack said surprised "how did you manage to feel better?" "Because it could hold a mystery that we could solve." I said, he then response "You're into mystery?" I then said "That's right, where ever a place has mystery, I tend to find out the truth behind it." "Is that so?" Jack questioned, I then said "Yep, but there's one mystery that I could not figure it out." "What mystery?" Jack asked, I then respond "I heard of this killer that kills his victims with scissors and writes Bloodlust, but I just don't know the name?" "Wait…are you talking about Genocide Jack?" Jack guessed, and I then remember the name now, which I immediately said "Yeah, Genocide Jack, I heard on the news that the killer writes his messages with the blood of the victims." "Oh god...but what if…one of us is Genocide Jack?" I wonder about that since what if there is a serial killer in this school, I tried thinking of the many scenarios, but I couldn't think of anything, so I said "I…I don't know…but if there is a Genocide Jack in the area, we'll take him down." "And how do we suppose to do that Hiroki?" I was wondering, but then I said "I'll think this out." Hoping that he doesn't panic assuming that there is a Genocide Jack in the area...

After Jack left, I took a look around the room again, and I notice a box in the room, I felt that it was odd to leave a box here, but when I took a look in, I notice a note, when I picked it up, it said "STAY TUNED TOMMOROW FOR A THRILLING EPISODE OF A KILLING SCHOOL LIFE!" After reading that, I crumble the note, and toss it in the trash since I thought that it was a very bad joke, I then decided to examine the E-Handbook, and decided to explore the area before I meet up with the others…

After some time has passed since I begin my examination, I check the clock, and figure that it was time to meet up with the others, so I made my way to the café, when I arrived, I notice that the others are enjoying their dinners, so I grabbed mine and sit in this beautiful place. While I was eating my dinner, I saw the others joining in, and after a while, Shinobu asked "Okay, have we got any updates on this school?" Since I haven't found anything yet, and seeing that the others didn't say anything, I then heard Naru saying "If it pleases you, I found a trash composer that is block off by a metal gate." Iko then asked "Trash composer, why do we need a trash composer?" Phoebe then explained "It is obvious that we are going to be staying at this place forever, so it makes sense that we should clean up after ourselves." "But shouldn't they keep the gate open if we were meant to clean up?" Naru asked, as I wonder the same point, Minatsu said "Well maybe it's to make sure that you guys clean up after yourselves." "But that doesn't explain why the gates shut." Fubako said, I think the reason the gate was shut is for security reasons, but Naru said "Oh I get it now…it's to make sure that they can't erase the evidence in case they ever became the Blackened, and would've make this life and death game more boring." "You know Naru, for being a doctor and all, it's clear that you are one big fucken asshole."

That last sentence caught me off guard since I don't recognize anybody saying that, Emi then said "Lock, what's wrong with you." "But Key has a point." Pauline said, that got me even more confused, I then asked "Key? What kind of name is Key anyway?" "It's one of my bloody names you dick." Lock…or as Pauline called him Key said, I was confused even more, but I wonder if it has to do with the split-personalities disorder, so Lia asked "So you have a split personality Key." "Yeah that's right, I have a split personality, I don't know how I became Lock, but I do know that we're in hell right now." Key said as he shows his anger, Nae then asked "Then let me ask you a question, are you going to be a big concern for us?" But Key said "Who know, who cares, everybody is going to die, and it's all in a madder of time now." And before I asked any more questions about Key, he got up and left the café, things have been quiet until Yuni broke the silence by saying "Well…this is rather…interesting." "Yeah…and I think I lost my lunch." Keiro said as he got up and left, since I had also lost my lunch, I figure it's time for me to get some rest since I didn't want to get on "Key's" bad side, after I left the café, I head straight to my room, go on my bed, and fall asleep…

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem…it is now 7 A.M, rise and shine students as we live a brand new day."

After hearing that I got up, and proceeds to my usu…

***DING DONG***

After hearing my doorbell go off, I went to the door, and saw Shinobu there, he then said "Morning Hiroki, I'm here to let you and the other people that are trapped in here to know that we're all going to have to eat with each other in the café for now on." I was confused by that as he continues "The reason why is that it's a way to get an update on the situation and a possibility on escaping this place, now I suggest you get to the café Hiroki, because I know that the others will be there." And then he left before I had a chance to speak, since I'm guessing that he'll come back to me if I wasn't at the café, I decided to head there. When I get there, I saw Jack, Nae, Yuni, and Lock, I sat at the table as I saw the others heading to the café, Shinobu then said "Alright everybody, I know that everybody is tired right now, but I believe that we should spend every day at the café so we can update our situation on escaping this school, clues that can help us, or any secret rooms in the area." "So…you expected everybody in the room to co-operate with you." While I didn't agree to the approach…he does bring a good point, Emi then said "Actually, he does have a point Naru, we haven't had any moments with everybody together, that and we could help each other to escape this place." "I agree with you Emi." Phoebe said, then either Lock or Key said "Well…since we are going to eat with each other…I'm just going to get my breakfast." "Wait for me Lock…" Keiro said "or is it Key?" After seeing the others get their breakfast, I decided to join up with the others.

After I finished my breakfast, Shinobu asked "So…has anybody had any updates on our current situation?" And since nobody response to that question, he then said "Well…it looks like we are going to be waiting a bit more then." But then Nae said "What's the point Shinobu!? The Mastermind could've easily blocked all passage to prevent us from escaping, let's face it, there is no hope!" I feel that she is panicking due to the situation, but suddenly…Phoebe said "Then you shall die Nae." Lia asked "What are you talking about Phoebe?" she then said "Well it's simple, I once heard someone say that the key of survival is adaptability to new areas, and if Nae doesn't adapt to her new life style, then she will die." Pauline then said "But…what if there was a way to escape?" Iko then said "It is possible that the mastermind could slip up and reveal an escape route for us to escape." Fubako then said "Right, the closer we are to escaping this place, the CLOSER I AM TO MAKE THE GREATEST WEAPON IN THE WORLD!" Iko then said "He is right, and besides, I don't want to be in this place with a suppose serial killer here…" "Serial Killer?" Jack asked, I wonder if Iko was talking about Genocide Jack as she said "Yes…I am talking about this…V.L killer…" "V.L? What does that even mean?" Lock asked, Iko then answer "Vase Lady killer, when I did my trial run, the culprit always mention that the victim was holding onto a vase, at first, we ignore the fact, but as more bodies shows up with vases, we had to post-pone the trials until they can figure out if it was connected to the case or not." Naru then said "I do recall that the bodies that came from the V.L killer were random, which makes the connection harder to pick out the culprit, and if one of us were the V.L killer, then this could be interesting."

Things have been silent, we could be facing not just Genocide Jack, but we could also be facing this Vase Lady killer too…but Yuni broke the silence again and said "Look guys…we don't need to worry, this is the 3rd day that we got kidnapped right." "Well yeah, we have been in here for three days." Minatsu said, She then said "So logically the police will find us, and we can all leave this place." Jack then said "You're right. If the police can find us, then we can all leave this place." And just as things is starting to get better… "UPUPUPUPUPUPU" said a voice that nobody wants to hear appear from the middle of the table, Monokuma then said "Upupupupu, you really wanted to put your faith with the so-called "Police", please…all they ever do is go and foil the bad guy's plans, thus making then the big practice target for the bad guys." Lia then said "What do you want Monokuma?" Monokuma then said "I'm just checking on you guys on your plan on killing each other…" "Forget it bear." Keiro said "I'm…I'm not going to kill someone, and you won't make me do it…" Jack then said "He's right, I know that no one wants to kill each other, and I will make sure that no one will kill each other." I have strong hopes that it will work when Monokuma sighed and then said "So I've been told that you won't kill each other, is it a cruel life to live." "How is it cruel when you forced us to kill each other?" Nae said, Monokuma then said "What am I missing…I got the people, the setting, the suspense…what am I missing…Oh that's right, I forgot the most basic ingredient in making the perfect murder story…a Motive." I know too well about the motives that is needed in order to push the people to murder someone, Pauline then said "Motive…" Before Monokuma said "I also overheard you students about secrets in this school, well I'll be generous and tell you one of the secrets in the room." "Wait…you mean it…" Shinobu asked as he was hoping that what Monokuma said is true, and Monokuma said "That's right. There's a secret room in the Video room, I placed your first motive in there, happy watching students." And before I can question him, Monokuma disappear from the table, I was scared from the idea of Monokuma presenting motives to us when Naru got up and was about to leave the café, Emi asked "Where are you going Naru?" He turned around and said "I'm checking up on my so-called "Motive", and I know that you have no choice but to check out the new room." And then he left, and I hate to admit it, but the possibility of a new room, and a possible factor that puts anybody a suspect for not watching the tape, I knew that I have to go to that new room, I saw Emi trying to stop him, so I said "Well…he does have a point, might as well check the new place out them." And then I left the café and head to the video room.

Once I arrived, I saw Naru opening a wall as he crumble up a note, and toss it in the trash, I then saw the others entering the video room, Naru turned, and said "Looks like Monokuma isn't lying to us, I suggest we search the room for this "Motive" then." After that, we make our way to the room, but when I looked at the box, I notice that there's a tape in the box, so I said "Wait a minute…" I made my way to the box and said "That tape wasn't here before…" "What are you talking about Hiroki?" Minatsu asked, I turned to her and said "When I came into this room before, I notice this box was empty before, but now there's a tape here." I am wondering if this was one of those motives…but if that was the case…then why bother telling us about the secret room in the first place? "Then I suggest you stay back and watch that tape then." Lia said…figuring that if I was the only one that didn't enter the secret room, then I would have no reasons of murdering someone, but Pauline said "But what if that tape is a fake?" "She's right…" Lock said "We can't tell if someone plant that tape as a joke." But I said "Don't worry guys. I'll figure it out if the tape is a fake or not, just go in without me." "Well alright then." Phoebe said as she went in, the others went in as I put the tape in the machine, it was black a bit, but then suddenly, the title showed…

"**LIVE FROM HOPES PEAK ACADEMY, FEATURING 15 STUDENTS IN THIS SCHOOL, WE BRING YOU…THE SCHOOL'S LIFE OF MUTURAL KILLING!"**

I…I didn't know what to say…I…is it the same situation that we have to go through…before I even got a chance to see what's going on, the screen suddenly turned on, and showed the entrance…it looked like the entrance that we see…but the location is different, and before I can figure out what's going on, I saw somebody in the shot, he look like a business man with black suit, black pants, black shoes, blond hair and glasses, but since the it said that it said 15 students, I decided to head out, and find a notepad and a pen…it took me 30 minutes before I found a notepad and a pen, and head back to the video room, when I came back, I saw the other thirteen students had appear, and then I saw the fifteen student appearing from the shot. I then took down the names that they said to each other, I also learned that instead of having the title "Super Duper", Hopes Peak have "Ultimate", so I began writing down their talents as well…

Byakuya Togami: Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Hifumi Yamada: Ultimate Fanfic Creator

Chihiro Fujisaki: Ultimate Programmer

Aoi Asahina: Ultimate Swimming Pro

Leon Kuwata: Ultimate Baseball Star

Toko Fukawa: Ultimate Writing Prodigy

Mondo Owada: Ultimate Biker Gang Leader

Junko Enoshima: Ultimate Fashionista

Celestia Ludenberg: Ultimate Gambler

Sakura Ogami: Ultimate Martial Artist

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Ultimate Clairvoyant

Sayaka Maizono: Ultimate Pop Sensation

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Ultimate Moral Compass

Kyoko Kirigiri: Ultimate Unknown

Makoto Naegi: Ultimate Luckster

After writing all of those names and their talents down, I discover that the scenario is the same as before, they discover a static TV, and directed them to go to a different location, and discovering that a bear named Monokuma comes in and tell them that they are trapped unless they killed each other, I was shocked since it is possible that we're not the only ones who are forced to play this deadly game, I continued to watch this show…and I notice some connections from what we witness earlier, the 15 students got this announcement to meet up in a different location, the reveal of Monokuma, and the whole "Stay or Murder" situation, as I continued to watch this show, I learned that the locations is different than the ones that we are currently in, more time has passed since I watch the tape, and I also saw the motive that Monokuma had made back in Hopes Peak Academy, I notice that one of them was terrified as they moved back, I then think "Was...was the tape that they watched the same motive that we got…" I turned to the secret room before decided not to go in, later on, I saw this girl moving back a bit as I saw a bunch of her friends who looked like singers lying on the ground…I think that they died with Monokuma's face on the screen, then I saw two students, both named Sayaka and Makoto talking in the room before they switch keys, with Makoto leaving his room, after some time has passed, she got out of the room and switch the name plates with each other, she then proceed to get something from the kitchen, and after she returned to Makoto's room, she then write something on the notepad, and left the room, and placed the note under the door, rang the doorbell, and went back to his room, then after a while, I saw one of the students heading to his room, when he went in, Sayaka attack him with the knife, but he grabbed a golden sword and deflected her attack before he attack her in the wrist, she panic and went into the bathroom, he tried to get in, but went back and grabbed his tool kit before coming back and took down the door before he went and they both had a struggle, they struggle until she moved back and slide down on the wall before I realize that she is dead…I…I didn't know what's next…so…so I continued watching the video, and saw the boy started removing some evidence and toss his shirt into the furnace…that's when I stop the video and…and I just…I just head to my room…I…I didn't even want to think about it…so…so…so I just fall asleep on my bed…

***Ding Dong***

I woke up from that door bell, as I thought that it was the usual morning announcement, before realizing that it was the door, so I head to the door and open the door, but I saw nothing, so I close the door, but then I notice a page on the floor, so I picked it up, and it said…

"There's something I want to talk to you about in private, I'm scared that the others will find out, just come to my room in five minutes. And check the nameplates to make sure you don't get the wrong room, okay?

Emi Fujimori"

After that, I thought that she was in trouble, so I made my way out of the room, and head to Emi's room…even though Phoebe said that we should stay in our room, she needed my help, once I made my way to her door, I make sure that I saw Emi's nameplate before I went in, when I got in…I saw that it look like the same room that I was in…except for a golden sword in the room, I notice that Emi wasn't around, so I said "Hello…Emi, are you here…" "GOODBYE HIROKI!" Shouted Emi as she appeared out of nowhere, I saw that she has a knife as I backed away, she then charged towards me as I remember the sword was behind me, so I immediately grabbed the sword and block her attack, she stumbled as I removed the sheath from the sword since it would've slowed me down, I then though "What happened to you Emi…what did that video done to you…" before I said "Emi…what…what's wrong with you…" "SHUT UP AND DIE!" Shouted Emi as she strikes me again, I wanted to calm her down, so I said "Calm down, we can talk about this…" "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Shouted Emi again, I thought to myself "Did…did she bought Monokuma's idea that you would go free after you kill me…" I kept dodging her knife when I decided I wanted to disarmed her, so I strike her wrist, but she didn't dropped the knife, before I can calm her down, she ran to the bathroom, I tried to follow her, but the door won't open…I then remember that the girls have the locks, so I said "EMI, WE CAN TALK THIS THROUGH!" "SHUT UP…LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, I didn't want to leave her in a state like this, what if she tries this again with someone else…or she lies and say that I assaulted her, but with the lock in the way, I couldn't get through…but I then remember that the guy in the video unlocked it with a tool kit, so I immediately ran to my room, and grabbed my tool kit, I then ran back, and used my screwdriver from my kit, and unscrew the doorknob, I then open the door, and saw Emi in…in a state…a state that she is scared…scared of what to come, so I said calmly "Emi…just dropped the knife…we can talk this through…" I moved closer slowly, she then got up and shouted "LEAVE…LEAVE NOW…GO!" "Just calm down Emi…" I said in order to calm her down, but she charges towards me with the knife, but I manage to grab her before she can stab me, she then said "WHY DON'T YOU DIE HIROKI!" She tries to push the knife towards me as I…I…I shouted "WE CAN TALK THIS THROUGH!" as I tried to push the knife out of the way…but when I got a look…what I saw…I saw…

I saw her…dead…with a knife stuck in her throat…on the ground…I…all I wanted was to talk to her…and now…she's dead…all because of me…and before I can think straight…I…I…I saw images of Sayaka in Emi's position…I…what have I done…I…I murdered Emi…but…but I didn't mean to do it…I…I started to cry…I cried because I…I…I murdered my friend…and now everybody is either going to kill me…or call me a killer…I…I then decided that since I "Technically" murdered Emi, I can leave the school and give her a funeral for her…and then save the others in the school and kill the captor as revenged for what they did to her…but…but what happens if they think that I did it…I…I then decided to…pin it…on her friend, I remember that Emi said that she has a childhood friend…Lia…Of course…I then proceed to use her finger, and touch the blood before I wrote W7 on the wall to make it look like she was trying to write the killer's name, that way…that would give me more time to get help and save everybody, I would have to apologies to everybody…including Lia, but that way they wouldn't have to pin it on me, I then notice that there is blood on my shirt, so I removed it and place it on the sink, I then looked around the room and found the lint roller, since I don't want anybody to know that I was in the room, I spend some time cleaning the floor until I see no more hair in the room, I then put it in my pocket so I can toss it out later, once everything is all clear up, I grabbed my shirt…since this is Night-time, I couldn't clean the blood off, but then I remember Naru saying about having a trash compactor, so I looked at my E-handbook, and head towards the place.

Once I made it there, I saw that the gate was closed…I don't know who's on trash duty, but even if I do know, I doubt that they would let me throw this stuff away…out of options, I head to the laundry room that it shows on the E-handbook. Once I arrived, I saw a lot of washing machines and dryers, but I doubt that any of them work, so I was going to grabbed a sponge to soak up the blood, but then I notice a sword on the wall, so I thought to myself "What the…why would anybody leave this sword here?" But when I took a closer look, I realize that it wasn't just a sword, but it was a glass sword, as I wonder why anybody had left a glass sword here…an idea had pop up in my head, I remember in the video the guy tossed a glass ball into the button before he tossed his shirt in, since my throwing skills suck, I figure that I could use my sword as my advantage, so I grabbed the sword, and ran to the furnace. Once I arrived, I steady the sword as I moved it towards the button, when I hit the switch, the compactor turned on, knowing that it worked, I place my shirt on the sword, and steady it on the sword to the compactor, and when I thought that things would be fine…*CRACK* I heard a cracking noise, and the next thing I knew, the sword broke in halve, but the shirt had landed on the trash compactor, the top halve of the sword fall to the floor while I was holding on the bottom halve of the sword, since I have no more use for it, I toss it on the floor between the compactor and the gate, and I was relieve…yet scarred, I was feeling that when I left the room, and head to my room…

When I got to my room, I…I couldn't sleep…so…so I…I tried many things to fall asleep…but nothing worked, all I see is Emi…her…her dead body…I don't know how long I was awake for…but when I finally close my eyes…

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem…It is now 7 A.M, rise and shine students as we live a brand new day."

I open my eyes, and realize that I didn't get any sleep, and I was suppose to meet up with the others, but when I looked at my hands, I saw that I have gold paint on my hands…it must've come off the sword that I used to defend myself, so I made my way to the bathroom to wash my hands, and once I finish with my hands, I made my way to the café…Once I arrived at the café, I saw the others there, I then said "Sorry guys…I didn't get much sleep." Which was sorta true since I actually didn't sleep at all, I then saw Phoebe coming as she said "Good morning everybody." As she takes her seat, I tried to control myself as Yuni asked "So…where's Naru and Emi?" I don't know where Naru is...but I damn know well where Emi is…and yet I couldn't say it…just then…I saw Naru, and he said "I don't know where Emi is. And I don't care what happened to her." Before he took his seat, and after a while, I saw Lia got up and said "Uh…sorry guys, but I need to check in on someone…" before she ran out of the café, my guess is to Emi's room…or Lia's room, and before I got my answer, I heard Lia screaming, probably due to seeing Emi's dead body, I then saw Jack running out of the café as Minatsu saying "What's going on?" "I don't know, but I'll find out." Iko said as he followed Jack out of the café, the others followed him as I join up with the group before I heard Jack scream, and after a while, I heard Iko's scream…but I think it was a girls scream…I think…I then heard some conversation as I join with the group, I then saw Naru heading towards the bathroom when…

**Bing Bong Bing Bong**

"A body has been discovered, so while I'm getting ready for the main event, you can use your time to investigate for the main event, but first…all students must head to the auditorium for a special announcement."

I was confused as I said "Main Event?" What was this "Main Event" that Monokuma said in the TV, Yuni then said "Investigate…Investigate what?" the others were confused as I was when Naru return from the bathroom and said "Well Iko, to answer your question, Emi is dead. And if anybody needs me, I'll be in the auditorium." I was confused, and I wanted to act innocent, so I said "Wait a minute…why are you heading to the auditorium for?" "If you forgotten the situation that we're in…Then this life and death game will become boring in a madder of seconds." After that, he left the room, Lock then said "I'm not going to the auditorium either…" "They're right." Iko said "We need to give Emi a funeral, and…" But Phoebe said "I'm afraid that's not possible…" "What are you talking about Phoebe?" Shinobu asked, she then responded "We are trapped with a psychopath that forced each other to kill the others, so I suggest that we follow his rules for now, and we won't risked many of our friends dying in front of us." We looked at each other as Pauline said "She's right…I don't want any more people to die here…" before she left the room, I then left the room since I have no choice, and made my way to the auditorium…once I arrived, I took my seat as I saw the others making their way here, and took their seats, I even saw Shinobu carrying the fainted Lia, and placing her down before he sits down, I then heard some things about finding the killer and…and wanting that killer dead that I…I couldn't say anything…but then I heard Jack said "Hey guys…Lia's waking up." So I went to her as she woke up and said "Where…where am I…" "You're in the Auditorium Lia." Nae said "You fainted, so we carried you here." She then got up, and said "But what about Emi?" We couldn't say anything about Lia…especially me…then Lia said "You mean you left her…GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She pushed us out of the way as she hurries to meet her dead friend, Lock then asked "Where are you going?" And Lia said "I need to check up on her…" "When you meet her, she will already be dead." This causes her to stop in her tracks, she turned around and said "But…we should be with Emi instead of this room…" "We know…but…" Yuni said, but she was quickly interrupted by Lia by saying "WE SHOULD BE WITH EMI BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD!" And I know the next thing that happens is that Lia dropped to the floor, and started crying, Nae, Yuni, Minatsu and Phoebe go in and comfort her, Phoebe then said "There there Lia, I hope things will be fine in the future." "Besides…" Nae explain "It's not like we had a choice here." Yuni then said "Yeah, there was this announcement that said that we must be in this room, the others said we should be with Emi, but…" "I suggest that we should follow the rule to avoid any unnecessary deaths." Phoebe said, Lia then said "But…don't you guys understand, it's clear that Monokuma killed her." **"BTZZZ, WRONG!"** Said a voice that I know too damn well, and the voice that could get me out of here, we all turned and saw Monokuma appeared on stage.

Monokuma then said "I'm not the one that goes around breaking my rules, and unless Emi breaks any of my rules, then it's clear that one of you had killed Emi." I know that since…no…I don't want to think about it now…I'm getting out of here…and I had a lot of apologizing to do once I save them. Jack then said "That's impossible, we will never kill anybody." "Upupupupupu…" Monokuma laugh "If that were true, then we would never have a dead body then." The others couldn't speak when Shinobu said "Alright, if anyone of you killed Emi, Speak up now and we would make things easier for you." And I said nothing, causing Iko to say "I doubt anyone will just confess to the crime right away…" But Naru said "Alright enough bullshit." He then turns to Monokuma, and said "You said that if someone killed someone, they can leave, right." "Huh…" Monokuma said like he doesn't know what Naru is talking about…which leaves me confused too… "Don't lie to me." Naru said "You said that if someone commits the murder, they can leave this place." And for some unknown reason…Monokuma just…started laughing, this causes Naru to say "Why the hell are you laughing." "Boy you are naïve…" Monokuma said "NAÏVE NAÏVE NAÏVE NAÏVE NAÏVE NAÏVE NAIVEEE!" Keiro then asked "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about the main event." Monokuma said "It is one of the rules." I was confused since he said that if we murder someone, we can leave, so why did he add the main event for? Just then Phoebe asked "Are you referring to rule #6?" I then remember the rule saying that a student who kills a fellow student will graduate unless they are discovered, and it was me and Emi at the room, so why bother… "Upupupupupu" Monokuma laugh "That's right, you see…every time we have a murder, we're going to have A CLASS TRIAL!"

Class trail…what the hell is that…and why do we need a class trail for…Monokuma then said "Allow me to explain how the class trial works…you folks must debate on who is the Blackened, if you can guess right, then I'll punished the blackened while the rest will continue to live in the school life, but if you picked the wrong one…then I'll punish everybody besides the blackened." I…I haven't planned on going through with this class trial thing...what if I get caught…what happens if I get punished…I…I… "Uh…Mr. or Ms. Monokuma…" Fubako tried to asked, but Monokuma said "Mr. or Ms. It put me in a very bad way…" "GAh…sorry Monokuma…" He said as he was scared, he then asked "But I was just wondering…what do you mean by punishment?" "Well…" Monokuma said "If you're curious little minds wanted to know, then I'll tell you. When someone gets punished…they get executed." E..E…executed…is it saying that if I don't win the class trial…I get killed…Shinobu then asked "What do you mean executed…" "Executed means Execution." Monokuma said "Slice by a guillotine, crushed by a boulder, melted into a million liquid, the point is that if you want to live, either deceive everybody, or find out who is the Blackened…" "WAIT A MINUTE!" Nae yelled, she then said "Why do we have to do this." "Huh…" Monokuma said in confusion, Nae then said "What are you doing right now…it's selfish." "Selfish…Me…" Monokuma said in a shocking way. Nae then said "Yeah. You forced us to live here for the rest of our life, forced each other to kill one another, and now you want us to kill someone in your class trial." "Selfish…" Monokuma said in rage "You call me selfish…you are the one selfish here, I'm providing food, water, shelter, warmth, relaxation, entertainment, and relationship chance, and all I'm asking is that you follow the rules, and you called me selfish." "Still, I won't take part of your trial." Nae said in rage, and I agree with her, Monokuma turned and sigh as it said "Well…it's a sad world that we lived in, a world that no madder how well you treat the people, and they won't listen to your one and only request, because if the blacken won't join the trial, then the others won't join the trial." It then turned around and said "But I won't let your evil feelings to ruin the rest of my students…" It then jump off the stage, faced Nae and said "…so I must destroy this very evil thing in front of me." It then charges towards Nae…very slowly…and wailing it's arm up and down, and when it goes near her, she stomp on it and said "Well, what are you going to do now?" "Oh nononono Nae…" Monokuma said as alarms start going off "…you already forgotten the rule, and now you're gonna get it." "LOOK OUT!" I heard Lock saying that as I saw a gun appearing from the stage, and then saw Lock pushing Nae away as he took a bullet to his right shoulder, the others ran towards them as Monokuma said "Well…I wanted to avoid any unnecessary deaths, but I must show an example of why you can't break my rule." Monokuma then got back up on the stage, turns around and said "And while you avoided death for now, who knows, maybe you'll learn to respect the rules of our wonderful school." And then Monokuma disappear from the stage.

We turned to Nae and Lock…or Key…and Yuni asked "Nae…are you alright." "Yeah…" Nae said as she got up, but she looked feared…she then said "But I don't want to vote someone to die…" Phoebe then said "I know Nae, but if we don't vote someone, then it is likely that we will all die." That is true, but if I don't get out of here, then I would die… "Lock…are you okay?" Pauline asked while she saw his bloody shoulder, he then said "Yeah…except for this bloody shoulder…" Iko then said "Man…that bear really wants us to find evidence for the case." Lia then said "But how do we even…" "Jack…how could you…" Minatsu said after interrupted Lia, we turned and saw Minatsu with a box and a device on her hand, I went and grabbed one of those devices as they started chatting, I saw a note, and scan through it, and apparently I saw that these devices are called Monokuma files, so I grabbed one of them, and turn it on, and it describe the facts about Emi's death…but something had caught my eye… "Location: Jack's Room" I thought to myself "What was she doing in Jacks room, I thought that it was her own room…or Lia's room…I mean what else is the reason why her door was locked for...but if it turns out that I was in Jack's room, then that would make things a lot more trouble than needed...I looked up, and saw that the others are leaving, so I decided to head to the video room to get a detail idea on the situation that's going on in Hopes Peak.

After making sure that no one is around, I put in the tape, and continue watching, I then saw the note that I made, and decided to put the X next to Sayaka to see who is left alive, things have been quiet until morning came around, and just like what happened earlier, Makoto found Sayaka body before the others had found the body, I even learned that they also have to go through the class trial, and when I saw that they had to go through the red door, I thought about if we even had a red door to begin with before I check the E-handbook, and saw a Judge icon on it, telling me that they have it here too...just then, they went down the elevator, and proceed to the class trial, things have been fine until they pin the crime on the guy that I saw that killed Sayaka was found guilty, and he was dragged across the floor until he was strapped in, and was killed by a bunch of baseballs…I…I turned the TV off as…as I feared my life is going to end soon…so I…I put the X next to Leon's name, and left the room…I was on my way to this room when I heard a announcement from the TV…

"Well…my lovely stage is set, and now the time is right…head through the red door and judge their fate."

I then thought to myself "If they believe Jack did it, then I am safe, and even if they say that Jack is innocent, I can say that Lia did it because Emi wrote her message, and if they didn't believe that, I can say that the person that takes care of cleaning duty is responsible for the crime of Emi…I just hope that I don't die…" I then went in, when I went in, I saw a empty room with a elevator at the other side, I waited as others join in, after a while, Jack came in, and Shinobu said "YOU…YOU ARE LATE!" "What's wrong..." Keiro said "Spending your final moments in this place…" Jack tries to say "Wait guys…I didn't..." Just then, I heard an announcement on the TV saying…

"Alright…everybody's here, now enter the elevator and let fate judge your life."

Phoebe then said "Well…it is time now…" Before she enter the elevator, Keiro then said "Well, it's time for you to die now." But Shinobu said "It is too early to say that, wait until we get down and talk about Jack's crime." Before both of them went in the elevator, I then join the elevator since…well…I had no choice…if I run…I'll be suspicious…and if I don't move…I'll get caught…but every step I make…it feels like part of my life is fading away…soon the others got in the elevator before, and when Jack got in the elevator, the gate closes behind him, we all stared forward as the elevator is moving down, my thoughts went wild, and my mind went blank…but one thing's for sure is that…well…I'm not going to die in a place like this…after some time has passed, the elevator had stopped, and the gate open to what it appears to be a…a hexadecagon shape with sixteen seats open in the middle of the room, and the whole room looks weird, like a medieval style…Monokuma then showed up and said "So…how do you like my lovely courtroom." "I have never been in this kind of courtroom." Iko said, but Monokuma said "Oh that's right, you prefer the ones with the whips, coffees, and the samurai's sword hand. But now, get to your places, and let our first trial begin." He then sits on this miniature royal seat as I took my place, I then took a deep breath as I starred at all of us that are alive…I even saw Emi's face, but in a portrait, and has a red X on it…

"Okay class, Lets begin with the basic explanation on how the class trial works!" Monokuma explained "If you can figure out "whodunit" then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one…then I'll punish everyone *besides* the blacken, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate." "And…you're basically saying that one of us did it…right?" Jack asked, and Monokuma then said "Of course." Shinobu then said "Alright, if one of you guys did it, then confess now and…" "Don't be an idiot, or have you forgotten about the "Execution" part." Yuni then asked "Um…Monokuma…hate to bother you, but…" She points to Emi with the red X and asked "what's with the picture over there?" "Well I feel awful if Lia's friend got left out, so I put her face there so she can be there." Monokuma said, Yuni then said "Oh god…" Phoebe then asked "Okay…that explains the one theory…but what about that empty seat over there." She then points to the empty seat that was next to me, she then asked "If there was fifteen of us to begin with, then why are there sixteen seats?" Monokuma then said "Oh no reason. It just that our little courtroom can hold up to sixteen students at max. Okay, that does it for the preamble, now then, let's talk about the case summary, let the trial commence." Iko then said "Okay guys, now I know why we are all here, but we need to make this as fair as possible." And Minatsu said "Scre that, Jack is clearly the killer, he's the one that killed Emi." "She's right, we have no reason why we are standing here anymore, let's just kill him already." Keiro said, but Shinobu said "Not before we discussed the crime that Jack did. If you are the killer, surrender now." "I doubt they will listen to that…" Lock said, Naru then said "The crime scene was in Jack Marshall's room." "That is where the killer had killed Emi." Phoebe said, Nae then said "The killer must've sneaked into her bathroom…and killed her…she didn't even had a chance to defend herself…" "Hold on Nae, she did have a chance to defend herself." Jack said, "Huh?" Nae said in confusion, Jack then said "If she didn't had a chance to defend herself, then my room wouldn't be in a messy state." Nae is now surprise by it, so she said "Wait…really…" Naru then said "Well…I was going to say that even an amateur can figure this out, but due to your state, I'll explain this out to you." But Nae said "What do you mean "my state?" "When the others investigate the room, the first thing they notice is that there was evidence of a struggle going on in that room." Naru explain, Nae then asked "A struggle? Between who…and who?" Lock then said "Between Emi and the killer." Nae then sighed as she said "So…she wasn't taken by surprise…" Phoebe then said "She must've been attacked in the bedroom before she ran and hideout in the bathroom. But the killer found her and…finished the job…" "So…what's next…?" Pauline asked, Iko then said "Next…we should talk about the murder weapon, the weapon that was used to kill Emi with…" Yuni then said "Man…this is starting to feel like a class trial…"

"So, what was used to kill Emi?" Iko asked, Shinobu then said "Well there was this blade thing that was in her throat. It is wise that this is the murder weapon." Lock then said "So…the killer used some random knife to kill her…" But Jack said "No…I do think it was a knife, but not just any knife, I'm certain that it was a kitchen knife." "Really…" Lock said in confusion, Jack then said "That's right, after the murder, I look around for some evidence, and I notice that the kitchen knife was missing from the kitchen." Iko then said "Which means that the kitchen knife is the murder weapon that killed Emi." Lock then said "Okay now I get it…I mean it look like some common knife…But upon closer look, it does look like a kitchen knife." But then Fubako said "Okay…we found out that the murder weapon is the kitchen knife, but…where does that get us? It is still clear that Jack killed her?" Keiro then said "Yeah, what more proof do you need?" Jack tries to say "Whoa…hold on guys, I'm…" "SHUT UP KILLER!" Keiro said after he interrupted Jack, I was hoping that they end things off, but Iko said "Hold on, we can't end the trial until we discuss all of the details." Pauline asked "Why?" "Yeah, we'll just talk until we make twenty circles." Fubako complained, but Iko said "Unless I know for certain that Jack is the killer. Then I need all of the detail, explain to me how Jack manages to kill Emi." Keiro then said "If you want proof...you got it…" Fubako then said "Okay, I have no objection that the kitchen knife is the killer weapon. But where does it get us?" Keiro then said "Jack must've gotten it from the kitchen. You sneaked into the kitchen without anybody seeing you getting the knife." "Let me make this clear, I did not take the knife." Jack said, Keiro then said "Sure…next you are going to say that you are not the killer, go ahead and say it." But Jack said "But what if I had a witness? Isn't it right Yuni?"

"…huh?" Yuni said like she was surprise, Jack then said "Remember what you said earlier…" Yuni thought for a while before she said "Oh yeah…now I remember." Minatsu asked "What are you talking about?" Yuni then said "I was staying in the café after seeing that video, I went to get something to calm myself, and I notice that all of the knives were there. And when it was near the night time announcement, I went and put away my dish and went into my room." Jack then asked "And did you see me go into the kitchen or the café Yuni?" Jack asked, Yuni then said "No…I don't think…No, I know that he wasn't in there." Keiro then said "Okay…but what if you are lying in order to protect Jack…Because he could've taken the knife while you were gone." Yuni then said "Hold on, first off, when I put the dish away, I notice one of the knife was gone. And second, why would I need to protect Jack for?" Keiro then said "For obvious reasons, its clear Jack killed her…And it's clear that he is going to kill us next for choosing the wrong person." Jack tries to say "Hold on…" But Keiro said "SHUT UP, YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED!" After that, Keiro started shouting at Jack as he said "It is clear that I did not take the knife, Yuni said that I wasn't in the café or the kitchen. She also said that she the entire knife set when she got the drink. She then notices one of the knives was gone when she came back to the kitchen. It is clear from the start." Keiro then shouted "YOU…YOU HAVE NO PROOF THAT SHE SAW THE MISSING KNIFE!" Jack then said "When Yuni enter the kitchen for the second time, and saw the missing knife in the kitchen." "Sh…shut up Jack…" Keiro said after he shouted, Jack then said "The knife set is above the sink. And it is pretty hard not to notice something like that." "What…" Keiro said after he learned of what happened…

"Speaking of which, there's something that I must asked the bear…if there *were* the accomplice in the case, do they also become "blackened"?" Monokuma then said "When the person asked. The person gets answers. While it may be possible to get accomplices, they *do not*become blackened." Phoebe then said "So what you are saying is that two or more people can work together, but only one gets the ticket out of here." "Which means that nobody that dumb enough agrees in helping murder someone." Minatsu said, Pauline then asked "But what if they did work together, but they didn't know the rule?" But Monokuma said "Oh give me a break, I'll give you one and only hint, you listening…THERE IS NO ACCOMPLIST!" Jack then said "This means that I did not take the knife." Keiro then said "Okay fine…you didn't take the knife…" Pauline then asked "But then who did take the knife?" I know that Emi has the knife, but Phoebe said "Well Yuni seems to fit the obvious suspect. After all, she did say that she was in the café before night time…" Yuni then said "Hold on…I didn't do it…I swear." "Right…but can you prove it…" Lock asked, "I can." Said someone, Yuni then said "That's right, Nae was with me the entire time." I didn't pay attention to who is Nae, or the last part, so I asked "Just to be sure…Nae is…" "That is me Hiroki." She said "Right…" I responded, Lock then said "But couldn't one of you grab the knife. Well, not Nae, but Yuni could've grabbed the knife right under Nae's nose." "Well…you see…" Yuni tried to speak, and Minatsu said "It's alright Yuni, you don't have to be embarrassed about it, just speak it out." But Nae said "I stayed in Yuni's room last night." Yuni then said "I was so scared after seeing those creepy videos that I asked Nae to come to my room. Which means that we both have bullet proof alibis!" Keiro then said "Wait…you spend the night together…" "Yeah…that's actually pretty hot of you…" Fubako said, but Nae said "What did you say…!" "GAH! N…nothing…" Fubako panicked, Keiro then asked "But...doesn't it break one of the school's rules?" Pauline then said "Well it does say that we can't sleep in certain rooms, that doesn't mean we get to stay in our assigned rooms. So it is not a problem…I think…" Shinobu then said "But what if you are telling the truth." Phoebe asked "What do you mean?" Shinobu then said "Have you forgotten already…Nae is blind, Yuni could've easily lied about seeing someone to cover her tracks." But Nae said "While it's true that I am blind, that doesn't mean I can't smell." "Huh…explain yourself…" Said Shinobu, Nae then said "When I was blind, I notice that my smell was hugely improved, even to the point of knowing each and every one of you. And I did smell someone else in the café with me and Yuni." Shinobu was shocked as he said "Oh…that…actually proves her theory…I'm so sorry…" Phoebe then asked "But if it wasn't either of you, then tell me who did take the knife?" Nae then said "Well, there was this *one* person, right Yuni." "Oh right, it's true, I was this other person entering and leaving the kitchen before I put away my dishes." Yuni explained, Naru asked "Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" Yuni then said "Well…you see…this person…is not here anymore…" "Wait…are you talking about…" Jack said, Yuni then said "Emi, she went into the kitchen, got out, and after that, we never seen her again." "…what!" Lia said as she was shock, Jack then said "Then…Emi is the one who took the knife…?" Lia then said "No…it's not true…" I then remember from the video that Sayaka took the knife, and said to her two classmates that she was getting a drink, but…is it a coincidence…

I then heard Iko say "Hold on, it is too early to decide that Jack is the killer. Because if Jack was the killer, then this *common item* will still be there. And until we figure out that mystery, I refuse to believe that Jack killed her." Minatsu then said "Man, you are one suborned person Iko, but what are you even talking about." Iko then explained "When I search the room, there was something that was missing from the crime scene that actually should be there. You know what I mean, right Jack…" I then remember that after…that…happened…I used the lint roller to clean up the hair…just like Leon did…Jack then said "That's right, Iko couldn't find a single hair in my room." Pauline then said "So that means…the culprit removed some evidence?" Jack then said "That's right, and if I was the killer…Then why would I need to remove my hair in my room? It wouldn't be odd to find my hair at my crime scene if my room was the crime scene." Phoebe then wonders "So the reason why all that hair was gone…was to remove any trace of evidence that Emi had ever been there." But Iko said "No, if that was the case, they would also do the body too, not just the hair." I feared that they would pin the crime on me, so I said "Oh I get it now, the culprit must've removed their own hair off the floor to avoid suspicion on them. That way, the culprit could easily hide the fact that they weren't in the room in the first place." "Wait a minute…you mean…" Minatsu said as she was shocked, and Iko said "That's right, there is no reason that Jack Marshall is the culprit of this case." Shinobu then argues "But we can't decide that just based on hair…" "You're right, but there are other reasons why Jack didn't do it." Phoebe then asked "What are you talking about?" Iko then said "The culprit was having trouble getting into the bathroom in the first place, you know what I'm talking about, do you Jack." I then thought about the broken doorknob that I took apart…just like Leon did…and at that point, I notice a connection of this case…and the Sayaka case…but if that was a case…and if the doorknob was misaligned…no…it can't be…why would Jack have a misaligned doorknob for…

I then heard Iko saying "The incident took place in Marshall's room. She was then first attacked in the bathroom. She then fled to the bathroom." Minatsu then said "Then the killer ran after her…And they got into the bathroom." Fubako then said "At that point, the killer had to try and bust down the door…Because Emi had locked it." But Jack said "The reason why my door wouldn't open wasn't because the door was locked. After all, it's the girl's rooms that have the locks in their bathrooms, right?" "Oh yeah, and Jack's a guy, so he shouldn't even had the lock in the first place." Minatsu said, Pauline then asked "But if that was the case, then why didn't your bathroom door open…?" Jack then answer "It because the doorknob was misaligned, which create the illusion of the lock door." I then thought to myself if Jack's doorknob is misaligned…then when I couldn't get the door open, all I have to do is to figure out the trick, and I wouldn't have to use my toolkit…that…that…no…now I realize that this case and Sayaka's case is exactly the same…except the location of the knife is different…and the message is different…the W7 is the one that I wrote, and I remember in the video that Sayaka used her last of her strength to write down 11037, which spelled Leon upside down…but is it true…I was the only one that saw that tape, no one else was there at the time, so how did Emi know the same scenario that Sayaka did…but...if that was the case…then…no…it couldn't be…but then I saw Lock with the note that I read, but it wasn't the same since I still have the note with me, Lock then said "I found a notepad during my search, and I shade in with a pencil. And these are the words that appear." Yuni then said "Oh I get it now, it just like those detective shows I watch…You pushed lightly on the pages, and the stuff that left the imprint can be seen on the next page. That's why every time I write something down, I make sure to tear it apart so nobody can read it." Lock then said "While it is old, it can be very effective at times. And to answer some of your questions, I found this notepad in Jack's room." "What…!?" Lia said as she was shock to find out that she was planning to murder me…I listen in on the conversation, and imaging how Lia is feeling after she had learned that she wrote that note, then I heard Fubako made a awful comment, then Phoebe said "Even if we get past Fubako's awful comment, I doubt that anybody even got this note? And to tell you the truth, even if they did, I don't think they are at all involved in what happened." Pauline asked "Huh, what makes you say that?" Phoebe then said "Hhmm…you like to hear what I have to say? Very well, please pay attention! Jack and Emi switched rooms, correct? But in the note, the place they were asked to come to… It specifically says "my" room." Pauline then said "I see…So if someone read that note…they would've come to Emi's room!" Phoebe then said "Exactly. The room that Jack was staying in." But Jack said "The nameplates in my room and Emi's room got switched." "They got…switched?" Phoebe said as she was surprise…Iko then said "He's right. The nameplates got switched, just like the rooms themselves. As a result, the nameplate on Emi's room actually had Jack's name. And the nameplate on Jack's room had Emi's." I then thought to myself why would Emi…wait…that note…it…it can't be…Emi switch the nameplates…I then said "Wait…don't tell me…" Jack then said "Me and Emi were the ones who knew about us switching rooms. So the only other person besides me who would ever know to switch the nameplates…was Emi." "I…I don't believe it…" I said…I then listen in on the conversation, as they describe the plan of how Emi switched room with Jack…just like how Sayaka and Makoto switched rooms…I…I then said "It can't be…" But then I remember…there was this sword that I used in her…or rather…his room…but why did Jack have that sword in the first place?

"Speaking of which, wasn't there a replica sword in your room Jack?" Pauline said, Jack then said "That's right, I almost forgot about that…" Nae then said "What are you talking about?" Pauline then tried to say "Well…you see…" "Don't worry Pauline, just tell us what happened, and I can assure you that we won't cast suspicion to you." Minatsu assured, Pauline then said "Well…okay…Two days ago, I ask Jack if he can find me a weapon to defend myself." Phoebe then said "So you broke the night time rule, did you?" But Pauline then said "No no, it was before the night time announcement, we both found both a replica sword and a replica dagger." I then thought "So that's why Jack has the sword…but…the way that things are going…I need to direct the suspicion towards Lia, otherwise they might suspect me of killing Emi…and I…I am not going to die…but how do I direct the conversation towards suspecting Lia as the killer…I then thought for a while when I heard Iko saying "Because she never held the sword at all. There's a certain part of her body that makes this clear." Jack then said "You're talking about her arms, right? If you took a look at both of her palms, neither of them have any gold paints on them, meaning that she had never picked up a sword." Yuni then asked "How you can tell just by looking at her palms…?" I then answer "Because of the gold coating that Jack said earlier… The coating on that sword comes right off if you touch it." Lock then asked me "How did you know all this Hiroki…?" I thought for a while…and decided to gamble since I haven't paid attention to all of the conversation, so I said "Didn't Jack say it earlier?" And Lock bought it…I think, because he said "Right…must've forgotten it…" I then thought to myself "Okay, it was good so far, better not push it until the time is right…" But then I wonder if I should tell them about the video that I saw, since I was the only one that saw that tape, but then again…what if I died…and I haven't tell them…no…don't think about it…I then heard Shinobu saying "So wait…if Emi never touched the sword, then that means…The culprit is the only one who used the sword. But the one who damage the sheath was…" Jack then said "It was Emi…" "Emi…she has the kitchen knife!?" Lia said in shocked, Pauline then said "But didn't we said that the attack started with…" "The person with the knife attacked first, and the sword was used as a improved defence…" Naru said, Fubako then said "Then the one who attacked first was…!" "…E-Emi!?" Lia said as she felt scared…Iko then said "Now that you understand this, Emi isn't just an another helpless victim…" Naru then said "No, far from it. It's almost as if…" "She's been planning to murder someone of her own." I said to act innocent…I then think about the tape again…even if I escape…what would happened to the others at Hope's Peak…should I tell them…if I don't, and if I die…then they would never know what's going on, and if I escape…I would use the tape to let the people know about the situation they are dealing with at Hope's Peak, but…what happens if I died…no…they need to know…it doesn't madder if I die or not…they need to know about what's going on at Hope's Peak…

"Wait a minute…you guys…you won't believe it…" I said, Lock then said "Believe what, exactly…" I then said "What you guys are describing here…It's exactly the same thing as Sayaka's plan!" "Huh…?" Iko said as she was shock, I also saw the others with the same shock factor, Naru then said "Explain yourself Hiroki, what her plans has to do with Sayaka?" But Fubako said "Huh…who is Sayaka anyway?" Yuni then explain "You don't know Sayaka, she's like the Ultimate Pop Sensation, her music is like…" But Naru said "Quiet you, Hiroki, explain yourself." I then said "Okay okay…when we got to the video room, I notice a tape in a small box…" "Yes, I did remember hearing that…" Nae said, I then said "Well I watch the video and guys…we aren't the only ones in this situation." "What!?" Naru said, I see the others having the same expression that I saw…fear…Shinobu tries to say "You mean…?" "We're not the only people that are trap in this game!?" Yuni said…I fear of what's going on…but then I realize that I'm in control…so I can direct them to pin the crime towards Lia, so I said "When I started watching the tape, I counted fifteen students, just like us. But the place is different than our place…I think the place was in…Hope's Peak Academy?" "Hope's Peak…Nae…weren't you…" Yuni said…Nae was scared…as she said "Oh god…no madder where I go…I'm…" Minatsu then said "Don't doubt yourself Nae, Hiroki, this has better be going somewhere." "Oh right…things have been fine so far…" I explain, Iko then said "Until Monokuma announce a motive I assumed." I then said "That's right…the motive was the same as we got…Out of all of them, Sayaka was the one that got affected the most…Because her singers were killed by Monokuma…" "WHAT!" Yuni shouted, chances are…she was a huge fan of Sayaka and her friends…I then continued "I know…Sayaka was scared…which is why she formed this planned…She first explain to Makoto, one of the other fifteen students who were trapped at that place that she felt scarred. She then suggest to switch rooms, which they did, and them…" "We get it, just get to the point." Naru interrupted me, and I then said "Okay…Sayaka Invited Leon, one of the other fifteen students into his room, she strike first, but Leon grabbed the sword and deflected the knife…He then strike her right wrist, she panic and ran into the bathroom…" "But isn't Makoto a boy…?" Pauline asked, I then said "Yes, but just like Jack, Makoto had the same door problem, so Leon ran to his room and grabbed his toolset…and head back to his room, he unlocks the door, and tried to calm Sayaka down, but she charges at him with the knife…" "Hold on, how come Sayaka had the knife even though her wrist is broken…" Keiro said after he interrupted me, Naru explained "Just because somebody had their wrist broken doesn't mean that they always dropped their weapon…Although the question of if she dropped the knife or not, it doesn't madder, continue Hiroki." I know that she didn't dropped the knife, but I continue anyway "Right, anyway Leon and Sayaka had a struggle until Leon manage to get the knife into Sayaka's stomach…and she died of blood lost…" "No…" Yuni said as I know a feeling that one of her greatest idol is now gone…I then continue "Leon panic and proceeds to clean up the hair in the room, and then proceeds to the trash room, but just like our place, it was locked…so he head to the laundry room, and found a crystal ball, so he head back to the trash room, and throw it at the controls…" Phoebe interrupted me and asked "But isn't it impossible…" I then said "Yes…but Leon was the Ultimate Baseball Star, so he manages to hit the button thirty feet away from where he was standing…and he throws his shirt into the furnace…" "You think there's a connection?" Jack asked, I then realize that I'm in total control, now to set the trap…so I said "Yes, there's a connection…" Lia then asked "How…how is there a connection…?" I then said "I know that you don't want to believe it…but it's true…If we pay attention to my statement on the video tape I watched…Then you'll see that there's a connection." Lia then said "I'm wanted to find this killer…but there is no more evidence we can find."

"Actually…there's one more clue, Emi's dying message…" Jack said, Lia then said "Dying message…?" Lock then explained "That's right, she wrote something on the wall behind her, remember? All it said is W.7, written in her own blood. There must be a clue about the killer hidden in there…" Phoebe then asked "Before we get too far into that, I need to ask…Was Sayaka's message the same fashion as Emi's message, and was it really Emi that wrote it?" I then said "Yes, the message was in the same style, and I can tell that she wrote that…because she used her index finger to write down the message." Shinobu said "I get it…because of her wrist, she had to used her index finger to write down the message…" Yuni then said "Okay, I think we can all agree Emi wrote it, but still…What the heck does W7 mean?" Lia then asked "Hey Pauline didn't Jack asked you to find out what that means?" "Yes…but…I couldn't find out what W7 means…" Once I realize that they bought the dying message, I then said "That's because…she wrote the killer's name." "Huh…" Minatsu wonder, Yuni then said "You just shot past the clue part and right on to who did it!" "So tell me Hiroki…who did it…" I then think it is time to pin it on Lia, so I said "Well…if we flipped the message upside down…W.7 becomes…L.M…" "LM?" Iko wonders, and Pauline said "That's…Lia May!" Lia was confused as she said "Huh!? But I didn't kill her!" I then said "I'm sorry, but that's what she wrote…as her last dying message." "What!?" Lia said in panic, I then said "I'm sorry Lia, but the message is clear…You killed Emi, and tried to frame Jack for it." "I keep telling you, it wasn't me…I have no reason for killing her…" I know that they won't believe her, so I decided to seal her fate and said "If you think that you didn't do it…Then how come she wrote your name on the wall!"

"Hold on Hiroki, I don't think Emi actually wrote the message…" "Huh…why not?" I asked, Minatsu then asked "Yeah, didn't Emi wrote with her index finger?" But Jack said "No she didn't…Even though she had blood on her index finger…It was on her right index finger, which wouldn't make any sense…" What was he…wait a minute…I realize that when I wrote the message…I didn't even looked and see which wrist that I broke…I then said "Hold on…the message is short, it could be what happened due to her wrist…Besides, when you think about it, how did Lia knew about Emi and Jack's room switching…" "Because Emi asked me to switch room first, and I suggested Jack…" I realize that if I don't put the pin on her fast, they'll suspect me as the killer, so I immediately said "Which means you know where she lives yesterday, and use that to your advantage…and murder Emi…" Lock then said "You really think that…" I then said "Yes, I do believe that Lia is the murderer, and here's my reason. Emi head over to Lia's room…and asked her to switch rooms…before she changes her mind…and you suggest Jack's room. You then head to his room, and grabbed the sword…and deflected her attack…and you then strike her wrist! With Emi panicking, she head to his bathroom…and you manage to breakdown her lock…" "I'm sorry Hiroki, but I doubt she broke the lock…" Jack said, I then said " What do you mean, didn't you and Emi know about the trick…" Jack then said "Yes…but Lia was there with Emi when I showed her the trick…" Nae then said "So if Lia was the killer, then she wouldn't have the need to break down the lock in order to kill her, and she would've just opened the door." This was a shock…I immediately said "WHAT!?" "Now that I think about it…I'm starting to doubt that Lia really did murder her…" Pauline said…wait…NO…They…they'll stop believing Lia murder Emi if I don't do something…I then said "Hold on, what about the message she wrote…" "Didn't we state that she didn't wrote that?" Phoebe asked, and Naru said "And even if she did try to write the killer's name…there's something that blocks her way…" I was confused, so I asked "Huh…what do you mean!?"

"You are talking about the knife, right?" Jack said, Naru then said "I see you finally notice Jack…Even if Emi did survive being stabbed in the throat, if she were to used her broken wrist…" "Then the knife would've been in the way of her arm." Lia said "What…" I said…and I can't believe it…no…it can't be…no…Lock then said "So it seems to suggest that the dying message was forged." "What…you're saying that the message is a fake…" Minatsu asked, and Lock said "Yes…there's no other way…" Shinobu asked "But if Lia didn't do it…then who did it…" I then thought that I could actually survive…but Jack…Jack said "Actually…I believe I know who did killed Emi…" "Really…who did do it…?" Nae asked…no…don't…he then said "The only person that I can think of that killed Emi is Hiroki…" I…I…I then…I said "What…? It can't be!? I didn't murder Emi!?" Pauline then said "Well you are the only one that saw the tape, you could've copy the murder…" But I tried to explain "But…but…But why would I murder someone?! I didn't watch the tape that Monokuma gives us…so I didn't have any reason that I wanted to murder someone!?" "If you are not the murderer, then why did you try to *destroy* the evidence?" "What…!? What are you talking about!?" I know that I destroyed the shirt, but what was he talking about…Lock then said "I'm pretty sure Jack can explain what I'm talking about." "You mean the burnt shirt piece I found laying on the ground by the incinerator, right?" Jack said…what…what burnt shirt piece…no…nonononononono…it…it can't be that same shirt…Iko then said "As the killer stabbed Emi, they must have gotten some of her blood on them. And to dispose of the shirt covered in the victim's blood, they threw it into the incineration." "But one piece burned off and got left behind…" Phoebe said…Iko then said "And the killer didn't notice. If they had, they most certainly would have panicked. Isn't that right Hiroki?" I tried to say something "Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-!?" Nae then asked "But can we prove he killed her with a single shirt piece?" "Yeah…he's not the only one that…wears a shirt." Lock said, I immediately said "Yeah, that's right…there has to be other people that could've worn a shirt!? Because I keep telling you people, I did not kill Emi." Jack then said "I know that the shirt isn't enough, but there are some other points that may reveal the truth…If we look closely at how the shirt was disposed of, we should be able to figure out who the killer is." I then remember one thing…if someone has the key to unlock the gate…then I could put the blame on that person, so I said "Yeah…that's a good point. I know what you're going to say…the gate was locked, so not just anybody can throw it from five-feet. And unless anybody is actually a Super Duper High School Baseball Player…somebody who was on cleaning duty could easily open the gate, so he must've did it. Yeah, the killer has to be the guy who did the janitor job." I looked around the room, and Fubako then said "I see…interesting…wait WHAT!" I then said "The key to the trash room…is the one who was on clean duty that had it, right?" Keiro then said "So the only one who could get to the furnace was…the person in charge of the trash?" I then said "And unless you're a Super Duper High School Baseball Player…then trying to get close to the furnace in order to destroy the evidence would be impossible."

"Hold on! I think I know how someone could dispose the evidence without using the trash room key!" Jack said…Nae then asked "But if you can't get past the gate, you couldn't possibly turn on the furnace, could you?" But Jack said "Yes you could, if you use this." He then showed the broken sword that I tossed to the ground…Minatsu then said "Wait, a broken sword…why would anybody use this sword?" Fubako then said "Actually…it was supposed to be a glass sword…but uh…" Pauline then asked "But…how would you use it?" Jack then said "The killer uses the sword in order to push the button…The sword is thin and long enough in order to hit the button, and get the furnace to come to life." "Somebody hit the button with my sword…" Fubako said as he was shocked, but Jack said "Remember what you said before Fubako? Fubako had the key so the only way the furnace could have been turned on without his knowledge…was because the killer was able to hit the switch *without* opening the gate. Once they'd gotten the furnace going, all they had to do was to put the shirt on the sword, and put it in the furnace!" I was in trouble, I tried to say "H-Hey hold on…what…what the hell?" But Iko said "All you need to know is that the culprit had never step foot inside of the trash room if you were to look at the evidence. The broken sword, the furnace left running, the piece of shirt that escape the fire…If the killer was on cleaning duty, then the evidence would've been more thorough." I then again tried to say "Wait…hold on…?" Thankfully Pauline asked "But isn't the furnace five-feet away, I'm sure that anybody could've use the sword to hit the button." I immediately said "Yeah, she does have a point…I couldn't be the only one that uses the sword."

But Jack then said "It is possible, but I'm certain that only one person that could've use it. Because the killer see's it more than just a weapon." Phoebe then said "Oh…I see what you are saying…When you first show that sword, my mind immediately went into "That sword could be used as a weapon."" Jack then said "That is right, when you first look at the sword, the sword seems it as a weapon, and nothing more…" And Lia said "But the killer must've found out that it was a fake."…I don't want to die…I don't want to die…so I said "But what about Fubako…he made the sword, he could be the one that use the sword to…" But Iko interrupted me by saying "We already said that Fubako couldn't be the one that use the sword." Fubako then said "That's right, and you forgotten one thing." Minatsu asked "What…what do you mean *one thing*?" Fubako then explained "The glass sword is already at its breaking point, if somebody were to put any more heat onto the sword, and it would've crack in halve. If I were the one to use the sword, I would've chucked the shirt into the furnace, not use my sword to put it in the furnace." No…I…why…I then said "But I didn't use the sword…Why wouldn't anybody believe me!" Why won't they believe me…why…then Iko said "I see, so you won't admit that you are the killer, very well…Jack, please describe the crime fully and clearly, and this will end things." I…I…I then asked "Wait…what do you mean end things…I'm telling you guys I didn't do it."

And then…Jack…he explained…what happened…to Emi "Let me take you back to the beginning of the case again just to review it…Last night, the killer went to the room Emi was in. In other words, my room. From what we can tell, Emi invited that person there intending to kill them. She attack them with the knife she'd taken from the kitchen earlier…but then something happened that she was not prepared for. They grabbed the fake sword I'd put in my room, and fought back. During the struggle, a strike from the sword broke Emi's right wrist…And that's when she lost her grip on the kitchen knife. Finding herself cornered, Emi panicked and ran into the bathroom. The killer went after her, but couldn't get the bathroom door open. What they didn't know was that my bathroom door got stuck easily, and there was a trick to opening it. Emi knew about that because I'd told her, but of course had no way of knowing. So instead, the killer forced the door open, took the kitchen knife…and stabbed Emi. She died instantly as the killer decided to use her right hand to write down her friend's name. This was used to frame someone else for the crime they had committed. Once the killer did that, they posed her as if she was writing the killer's name. With Emi dead, the killer quickly began destroying the evidence. First they took off their shirt, which was covered in their victim's blood. Then they took the lint roller in my room and cleaned up the entire area. They wanted to make sure they got rid of any trace they'd ever been there…Afterwards, the killer headed to the trash room to destroy their bloody shirt. They tried to burn the shirt using the furnace there. But the trash room was blocked off by an especially sturdy gate, preventing access to the furnace. So they came up with a plan to use Fubako's glass sword, which he'd left in the laundry room. Knowing that it's a fake sword, the killer managed to get through the gate and hit the furnace's switch. For any normal person, they find it rather odd, but the killer knows that it can be possible. And that's because the killer…was the Super Duper High School Nerd. The glass sword, strong enough to push stuff, hit the switch on the furnace…which then quickly roared to life. Having destroyed the final piece of evidence, and the glass sword, they left the area with, I imagine, a sigh of relief. But there was one thing they missed…Part of the shirt they'd thrown into the fire burnt away and fell out of the furnace. The killer didn't notice this, and so left behind a piece of indisputable evidence. Isn't that right…Hiroki!?"

No…he…he told everyone…he told the stuff that…the things that I did…he then continued…with his expiation "It would appear that Fubako left his glass sword in the laundry room. You went there to try and wash the blood out of your shirt, and that's where you saw it right? Seeing that sword, you thought of a way to take care of everything…" Then Iko asked me "So Hiroki…do you object to anything that's been said?" Should I…should I object…should I…I tried to say "Do I object…?" Do I want to fight…or should I…I…I…I die…no…no…no…no…NO NO NO NO NO "Yes I object! I do! I object, I object, I object! I mean, all of this is just an attack on me, I didn't do it! No madder what evidence that you present, it's all an attack on me!" I then heard Iko saying "Well then, I guess this is as good a time as any to present the evidence that proves you did it. Jack…I believe you're in possession of that evidence? When the killer removed the screws from the doorknob, they didn't use anything from your room to do it. Instead, they must have used something that belongs to them." But there's no way that I will let the others no so…so I "Shut up! This is all an attack on me and I refuse to acknowledge it! Just shut up! Shut up Shut up Shut up! Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!" YOU LIE SHUT UP I DIDN'T DO IT STOP LYING! "It can only be you Hiroki, you must've break the doorknob down." SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU'RE ATTACKING ME IT WAS LIA "Lia couldn't do it because if she did do it, she would've entered the door normally." YOU'RE ATTACKING ME FUBAKO GOT THE KEY DOESN'T HE SHUT UP I DIDN'T DO IT LIAR "And Fubako didn't do it either because he could've clean up evidence better." LIAR SHUT UP YOU LIE I DIDN'T DO IT STOP LYING SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU'RE ATTACKING ME I DIDN'T DO IT "The killer must've used the tool set in their room, and mine was never used." LIES ALL LIES SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP YOU'RE ATTACKING ME LIAR I DIDN'T DO IT "And neither did the other guys who had never used their toolset either." SHUT UP! YOU ARE ALL ATTACKING ME AND I REFUSE TO ACKNOLEDGE IT!

Jack then said "The screws on my bathroom doorknob were removed. I wonder what kind of tool the killer used to remove them…" Lock then said "I mean…it had to be a screwdriver, right?" Shinobu then said "That is true. All of the guys got their own tool sets." Fubako then said "Then that must be what he used! There aren't any other tools anywhere." "But the tool set in my room had never been used…" Jack said, Iko then said "That's because the culprit didn't know it was your room! They thought they were in Emi's Room!" Pauline then said "Only the boys got the tool sets, so the killer naturally assumed there wouldn't be one in there…" And Jack then said "Okay, then whose tool set did the killer use?" NO…I WON'T LET HIM! "Shutupshutupshutup!" "It had to be their very own tool set!" said Jack…but I want him to stop "Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutup!" Jack then said "Hiroki, would you mind showing us your tool set? If I'm right about this, then…the screwdriver will show some evidence of being used!" "Shutupshutupsju…uh, huh?" I said as…as I couldn't… "And if you say you used it for something else, you'll have to explain exactly when, where, and why…" Naru said, then Minatsu said "And let me say this right now… I WILL NEVER ACCEPT "I lost it" AS AN EXCUSE!" "Shu…tup. Shu…tup?" I…I couldn't do it…I…can't go on…it's…it's all over…I…I…I…I dropped to the ground and started crying…it's all over…Naru then said "So, you have no rebuttal?" I…couldn't do it…I'm so sorry Emi...Phoebe then said "Then it would seem…we are finished here." Just then…Monokuma said "Upupupupupupupu…It seems that we have reached your verdict! Then are we ready to cast our votes? You all have a lever in front of you. Use it to make your selection! Oh, and just a reminder…Make quadruple sure you vote the right person! You wouldn't want to vote wrong that will cost you and your friends to get punished right? Okay! Then let's get excited! Who will be chosen as the blackened? Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? What's it gonna be? What's it gonna beeeee!?"

The next thing that I saw was a slot machine that goes around and around…and it landed on my face…just then…Monokuma said "Uh-oh! Looks like you got it right on the money! The blackened in this case, the one that killed Emi…was none other than Hiroki Hagino!" I…I was speechless…but when they all stared at me…I tried to say "Huh? H-hold on a second…" Jack then asked "Hiroki…Hiroki, did you really…killed Emi?" "I don't believe it…" Yuni said in shocked…Minatsu then said "You bastard…! What the hell is wrong with you!?" I…I then tried to say "I-I didn't have a choice…It was kill or be killed! S-So that's why…I killed her first. I didn't mean it…I mean you could've been like me! It was chance that I wound up like this! I was…unluckly! That's all…" "Grr…!" Minatsu said as she stared at me, so I said "What…you expected me to die!?" I was staring at them as Jack said "It's all because of that video…Even I couldn't handle what I saw in there. If I was her, and the video actually had something to do with me, I can't even imagine…" Lia then said "Oh…you saw the video…I remember that she was in a terrible state from watching that video…She said that she was waiting, and that she wanted to get out. Because the one thing that was more important to her than anything else-her mom…" Jack then said "So to have see something like that happened to her…" Lia then said "And Emi…she wanted to do anything that would reach her mom…Anything…" But then I heard Monokuma said "Boy howdy! The space industry must sure be terrifying, huh!? I mean, to try and kill someone just because of those relationships with their parents! She seemed so nice and lovely on the outside, but inside…she'd descended into pure madness!" Lia then said "Wh…what did you say?" But Monokuma said "I understand, really I do. Yup yup! You're in utter despair thanks to Emi's betrayal, right? Compassion, intimacy, friendship…The stronger those feelings, the stronger the despair when they collapse!"

Jack then said "Stop screwing with us! This is your entire fault! Emi was forced to do something like that…All of it…Everything…! It's all your fault!" Then I saw him trying to attack Monokuma, but Lia got in the way by saying "Hold on Jack. I know you wanted to avenge her, but please, let it go for now." Jack then stopped by saying "What…Dammit…" Monokuma then said "Ahh, saved by your girlfriend, otherwise, I would've got a good walloping! And you just barely avoided punishment, you did! Now then! Since you so magnificently revealed the identity of the killer during the class trial…the blackened, Hiroki Hagino, will receive his punishment!" I…I… "P-Punishment? You mean…e-execution? Please wait a second! I didn't have a choice! I HAD to kill her! I-I had to protect myself in the heat of the moment! It was self-defense!" I tried to explain to Monokuma…I wanted to hope that he wouldn't kill me…but Phoebe said "Please explain to me what is *self-defense*? When you forced your way into the bathroom, did you or did you not use your very own tool set? After she'd shut herself in his bathroom, you went out of your way to head back to your won room…Then you came all the way back, broke into the bathroom, killed her, and fake her dying message. Am I wrong?" I…I tried to say "Well…no…but…" But Phoebe said "You had any number of chances to stop what you were doing. But you chose not to. Is it not because you had an unclouded intent to commit murder?" I tried to say "N-No! That's not…!" Jack then said "Stop it…I've had enough of this." Phoebe then said "Oh? Are you sure? You were the victim, and we all accused you of killing her? He killed Emi, and framed Lia for the murder as well. Do you understand?" But Jack said "I can't say Hiroki is solely to blame. Of course, I don't plan on blaming Emi, either. Because…Because the one to blame…is him!" "Huh…" Monokuma said as it was confused…but Jack said "If it weren't for you…this would never happen to Emi, OR Hiroki! We shouldn't be fighting each other…We should be going after the one that started it all! The mastermind!" Monokuma then said "What's that, did your sense of justice wake up!? Just to let you know that there's noting mre unethical than an unwavering sense of justice. After all, it's people like you with all sort of mentality that started the war all over the world. Is that the kind of justice that woke up in you!?" "Just…shut up!" Jack said, but Monokuma said "Okay, well anyway. More importantly…! Let's hurry up and get to what everyone's been waiting for! The punishment!" I…I don't want to die, I said "Please…! I'm begging you…! Please, don't do this!" But…but…but Monokuma said "No more begging! No more excuses! You must pay the penalty for breaking the rules! Society demands it!" I tried to say "S-Stop, please…! I-I do anything, please…!" But Monokuma said "Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Hiroki Hagino, the Super Duper High School Nerd!" "No no no no no no no no!" I said as I don't want to die…but…but…but Monokuma said "Let's give it everything we've got! It's…PUNISHMENT TIIME!" And I shouted "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But the next thing I saw…was a button, and…and…Monokuma just…pushed the button, the next thing I saw was a text that said…that said "Game Over, Hiroki has been found guilty. Time for the Punishment!" I looked around, and saw the others staring at me…but then…I felt that something grabbed my neck, I tried to reach out so that someone can grabbed me, but I was dragged across the ground, I tried to get up and shouted help and stuff, but nothing had happened…the next thing I knew…I was lifted from the ground, and I landed…on a platform…and before I can see anything..a bag was put on me…and the next thing I knew…I felt pain in my chest…as it like…somebody is stabbing me…during this time…I wonder…why…why did Emi choose me…why…why did I killed her…why…why…as I tried to get up…the platform that I was standing on just…just…disappeared…and the next thing I knew…I was falling to the ground…and one thing was coming to my mind…and that is "I'M SORRY EVERYONNNNEEEE!" Before I heard a snapped…and all I see…was…darkness…

Man…that took a long time, and that was in one chapter, but I finally had manage to clear both Emi and Hiroki's P.O.V, so the next time I post a new chapter, we will return to Jack in a new floor with new rooms, and more possible ways for people to die, I also notice that…well…unless there is an another story that told the other's P.O.V…I'm the only one that did it, but I digress, one more thing I should note is that while I was checking back on the older chapters, I notices a lot of errors, but I have to finish the story first before I can fix the whole thing, if you want to help fix the work, just PM me what chapter you want to fix, and I'll send you my draft, and don't worry…I'll credit you for your effort.


	12. Chapter 2: Pt1

**CHAPTER 2**

**A BRIGHT NEW DAY AND A DARK DEADLY NIGHT**

**DAILY LIFE**

8:50 P.M: Jack's Washroom

"…gone…it's really gone…" I said as I can't believe it…she…she is really gone…it's almost like there was never anything there to begin with. Every last sign of Emi's existence has disappeared without a trace…After the class trial, before we took the elevator back up, Monokuma told us…

"_Oh, I almost forgot! Since the class trial is over, I'll go ahead and dispose of all the corpses! It's okay, no need to thank me! Just seeing your delighted, smiling faces is thanks enough for me! After all, nobody wants to look at a rotting corpse every day! That can't be good for your health…"_

I then promise Lia that we go and mourn Emi's death, but we didn't even had time for that…I'm sure that's exactly why Monokuma did it. It's a bad joke, a sickening dream…But I have to accept the reality of it all…I saw that Lia was feeling the same thing, and I notice that she was about to cry, but she sucked it up, and nodded, we then made our way back…to join with the others…

* * *

><p>8:55 P.M: Café<p>

"Sorry we're late…" I said, Yuni then looked concerned, so she asked "Hey…are you okay guys?" "I know that she's your friend and all, but you would've took too long in there…" Shinobu said, Lia then said "S-Sorry…" But Shinobu said "It's alright, so Jack? What happened? Was your room fixed up like he said? Because I would imagine it would be pretty hard to sleep knowing that one of your friend is rotting at your bathroom!" Nae then said "That…that was way too harsh…why did you have to go say something like that for…" But I then said "My room was…spotless. There wasn't anything left. Like the whole thing…never happened." Lock then said "I know it may be tough staying there, knowing what happened before. Why don't you stay at Emi's room?" But I said "Well…staying there, with her scent still hanging in the air…That would hurt just as much." "Plus…I've decided that I can't turn away from her death." Lia said, Yuni then said "G-guys…cheer up! Getting depressed isn't gonna help anything, right? So everyone just…try and cheer up and get back on track!" "Is that honestly supposed to make us feel better?" Naru said interrupting her, she then said "Huh?" Before Naru said "We were already "Working Together" and someone was still murdered. Anyone could betray us at this point. Now that it's happened once, it's a question of when, not if, the next one takes place." But Yuni tries to explain "B-But…if we work together against the mastermind, nobody'll have any reason to do something like that!" But Naru said "Keep telling yourself that. I'll be over here in the real world. Working together, fighting a common enemy…Like it or not, it's not that simple." "…The hell are you talking about?" Fubako asked, and Phoebe then said "The Mastermind that forced us to kill each other could be much more powerful than we could ever imagine. Not only they took over Hope's Land, and Hope's Peak, which was both supposed to be well defended, then they modified both of them to fit their desire. Then they created Monokuma, which seems to be incredibly advanced, and they're providing for our every need. And the cherry on top is the execution we witnessed. Everything has been planned down to the last excruciating detail. This isn't one of those normal psychopaths. And defying them may be too much of a risk…" Nae then asked "So…what are we supposed to do?" Naru then said "Anyone who truly does want to escape…will just have to follow the rules. And by going with that rule…the only option is to deceive those around you, and win the game." "N-No…" Iko said…Naru then asked "No what?" And Iko said "I don't want to live…if it means killing someone else to do it. I don't want to kill anyone else….!" "Anyone…else? What are you talking about Iko?" Pauline asked, and Iko then said "Don't you remember, Hiroki died because we all voted for him, right? It's no different from us killing him ourselves!" Pauline then said "T-True…B-But…" Yuni then explained "If we hadn't vote for him, then we all would've died instead, right…?" Fubako then said "She is right. If you heap that kind of blame on yourself, you'll turn into one of those self-paranoid kinds of people who always blaming themselves and not the others…" I then saw that Iko was staring down, so I said "Iko, listen…I wanted to thank you for what you did…and also…You're not to blame. Not you, not Hiroki, and not Emi. We had no choice but to vote. I can't even imagine what would've happened to us if we'd refused…And in the end, it was Monokuma who ultimately killed Hiroki…! So don't waste your anger on yourself…Instead, direct it at the mastermind!"

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem…it is now Night-time, and as such, few rooms will be blocked off. And remain lock until Day-time. Oh and one other thing…I overheard you all before of how you were trying to make yourselves feel better and tried to defend what you did. I can see all of you…except you, you and you, but that is how much I can see you, even when you tried to go and hide yourself! Now pay attention and remember this well! The burden of when to judge others is a heavy one to bear. So be well aware of your actions! Order and stability rely on the sacrifice and responsibility of everyone! Now then, sleep tight, and don't let the bed-bugs bite."

"Wha…what the hell was that…?" Keiro asked, and Pauline wonders "Was it saying that it's our fault for murdering one of our friends? But he did all of the work…" Naru then got up, and said "If anybody needs me, I'll be in the medical room, and if you were to suffer any injuries, I suggest that you take care of it now…unless you're afraid that I might be the next blackened." And before he left, he turned to Lia and said "By the way, I know that you and Emi are childhood friends, but I suggest that you forget about her. She'll just be a pile of ashes in the later time, so I suggest that you forget about her." And then Naru left the café with Lock following him due to his shoulder pain. And with that, the day drew to the end…A tense, Maddening day that we all saw the deaths of our two classmates, Emi, and Hiroki…But…this is just the beginning…I woke up the next day to Monokuma's normal morning announcement. Then he called us all to the auditorium. So I wonder "What's it gonna do to us this time…?" We were practically frozen with fear. But Monokuma determined to get us involved in it's little plan…and with that plan in mind, he began it…

* * *

><p>7:20 A.M: Auditorium<p>

"Let me tell you a tale of how the greatest prince called the Monoprince was able to claim back his kingdom from the evil Junking." Monokuma said, we were sitting at the chairs at the auditorium as Monokuma has a miniature set with two puppets on each arms...with one of the them a Monokuma puppet, as we were watching his "play" Yuni whispered to me "You know, for a remote controlled advance bear…this performance blows…" After the "play" ended, Monokuma said "Ahh, doesn't this feel just great!? Being stuck inside like this, you gotta make sure that you are entertained with my lovely plays!" "You…You're the one that keeping us "Stuck inside"…" Keiro said, but Monokuma said "Don't bother with the minor stuff! That's my motto of the day. Wow…I sounded pretty cool just now, don'tcha think? Are you falling in love with me? Am I the one that brings the love war? Am I the one that will go far as death in order to save me?" "So…why did you call us here!? Certainly it wasn't just to make us watch your crappy play!" Key said after he changes his personality from Lock's personality, Monokuma then said ""Just" to make you watch my play? JUST to make you watch my play!? If my play makes you laugh, my play will make you cry! Who knows, watch enough of my plays, and you may undercover the secrets of the lost Atlantic city! It was passed down from generation to generation in the empire of the play…The secret location can be yours!" Fubako then said "Isn't that stuff usually said by some random elementary student…" But I said "It doesn't matter! Just get to the point. Did you really call us down here just to watch the play?" But Monokuma said "Of course not! You think I have that kind of time on my hands!?" "Okay, so them…" I asked, and Monokuma said "Ahh, I'd like to make an announcement! For every time that you classmates had defeated the blackened in a class trial here at Hope's Land, A brand new world will open up to you!" "A brand new world…?" Pauline asked, and Monokuma said "It'd really suck if you have to spend the rest of your life here forever with nothing new or unique things to stimulate you! Besides I know all how you have those ADD and ADHD. I gotta keep you motivated! And besides, having the same location will get tired…even for a murder case. So go ahead, look around all you want! Enjoy the brave new post-trial world till your head's explodes!" And with that, Monokuma disappeared from the stage…leaving more confusion than when he'd shown up…

But… "A new world…?" I wonder, Yuni then said "Is it talking about…a way to get out of this place?" But Phoebe said "That would be…very unlikely." But Minatsu said "Well we won't know until we work, right!?" And Nae said "Whatever that bear meant, it seems that we will have to search the school one more time." Shinobu then said "Alright, now let's split up and search the school! And once you are done, everyone meet back at the café and we will share what we found!" "You know that you're a one-trick pony, you know that?" Naru said, but Shinobu said "More like a person that doesn't want any more murders to happened, so lets move out!" And seeing his words as a signal, they all scattered and left the gym.

* * *

><p>7:30 A.M: Hallway<p>

When I was looking around the hall, I saw Shinobu at the hall, he spotted me, and said "Ah Jack, you arrived just in time. When I got here, I notice that the gate to the stairs was gone, so I assumed that we can go up to the next floor now." I looked at the stairway, and saw that the gate that was blocking the stairs has been opened. Is this what Monokuma meant by "a new world"? "If so…what's up there?" I asked as I made my way up the stairs…

* * *

><p>7:31 A.M: 2nd Hallway<p>

When I arrived…it feels like…like I in a different location…but is there a clue here…yeah…there has to be a clue in here somewhere…so I made my way to one of the locations.

* * *

><p>7:35 A.M: Records Room<p>

When I arrived, I saw Naru, and Lia in the room, I also saw a bunch of files in shelves in a neatly order, Lia said "Man…look at all of those files…and it's such a dusty place with little to no-good lighting…I would barely spend any time in this place…" but Naru said "But still, this Records room is most interesting…" I asked "Huh? What's interesting about it?" but Naru said "Oh, nothing…I was just thinking out loud." After that, I then started to look around the place, and all I saw was a bunch of files that is incredibly dusty, after I continue searching, I notice a letter on the desk that is covered in dust, but when I took a look at it, it said "From Hope's Peak. To Hope's Land." Lia notice this and said "Judging by the amount of dust on the letter…it must've been here for a long time. Well, shall we check what's inside?" But I said "But we can't just barge into people's letters like that…" But Lia said "What we *shouldn't* do is leave this here without finding out what's inside." "O-Okay…" I said as I flipped the letter, I then tried to break the seal, but for some reason it wouldn't open, I then notice a number on the seal, I then said "What the…it won't open…" "Huh…" Lia said as she notice the seal with the number, Naru heard this, and saw the letter before saying "If my guesses are correct, then there was something that we missed, and if you guys want to present that, that's fine, It won't madder to me." He then returns to stare at the files. Lia then said "I'll keep looking around." And with that, I decided to search a different location.

* * *

><p>7:41 A.M: Art Room<p>

When I arrived, I notice a lot of pots, panting, statues, and lots of tools and equipment for arts, I also saw Fubako and Keiro in the room, since I figure that he is a Super Duper High School Potter, I said "Well Keiro, it's nice that you have all of these clay works huh Keiro?" Keiro then said "Well…it's nice…but there's currently nothing that motivated me to do any pottery…" But Fubako said "Sure…the place is nice and all…but this place is…lacking. WHERE IS THE IRON!? WHERE'S THE LOVELY STEEL!?" "Iron...? Steel? Those stuff are nothing but trouble…" Keiro said, but Fubako said "I have seen your work Keiro, but uh…your style of work lacks "heat work."" But Keiro said "M-my pottery is filled with love and effort and feeling! Don't compare them to that crap that you make! All of your work doesn't even mean anything at all. It's just a bloody weapon reguardless...! S-Someone should've just destroy all of those weapons." But Fubako said "Ah, a guy who protest too much, I think! I wonder if you're secretly a pervert that loves girl-on-girl action!" Keiro then said "Girl-on-Girl…? I don't care if it's an s-sword or axe or spear or whatever! It's all weapons! Just tools of destructions that should've been forgotten a long time ago! Ugh…just talking about it makes me sick in my stomach. I…I feel like I'm g-gonna throw up." Fubako then said "You…! You've not only insulted me, but you also insulted my work and my honor!" These two are starting to freak me out, I have never seen anything like it… Fubako then said "I'm absolutely shocked!" I asked "How come…?" And he said "They have all of these artwork, and not ONE OF ANY OF MY WORKS!" Keiro then said "W-Well, yeah…Why would they have weapons in the art room? Plus, most "steel art" is j-just torture porn made by a bunch of freaks and a-amateurs…" Fubako then said "You just don't get it. Not. At. All." "I-I do get it…no madder how many tools that you make, it will be always weapon. Nothing you do is, or will be, worthwhile." But Fubako said "Say whatever you want about me, but never judge a weapon based on the Blacksmith before you use it first! Now hear this! The types of tools means EVERYTHING TO EVERYBODY! What you see before you is nothing more than the man who makes god-like tools of the GREAT GODS! MY CREATIONS ARE WHAT DETERMINE MY MEANING AND VALUE! Hmph. I'm used to being misunderstand. You think your weak comment will lower my spirit?" Those two…really worry me. I made my way out of the room before these two continue talking…

* * *

><p>7:48 A.M: Gym<p>

When I made my way to the Gym, I saw a huge room with two basketball hoops on both side, and notice two door with a Male and Female symbols on the doors, and saw a closet in the room…seeing nothing else, I made my way to an another room…

* * *

><p>7:50 A.M: Changing Room<p>

When I arrived to this room, I notice Minatsu, Phoebe, and Iko in the room, I also saw the same two doors that I saw in the gym, Minatsu saw me and said "Oh, Jack! Hey, guess what! Guess what I found! A changing room that connects both the Gym and a pool!" "Wait…there's a pool here too?" I asked, and Minatsu said "That's right, a pool, also there's a ton of exercise equipment in the locker room! So we can all be strong and healthy if we want to!" "Yeah, that is correct…" I then told Iko "So Iko, have you check out the Gym or the Pool?" But she said "No…I…not a very good sports type of person…" I then remember that she isn't the type that goes around and play sports…she then said "But still…it sounds like the locker rooms here have all the exercise equipment you could ask for. Who knows…Maybe I'll give it a try. I could be a little more stronger if I want…" "You want to get stronger? I have to say, that's kind of unexpected…" I said, but Iko said "I know…but I'm not even brave enough to step foot into the locker room…" This confused me, so I asked "Huh? You don't even want to check out the locker room?" But Iko said "It's not that I don't want to. It's just…" That's when I thought that…well…I don't get it. Is he afraid of locker rooms or something? That's a rather strange phobia, though…Phoebe then said "Well, it is lovely that the 2nd floor has open up, and with the living area risen, and a number of facilities are now available. Whatever else is going on, I must admit things have been made much more comfortable for us. If things continues like this, then the occasional class trial might not be bad as it sounds…although it would also have the problem with fewer students…" After hearing that, I examine the door closely, I then saw a strange device next to the door, I then tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open, Minatsu then said "I'm guessing that you need your device to open the door?" "Really…?" I asked "Really Really!"…said Monokuma…who just appeared from nowhere "GAH!" Shouted Minatsu, Monokuma then said "If you wanna unlocker the locker room…you'll have to swipe your personal E-Handbook across the card reader next to the door. The top made for the boys, and the bottom for the females. However, to ensure maximum security with each locker room…only one person from different gender are allowed in the locker room at one time. Also…only a boy's handbook can open the boys locker room, and the same goes for the girls! And that's the bottom line!" Iko said "So…only many people with the same gender are allowed in, but only one male and only one female are allowed in…but what if someone opens the door, and then someone else sneaks in?" Monokuma then said "Anyone who commits such indecency will be punished without mercy for their perverted sexualities depravity! See, there's a Gatlingshot gun mounted on the ceiling, right?" We all looked up, and saw a row of shotguns on the ceiling, it then said "One look and it'll be all BAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAMAM!" Minatsu then said "That would really get someone hurt by that thing!" But Iko said "Actually…I think it'd be a *little* worse than that…" Phoebe then asked "But what if somebody loans their handbook to someone else? A boy could borrow a girl's handbook and that will give them access to the girl's locker room, would it not?" This surprises Monokuma at it said "Wh-!? That never even occurred to me! To think someone could be so low, so cowardly, so devilish, and so sneaky! Time for a new rule! As of this moment, loaning your E-Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited. There! So now nobody can give their handbook to anyone else, right? You like that? I'm kind of a great mind genius, right? It's all thanks to me cuz my brain is like 100% cotton!" "I would doubt that anyone would have lent their handbook out in the first place. After all, all they would do is be held responsible for anything that other person might do with their handbook…" Minatsu then said "But when you think about it…you seem awfully concerned with all this locker room security stuff…" And Monokuma said "It's cuz of the whole *trapped in school forever* stuff, so I have to think ahead and make it romantic, after all, don't you want your little moment ruined by someone else! So keep any sleesy, cheesy stuff from happening, I have to maintain a peaceful watch!" And Phoebe said "Then in that case, I would ask you keep the same close eye on our dorms. If more than two people with different genders decided to share a room, there would be nothing to stop them." But Monokuma said "All I care about is the future of this lovely school itself! I don't care what happens in your private dorms! By force or by cunning, do whatever you want!" Minatsu then said "I hate you…so much right now…" Monokuma then said "Okay, so the new regulation is now in place! See ya!" And with that, Monokuma disappeared, Minatsu said "Man…that stupid bear had just ruined our moment! So…Phoebe, Iko, you wanna explore the place?" But Phoebe said "My apologies, but I'm not a fan of weights and water on my face." And Iko said "Sorry…I'll pass this time." So Minatsu said "Well okay…I mean if you don't have to go…I won't force you…" Man…Minatsu is depressed right now…but I think I got the general idea on how the 2nd floor goes around here…I check my E-Handbook, and examine the map, and saw nothing else…so I made my way back downstairs.

* * *

><p>9:00 A.M: Café<p>

When I arrived, I saw the others in the café. Shinobu then said "Okay everybody! How'd it go? Did anybody discover any clues, rooms, and/or escape routes!?" "Well there's an art room…" Keiro said, Minatsu then said "And we have a locker room with both a Gym and a Pool." "But we couldn't find an another way of escaping this place." Iko explain, and I even said "Yeah…he's right…" And Lia said "Me and Naru had discovered a record room, but since the place is dusty, I couldn't discover anything yet…" But Shinobu said "Don't worry about it! I'm sure we'll find it later down on the road! But I also have news! I discover that the warehouse and bathhouse on the 1st floor of the dorms are now available for use! And in the warehouse is a bunch of more food, clothings, and stuff. However, there's nothing that can help us in our escape. But regardless, there's nothing that stop us from taking them!" "That is true…except for the night-time rule that we all made." Phoebe said, Nae then asked "Okay, but what about a way out? Is there something in that warehouse that can be used to help us escape?" And Shinobu said "No…I couldn't find anything that can help us slightly…" "Oh…okay them…" Nae said, things have been quiet until Yuni said "Oh that's right…I went back to the library and discover this…" She then places the letter on the table, we all circle it, Naru then asked "Where did you found this Yuni?" And she said "Well…I was looking around when I found this letter, but when I realize that I was suppose to meet with you guys, I grabbed the letter and didn't have the chance to read it…" Minatsu then said "Well what are we waiting for, let's open the letter." She then broke the seal, and open the letter, in it was a note, and we all read the note, it said…

"**To: Jim…**

I know that it is a long time since we wrote each other's letters. As we are great friends while the students believe that we are rivals, so we agreed to keep our friendship a secret…however, I just learned that your academy is shutting down for the time being due to the serious incident. We both hope that it will end soon, and if it gets to that point, then I will have to do the same.

**From:…**

**12**"

After reading the letter, I asked "What does this mean…?" Naru said "Hmm…The contents of this letter are quite interesting indeed." Fubako then said "Wait a minute…are you saying that these two schools were never meant to be rivals? It got to be a fake." But Iko said "No...I don't think so…judging by the letter…it appears that it was very old when it was written. My guess is that the letter was written one year ago." And before anybody gets to speak, Minatsu asked "Hey…what's with the number?" As we looked, we saw the number 12 on the letter, Iko then said "My guess is that the letters were sent out in codes, it is luckily that this one doesn't require a code." Just then, Lia said "Oh that's right, I remember that there was a letter that we couldn't open…" She then grabbed the letter that we saw, and toss it on the table. I see the double 00's when Lock asked "What kind of letter is this?" and Iko said "I see…this looks like a Lock letter…" Yuni then said "Lock letter, don't tell me that this is Lock's letter." But Iko said "No, a lock letter is used when you want to send something with a very strong paper element so you are required to figure out the combination, and if that number is going to help us…" He then turned the dial until we saw 12 on it, and tries to break the seal….with great succession, and he open the letter to reveal an another note, he took it out, and he then said "…and it works." We then proceed to read the note, it said…

"**To: Jim…**

After a year had went by, I notice that a serious incident has not settle down. As much as I don't want to… but I overheard the school board discussing about this *project* if things went too far…but I don't know if it's the right thing to do…hope you live well for a bright future…

**From:…**

**30**"

After reading this letter, Pauline said "Project…what project…" Naru then said "It seems that the school had a back-up plan if things went wrong…But the killer took advantage of that *project* and made it into their own way…I got to say, that is rather invented of them to do that." Iko then said "My guess is that the project is to take the students, and place them in the school in order to protect them until this incident is over?" Lia then said "So if we were to judge it by the letter, then that would mean that the school would've stopped functioning. And the amount of dust on the letter…I think that it has been a while before it was open. Or it could've been at least a year…" But I said "Hold on, that can't be right…the school couldn't be closed for about a year?!" But Naru said "That is likely, the mastermind behind it must've taken this shelter and make quick work on its little performance." I then said "But that would also mean that it would've been closed when I got here a few days ago. But I didn't get that feeling. Plus if the school had closed down, don't you think it would appear in all over the newspapers and stuff?" Shinobu then said "That is a rather good point. I mean that if something had happened in my country, even if it was a year ago, I would heard about it all over." I then said "Right, but you are saying that it could've happened over a year ago, right?" Iko then said "That is a strong possibility…" But I said "But before I got here, I looked at some stuff online about the school, and never saw anything about this." But Naru said "That must have been all been parts of the mastermind's plan. They lured us all in here…Someone who could easily create a place to judge and execute people could potentially be capable of anything. But then again, is this letter real or not." Phoebe then said "If it *is* real, then that would mean that our sense of time may be off…and that no other students are here all because of the fact that the school is closed." "And that would make it a very logical, and yet simple truth." I then asked "But then again…what about this other part?"

"_however, I just learned that your academy is shutting down for the time being due to the serious incident. We both hope that it will end soon, and if it gets to that point, then I will have to do the same."_

"What do they mean by serious incident?" Yuni said "Well…if that serious incident is the reason why Hope's Peak had to close down, then chances are this school must've did the same thing." I then ask "But is there any connection between the incident, Hope's Peak situation and our current situation…?" Lia then said "If there is a connection between all of this…then that might reveal a huge clue that could point us to the mastermind's motive…But as of now…there's no evidence that connects all of it together…" "So in other words, only the mastermind knows the answer right now." The mastermind's motive…If we can figure out why they would want to imprison us all here…will that be enough to get us all out of here…or…? But Lock said "That's not all, take a look what I found in the video room." He then place a piece of paper on the table, on the paper, it contains a list…

Byakuya Togami: Ultimate Affluent Progeny

Hifumi Yamada: Ultimate Fanfic Creator

Chihiro Fujisaki: Ultimate Programmer

Aoi Asahina: Ultimate Swimming Pro

X Leon Kuwata: Ultimate Baseball Star

Toko Fukawa: Ultimate Writing Prodigy

Mondo Owada: Ultimate Biker Gang Leader

X Junko Enoshima: Ultimate Fashionista

Celestia Ludenberg: Ultimate Gambler

Sakura Ogami: Ultimate Martial Artist

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Ultimate Clairvoyant

X Sayaka Maizono: Ultimate Pop Sensation

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Ultimate Moral Compass

Kyoto Kirigiri: Ultimate Unknown

Makoto Naegi: Ultimate Luckster

After examining through the list, Minatsu asked "What is this?" "It looks like a list of students in Hope's Peak…" Pauline said, And Nae said "Could it be the same students that Hiroki saw in that tape?" Shinobu said "Well…he did talk about it in the first class trial, so I assumed that he made the list before he went into the class trial." But Yuni said "But if that is the case, and we learned that Sayaka and Leon was killed at that other place. Then why is Junko crossed off!?" And Fubako said "I'm guessing that since Sayaka and Leon was dead, and have their names cross off, my guess is that well…" But then Yuni said "No…not her too…" Which conforms the fact that Junko died in that school, Lock then said "I haven't got the chance to watch it, but if Hiroki's account is accurate, then chances are…there could be more tapes along the way." After nobody said anything, Shinobu said "Well…let just say that we should continue on with our investigation, and let everyone know if you came across something." Lia then asked "So in other words…are we done here?" And Shinobu said "Well…unless anybody had anything more to say, then yeah, I guess so." The air seemed to suddenly grow heavy again. Was this the mastermind's plan? To give us hope, just to turn around and destroy that hope in front of us…?

* * *

><p>9:00 P.M: Jack's Room<p>

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem…it is now Night-time, and as such, few rooms will be blocked off. And remain locked until Day-time, so sleep tight, and don't let the bed-bugs bite."

I was in my room when I heard that announcement…We all promised not to leave our rooms during night-time…There's not much else to do anyway. I'll try and go get some sleep on the bed…

Room's available

F1

Laundry Room (It was suppose to be in the 1st chapter, but I forgot about it)

Bath Room

Hot Room

Warehouse

F2

Art Room

Records Room

Gym

Boy's Locker Room

Girl's Locker Room

Changing Room

Pool


	13. Chapter 2: Pt2

**MONOKUMA THEATRE**

Act III

Excuse me , I…I have a question for you…I know this guy who hates himself for having a average life with average knowledge, he lacks any skills or hobbies…he have averages reflexes. Will this person find a decent collage with a few friends…and maybe a normal girlfriend…despite the fact that he hates himself! I understand now…his life is nothing more than an image on the mirror. He doesn't have any imagination! He's just a piece of glass. You believe what I'm saying Mr. Monokuma!?

* * *

><p>Jack's Room: 7:00 A.M<p>

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem…it is now 7 A.M, rise and shine students as we live a brand new day. Oh, that's right! I wanted to let you know that your E-handbook have been updated! New rules has been added, so please take a look and enjoy your school life more than ever before!"

(It must be talking about to yesterdays… "Loaning your E-handbook to another student is strictly prohibited.") "But right now, I have to hurry and get some breakfast. So I head towards the door, and made my way to the café.

* * *

><p>Café: 7:20 A.M<p>

When I arrived, I saw some of my friends there, Yuni then said "Mornin' Jack" "Good morning…" I said, I then asked "Is everyone here already?" And Pauline said "No…still waiting for Naru and Shinobu…" I then said "Well…Naru's no surprise, but it's strange Shinobu's not here yet…" But Phoebe said "If I have to guess, I would imagine he is trying to get Naru to wake up." But Nae said "I'm sure that they'll be here soon enough." And Phoebe said "Oh I don't mind if I wait…but there is this one problem…" I then asked "Which is…?" And Phoebe said "I am thirsty." Minatsu then asked "Um...don't want to be rude…but why is that a problem?" Lock then said "Yeah…how the hell is that a problem!?" Phoebe then turned to Fubako and asked "Fubako…would you mind making me some tea?" And Fubako asked "Wha…wh…why me!?" And Phoebe said "Your figure reminds me of this waiter that brings tea that I visit during my frequent trips." (That's your reason…?") she then said "My throat is drying out. Please…" "Oh…Okay okay…" Fubako said as he hurried to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he came back with the tea in hand. He then said "Okay, one tea for the miss." He then handed her the tea as Keiro said "You know…you c-could've made some tea for the rest of us…you know…" But Fubako said "I'm not the guy that goes around making teas or goes cooking. I'm a man that goes around making GREAT ARTWORK FOR MEN AND WOMAN!" "Oh for the love of…" Keiro said as Phoebe said "Thank you for the tea Fubako." She then took a sip of the tea that he made, she then placed the cup near the edge of the table as she said "Fubako…I…" But then the cup fall from the table, and fall towards the floor.

*CRASH*

"What the-!?" Fubako shouted as Phoebe got to her knees and said "Oh I'm sorry Fubako, I know how hard it is to make this tea…could you make me an another one…" Fubako said "Bu…bu…" The others stared at him as he said "Oh fine…" But before Fubako can enter the kitchen again, Phoebe said "And while you are in here…can you do me a favor?" "A favor?" Fubako asked, she then said "You see, while I was on tour, I went into a coffee shop order my tea when I saw this student who wears gothic clothing sitting next to me and order some tea with a small container of milk. But when they brought her order, she didn't bother putting in the milk into her drink, instead…she went and drink her tea, when I asked "Why do you drink your tea without milk?" she said "It is not for me! I am among those who prefer the milk to be part of the process from the outset!" We then chatted about how the fragrance of the milk is overwhelmingly sweet like dousing your fries in ketchup. She then said that she usually reviews the menu to make sure that they don't add milk during the brewing process. After the talk, I asked them to add the milk to my tea, and just like that, they brought the small container of milk, so when I tried it…it was amazing." ("So if I were to guess what happened at that café…my guesses would be "Wide-eye experiment…") Fubako then said "So wait…not only do I have to make you tea, but now I have to bring you milk that you won't bother putting in…doesn't that seen wasteful!?" But Phoebe said "I do understand why…it can be a hassle…and even the shops that I been through with proper milk tea is more expensive than having tea with milk, but she then said why bother making an expensive menu if you don't make the highest qualities." And Fubako said "Well…I'm not a menu…but…" And then she said "Oh I understand…guess I'll just have to drink this floor tea now…" She then started to cry…we all turned to Fubako as Minatsu said "Fubako…you better do something to make her better…" "Okay okay, I'll try talking to her…" He then went towards Phoebe and kneel down…but one minute later, Fubako got up, and said "GAHHHHHHHHH!" Before running to the kitchen shouting "I'M SOORRRRRYYYYYY!" We all turned to her as Yuni said "Whoa…what happened between you two?" "Yeah…you like…make him ran off in fear…" Minatsu wonders and Phoebe said "Oh…all I did was talk to him…I guess he felt sorry for me…" (I doubt that it's true…but then again…I really don't want to be at her enemies list…and I really don't want to know what's going to happened to me when I did enter that list.)

Just then, I heard the door opening, we all turned and saw Shinobu entering the café, he then said "Well guys…I have some bad news." "Huh…what are you talking about?" "It would seen that Naru refused to answer my knocks or refused to leave the room!" Shinobu explained "I then tried hitting his doorbell over and over again, but he didn't answer the door once." I then said "Well…maybe he just…wasn't there." Then Shinobu said "That could be a possibility, but I also can't rule out that something must've happened to him." When he meant by that…he didn't have to say anything else. Everyone understand exactly what might means…I then said "Well…i-it might be a good idea if we all split up and go look for him." Shinobu then said "That is a good idea, I was about to suggest the same thing." Lock then said "Why do you always tried to one-up everybody." Yuni then said "Got it, Nae and I will go check his room one more time. I'll hit that button so fast that he will have no choice but to respond!" Lock then said "Very well, the rest of us will check the rest of the building." Pauline then said "Yeah. Before it's, well…too late." Armed with the knowledge, everybody left the café…except for Phoebe, so I asked her "Aren't you going to help search for Naru Phoebe?" And Phoebe said "I wish I could help you…but I haven't had my tea yet." "…Huh?" I said in confusion as Phoebe explained "My throat is still dry, and I would be rather rude if I were to search for Naru when Fubako is making my tea…But if you want, you could tell him to move faster if you want." "Okay…" I said, I then remember that Fubako is still in the kitchen, so I made my way towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kitchen: 7:33 A.M<p>

When I arrived, I saw a whole bunch of food, like fruits, veggies, meat, dairy, and even sweets, I then saw Fubako making the tea, when he saw me, he said "Oh hey Jack…wait…don't tell me you want me to make your tea too…" I then said "No it's not that Fubako, Naru didn't showed up this morning, so the rest of us decided to look for Naru." "What…" Fubako said, he then said "Wait…the rest…don't tell me that Phoebe…" "Don't worry Fubako, she is still in the café…" He then said "Oh good…I worried because if I didn't give her the tea…" "What's wrong…" I asked as he is showing fear, but he suddenly said "I should get back to this…" before going back to the tea (What did she say to him that cause him to be scared like that…) I then leave the kitchen in order to search for Naru.

* * *

><p>Records Room: 8:00 A.M<p>

I ran towards the door, and open the door, I then said "Naru!?" (Of all the things I'd imagined, this was not one of them…) I saw Naru reading one of the files with a small lamp, and holding a cup of coffee, I then said "Hey Naru…what are you doing?" "I'm on a hunting trip, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to read. So if you were to be quiet…" "Oh…sorry." I said, I then immediately said "Wait, no-! What are you doing here? Everyone's worried about you! We've all been looking for you!" And Naru said "And who asked you to do that?" "Well…we-we were supposed to meet up with the others in the café in the morning and eat together. We made a promise!" "A promise…?" He said "*Sigh* Can't I get some peace and quiet here?" He then place the file on the table and slowly stood up smooth and silent as a shadow. Meanwhile, the others heard my yell and started to show up, one after another.

Shinobu then said "So this is here you've been hiding Naru!" "Why are you doing here Naru?" Nae then said "We were very concerned…" And Naru said "Well you had no reason to be concerned. I was just doing some reading. I never had the chance to read up the past files…and I must say… it is a rather useful idea at some points." Yuni then asked "Wh-What were you reading?" "A medical file." "Wait…" Fubako said "A-Are you going to use what you learn from the files to betray us all!?" "Don't be stupid." Naru said I then said "Yeah!" and Naru said "It's just something that should be a possibility on your mind." "Yea-what?" I said as Naru said "If I were to strike, I'll come up with something original. Otherwise, this game of life and death will be rather pointless, right? It's not an everyday scenario where I get to take part in a high-tense, high-stakes activity. So if you're planning on murdering someone, make sure that it's an entertaining battle." (Those words send chills down my spine. There was an express less emotion shown on his face…as if he couldn't be read.) Minatsu then said "What do you mean "life and death game"!? That's twisted!" "But by technicality this *is* a game. A game of life or death, which will results in one winner. That's all there is to it." "So it is like a death match." Phoebe said "Huh." I asked, she then said "It's a theory, a scientific theory." "In theory, what we are going through right now is a death match. In order to win a death battle, you must attempt to claim something from a person. In this scenario, it's a person's life." Nae then said "So…it's like…a kind of dangerous elimination match." "Video games, job openings, board games, they all fall into the same death match category. They must scramble to obtain something that is extremely limited. For you to win, you must take the other person's life. This also applies to the school life that we have been forced to take part in. In that scenario…our "limited resource" is that anybody can murder, but in order to win, you must deceive the others into thinking that they did it." Naru then said "So, this game was made from the beginning to make one of us to try and defeat all the others." "Th-That…that can't be what they had in mind!" "Which is why adaptation is critical. If the people that want to escape failed, then the game of life and dead would come to an end." "But what's the point if the game stops? Does it really madder if the game stops or not…" (That faceless expression sends fear with evil intent. That face shows something that isn't human…) Phoebe then said "It sounds like you don't care of people's life, as well as your life, am I right?" "That is correct." Naru said, and then Lock said "What kind of doctor is he when he doesn't care about people's lives." Pauline then said "…did something happen long time ago Naru?" But Yuni said "Naru, whatever happens in the past, if you keep talking like that, you could end up dead." But Naru said "I won't. It is simply not possible." And then Lock…who suddenly turned into Key said "Who the fuck do you think you are!?" And Naru said "Ah Key, I was wondering when you showed up, I do have to wonder…" "Wonder what!?" Key asked, and Naru said "I wonder how people with rage emotions, a person with no real education, a person with dead eyes, and a person who's useless has survived that long." And Key said "Oh you are so fucken dead!" And Naru said "Like I said, it is not possible." "You keep saying that, but…" Pauline said, but Phoebe said "It does raise a question, how is it that a Super Duper High School Doctor doesn't care at all about people's life." And Naru said "That's for me to know, and for the rest of you to never know. And I'm going to say this right now. You all need to try harder. If an opponent isn't going to give it their best, why should I." "Th-That's a terrible thing to say…" Iko said, Naru stared at him as he said "This…this isn't a game. There are people's lives in stake. To kill your friends…it's…it's…its horrible!" But Naru said "Friends? When did I say that we are friends?" Iko then said "…Huh?" Naru then said "We are not friends, I never once said that we will be friends, in fact…it's more like we're enemies." "B-But…we should…" Naru then said "But what? People are going to die, so what's the point of extending their life?" "We-well…" Iko said…having troubles with his words, Naru then said "Yes? If you have something to say something, say it. Otherwise keep your mouth shut." After Iko couldn't speak a word, Minatsu said "Hey Naru, how dare you go around and hurt someone's feeling after they tried to help you." Shinobu then said "Yeah, if you want to bully someone, why not bully me!" Naru then said "So, you're back into pretending to be friends with one another, how long will that *friendship* last before a another murder happens. "Fuck you Naru!" Shinobu said and Naru said "Is that all you can say, it's unfortunate that someone who's a "nobleman" ended up being you." And Shinobu shouted "OH YOU ARE SO DEAD NARU!" but Yuni said "Hold on, just calm down Shinobu." "I am calm!" Shinobu said, and Yuni said "How is *this* "calm"!?" But Naru said "Anyway…unless there's a body that needs to be examine, I have no intentions of helping any of you out. It's a waste of time, and I don't want to waste my time." "Waste of time…?" I said, and Naru said "If I were to engage in these "friendly" group meals, someone could easily poison the food. And I'm not planning on having my last meal just yet." Key then said "Quit talking like you're in a fuckin' game or something!" And Naru said "All I'm going to say now is that you are free to do whatever you want on your own. Goodbye." And without a second glance, Naru left the record rooms.

There was nothing we could do to stop him. His way of thinking was just beyond anything that the rest of us could even comprehend. Phoebe then said "Was…was he serious about all that…?" "He is. No doubt" Phoebe said, and Key said "Well fuck him them." And Keiro said "Yeah…we don't need to kill each other, we can all work together…although I would admit it would be easy to poison our food." "Hey, come on!" Yuni said "You too, Keiro!?" "It's not that…I…I just…" Keiro said "W…what…you think I would be the next victim, or be…become the next killer…well…you...all of you…you're all wrong…" Pauline then said "Well I know that you want to prove innocent here…but that's just…" "Hey…" Keiro said as he moved back "I…I can prove it…I'll prove all of you…and you…you will know I'm innocent." Then left the record room, Phoebe then said "Let him go. I believe that when he's like that, there's nothing we can do to stop him."

Ultimately, our breakfast meeting came to an end without answering any questions. Everyone headed back to their rooms…

* * *

><p>Jack's Room: 9:00 A.M<p>

"Man…what a day…" I said. I then decided to head out, and go hang out with one of my friends.

* * *

><p>Floor Hall: 9:10 A.M<p>

I wonder around the hall until I came across Iko in the hall, he notices me, and said…

Iko: Oh hello Jack.

Jack: Hey Iko…I actually want to thank you for believing me that I didn't do it.

Iko: Oh…no problem.

He chuckled as he blushed, he then said…

Iko: So…you want to talk?

(Should I talk to Iko?)

"**Yes"  
><strong>"No"

(I decided to talk to him)

Iko: Okay, but what should we talk about…

(After some time has passed, I felt that we bonded together)

Iko: You know Jack, I'm glad that we have that talk there.

Jack: Sure thing Iko.

Iko: Mhm…no…

Iko: …no.

Jack: Hm…what's wrong Iko?

Iko: Oh sorry…it's just that…

Iko: I was bitten last night by a mosquito.

Jack: Really…well it couldn't be that bad.

Jack: After all, I thought you were seriously hurt.

Iko: Really…I must've given you the wrong impression…

Iko: Sorry about that.

Jack: No, I should be the one that should be apologies.

Jack: But that bite, was it hard?

Iko: Yeah, take a look…

He then proceeds to remove the sleeve, and I saw a huge red bump on his pale skin.

Jack: Whoa, how did that one mosquito manage to make that?

Iko: I don't know, but its way past itchy, it really hurts…!

Jack: But why is it so big, did you get bit while you were sleeping or something?

Iko: Well I was at first, but when I woke up…

Jack: So…you didn't notice it after you woke up?

Iko: No I notice…but…

Iko: I looked down on the mosquito that is biting me…and…

Iko: I didn't do anything…I just sat there as the little mosquito kept sucking me while I watched…

Jack: You just watch…why didn't you smack it away?"

Iko: But wouldn't that killed it, right?

Jack: Well yeah, but…

Iko: That mosquito must've been very hungry for it to suck that much blood off me.

Iko: And I wouldn't want to kill something if it was that hungry.

Jack: …But…it's just a mosquito…

Iko: Mosquito are living things right…and who knows, they have a mosquito family…

Iko: …I'm sorry…I know that it sounds real stupid…

Jack: You don't have to apologies...

Jack: But promise me that you won't scratch it. It will make it worst if you do that.

Iko: But what if it gets so itchy that I have no choice?

Jack: Well…if it gets to that point, you could use a cream from the medical room in order to stop it from being itchy.

Iko: Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Jack.

(His smile is…kinda cute…but if he turns out to be one of those stalking people, and that would be super scary.)

Iko: Although that does bring a strange thing…

Jack: What strange thing?

Iko: Well…Monokuma said that the school is fully secured, and yet a mosquito had managed to get in here…

Jack: Well…that is strange…

Iko: Well…I have two possible theories…

Iko: One is that we have a nature-like place in this school…

Iko: Or there's a secret passage that the mastermind of the school uses.

(A nature like place does seem logical…given the fact that it's a kind of place that could be unpredictable…then again a secret passage…)

Iko: But it's just like that, they're theories, so I don't have any evidences to support them…

Jack: Well even if either of them are wrong, I'm sure that we'll get out of this place.

Jack: As long as we worked together, we can all escape from this place.

Iko: Yeah, you're right! Working together is the only way to get out of this place…

Iko: But unless it's any trial related problems, I can't be any used, I'll just weigh you all down…

Jack: That's not true! It makes me feel way better knowing that you're here to help!

Iko: Really…?

Jack: Yep! So let's all do our best, okay?

Iko: R-right! Then I'll do my very best!

Iko: Oh and…Thank you, Jack.

(RELATIONSHIP LEVELED UP!)

* * *

><p>Laundry Room: 5:30 P.M<p>

When I arrived at the laundry room, I saw a bunch of machines, both washers and dryers. I even saw a rope in the middle used for drying the clothing. I then saw Shinobu in the room, he then said…

Shinobu: Man…I still don't believe how this machine is capable of wetting the clothing without short-wiring the machine…

Shinobu: If my country has the machine capable of this…

Shinobu: Oh, hey Jack…would you mind helping me out with the clothing…

(Should I help him clean the clothing?)

"**Yes"  
><strong>"No"

Shinobu: Thanks man, it would make things go smother…

(After I help him put the clothing in the washing machine, I felt that we have a closer bond together)

Shinobu: Jack, would you mind doing me a favor?

Jack: A favor?

Shinobu: Yeah, it's about Yuni?

Jack: Yuni…what about her?

Shinobu: Have you notice that she wears nothing on her feet.

Jack: Well I haven't…although I guess she doesn't wear any socks or shoes to make sure that she gets to show off her art.

Shinobu: Well I have to admit that her art on her foot does look impressive…

Shinobu: …that doesn't mean that she has the right to go around bare footed, I need you to help me convincer her to cover up her cool feet.

Jack: Why…I mean it's not hurting anyone?

Shinobu: But this is Hope's Land Academy, for every day Yuni's feet are showing, diseases goes into her every day, and I need to make sure that doesn't happened.

Shinobu: So help me cover up Yuni's cool foot art!

Jack: Wait really!

Shinobu: Of course!

(Oh crap, he might be taking this seriously…)

(If I don't do something, Shinobu is going to get into this huge fight with Yuni and I'll be dragged in with him…)

(I better make an excuse to make sure that doesn't happen…)

"But it will destroy her life."  
><strong>"But it will destroy her bond with everyone."<br>**"But it will destroy her work of art."

Jack: But Shinobu…if you tell her to cover up her feet, it would destroy her bond with everyone.

Shinobu: Bond with everyone…with her art on her feet…?

Jack: Yeah! She is a Super Duper High School Youtuber, so she has to show off her work to the world! If you cover her art up, it would cause her to destroy her bond with everybody around the world.

Shinobu: R-Really…I…I never knew that…

Shinobu: Back at my country, it was illegal to go out without wearing at lease a sock…

Jack: Wait…what kind of country do you live…

Shinobu: It's alright…and since we have to work together to get out of this place…it should be fair that Yuni should be bare footed…

Shinobu: I should go find Yuni and apologise to her.

Jack: Well…you don't need to do that…I mean you haven't even…

Shinobu: No…it's alright, and thank you for teaching me an another way of bonding.

Shinobu: And who knows, maybe I should share the experience with my country with my own foot art.

(Well…at lease I manage to prevent any wars going on…)

(RELATIONSHIP LEVELED UP!)

* * *

><p>Jack's Room: 9:00 P.M<p>

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem…It is now Night-time, and as such, few rooms will be blocked off. And remain locked until Day-time, so sleep tight, and don't let the bed-bugs bite."

(Another day gone…even though today's day is over…the *game of life and death* isn't…how long will this go on for…?)

(All the stress and anxiety kept me from falling asleep until late in the night…)


	14. Chapter 2: Pt3

**MONOKUMA THEATER  
><strong>Act IV

You want to know how to make a perfect person? It's simple. First, you take a bunch of talents. Then you cut off all the mistakes that they made. And that's how to make the perfect person. Too bad the perfect person won't live for long.

Jack's Room: 7:00 A.M

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem…it is now 7 A.M, rise and shine student as we live a brand new day."

"Well, I should head to the café before going anywhere else…" I said as I head to the café.

* * *

><p>Café: 7:30 A.M<p>

I went to the café for our usual breakfast meetings… "So…is this everyone…because the room feels a lot smaller…" Shinobu said, I looked around, and saw that there were five less people than usual…I then think (Well…after what happened yesterday, I'm not surprise that Naru wouldn't show up, but I don't know why Keiro and Lia didn't show up.) He then said "I swear that the table is getting bigger…" Phoebe then said "Well judging by the lack of people, two were murdered, and three are missing at a moment." "Yeah…with five people gone, I guess it *would* make this place kinda empty." I said, Yuni then said "Still…I know Naru and all…but shouldn't we go check on Keiro?" But Pauline said "No way, he's supercreepy." Phoebe then said "Are you sure…would it ruined your rock candy heart." And Shinobu said "I don't think Keiro is a problem for now…" Minatsu then said "Yeah…Naru is the real problem…if we don't keep an eye on that guy, he could snap and kill someone before we get the chance to stop him. And that expression-less face tells me he's trouble…I purpose that we get some rope and tie him up until we are rescued!" But I said "But would that be overboard…" And Shinobu then said "He's right! In this situation, a person who snapped under pressure can be dangerous! We need to just ignored his words and continue finding a way out!" "Really…" Minatsu said "…because the last time I check, you heard his words and you knocked out one person…who is not Naru." "Well…that is true…" Shinobu said "But at lease I'm not going to cross the murder line Minatsu!" "You kidding me!?" Minatsu said, while the two argue, I saw Iko getting sad, so I said "What's wrong, Iko? You don't look so good…" Iko then said "Oh…it's nothing…I'm just going through some self-loathing…" "Huh…self-loathing?' I asked, he then said "Well…it just that…after what Naru said about all those things that he said, and how he doesn't care about the lives of people…I was so caught up in that that I…I couldn't do anything…even when Minatsu and Shinobu step up to defend me…they tried to settle it with violence…and…I…I hate violence…" "Oh…so Key, Minatsu and Shinobu made you depressed." Yuni said, and Lock said "Well…I sorry for what Key said…but I can't control it…" Shinobu then said "I know that…it's just that…well…it's something that I rather not talk about it…" Minatsu then said "Well…men are supposed to be strong right?" "Well…that is true…but…well…" Iko said as he is having a hard time trying to say the right words, she then said "Huh…what's wrong Iko?" And Shinobu said "Well that's because you insulted someone who is the victim of the situation." Minatsu then said "Wait I didn't insult…" Minatsu said as she saw Iko was about to cry before saying "Okay I'm sorry Iko, I promise that I won't insult you anymore." But Shinobu said "You sure…because you could break that promise in a madder of second…" Minatsu then said "What…why do you…" And Shinobu said "But don't worry, I'll make a promise of a royal promise." Iko then said "A…royal promise?" Shinobu then said "Yes…and I don't know if I said this or not…but I was transfer here from Novoselic." "Novoselic?" I asked, and he said "That's right, a country that I came from, I remember so many memories there…I even remember the times I spend my childhood with my friend…I have so many great memories…until the incident…" "Until the incident?" Fubako asked, and Shinobu said "Yeah…it involves the scar that you pointed out Jack." "Oh…I see…" I said after learning part of the truth, he then said "It's alright, besides…I rather not talk about it…and I rather not remember it…besides…I can ensure you that Iko…no wait…everybody else will not be murdered or executed for now on!" After hearing that, Iko then sucked it up and said "Thank you…everyone…but if things like that is what caused me to be all stiffed up…so I have to find a way to make sure that it never happens again." I then said "Well…don't stress out too much about having to be more relaxed." But Iko said "No…it's not that…and I know it's rather strange…but…I *want* to try out being…cute…" I then wonder (Cute?), Nae then said "Well in that case, I would be happy to help you be more cuter." But Fubako said "But then Iko would be a freak of nature if you do that Nae." With Yuni saying "Shut up, you." Iko then cracked a smile as he chuckled as Pauline said "Hey…Iko finallycrack a smile." "Oh…yeah I did…" Iko said as he is embarrassed as he then said "Like I said before…everyone…thank you." It looks like Iko has gotten some of his life back, if we kept working together, we can all leave this crappy place…I…I mean…someday…

"Oh…did I miss anything?" A familiar voice was heard, we all turned and saw Lia has enter the café, and Shinobu said "Lia, why are you late?" She then said "I'm sorry that I'm late. But I was trying to figure out the laptop, when I notice that someone stole the laptop battery…" "A laptop battery…?" Phoebe asked, I then remember that the library has a laptop in the room, so I asked "Why would someone take the laptop battery?" and she said "I don't know…" Iko then asked "Why would someone only take the battery and not the whole thing?" Shinobu then said "I don't know, but if we can find the battery, we'll let you know." "Okay then." Lia said, she then said "Besides, I believe that I could search that laptop for info about this place." With that knowledge, we all begin to eat our breakfast, I then start to think about the other two who never showed up to the café, I wonder what can I do to help understand them…?

* * *

><p>Bath Changing Room: 9:30 A.M<p>

I examined the room and saw a couple of benches and a row of mini lockers in the room, I then notice Minatsu in the room, she was about to change when she saw me, she then said…

Minatsu: Oh hello Jack, I was about to change, is there something you want?

(She seems busy…)

(Should I hang out with Minatsu?)

"**Yes"**

"No"

Minatsu: Well if you want…sure we can hang out. I can be sure that I can entertain you.

(After some time has passed, I felt that we bonded together)

Minatsu: Before we continue, there's something that I must know…

Minatsu: Are you one of those…"People?"

Jack: Huh…?

Minatsu: You know…those "People" that does things…

Minatsu: I have to make sure that my fans know that I'm alright…

Jack: Well I see, but I don…

Jack: Oh! No no no no…I'm not one of those people!

Minatsu: Oh good…you met with my expectation of you being an *Innocent guy.*

Minatsu: But I heard that even the most harmless people can turned into a deadly person in a madder of second. But I could be wrong…

(Jack: Can that be possible…!?)

Minatsu: Though it's not their fault…I do attract a lot of people with my status…

Minatsu: I do remember that one time that me and my friends were having a fun time at their room late at night…

Minatsu: And things are going well…until I get a phone call from a couple of guys that said "Wanna hang bra." Like they think that we were a couple of dumb ladies…

(Jack: "Wanna hang bra." Didn't I hear that before?)

(Jack: And she said that it was late at night, and she was mad…)

"Hanging clothing"  
>"Hanging people"<br>**"Hanging Out"**

Jack: Oh, you mean they want to hang out with you and your friends?

Minatsu: Yeah, that's right.

Minatsu: So me and my friends went to meet with the guys that called me, but all they turned out to be is a bunch of perverts who want to do stuff to me and my friends.

Minatsu: I have to make sure people like those guys don't do anything to me or my friends…

Jack: I can see why, I mean you are a Poster Girl, and making sure that you can help bring joy to many people while protecting you and your friends from danger, I can imagine that it can be a hard job to do.

Minatsu: Yeah…you…you actually know how hard my job is…

Minatsu: You…you really cared for what I do at my job…

Jack: Well…I just…

Minatsu: You know…once we get out of this place, I could introduce you to my friends…

Minatsu: Although you could never have a chance to hook up with me, you could have a chance to be with one of my friends…

Jack: Really…well that's nice…but…

Minatsu: So tell me Jack, what's your type of woman Jack…?

Minatsu: Do you prefer a shy but caring woman who will take care of you, or do you prefer a strong loyal woman who will always be with you?

Jack: Well…I…I don't know…but…

Minatsu: Well think about it…in the meantime, I have to get change…so if you could…

Jack: …Oh right!

(I then left the bath changing room as fast as I can, but I have a feeling that I have gotten to know her more…)

(RELATIONSHIP LEVELED UP!)

* * *

><p>Warehouse: 5:00 P.M<p>

I examined the room that I was in, and all I see was a bunch of stuff in the room, like clothing, tools, drinks, snacks, bags, and all kinds of stuff in the area. I then saw Lock in the area, he notices me and said…

Lock: Ah Jack, you wanted something from the warehouse?

(Jack: Should I hang out with Lock?)

"**Yes"**

"No"

Lock: Sure we can hang out, I have a lot of things that we can talk about…

(Me and Lock spend some time with each other about a lot of things with a few encounters with Key, I felt that we bonded together.)

Lock: So Jack, have you discover anything suspicious tiles, floors, walls or items in this place?

Jack: Huh…?

Lock: You know, stuff that says suspicious stuff that could lead us out of here…

Jack: Oh…well sorry but I couldn't find anything right now…

Lock: Right…well if you do, let me know okay?

Jack: Right.

Jack: Oh speaking of which, how did you become the Super Duper High School Strategist in the first place?

Lock: Well if you must know, the only reason why I gotten this title is because I worked hard and plan out my strategies to perfection, never slacked off once, never will.

Jack: Huh…

Lock: That's right, I know my plan, and I execute them without fail.

Jack: Really…but have you ever token a break before…

Lock: Nope, not one breaks what so ever…that way I'm always on top.

Lock: So tell me, how's life at the other side of the planet.

Jack: Oh well…I…I usually spend my time watching tv and hanging out with my friends.

Lock: Right…and how did you got into this place in the first place?

Jack: Oh well…I did receive the letter that allows me to be in this place…

Lock: So luck is the reason why you are here…

Lock: Let me tell you this right now. Luck has no reason to be a part of strategy what so ever.

Lock: If you ever thinking of using luck to your plan, then your plan will fail massively!

Jack: Right…I'll keep that in mind…

Lock: Good, in the meantime…I have somewhere I have to be…

(And then he left the room, I then started to think about things that could help with my daily schedule…I really felt that he had taught me something important.)

(RELATIONSHIP LEVELED UP!)

* * *

><p>Jack's Room: 7:30 P.M<p>

…it has been a while and I was starting to get a little hungry…I check the time and figure that I could get a quick bite before night time, so I decided to head out and grab a bite…

* * *

><p>Hall: 7:30 P.M<p>

On my way to the café, I started to hear a couple of voices, I tried to move closer, but the voices was starting to get louder, it sounded like an argument, and all I wanted was to get something to eat in the café, but I then decided to head to the warehouse that was open, but when I started to move…I can feel that my fate has been sealed…no…rather my fate was *already* sealed. "Ah Jack, perfect timing, could you come here for a minute." I figure that if I don't, then the argument would continue on, so I decided to head to the café…

* * *

><p>Café: 7:31 P.M<p>

When I enter the café, I saw both Shinobu and Minatsu in the café, I then asked "So…what's going on?" Minatsu said "We're sorry to bother you, but I have a favor to ask!" (A favor, I have a bad feeling about this…) she then said "We need you to be our witness!" "A witness…a witness to what?" She then explains "Well ever since that incident we have yesterday, all he has ever done is treating me like I am a problem." But Shinobu said "Me being rude, I hate to inform you, but you are the problem since models are usually the backstabber's kind." "Wh-what did you say…!" Minatsu said, Shinobu then said "I have read that women who become models will do anything to make sure that they stay on top! And since she is the Super Duper High School Poster Girl. That makes her a model! And I learned that models cannot be trusted." And Minatsu said "I'm not the backstab kind of person, where did you even read something that bizarre!" "It's not just me!" Shinobu said "The whole country agrees that models can never be trusted at all." She then said "So what, you think that being a model is all evil sabotage people or a crazy backstabbing lady. Do you "really" think that models don't have honor!?" And Shinobu said "I *Know* that model people don't have honor!" She then said "Alright then, why not we have a contest. Let's see who has the better honor around here." "Very well." Shinobu said "I accept your contest of honor!" She then asked me "So Jack, would you mind being our witness?" I then asked "Well…I am curious…what kind of contest are you thinking…are…are you going to have a fashion show, are you?" But she said "No, that's not what I have in mind. Do you remember the bath room, that has a separate room that reserves a sauna in there?" And he said "Oh I see…a simple endurance contest is it? You're suggesting that we are going to see who can stay inside the sauna the longest without giving up, am I right!?" And she said "That's right!"

* * *

><p>Hot Room: 7:45 P.M<p>

When we arrived, I see a bunch of massage chairs and a huge tub filled with water in the area, and a door that leaves into the sauna, I then asked "A-Are you guys really gonna go through with this?" "That's right!" She said, Shinobu then said "Don't worry, it won't take long…it will be a madder of minutes before she will complain on how hot the place is." She then said "Oh really…Why not we make things interesting for us. That way we can test who has the better honor, right?" "Interesting?" I asked, and she said "We're going to enter the sauna with all our clothing in the sauna!" He then said "W-what…but that's dangerous…" But she said "Why…afraid that your honor will be ruined…" He thought for a while before he said "Very well…oh and I'm assuming that you will do the same thing Minatsu!?" And she said "That's right! Oh…that reminds me, would you hold on to this for me?" She then handed me her purse and said "This is where I kept all of my stuff, so would you hold on to it so no one can take it?" I then said "Well…sure…I guess…" "Great." She said as she gives me her bag, she then said "Alright, enough stalling…let the contest begin." After that, they both went inside the sauna, and I know that the contest has began, after a couple of minutes, I heard some voices inside, but I can barely hear then unless I move in close…I then wonder if they were alright…

One hour later

I was waiting around in the hot room as I heard some fainted voices in the sauna…after a few minutes I went close to the sauna and said "H-Hey…uh…guys? I know that you both want to prove who has the better honor, but…don't you think you've done enough?" "BE QUIET JACK!" Both Minatsu and Shinobu shouted towards me…

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem…It is now Night-time, and as such, few rooms will be blocked off. And remain locked until Day-time, so sleep tight, and don't let the bed-bugs bite."

After the announcement has went off, I wonder if they are going to end it in a tie, so I said "Uh guys…it's after midnight, how about we called it a tie?" But Shinobu said "Jack…I…I have learn that…there's no such thing…as…as a tie in a true contest…either you win…or you lose…that's the only thing…that madders…" And Minatsu said "Well...well…big talk for…for someone who…who is about to drop…but…but if you think that you can beat me…then…then you can go ahead and try…" Man…they are really pushing it to their limit, but that can't be healthy…so I said "Guys…this isn't good for your health…" And she said "You know he's right Shinobu…so why not you go and…crawl back to your room…and rest…and Jack…I'll let you know who won…the contest…" And Shinobu said "Right…come tomorrow morning…so you can see…the true nature…of her evil attempts…" And she said "Yeah right…Mr. Red head!" And he said "Yeah…well…right back at ya…" She then said "Oh Jack, would you mind putting my purse…in my room…the key is at the top…so just unlock the door…and put it on the bed…okay…" After that, I said "S-sure thing…" After that, I went out.

* * *

><p>Jack's Room: 9:15 P.M<p>

After putting away Minatsu's purse away, I wonder about their condition back at the sauna, I'm pretty sure that they can handle it…but to the death…no…that can't be possible…right…the concerned stayed with me as I went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 2: Pt4

**MONOKUMA THEATER**

Act V

Let me ask this question…What if fate doesn't exist…does it mean that the future is decided the moment that you're born? What if all of your yesterdays were to pile up to create your tomorrow…what if your future was your finale as your past? I just do not know. That's why I am still alive-because I don't know. That's why I desperately cling to life!

* * *

><p>Jack's Room: 7:00 A.M<p>

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem…it is now 7 A.M, rise and shine student as we live a brand new day."

"Morning, huh…?" I said to myself as I remember that Minatsu and Shinobu was in the sauna last night, so I then said "I hope that they survived…" Worried about the two of them, I hurried to the café more quickly than usual.

* * *

><p>Café: 7:10 A.M<p>

When I arrived, I saw the others in the café with a few people missing, and I also saw Minatsu and Shinobu here in the café, Shinobu then said "So Minatsu, how are you feeling?" and she said "Oh I'm fine, how are YOU feeling Shinobu?" "What the-?" I said as they spotted me, he then said "Oh hey Jack!" she then said "Thank you so much for being our witness yesterday!" "Huh…are you guys…friends now?" And before anybody can say anything, Yuni arrived to the café and said "I'M SORRY THAT I'M LATE, BUT…huh…what did I missed…" And Nae said "They've been like this all morning. They were all buddy-buddy as soon as they walked in…" Yuni then spotted the two and then said "Wow…hey do you think that they'll become a couple?" But Shinobu said "Oh no, we're just a couple of great friends." Yuni then said "You know…saying stuff like that makes you a couple, right?" And Minatsu said "Yuni, I know that you believe that we can be a couple, but we have developed a strong bond without being romantic. People may say stuff that may think that they are a couple, but in reality…it is possible that they can be friends." Shinobu then said "That is a wonderful speech Minatsu, I believe that speech should be placed in my country so that everybody can see it." But Minatsu said "Right…but speeches are meant to be expressive and free." I'm glad that they patched things up…but I am curious about who won the contest, so I asked "So, um…who won the contest?" But Shinobu said "Does that really madder!?" And Minatsu said "Yeah, all that madder is that we both took part in the contest, and that's all we're going to say." I then said "That's sounds…completely different from what you two were saying last night." And Nae said "I think those two have founded friendship in a place that most other people have seems to forget…it is something that I was not used to with the other friends…" And Yuni said "Yeah…for real…" But then she said "Oh yeah before I forget, guys I found an another tape back in the video room." "Wh-What…" The others started at her as she said "It's true, take a look at the video…" before she left the café, then the others left the café as I followed them.

* * *

><p>Video room: 7:45 A.M<p>

When we arrived to the video room, we all saw the same thing that we saw before we received our first motive…Yuni then grabbed the box that have one tape and said "I was about to watch the tape that Hiroki saw when I saw an another tape that was next to it, so I decided to watch it and…" Lock then asked "What happened Yuni…" She was silent for a moment when she said "Well…in the tape, the guys was doing fine until Monokuma announced the next motive, and then a day later…well…you should take a look at it yourself…" She then turn on the tv…and the image that we all saw was…something that we couldn't handle…we see someone strapped up with some kind of rope, and her head was bleeding out…and the message "Bloodbath fever" on the wall, Pauline said "Wh…what happened…" Iko then said "Yuni, what was the motive?" and she said "Well…Monokuma said something about *Secrets* before handing out these letters out…" Phoebe then asked "So is Monokuma revealing our secret going to be our next motive?" Iko then said "I don't know…why would Monokuma tell us the motive when the tape shows us the same motive from the other school?" Lia then said "Well Hiroki said that our last motive is the same as the other one, so maybe we can find the pattern…" Shinobu then asked "But…who killed her?" And Phoebe suggested "My guess is that if we skip passed the class trial, then maybe we can find out who killed her." The others are silent as Yuni said "Well…it could work…" She then fast forward the video until we see the slot, she stopped the video when the reel landed on the guy with a long hair, and when the video continued…the guy with a long hair has a biker like jacket as he showed sadness, so I asked "So…is this guy the killer?" and Lock said "I…I guess so…" Fubako asked "But…why…why would he kill someone…" And Phoebe said "Well if the motive is secrets…them this man must have something to hide and must keep it a secret by murdering someone." Then we were quiet when Pauline asked "So…what will we do now…" Yuni then said "Well…we couldn't do anything right now...so let's try to live for now, and maybe I could see the first tape so I can get a better understanding on how it went down…besides…I need to give Nae swimming lessons…" "Oh…right…" Nae said as she blushed. After the breakfast domination of Shinobu and Minatsu, and the death of two more students from the other school, I went to my room to relax. Because overall…the whole experience was rather unpleasant…

* * *

><p>Jack's Room: 9:00 A.M<p>

"What should I do today?" I asked to myself in order to pass the time…

***DING DONG***

I then heard the doorbell going off, and I went to answer the door, but someone forced their way into my room before I get the chance to say anything…and when I have a good chance to look, I saw Keiro in the room, so I asked "What's wrong Keiro?" He then said "W-Why does that madder…I'm here right…o…or you think I'm one of those killers are you?" "No I don't think of you as a killer…I was just wondering why you are here?" I said. And Keiro said "Well…it just that…I…I need a favor…I…I wanted to go somewhere…" "Where to…?" I asked, and he said "W-well…it's…the pool…" I then said "Huh? You want to go to the pool…well you could ask Nae or Yuni since they're heading to the pool." "GA…!" Keiro said before I asked "Is…is something wrong Keiro?" He then said "You…you're not one of those b-b-blabbermouths people…are you…this…this has to be a secret between us!" "I don't know what you are talking about Keiro, but if you want me to be quiet. I'll be quiet." I said…even though I don't know what I'm agreeing to, and Keiro said "Then let's go to the pool."

* * *

><p>Boy's locker room: 9:30 A.M<p>

We arrived at the locker room, and it shows a bunch of unlock lockers, a couple of dumbbells, and a poster of a giant naked woman with giant breasts with the view being blocked by buildings, he then said "Just…go in and be quiet...and don't let her see you…" I then admit that he was starting to *be* annoying, but I did what he said and went to the pool.

* * *

><p>Pool: 9:30 A.M<p>

When I arrived, I see a giant pool like area in the room, and I see a couple of stuff from the other side of the room, I then notice Yuni and Nae in the pool chatting, Keiro then said "Ah…there she is…she really is here…okay Jack…go talk to her!" "What!?" I said as he then said "S-stop being noisy and just go talk to her!" I then said "*You* go talk to her, if you want to so badly…!" But Keiro said "I can't! She might be m-mad at me…!" That's kinda crazy, but I went towards then as they are still in the pool, I figure that this isn't the best time to talk to them…but before I can leave "Hello Jack." Nae said, Yuni notices me as she said "Oh hello Jack, what are you doing here? You want to join us?" I then said "Oh uh…I was just wanting to take a look…" But Nae said "There's nothing to be ashamed from Jack…at lease you are hiding like Keiro." "Huh!?" Yuni said as they spotted Keiro at the door, he moved out of the door as he said "H-hi ladies…hey Yuni…" "Yeah?" Yuni said, and Keiro said "I-I…well…I…I wanted to say…I'm sorry…" Yuni then said "Sorry…for what…?" as she was confused, and Keiro said "Well…you know…for making…well…for saying…for calling you a…liar…" After that, Yuni then said "Oh…well I accept your apology…and could you do me a favor?" "S-sure…what do you want Yuni?" "Would you go take a bath?" she said "G-huh?" He said in confusion…and she said "Well…I know what you are trying to do…but I can smell your stinky odor without Nae's help, so if you please just…" "O..okay…" He said as he left the room, I then said "I have to check up on him, so…" I them left the room to follow him."

* * *

><p>Boy's locker room: 9:32 A.M<p>

Keiro was speechless after that, I then said "Well…I...I guess that she must've been mad still from the trial…" Keiro said nothing again, I then wonder if she accidently hurt his feelings…and Keiro then said "Yuni...to go that far…she must be really concern about me!" "…huh!?" Keiro then said "She told me to take a b-bath and everything. She must really care about my w-well-being!" I was speechless as he said "Say J-Jack…what do you think?" "Think about what?" I asked, and he said "Do you believe that me and Yuni would be…good together?" I…I don't know what to say to that…but I said "Um, well now…I-I really don't know." And Keiro said "Well that is true…there is no way to know unless it happens…but the distance between us doesn't change the fact of love…! When you realize that love is in the air, you have got to take something, and make it a whole for all to see. That is how love works!" "O-kay" I said…and Keiro said "Don't worry Jack, when you find love, you can understand how love works. Well…I got to go…I have to make love!" Keiro left the locker room as I was speechless, and when things didn't get…well…weirder…Monokuma showed up and said "Ahh, young love!" "UWAH!" I yelled after seeing it…Monokuma then said "Who would've ever guessed a shy guy would ever go for an energetic woman like her? But eager passion can also be a dangerous thing! Sometimes it could lead someone off in the wrong direction!" Monokuma then laugh as it disappears out of nowhere, after all that happened…I suddenly felt tired, so I head to my room for now…

* * *

><p>Art Room: 3:00 P.M<p>

When I arrived, I saw Keiro working on a pottery with classical music playing in the background, he then saw me and said…

Keiro: Oh hello…I…I was just making one of my pottery…so if you don't mind…

(He seems to be busy with his work…)

(Should I hang out with Keiro?)

"**Yes"**

"No"

(I decided to hangout with Keiro)

Keiro: Oh…you're still here…well…I guess we can hangout then…

(Keiro and I spend some time in the art room making stuff. I feel that we are closer together.)

Keiro: …

Jack: …

Keiro: …

Jack: …

(Jack: Is he going to be silent the whole time…)

Jack: So…how are you feeling…

Keiro: …fine…I guess…

Keiro: ….

(Jack: Is he going to stand there all day…)

Keiro: …

Keiro: Well…if you started talking…why not finished it.

Jack: Oh...uh okay…

(Jack: But what do I say?)

Jack: So what do you do during your spare time?

Keiro: Why do you want to k-know that?

Jack: Well…you know…

Jack: Since we are trapped here, I figure that we should be friends, it'd be nice that we should get to know each other.

Keiro: Wha!? What did you s-say!

Jack: Huh?

Keiro: After the trapped part and before the knowing each other part, what did you say…that we should be what again…?

Jack: Um…friends…

Keiro: Oh…I get it now…

Jack: You do?

Keiro: Yeah…

Keiro: It's a trap, isn't it…? You think that I'm stupid huh? You believe that when we become friends that you get to take advantage of me!

Keiro: What…do you think that when my parents are gone, that's when you take advantage of me knowing that my parents won't protect me!

(Jack: Your parents protected you, I wonder why…)

Keiro: Well I'm not going to let my guard down, you hear me…

Keiro: Besides you don't know a single thing about me, even I know that!

Jack: No, that's not true...!

Keiro: Oh really…then prove it!

Jack: Prove what…

Keiro: People called me the Super Duper High School Potter, right?

Jack: Yeah, because you made all of those amazing pottery.

Keiro: Then tell me what I pride myself to when I am working on my pottery… Tell me what my pottery is when I make them!

Keiro: If you really want to be friends, then you should know damn well why I create my pottery…

(Jack: What does he pride himself when he makes his pottery…)

"Love"  
><strong>"Perfection"<br>**"Care"

Jack: You pride yourself in perfection of course!

Keiro: Wha…you…you actually knew?

Jack: Your pottery is so good that not a single critic can find a single fault wrong with a single thing on your pottery. Everyone has been talking about it.

Jack: Your pottery is so good that they even put your artwork into the "Top 100 Masterpiece Works" polls…right…

Keiro: H-how…how did you know all that…?

Keiro: There's no way that you cared about me…

Jack: I'm telling you. I do! I mean, we are friends…aren't we?

Keiro: Ga…I…I can't believe it…I…I…

Keiro: I NEED TO GET SOME FRESH AIR!

(And Keiro ran off, while screaming like a banshee.)

Jack: I'm not sure…does that mean he hates me now?

(RELATIONSHIP LEVELED UP!)

* * *

><p>8:20 P.M: Jack's room.<p>

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem…this is a school announcement! Night time is approaching but before that can happened…everybody must head to the auditorium. This is an emergency! A Emergency!"

After hearing that, I knew that it something is not going to end well…but I have no choice, so I head to the auditorium just what Monokuma said…

* * *

><p>8:30 P.M: Auditorium<p>

When I arrived, I saw the others in the auditorium, Shinobu then said "What would Monokuma want, why did he ask us all to meet up in the auditorium…" Phoebe then said "Yes…I am rather curious as to why would the bear want with us…" And Key said "Yeah, why can't he tell us in person!" Before Fubako said "Um…could you change back to Lock more often…" And Key said "Why, what's wrong with me!" And Fubako said "Gah…uh nothing…" And Yuni said "Well…maybe he's trying to say that he can't control it?" And Naru said "So tell me Yuni, how do you "control" something…" And Yuni just said "Um…why did you bring that up for…" And Naru said "Nothing in particular, just admiring the situation…besides, I'm not planning to murder someone, but I'm also not planning to stay at this place forever either…I'm just admiring how you can stay here and control your sanity." "Hey hold on, I'm not in denial Naru…" Yuni tried to say, but Naru said "That reminds me…weren't you the one that kept saying that the police will come and save us. And how's the progress, it showed no progress of any help what so ever from the police or any possible help." "Well…maybe that's…" Yuni tried to say something, but Lia said "Yeah…that is strange…it's not like the police don't know where we are, after all we are in a urban major area…" And Fubako said "Well…maybe the police suck, that's all!" But Phoebe said "I doubt it…but it could be that the police is under the mastermind's pawn and force them not to save us…" And Pauline said "Um…I don't know if this is related…" And Keiro said "Well if it's not then don't say it!" And Minatsu said "Keiro! Let her talk!" And Pauline said "Right…last night I was in the main hall…wondering how to escape…when suddenly…I heard it!" Iko then said "You heard it? What did you hear?" and Pauline said "I…I don't know what sound that it was…" And Shinobu said "What kind of sound is it Pauline?" And Pauline said "I…I said that I don't know…but what I could describe it…I think it was…a construction site…I think." "A construction site?" I asked, and Pauline said "I think so…but the sound was faint…and I could be wrong and I must have heard it from my head…" And Keiro said "Then you must have made it up, I mean what kind of people will make something that's right in front of this school and not know anything of what's going on inside!" "Wha…what'cha talking about Keiro?" Said a familiar voice that I know too well…and with that, the area went dark and a couple of spotlights turned on and aimed at the stage, and just like before…Monokuma appear on stage like before.

"Oh no…it's that bear again…" Lia said, Monokuma then said "What Pauline heard wasn't the sound of a construction site. But it could be a sound of *explosion*!" "Huh…?" I said as Monokuma said "Or it could be a sound of a *Machine gun*! Either way, both could be sound like a construction site." "What are you talking about…?" I said, but Monokuma said "Ahahahahah! Anything beyond that is a secret, zipped, locked, trapped, and closed. And there's nothing you can do to unlock it." And Lock said "Fine…then tell us that you do want to say…why did you call us out for?" And Monokuma said "Wow…you don't push around the corners do you boy…you want me to get to the point right…but before we do that, I need to let loose a few things…after all…I haven't gotten any exercise, my fur is getting rougher, my claws growing too long,…I felt like it ever since I had to live a rather dull, boring, bland, long life with nothing exciting happening. I wanted more of a fresh, awesome, cool, extreme situation! But can I be honest with you…I am so bored that the blackened hadn't showed up yet! So…I decided to come up with a new way to motivate you guys!" "Motivate…you mean a new way to force someone to kill someone…" I said as I remember the memory of what happened to my family…I then said "Are you going to show us something that will force someone to commit a murder!?" But Monokuma said "Force someone to murder!? Now that's just plain rude! You sir are just rude!" And Shinobu said "Well regardless, I can be sure that there will be no more murders in this school! No madder what you do, I swear that there won't be a murder anymore!" And Monokuma said "Well…a big talk for someone high and mighty of you…well good luck backing it up them. Now…with your permission, I would like to begin. So, for this motivation, it's…embarrassing memories and secrets! Let's face it, as long as you guys are alive, there will be some moment that you don't want to share! So, I did my own adventure and I discover some darkest secrets about your past!" And then Monokuma showed us a bunch of envelopes with our names on it, Monokuma then said "And all of those moments and secrets can be found are contain in the envelopes I have right here…I'm going to hand them out now, so feel free to take a look at yours!" As Monokuma spoke, it tosses the letters towards our laps, I grabbed mine and open up the enveloped…and what I read….my entire body was frozen by it… "Jack is scared of the monsters until he was in 8th grade." "What…!" I said as I looked around, and I saw the same expression that I had, Yuni said "How…" "How'd you find out about this!?" Shinobu said, and just like that…everybody started talking at once…Monokuma said "I will give you 24 hours! And if someone doesn't become the next blackened…well…let's just say that those secrets won't be a secret anymore…once the whole word finds out about your deepest memories and secrets! But how should I do it…I'll tell you in 24 hours…but at that time I would have already bladed your secrets to the whole world!" As I look at my secret, and the reaction of the others…I realize that this was the "motivation" that Monokuma was talking about, so I said "So…this is your "motivation" is it Monokuma?" And Monokuma said "Yup, you got it. I found some juicy unpleasant secrets that none of you want to find out…right?" I then said "Well…it's definitely something that I rather not let the world know…but…there's no way that we murder someone over that!" This shocked Monokuma as it said "Huh!?" Shinobu then said "That's right, your plan is doomed from the start! No one's going to murder someone for something like this!" Then Monokuma felled into depression as it said "Aww man…I worked hard to find those memories…is it because your memory is connected to the outside world? I mean I had stuff that I don't want anybody to know…so I assumed it will be the same thing with you guys…that's why I put so much effort into making the next motive for you guys! Maaan! You're saying that you won't kill someone over this stuff? That's just suck…well it can't be help…after all in 24 hours, the whole world will know all of your secret, and I can hope that it will make me feel a little bit better…such a cruel cruel world…farenotwell…!" And with that convincing act of depression, Monokuma fled deep from the stage.

After that, we all faced each other as Pauline said "I didn't know what to expect at first…but I think we dodge a bullet on this one…I think that even though it would be embarrassing to have the whole world know about our embarrassing moments…but it shouldn't be enough to force someone to get a reason to kill someone…I think…?" And Shinobu then said "Listen up everybody, I have an idea. Why not we confess our secrets that we have, right here and right now!? If we do that, then any and all motive of murder will vanish, that is pretty smart, right?" But Keiro said "No, and besides…I don't want to hear it!" "What!" Shinobu said, and Keiro said "Besides…I don't want to talk about my secrets what so ever!" Phoebe then said "Neither do I, it's not that I don't want to…it's just that it's impossible to tell you…" And Yuni said "But guys…" But Fubako said "Well Phoebe, if you say that it's impossible, then it can raise a natural curiosity to find out what it is…" And Phoebe said "Absolutely not." Yuni then said "You guys…" but Minatsu interrupted her as she said "Well…even though that we become friends…there are some secrets that shouldn't be said…" but then Yuni shouted "BUT IF WE DON'T TELL OUR SECRETS, THEN SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE!" This surprised us as we all looked at Yuni, Iko then said "Wh-what are you talking about Yuni?" and Yuni said "I'm sorry that I shouted…but if we don't tell the secrets, then someone will murder someone…" Lock then said "Um…I don't mean to be rude, but do you have proof that the murder will happened?" And Yuni said "Yes I do, it's the tape that we got, remember…" And Iko said "Yeah…I remember the tape…was the motive the same as the tape?" And Yuni nodded as she said "In the video, they all receive the same envelops that contain their secrets and memories, and they didn't share them, and in the next day…it lead to one of them murdered." Keiro then said "Well…I get what you are saying…but I still…" But Yuni interrupted him as she said "I rather tell my secret and not see anybody murdered and not tell my secret and seeing someone died because of it!" Nae then said "Is that what you really wanted…" "But if you claim that it will work, then that would mean that you will have to tell your secret." Phoebe said, Yuni then said "If it means that there won't be a murder, then I will tell my secrets to all of you."

She then took a deep breath and said "Back when I was gaining popularity in my channel, I took part in a live event with all of the people that subscribe to me at the time, so I wanted to show my appreciation for then and figure I would do stuff to entertain them." Lia then said "So you entertain the people, so…why…" And Yuni then said "Well things are going fine, but when I tried to do a back flip for everybody…but it failed…I never had that before, as I was recovering, all I hear was laugher not because of the stuff I did before…but because of my pain…" before she started to cry, I then said "Well…it could be worst…" "My mom discover me when I was putting on my pants when I forgot to lock the door." Said someone that interrupted me, although I sworn that I heard Keiro saying that, after a brief quiet moment, Shinobu then said "Well…since we're in a mood of telling secrets, who shall be next?" Nae then said "I will be next…after all, my blindness was caused by a accident when I was 3 and a half…I don't know what caused it, but what did happened cause me to go blind." Phoebe then said "Then it is seems that we have the same fate as I suffer a accident…but I don't want to talk about it…" After hearing that I wonder if the green cloak she's wearing is related to the accident she mentioned…Minatsu then said "I remember one time when one of the co-workers that I was working at the time asked me out on a date…" And Fubako said "So…you're…" But Shinobu said "I suggest you stopped before you get her mad." And after Fubako stopped talking, Minatsu said "As I was saying…she asked me out on a date and I accepted it without thinking it as I was trying to be nice, but then I discover that she was actually a guy, I was shocked to hear that, but when we left the date, my company that I was working for found out and fired that co-worker…" Yuni then said "Aww…that's sad…I bet you guys would've been a great couple regardless of genders…" Minatsu then said "Yeah…I guess…" After that, we have been telling the rest of the secrets… Fubako mentioned that he propose a weapon to his girlfriend at the time but she rejected him, Shinobu said that she is in love with a woman called Sonia Nevermind, Lia said about her clumsy life beforehand, Pauline said that she was embarrassed by everybody at school when she was 12, I confess the time that I was scared of monsters until I went into 8th grade before Lock counter-fess that he believe that a toy loved him when he was a young boy.

After that we turned to Iko, and he said "Wow…you guys have been through so much…I wish I have the same strength that the rest of you have…" But then he took a deep breath and said "…but I will tell all of you my secrets once I am ready tomorrow." But as I was about to say something…

**DING DONG BING BONG**

"Ahem…It is now Night-time, and as such, few rooms will be blocked off. And remain locked until Day-time, so sleep tight, and don't let the bed-bugs bite."

"Oh…I guess that all of this secret talking stuff makes time go fast huh…" Yuni said, and Phoebe then said "Well…I guess it's time to make our way back then…" and before I have a chance to say anything, Phoebe left the auditorium, and Minatsu then said "I guess I better get going too…" before she left the auditorium, and then one by one, everybody started to left the auditorium, I then asked Yuni "Do you think this is a good idea?" And Yuni said "It has to work…after all, if the same thing happened to Hiroki during the first trial, then maybe we can use the tapes to prevent the murders from happening in the first place." I had to admit it was odd for someone to leaves those tapes behind, but then again…maybe Yuni has a good idea where to go with this, Yuni then said "Well see you later Jack." before she left the auditorium, I then decided to leave the auditorium.

* * *

><p>10:30 P.M: Jack's Room<p>

As I lay on my bed, I was wondering if someone is really going to the extremes to make sure their secrets, as I drift away to sleep…I was unaware that someone that I saw was the last time I saw them alive…

"Good Morning!" Said a voice that I did not want to hear, and a voice that I didn't expect to hear…and when I opened up my eyes, I discover Monokuma is on top of me…. "GAAAHHH!" as I somehow resisted all reaction to fling Monokuma out of my bed, Monokuma then said "Upupupu. That is a natural reaction for someone who's bland and forgettable." "What are you doing here Monokuma?" I asked and Monokuma said "Well doing the same announcements over and over again so I decided to change things up a bit and decided to personally tell everybody to wake up myself." "And why did you want to do that?" I asked and Monokuma said "Because it's fun. After all you shouldn't be laid-back when someone you knew when something happened to them." "What…!?" I said in shocked as I slowly got out of bed… "What's going on…what happened!?" "Puhuhuhuhu! That's for me to know, and for you to discover yourself! Good Luucck!" And with that, Monokuma disappeared…Something had happened to someone, wait…it can't be, what if… "No, they can't possibly do that, I mean…we…we just remove the possibility…" But what if…no…it can't be a "What if" Especially now, there's no… "The café, I had to go to the café!" And with that, I ran out towards the Café!

* * *

><p>7:15 A.M: Café<p>

When I arrived, Yuni said "Ah Jack, your here." "So…what's going on here?" Pauline asked and Nae said "I assumed you got the same message as the others right?" Nae said, as I arrived, I saw only Yuni, Pauline, Nae and… "Naru…" as I saw Naru in the café I then asked "Where are the others Naru?" "Well there either going off on the idea that Monokuma mentioned…" Naru said "…or has fallen victim to "something" that was mentioned." Nae then said "Wait…does that mean…murder?" After hearing what Monokuma said, the thought of someone murdered forced into my head again. But I manage to drive it out of my head… Pauline then said "So…does that mean something happened…to one of our friends…even though we told our secrets…" And Yuni said "It…it can't be, we told our secrets to everybody, the motive should've been gone now." "Are you sure that they told all of your secrets Yuni?" Naru said "After all, there are some secrets that they will never tell everybody, even when their lives are on the line." "Huh?" I asked, and Naru said "Do you really expect that they will tell you just like that, and how do you know if the secret that they are telling you is true." And Yuni tried to say "Yo-why didn't you say that yesterday…" and Naru said "Did you forget already, I'm not here for support, this is for everybody for themselves, what is the benefit for telling all of you that." "You…" Yuni said, and Pauline then said "I don't know what's going on…but is Naru the same person…" And Nae said "I don't think that madders right now, right now we need to find out what happened…" And Naru said "She's right, right now we need to split up, I'll take the second floor." And Yuni said "I'll take a look at the first floor." "I'll join you Yuni." Pauline said, and Naru said "Then this mystery is afoot." And with that, we all left the café to search for someone who felt victim to "something".

* * *

><p>8:00 A.M: 2nd floor hallway<p>

As I was searching the rooms, I ran into Shinobu and said "Shinobu, had you found something?" And Shinobu said "No, not from I discover, but I'll continue look…"

***Ding Dong Bing Bong***

"For Investigation purposes…I will unlocked every door, so search around to your heart's content."

"Huh!?" I said as I was confused…Shinobu then said "What is up with that…?" "I don't know…" I said "…but I think we can examine area's without the problem of a lock door…"

GYAAAAAAAAAA!

Suddenly we heard a scream, I then asked "What the…where did that scream come from…" and Shinobu said "It must've come from the locker rooms. Let's go Jack." And with that, we head our way to the changing rooms.

* * *

><p>8:05 A.M. Changing Room<p>

When we arrived, we saw the Boy's Locker Door open, Shinobu then said "The noise must've come from the Boy's locker room, let's go." And with that, we head our way in.

* * *

><p>8:06 A.M. Boy's Locker Room<p>

"Hey we heard a noise from outside, is something…what the…" Shinobu said as I turned…and suddenly…it is as time itself as frozen in place…

* * *

><p>Iko's body is laying on the wall with the head pointing down, and his hand tied up and appears to be carrying a vase as it appears that Iko is dead…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I am deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for this very late page, and that is my fault as I let distractions take the best of me, but now that I finally got this page done, I will make sure that the same mistake won't happened again, but now it is appear that Iko is dead, the one that help Jack in the last case is now dead, will the investigation lead to despair, or will hope finds a way with a dead lawyer, find out next time.<strong>


	16. Chapter 2: Pt5

**CHAPTER 2**

**A BRIGHT NEW DAY AND A DARK DEADLY NIGHT**

**DEADLY LIFE**

AHHHHHH! My scream forces them out of my mouth…

GYAHHHHH! Came's Shinobu's scream as I then heard…

**Bing Bong Bing Bong**

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time has passed, which you can used to investigate, we will initiate the class trial!"

As I tried to gather my thoughts, Shinobu said "No…I..Iko is…" As I tried to recover, I notice Naru and Lia were in the locker room as well, Lia then asked "What the hell is that…?" "Ah, that's right." Naru said "You were unconscious during Emi's, so you don't know about it. What you just heard was a body discover announcement. Apparently, when three or more people discover a body, an announcement plays to let everyone know. It could be that the search for the culprit will proceed fairly when everyone is involved." Proceed…fairly…wait… "Body discovery announcement!? Does this mean that Iko is…?" "Yes, Dead." "D-D-D-D-D…" Shinobu tries to say something, but Naru said "If you are going to scream, then I suggest that you bring everybody here now. It looks like a another round of life and death begins." And with that…Shinobu ran out of the locker room, and later on, everybody came into the boy's locker room as we stand around near Iko's lifeless body… "NO…NOT AGAIN!" Key said with Anger, Shinobu said "Not…not another victim…" And Phoebe said "Yes, and we are now in the same position once again, it seems Yuni's plan failed to worked." "No…" Minatsu said "No no no no no!" Fubako then said "This has got to be a dream, this has to be a dream! In fact I'm certain that we are somewhere else, and our mind is force to be here!" As I looked at the body, I notice a vase on his body…Lia then notice and said "I don't think that vase is a dying message…it's just too…odd…" And Shinobu said "But you know…that position…and the vase he has does look familiar…?"

(" when I did my trial run, the culprit always mention that the victim was holding onto a vase, at first, we ignore the fact, but as more bodies shows up with vases, we had to post-pone trials until they can figure out if it was connected to the case or not.")

"V.L Killer!" Pauline said…V.L Killer…some kind of person that supposedly killing ladies and leaving vases as calling cards…the name alone could be trouble and we could all be in danger, Yuni then said "Then it could've been a copycat killer trying to copy V.L Killer's "Style"?" "Could be…but it could also be the work of the real V.L killer." Naru said "The real…?" Pauline tries to say, and Nae said "Wait, are you implying that V.L killer is here in the school!?" "No…no way!" Yuni said, and Phoebe said "But going so far as to place a vase on his body at the scene, I am rather surprised at their stupidity…" "I can't fucking imagine a fucking worse situation than dealing with a jackass murderer…" Key said, "Mmmhh…." Pauline said as she appears to be covering her nose, Fubako said "Are you alright Pauline?" And she said "No…I…I can't stand the smell of blood I have to get going now!" "Huh…what's going on here?" I turn and see Keiro entering the locker room as Pauline started running towards the door… "GAH..!" It then resulted with him getting knocked out in her path with his headband flying out as he landed hard on the ground. Yuni then said "Pauline! Keiro!" "AH! He fainted! That can't be good!" As Fubako is saying that, Yuni head towards the unconscious Keiro and said "Come on Keiro, wake up, please wake up." "What the fuck's wrong with Pauline?" Key asked, and Phoebe said "Maybe she can't stand the smell of blood…after all, she did choose to harvest herbs and not herds." Fubako then asked "Doesn't this violated one of the rules…I mean after all, Keiro did fainted outside his room right?" I then answered "No...I believe the rules said that it's not allowed to sleep anywhere where you're not supposed to be on purpose." "Oh…now I get it, and since Keiro's knocked out, it doesn't count." Fubako said, Yuni then said "Keiro, can you hear me, please wake up…" And just like that, Keiro opened his eyes and he got up…rather fast…as if he suddenly got up by himself. Yuni then said "W-what the…" as Keiro said "Sorry my lady. But if this certain *someone* was to see this scared lady, then that person would've moved out of the way…" I wanted to say 'Um…isn't that someone you?' But then Keiro noticed the body and said "So…who's this chump?" Shocked of what he said, Yuni said "Keiro…did you forgot who Iko is already?" and Keiro said "Oh…so this is Iko huh…looks like that lawyer bastard finally got it what's coming to him!" I couldn't believe what I am hearing, but then I notice that Keiro…wasn't himself, I notice his hair was down, but before I could get a good look, Key said "What the fuck's wrong with you bastard!" And Keiro then said "Well…aren't you a foul-mouth kind of person, I can imagine how many soaps you have to suffer when your mom caught you at your imperfect moment…" "What the fuck did you said!" Key said as he was getting angry as Fubako said "Maybe you two shouldn't fight…after all…Keiro did hit the floor pretty hard." And Keiro then said "Aw…isn't that sweet, a weapon freak tries to be concerned about others for his imperfect job…" Phoebe then said "Oh dear…he almost sounded like a completely different person." And Keiro then said "I noted your complement lady, but I am a perfect guy, unlike my brother…" And Shinobu then said "I can clearly tell that you sir are *not* perfect." And Nae said "Maybe someone should take Keiro back to his room so he could rest…" And Yuni said "I'll take him, but who will help me?" And Fubako said "Well…I could help out a fine young lady and…" But then Yuni said "Key…could you help me?" and Key…who later turned to Lock said "Sure thing Yuni…" Before he and Yuni grabbed Keiro, Naru then said "Well if that's the case, then I'll leave you two with him, and I can assume that no one will argue that Minatsu and Shinobu will stay and guard the crime scene. That way we can begin our investigation." Lia then said "Investigation…but what happened to…" But Naru then said "The mastermind isn't behind his death, after last time, do you really think Monokuma is involved in his death!?" "Ngh…" Lia was hurt by that comment, and I tried to say "Yeah…but still…" But Naru said "When are you going to get it through your head. One of us had murdered Iko…isn't that right Monokuma?"

And just like that, Monokuma showed up and said "Bingo, you hit it right on the target. But don't take it as a bad thing, just treat it like its life! Because…that's how Graduation works!" I looked at Iko's lifeless body as I wonder…a another one of us…had killed a fellow classmate…just like that… "What, does that freak you out!?" Monokuma said "Boy you have no balls in your genes huh!? I would let you have mine if you prayed for it…but sorry, I don't have any!" And Naru said "Stop monologuing and give us what we want you to give us. You *do* have it right?" And Monokuma started giggling as it said "You got it chump! Allow me to present to you the next Monokuma File." And with that proceed to hand us all of the files that he is carrying, Monokuma then said "I know how much you will love using it! So, please do your very itsy-bitsy best on this investigation!" And with that, Monokuma disappeared…Yuni then said "Do we really have to do an another investigation now…? I mean we…we have to examine the corpse of one of our friends…I…I…I hate this…I can't take this anymore!" And Fubako said "Yeah, this is way too fucked up…I hate it too…I…I just wanna get out of here as fast as I can!" But Nae said "Escape where? Have you forgotten that we are trapped in this situation in the first place!" And Naru said "Just accept it already. After all, blood is just a liquid, and a corpse is nothing more than a simple object." Phoebe then replied "Oh, it seems that you are rather…cold-blooded about this situation, are you not?" "How can't I be?" Naru said with the usual expressionless face "If we don't catch this culprit, then we can all die." "That…that is true, but…to jump into it so soon…" Lia said, but Naru asked "What? Do you *want* to die?" She then tried to think of an answer, but couldn't. Naru then said "Fine, then go off and end your life somewhere else, in the mean time, let someone else do the real investigation." "A corpse as an…object?" Minatsu said "Iko wasn't some "object", give him some respect you…you…" But Shinobu said "Now's not the time to bicker. Although it is harsh, but Naru does bring a good point." "Shinobu…" Lia said, but Lock then said "He's right…if we don't find this killer, then our lives would've been pointless…" But then out of nowhere, Key suddenly said "And besides, if that fucker that killed Iko is that V.L killer he pointed out…unless we do some shit about it, more fucken lives will be lost!" Fubako then said "Who cares about that, if this V.L Killer finds us, we could all die!" But out of nowhere, Monokuma showed up and said "Woah there, hold on a minute, if you are worried about that, then don't worry any longer! In any murder mystery game, the blacken is allowed to kill two people at maximum." "Um…I don't recall seeing that rule anywhere?" Fubako asked, and Monokuma said "That's right because I added it right now. I mean if one person goes and kills everybody, then where's the honor in that!" I then check my E-Handbook, and discover the new rule…

"The blackened is allowed to kill up to two classmates, any more kills beyond that will result in a punishment."

"Well if that's the case, then why not limit it to *one* person?" Nae asked, and Monokuma said "Well…that was my plan…but…I would've murdered the possibility of a serial killer motive, and that would be bad. Farewell for now, I need to prep up for our wonderful Class Trial." And with that Monokuma disappeared again…Phoebe then said "I don't understand what Monokuma is saying, but if it's true…then one more person could be in danger of being killed…" And Naru said "Which is bad for all of us unless we can uncover who the culprit is before something else happens to all of us." Minatsu tries to say "What you need to do is to give respect for Iko…!" But Yuni said "Well…for now me and Lock will take Keiro to his room." And as they carried Keiro, he said "Sweet…I'm getting dropped off…" as they left the locker room. Phoebe then said "Then let's not waste any time them, we must began our investigation. If we don't find out who kill Iko…then we can all meet him in the afterlife." She's right though, if…if we want to survive…then that means that we…we have to find out what happened to Iko…

* * *

><p><strong>BEGIN INVESTIGATION<strong>

* * *

><p>I should take a look at the file before I began, so I examine the file…<p>

"Location: Boy's Locker Room. Cause of Death: Punctured Spine, Broken Skull, Instantly, Loss of Blood. Time: 1:30 A.M."

That's all it said…after that, I put the file in my pocket as usual…

**NICE:** "Monokuma file #2" Added to the Truth Bullets.

Naru: Jack, can I have a word with you.

Jack: Huh?

I looked up after reading the file and saw Naru, he then said…

Naru: I will allow you to help me on this case.

Jack: Huh?

Jack: What…what are you talking about…?

Naru: I'm saying that you are allowed to investigate the crime scene with me.

Naru: I notice your talent Jack. The same talent that allowed you to solve Emi's case that proved Hiroki's guilt.

Jack: Solve? No…I…well I had…

Naru: Your talent is limited, but it should be enough to solve this case.

Naru: Your thoughts will be contributed into helping solved this case.

(He asked me for help…and yet he does it in a blunt tone of his)

Naru: So…shall we begin the investigation.

Jack: But…

Naru: If we don't get moving, then the truth will be lost and we will all die.

Jack: …

(I don't know what happened…but it looks like I will be working with Naru on this one.)

After that, I looked at the crime scene, and notice a dumbbell on the floor…and bloodstains on the dumbbell as well…

Naru: The Monokuma file mentions "punctured spine and broken skull" is what killed him.

Jack: Does this mean that this dumbbell is the murder weapon…?

Naru: I can't imagine anything else.

**NICE:** "Locker Room Dumbbell" Added to the Truth Bullets.

Just then, I remember that Lia and Naru were at the crime scene first, but before I can ask…

Naru: So, you remember that we were the first that arrived at the crime scene.

Jack: Huh…? Oh yeah…

Naru: Well if you must know, I was doing autopsy on him when you and Shinobu showed up.

Jack: Really…?

(Well then again…he is the Super Duper High School Doctor…so I shouldn't be THAT surprise…)

After receiving a stern look…

Naru: Although the time was short than I expected, I was able to discover some things on his body.

Naru: For starters…there's a hole in the back of his head.

He then proceeds to move his lifeless body forward a bit so that I can see the hole on the back of his neck…

Jack: So the Dumbbell was used to kill Iko...

Naru: Right, but at first, I believed that the culprit hit him while his back was turned, but then I discover something else…

He then put the body back to the way it was, and points towards the area near his chest where I discover hand marks on his body…

Naru: This suggested that Iko had a struggled with the culprit, and was pushed to his death…

Naru: After all, dumbbells are usually placed in a stand so people can carry then with ease. A bunch of accidental killers are they.

(So…Iko was pushed to his death…but who would do such a thing?)

**NICE:** "Naru's Autopsy" Added to the Truth Bullets.

I looked around the crime scene and discover bloodstains on the carpet and on the poster, but I didn't bother checking then, but then I saw Lia, so I asked…

Jack: Lia…are…are you…

Lia: I'm fine, I'm just mourning the loss of a friend right now, but I will get back to the investigation.

Jack: Okay, but…

Naru: Don't bother Jack, she won't assist in the investigation, its best that we don't talk to her.

As much as I want to, I didn't want to interrupt her mourning, so I decided to talk to Minatsu.

Minatsu: Why…why did Iko have to die…it's…it's…

Jack: I know, but if we don't find out who did this…then we could be next victims…

Minatsu: I know…but still…it's still sad…

Minatsu: And all he wanted was to be cute…

Jack: Yeah, I do remember hearing that a couple of time…

Jack: But why would someone who wants to be cute would spend their time in the lockers?

Minatsu: I…I don't know…I haven't thought that far...

What is Iko's Complex…I can't help but wonder what it could be…?

**NICE:** "Minatsu Account" Added to the Truth Bullets.

After that, I went to Shinobu and said…

Jack: Shinobu…are you feeling well?

Shinobu: No…I…I'm just mad and sad…

Shinobu: Sad that Iko is dead…and mad that someone killed him…

Jack: I know how that must feel Shinobu…

Shinobu: And after I made a promise to him and all…

I nodded as I remember the motives that Monokuma gives us, so I asked…

Jack: Was there a connection with our secrets and this murder?

Shinobu: Can't say…our secrets feel's too far off…

Jack: True...but something is bugging me…but I don't know what…

Shinobu: Yeah, I know how it feels…

Shinobu: First the scar…now two dead bodies a couple of days ago…

Shinobu: And now this…

Shinobu: When I find out who is behind this whole thing, I will make sure that they deserve justice.

(That is true…but still it feels like it is dangerous…)

**NICE:** "Shinobu's Account" Added to the Truth Bullets.

Naru: We're done here.

Jack: Huh? Already?

Naru: New clues won't come to us in this murder trial, we need to search every aspect of this case.

Jack: Well…that is true…but…

Naru: If you are satisfied, then we should move on.

He is so pushy…it looks like I was caught up with the wrong person today…as I followed him out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>9:02 A.M: Changing Room<p>

Naru: This will be our next stop.

Jack: Huh…here?

I looked around and saw nothing, so I asked…

Jack: What's so special about this place?

Naru: I suggest that you figure it out, otherwise you won't learn at all.

Confused by that statement, I examine the whole room, including the Gatling shot guns, the pool supplies, and the two doors, I then notice the card reader and asked…

Jack: If I remember correctly…? This card reader is meant to work with our handbook, right?

Naru: Do you have an issue with it? If so, I suggest you take it up with Monokuma.

And then he snapped his finger…

Monokuma: Did you called for old little me?

!? Did he domesticate Monokuma!?

Naru: It seems Jack has a question for you.

Monokuma: Oh, does he?

Jack: Well…it's about the card readers…

Monokuma: That's right, these card readers will allow you to use your handbooks to enter the locker room.

Monokuma: Either one same and separate gender can enter the locker room, or only the same gender can enter the locker room with the gender listed in your E-Handbook.

Naru: And it's impossible for two people to enter the locker room at the same time, right?

Monokuma: If there were such a thing as a gang of pverts…

Monokuma: My ceiling mounted Gatling Shot Gun will make mince meat out of them!

Naru: And with the school rule of not loaning your handbook to someone else, is that correct!

Monokuma: Correctly Correct!

So if that's the case, then that limits our suspect list to only one female suspect, or a multiple of male suspects…

Which means that Iko's body found in the Boy's Locker room would mean…

Naru: Hey Jack, I can see right through you.

Jack: Huh…you can?

Naru: That's right, allow me to say this.

Naru: You assume that since we found his body in the boy's locker room, you believed that either a single female suspect is possible or a group of male suspects, is that correct?

Naru: And as such, the killer has to be only one female, or at least one male right?

Naru: Good lord Jack you are so simple…

Jack: But am I wrong?

Naru: If you had paid any attentions to the rules, you would've known the answer right away.

Naru: "Loaning your E-Handbook is strictly prohibited."

Naru: The act of "loaning" is a act of danger, however, borrowing someone's E-Handbook is allowed in this school.

Monokuma: Nyohohohoho! I wouldn't expect less from the Super Duper High School Doctor.

Monokuma: So you manage to find a loophole inside the body of the School's Regulations.

Naru: Knowing you, I bet you left that loophole in order to bring some twisted excitement with this place.

Monokuma: Kyah! You're treating me like a patient with a cold instead of a patient with a need of a heart transplant.

Monokuma: Now then, since the dead can't talk anymore, they are not consider people anymore. There things!

Monokuma: Get it, got it, good!

Jack: Wait hold on, you're saying that's a loophole, but if that's the case…

Jack: In order to borrow someone, that would mean that you would have to loan it, and if that's the case…

Monokuma: So Sleepy!

Monokuma: Listing to you talk is putting me to sleep, why can't you be more like Naru and get your stuff together.

Monokuma: Or I'll charge you for criminal negligence!

Monokuma: That's it, you are on your own, no more help from me!

And with that, Monokuma disappear from my eyes, Naru then said…

Naru: I know that you are lacking in mental knowledge, so allow me to make this simple for you.

Naru: Let's head to the Entrance Hall.

Jack: The Entrance Hall?

Naru: You will find out what that thing is talking about.

**NICE: **"Card Reader" Added to the Truth Bullets.

* * *

><p>9:10 A.M: Entrance Hall<p>

We then arrived at the Entrance Hall? I then asked…

Jack: Why are we here?

But Naru wouldn't answer me, so I have to figure it out myself… I examine around the hall, but I notice something that caught my eye, and upon closer examination, I discover a box to the side…

Jack: Huh…a box?

I opened the box, and from what I saw was a…handbook...no…there were two handbooks in the box…

Naru: So you finally found them.

Jack: Wait…you knew they were here Naru?

Naru: I happened to found them the other day…

Naru: It seems to be the burial site of the dead student's handbooks in this box.

Jack: So you're saying that these handbooks belong to...

Jack: Hiroki and Emi?

Naru: You can go ahead and check then yourself…

After hearing that, I turn on one of the handbook, and after it started up, it showed Hiroki's name on the screen.

Jack: Your right, this is Hiroki's handbook.

Naru: Now do you see what the loophole that Monokuma is talking about. It could be the key that solves this case.

Jack: Yeah, I'm starting to get it…

_If you had paid any attentions to the rules, you would've known the answer right away. "Loaning your E-Handbook is strictly prohibited." The act of "loaning" is a act of danger, however, borrowing someone's E-Handbook is allowed in this school._

And with that knowledge, I start to understand this case.

**NICE:** "Entrance Hall's E-Handbook" Added to the Truth Bullets.

Naru: Hold on a second.

Jack: Huh, what is it?

Naru: This is rather strange, but it seems Emi's handbook…

Naru: It wouldn't turn on.

Jack: Huh, why would Emi's handbook not turn on?

Naru: I don't know, and this is rather odd…

Jack: Yeah… that is rather strange.

Naru: If there was to be a broken handbook, wouldn't Hiroki's handbook be broken and not Emi?

Naru: After all, he did die from the assault of dozens of torch, pitchforks and stones…

(Pummeled with all those stuff…)

(And with that, memories of that…that brutal execution towards Hiroki…)

(A brutal execution that the mastermind used on him…)

(A cruel heartless brutal execution…)

Jack: Still…it is odd that after all that, his is fine, but a couple of assault from Hiroki and her handbook broke…

Monokuma: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Monokuma: HEY!

Jack: What!?

Monokuma: The E-Handbook is essential to your everyday survival life, it is at most super important device that you will ever own!

Monokuma: There is no way that it would break!

Jack: But it did.

Monokuma: If I say it wouldn't break, then it wouldn't break!

Monokuma: It can withstand ten tons of pressure and it's waterproof up to a hundred meters, okay!?

Monokuma: I don't care how many stones you throw at it, it wouldn't do crap!

Oh, but uh…even my lovely E-Handbook does have a tiny little single weak point.

Jack: It does?

Monokuma: Yep…but I'm not telling you. I don't want anybody go around stealing my ideas and make it perfect before I do…

Naru: Then that must mean that Emi must have broken hers without realizing that it was broken…right?

Monokuma: Hmm…hard to say…

Monokuma: But maybe…it's not broken at all, ever think of that?

And leaving that question in the air, Monokuma disappear from our sights.

Jack: Monokuma said that it wasn't broken, but it's undeniable that this handbook wouldn't turn on.

Naru: Well for the time being, it has no connection with this case what so ever.

(You say so, but I don't know…something is still bugging me…)

**NICE: **"Broken E-Handbook" Added to the Truth Bullets.

Naru: This should be enough to get the ball rolling.

Naru: Now it is time to solve this case.

Jack: Yeah, we need to find out what happened to Iko?

Naru: True…except not quite.

Jack: Huh?

Jack: What do you mean "True…except not quite."?

Naru: Well to be exact, I want to find out who killed Iko…

Naru: But I also want to know about who is the Vase Killer?

Jack: Wait…you mean that…

Jack: You truly believe that the Vase Killer is the one that killed Iko?

Naru: Absolutely. I have no doubt that the Vase Killer is the culprit in this case.

Jack: You mean that murderous fiend…Vase Killer right?

Naru: There is no doubt about it…

Naru: A killer who kills people with random means…

Naru: A ghost that suddenly strikes, leaves it's calling card as a vase, and leaves before the police can show up.

Naru: And what nickname did the people give to its mysterious killer?

Jack: The Vase Killer…or V.K for short…

Jack: They say that he's killed hundreds of people, but it has to be a myth…

Jack: I mean is it possible for one of us to be a derange, psychotic, killer like that?

Naru: You are not wrong to wonder that…

Jack: But it's just words right now…

Naru: I have proof that shows that not only it could be one of us.

Naru: But also shows a connection between its killings. And I intend to show both proofs.

Jack: Is there really proof…?

Naru: There is somewhere I'd like to show you. This will provide you will all of the evidence you need.

Naru: Evidence that the Vase Killer is the one that killed Iko!

(Evidence…does that mean that…)

?: Ah! Hey you two!

Someone said before I can finish that thought…I turned and saw Yuni, she then said…

Yuni: Big Trouble! Need your help!

Naru: We're in a middle of the investigation Yuni.

Yuni: But it's an emergency…! Emergency!

Yuni: C'mon, please! You gotta help me!

Jack: Calm down Yuni, what happened?

Yuni: It's Keiro, something's wrong with him. He's acting all strange!

(Well…I mean he was acting pretty strange earlier…right?)

Jack: Naru...what should we do?

Naru: Well, this is Keiro, I'll admit, I'm intrigued.

Naru: I suppose we can take a second to see what's wrong with him.

Jack: Are you sure?

Naru: Don't make me repeat myself.

(Well…I didn't expect that. I thought for sure that he say no, and that'd be the end of it.)

Yuni: Okay, okay, come on! Hurry!

Jack: Wait for us Yuni!

Naru: It looks like she headed towards the dorm halls, most likely Keiro's room most likely.

Jack: Right!

* * *

><p>9:15 A.M: 1st hallway<p>

We arrived at the hall, Yuni then said…

Yuni: About time you guys showed up.

Jack: Well…you ran so fast…

Naru: Nevermind about that, what's the emergency.

Yuni: Okay…

Yuni: Well, after what happened at the boys locker room, we left Keiro in his room so we could rest on his bed.

Yuni: After a while, we came and check up on how he is doing. But when we did…

Yuni: It was weird…

Yuni: He refused to come out, and kept saying these weird stuff.

Jack: Weird stuff…?

Naru: Then we should hear this ourselves…

Jack: Yeah…good idea…

I went over to Keiro's door and knock on it…and when he opened the door.

Keiro: …

(H-Holy crap…!)

(An aura of negativity and fear flowed out, and blew into me, forcing a gasp out of me.)

Keiro: …What?

Jack: Um, hey there…it's just that…Yuni was worried about you, holing yourself up in that room…

Keiro: Leave me a-alone…

Jack: Well sure…but could you open up for just a second…?

Keiro: …

Keiro: Won't a-allow it…

Jack: Huh?

Keiro: I…I won't allow my older brother to take control over me!

And just like that, he shut the door in front of me.

Jack: What…what was that?

Yuni: He was acting like this the whole time. When I rang a little while ago…

_I'll…I'll drive it out…I'll drive out my older brother out of here….I don't want him to hurt you…_

Yuni: I was afraid of leaving him alone in there, so I tried to bust down his door…

Yuni: But it felt like something was holding it on the other side of the door. I couldn't even budge it…

(So is Keiro that scared that he barred his door…?)

(Does he think that the Vase Killer is the one that killed Iko…?)

(Is that the reason why he's scared?)

Yuni: Whatever it is, I'm really worried about him…

Worried about him, I turned to Naru and asked…

Jack: Hey, Naru…could you ask him…

Jack: …to come out of his room?

Naru: …

Naru: Sure, whatever.

Yuni: Huh? You're going to talk to him, Naru? Wow, I guess you can be nice when people are in danger…

Naru: …

He then stood in front of his door without making a sound, and knocked on the door.

And after a few moments…

Keiro: W…what do you want now!

Keiro: Gah! Naer!

Naru: It's Naru...

Keiro: …

Keiro: I'm sorry…I…I couldn't keep my end of our promise…

Keiro: But don't worry…I…I won't let it happened again…

Keiro: I won't let my older brother have control over me again!

And then he slammed his door…

Yuni: Even Naru couldn't do it...

Naru: If he's going to be in there, then we should leave him be, for now I suggest we resume our investigation.

Jack: Right…by the way, what did Keiro said?

Jack: I heard something about a promise?

Naru: Hm? Oh, I have no idea what he is talking about, could be one of those mental breakdowns, I'm sure.

Jack: But…

Naru: Just let Yuni take care of this and we need to resume our investigations…unless you are planning on dying are you?

Jack: N-no…

Yuni: Oh uh…yeah. I'll stay here and keep an eye on him.

Naru: Then let's go.

Jack: Hey wait…

And then we left the hall…

I tried to talk to Naru, but for some reason, he wouldn't talk…

In fact, it's almost as if he's going to a certain destination…

And that's when he said…

Naru: We have arrived.

And before I can say anything, he went in, and I followed him…

* * *

><p>9:22 A.M: Records Room<p>

Jack: What are we doing in the records room Naru?

Naru: Just head down, and turn right, and go through, you'll find out.

Confused by that, I went down, and when I turned right, I notice a door there…

Jack: Huh…what's in that room?

And after getting no response, I decided to head through the door…

9:23 A.M: Secret Records Room.

When I arrived, I was shocked to see five huge file cabinets, which must have contain a lot of files…

Jack: …and a lot of dust too…

Naru then came in and said…

Naru: I would say that this amount of dust is justified, if you know what's in the files…

He then proceeds towards the table which has two files on it, and then said…

Naru: These two files hold the evidence that Vase Killer is one of us…

I examine the files on the table, one said "#31686" and the other contains "49538", I then notice the cabinets again, he then said…

Naru: So, you're curious about the cabinets in this room, I wouldn't blame you though, I would be glad to tell you about them.

Naru: The first cabinet holds secret projects that won't be announce until a certain date.

Jack: Wait, when you say secret project…you don't mean…

Naru: That's right, secret project containing details that many companies want to keep secret.

Naru: And if you have a strong gut to keep quiet, then go ahead and take a look at them.

After not saying anything, he then said…

Naru: The second cabinet contains dangerous files…

Jack: Dangerous to a common eye, these are the profiles detailing who controls the world from behind the scenes…

Jack: You mean the ones that run the government?

Naru: No…I mean the real power, like a secret council controlling everything from the shadows.

Naru: And if you are ready to be disappeared, then feel free to take a look at these files…

(And I am not going anywhere near those files)

Naru: The third file contains attempt assassinations from all over the country…

Naru: And not just common people, it also contains people with power that falls close to death's doors.

Naru: While some of these people that tried to kill then fails and died, there are some who are still alive, alive and willing to kill their target…even to this day…

Naru: So if you want to take a risk with the assassin, then go ahead and read it.

(I…I don't know how to respond to that…)

Naru: The forth cabinet contains graphic crime scene that may be too brutal to the human eye…they are very dangerous…

Jack: Huh…you…you don't mean…

Naru: That's right, these contain the files of the cold cases of different investigations, these are rather internal…not intended for the public eyes. Not the type that can be leaked…

Naru: The fifth and final cabinet contains files of assassinations that are successful…

As he says that, he opened one of the cabinets, and slide it towards me…he then said…

Naru: There's even a file that holds the Infamous assassination in your country, go ahead and take a look, but I must let you know that it won't be public for about thirty years…

Naru: And you won't know whose crosshair might be pointing at you…

After learning that, I closed the cabinet so I don't make the mistake, but as I did that, I notice a table lamp and a box, he then said…

Naru: Do you have a problem with that lamp?

Jack: Oh no, I just remember seeing you with the lamp before.

Naru: Well if you must know, it was here before I moved it, the room is dark during night time, so I use the table lamp so I can see these files better…

Jack: Right…

I then examine the box, and like this room, it is very dusty, but I notice that there was something in the box…Naru then said…

Naru: There was an extension cord plugged in there, it proved very useful when I am in the records room.

(Extension cord huh?)

Naru: So do you see the purpose of this room…

Jack: I...I don't know if I can believe it…

Naru: Hmph, that's your problem, if you let your emotions determine what's true or not, and when things like this doesn't match your emotions, you determine them as false.

Jack: Well…it's not like I refuse to believe it, it…well…it's just that…

Jack: There is a lot to fill in, it's just too much for one person to know…

Naru: It goes to show how much info Hope's Land has to offer, or perhaps…

Naru: This is what the Mastermind's idea of preventing us from being bored…

(Well…)

(It's no use…I…I just can't believe the whole thing…)

Naru: What's wrong? Still having a hard time accepting it…

Jack: Well…what about you? How are you able to cope with all this? Things like that…they are usually impossible…

Naru: And what do you classify as "usually"…

Naru: Usual? Normal, ordinary, simple? Those things don't exist anywhere in the real world.

Naru: If you don't understand what they actually are, then you don't understand the nature of life.

(Naru…you don't pull any punches do you…)

Naru: And besides…what you consider "usual" is based on your common sense, right?

Naru: But do you believe that your "common sense" applies to all people like me at all?

Naru: These files are genuine, I reviewed them multiple times, so there is no doubt.

Jack: Wait…you read them…multiple times!

Jack: You…you said that they were top secrets, confidential stuff, right? So why…?

Naru: I took part in different clinics, some minor, some major…

Naru: And even the higher ups of medical care…

Naru: Especially the ones that takes people many years before they can enter the place.

Jack: Wait…what are you…

Naru: I told you that there is a secret council that controls the world from the shadows…

Naru: And my family had entered the council…

Naru: I used to have a normal life…but now I have the blood of the doctor, I can't let things distract me now…

Naru: And part of my responsibility is to examine every detail to insure that I won't make a mistake…

Naru: So when I have the time, I go and read up any files I can gather, and compare the notes from the others.

Naru: Which is why all of the stuff in this room that is gather is in fact the real thing.

(This is beyond believing or not believing…)

(Naru is actually scarring me more than the actual mastermind…)

Naru: And what always interest me were the attempt assassinations and the "cold files" Police reports.

Naru: Been reading those since I started working for the higher ups.

Naru: It can be a cleaver mental exercise. I have managed to solve more than a few of those cold cases and attempt assassinations just by reviewing the reports.

Naru: And among all of those reports, there were two that were my favorites…

Naru: …the Vase Killer case…

Naru: …and this.

He then slide one of those files towards me, without thinking it, I grabbed the file and opened it up…

"Attempt Assassination #31686 Case: Bombing Location: Novoselic Suspect: Unknown Nationalist Victim:_ & Nikolas

A parade was in celebration during the foundation of Novoselic, in which a parade was following a design pathway, during which, a Nobleman named _ was in the parade along with his personal guard Nikolas, however earlier before the parade started, a Nationalist with a unknown identify plotted against the Nobleman to have him killed during the parade by planting a bomb on the route. Nikolas however discovers the bomb, and push the Nobleman away and taking the blast, while the Nobleman took minor damage, there was a scrap of metal that struck his back right shoulder, but was still alive. The Nationalist was caught, but couldn't find any identification on him, he was later executed for attempt murder, and plots against the Nobleman."

I closed the file as I said…

Jack: W-What does this have to do with the Vase Killer?

Naru: You will find out soon…

Naru: But for now, allow me to explain something to you.

Naru: Most of these files in cabinet 4 contains both Genocide Jack's and Vase Killer's murders.

Naru: However since there is so many, allow me to give you the main points of the Vase Killer.

Naru: The first main point…

Naru: …is that at every crime scene, there is a vase in perfect condition.

Naru: And the second...

Naru: …is that in every crime scene, the victim is place in a sit down position with its legs out.

(Now that he mentioned it, there was a vase at the crime scene, and he was sitting down with his legs out…)

(It's exactly the same as what happened to Iko!)

Naru: Save your surprise. The best part is yet to come.

Naru: For the second main point, where the victim's body is positioned…

Naru: The only ones who knew about that particular fact were the members of the police and other higher-ups.

Naru: By all accounts, nobody in the media ever found out.

Jack: Huh…?

Naru: In other words, no one on the news, internet, media…*Nobody* knew about that aspect of each crime.

Naru: Only key officials and the killer himself knew about this act of "positioning" the victim.

Naru: Now if you recall Iko's corpse…

Naru: His body was definitely positioned in this fashion…

Jack: So how could the killer have known about suspending the victim…?

Naru: That is the key question.

Naru: But if you collect your thoughts, the answer is simple.

Naru: The culprit isn't a copycat killer… It is, without a doubt, the real Vase Killer.

Jack: …Gh!

Naru: That right there is the evidences that Vase Killer has hidden himself among the rest of us.

(Th-Then…the Vase Killer really is…)

(Such a brutal, fiendish killer really is walking around among us?)

Naru: Why so surprise Jack…after all, it is natural for people to die…

Naru: And it doesn't madder if the serial killer is among us, they will all die no madder what.

Naru: If you won't believe, I suggest you take a look at this simple file I have on the table.

He then slide the second file across the table, I place the first one on the table as I grabbed the second file…

Naru: Feel free to look...but I advise that you don't take it with you, you wouldn't want someone killing you for that kind of info, do you…

He says that as he put the file away in the 3rd cabinet…I then open up the file and read…

(From what I can examine, it shows all of the murders that the vase killer has made…)

(Yiki Tamako, 30. Zomari Honda, 32. Aoi Sakura, 20. Tameda Mikan, 40. Suzuki Hinato, 35.)

(Inato Konamo, Suki Hino, Tsunake Kyo, Ikana Mitano, Yana Izuki, there was no end to it…)

(All of the killer's countless victims have been positioned in exactly the certain way.)

(And at the scene of every murder, a vase was left on the victim's body…)

Naru: now take a look at the next page, and you'll learn a interesting tidbit.

Jack: The next page…?

I turned the page…and I read…

"Profiling results

All of the crimes took place either on weekdays at night, weekends either afternoon or night, or during holidays, either day or night. The most common time for the killings to take place was on weekends, in the night times. Based on these facts, it could be suggested that the suspect may be a student. Evidence suggests that the suspect lingered at the crime scene, suggesting that they were crafting a vase, but when they did leave, they were in a panic. Because an eyewitness has never come forward, it's unlikely there was any external reason for this. This confused behavior suggests that the suspect may potentially suffer from dissociative identity disorder."

Jack: …that the suspect may potentially suffer from dissociative identity disorder.

I then place the file on the table…

Naru: The important detail that you must know is that the culprit may well have a split personality.

(A split personality…? It feels like the kind of stuff you see on TV?)

(And it feels like I'm a part of an another totally unbelievable story…)

(But this feels like it's more unbelievable than anything else up till now.)

(But I don't know…maybe my mind has gone numb from all of this going on…)

**NICE:** "Attempted Assassination Case File" Added to the Truth Bullets.

**NICE: **"Vase Killer Case File" Added to the Truth Bullets.

Naru: Now it is time to get going soon.

Jack: Huh? Where are we going?

Naru: Anywhere but here. We are finish with our business here, haven't we?

Jack: Gya! Wait Naru!

And as usual, he turned and left the records room without a room as I hurry up and catch up to him.

9:30 A.M: 2nd Hall

Naru: Well, this is the part where we part ways, I do have some things that I must prep up for this class trial.

Jack: Huh? Just like that?

Naru: What, do you honestly think that we would be together the whole time? You must be joking…

Naru: You must take responsibility for yourself or you will never learn, move your investigation on your own.

Naru: Goodbye.

And with that, Naru left the group…of two…

(But at the same time, I did learn something new about the vase killer…)

So I head back to the locker rooms to investigate again…

* * *

><p>9:32 A.M: Changing room<p>

When I arrived at the changing room, I ran into Fubako, he spotted me and said…

Fubako: Ah Jack, good to see you…

Fubako: And if you must know…

Fubako: I discover a SUPER COOL KICKASS AWESOME EVIDENCE THAT WILL REVEAL THE CULPRIT!"

Jack: Evidence…? What did you find?

Fubako: Oh…so Jack tries to sneak in on my glory and tries to steal it huh…

Fubako: Well so sorry, but I must keep it a secret so I can reveal it at the class trial…

Fubako: I can guarantee that this MEGA SUPER COOL KICKASS AWESOME EVIDENCE WILL SEAL THE CULPRIT'S FATE!

(Are you sure about that…and did you add mega to your evidence?)

Fubako: Oh that reminds me, Phoebe asked me to find you and asked you to meet her at the warehouse…

Jack: Really…what does she want with me?

Fubako: Well she said something about seeing someone, but she wouldn't tell me for some reason…

Jack: Well, thanks for the info anyway…

Fubako: Sure…no problem…

As I was about to enter the boy's locker room, something tells me that there is something hidden in the girl's locker room that could help the investigation…so I decided to head there first.

* * *

><p>9:33 A.M: Girl's Locker room<p>

When I arrived, I notice the same thing I saw in the Boy's Locker Room, I examine the carpet and saw a brown spot on the carpet…I wonder how that got there?

**NICE:** "Girl's Locker Room Carpet" Added to the Truth Bullets.

But as I was about to leave, I notice a poster…the poster that I saw yesterday…A giant naked lady with huge breasts with the viewing covered by buildings…I thought that was odd…so I left the girl's locker room and head to the boy's locker room.

* * *

><p>9:34 A.M: Boy's Locker room.<p>

When I arrived, I saw Shinobu, Minatsu, and Lia, so I asked Lia…

Jack: Hey Lia, got any lead yet?

Lia: Well…I have…

And when I was about to asked, a thought just hit me, I remember that she was with Naru earlier, so I asked…

Jack: Say, could you describe what happened before me and Shinobu showed up?

Lia: Well, sure Jack…

And then Lia describe her story…

_Well, I should start when I arrived at the changing room…I went towards the girl's locker room when it pushed forward, and just then I realize that I was suppose to use my handbook, so I said "Huh, aren't these doors suppose to be locked in the first place?" And that's where I heard the announcement, I was shocked when Monokuma said "Investigation…" but before I can connect the dots, Naru then said "Just as I thought." "Naru-!" I said in shock, Naru then said "Judging from what he just said, there can be no doubt a murder really has taken place." I was shocked by that comment, "C-Come on…" I tried to say, but then Naru said "And the locker rooms…They're suspicious. Very suspicious, indeed. Wouldn't you agree?" I didn't thought about the locker rooms being suspicious, but then again I did try to enter one…he then said "It seems nobody's searched the locker rooms. Lia, start with the boys locker room…" I was rather confused by that, so I decided to do what he said for now, and enter the boy's locker room, and from what I discover is indeed Iko's body. I then let out a scream, but Naru said "Most unusual, don't you think…?" I wanted to say that was cold, but I then remember that he is a doctor, but then the next thing he said confused me…he said "Look. Iko's corpse has been positioned…and there's something in his hand…it looks like…a vase…such a odd way to kill someone…No, this is beyond odd. Wouldn't you agree…" I then said "They killed him. How could it be odd!?" But he said "No, that's not what I'm talking about…this murder is too odd for something as a vase here…this isn't an everyday amateur that caused this…unlike your friend Emi, this murder was not a crime of passion or necessity…It's almost as if whoever did this…did it for revenge. You see what I mean, don't you?"_

Lia: And as I was trying to wrap my mind around it, you guys showed up.

Jack: I see…

(So even though they found the body…it was Naru that suggest searching the locker rooms….)

**NICE:** "Lia's Account" Added to the Truth Bullets.

Lia: Sorry, but I must be going now, but let me tell you a couple of things…

Jack: Oh, uh sure…

Lia: One, Check the body again, make sure that you don't leave anything behind.

Jack: R-right…

Lia: Okay, and second…

Lia: It seems that Iko's handbook has gone missing, so we have to find it.

Jack: Right…

Lia: Okay, I'll be seeing you at the class trial…

And then Lia left the boy's locker room…

(I could check his body again…and Iko's handbook is missing…?)

**NICE:** "Iko's Handbook" Added to the Truth Bullets.

After that, I went to see his body…

(I know that Lia told me to examine his body…but I have limits…but I have to give it a shot anyway…)

I began my search, I discover first that the hand that was holding the vase was wrapped with some kind of rope…not only that…but the rope…has a plug…I then notice the vase has a crack on it…no…as if something has chipped it off…I didn't give it much thought, but after reading the Vase Killer's file, it may be bugging me…

**NICE: **"Status of the Dead Body" Added to the Truth Bullets.

The next thing that I saw was the poster on the wall, and upon looking at the poster, I saw 5 guys with the logo "Thunder" on it, like it was some sort of a boy band or something…which I find very odd, isn't that suppose to be a girl thing…and that poster I saw earlier, wasn't that suppose to be a boy thing…?

**NICE: **"Two Locker Room Posters" Added to the Truth Bullets.

I then asked Shinobu…

Jack: Do you know anybody that uses the locker rooms…

Shinobu: I don't know…but I gather for the girls, it's both Yuni and Nae…

Shinobu: And for the boys…I think lock uses it…

Jack: Okay, thanks Shinobu…

(I'll have to asked then when I find them…)

I then left the locker room, and head to the one location before heading downstairs…

* * *

><p>9:42 A.M: Records room<p>

When I arrived, I went to examine the desk that Naru was using a couple of days ago…I check the lamp's cord, and discover that it can't reach the plug…I was wondering how…but then I remember that Naru had a extension cord connected from the lamp to the plug…so maybe…

**NICE:** "Record's Desk Lamp" Added to the Truth Bullets.

I then headed towards the secret room.

* * *

><p>9:43 A.M: Secret Records room.<p>

When I arrived, I skipped past the not interested, not worth it, I won't bother with it, don't even touch it, and the nononononope cabinets…and examine the table…except the file was gone…I don't know how…but I can't think of but one person that took the file…it had to be Naru…with that in mind, I left the records room.

* * *

><p>9:46 A.M: Floor hall<p>

When I was heading down the hall, I spotted Lock, remembering what Shinobu said, I asked Lock

Jack: Hey Lock, didn't you spend some time at the locker rooms?

Lock: Well…as a madder of fact, I did.

Jack: You have…well was there something that was different than the other?

Lock: …sorry, but I didn't pay any attention to the wall as I was working on my strength.

Jack: Oh really…

Lock: Yeah…but I did notice something's strange…

Jack: You had?

Lock: Yes, ever since the day after the bullet was gone, I notice my strength was wearing down, I figure it must've been the gun shot that wore me down…

Jack: Well…I guess it can happen if I was shot by a bullet…

Lock: Right, so I usually stretch before I head to the gym, and I usually drink water since I don't like coffee, but Nae suggest I drink Chocolate coffee?

Jack: Chocolate coffee?

Lock: Yeah, it has the combination of Sweet and Energy…

Lock: However the other day I accidently spilled some after I did the stretching, but I found out about it after I return to the locker room and saw the carpet stain with the drink.

Jack: A stain, but I don't see any stains on the boy's carpet…

Lock: I know…and that's the problem…

Lock: I assume someone saw it and clean it up, but from the looks of it, it's unusually clean…as if it never happened to began with…

**NICE: **"Disappearing Stain" Added to the Truth Bullets.

After learning that, I made my way to the warehouse first to know what Phoebe saw…

* * *

><p>9:50 A.M: Warehouse<p>

When I arrived, I saw Phoebe in the warehouse…so I asked…

Jack: Phoebe, have you seen anything that can help the case…

Phoebe: Aw Jack, you came, you must see this wonderful place.

Phoebe: It has food to clothing, and everything that we need in order to survive from this awful death trap.

Jack: I see…but what does this have to do with the case?

Phoebe: Aww…I knew you were going to ask that…

Phoebe: So I thought I misdirect you in order to make you happy, but you are focus to this case.

Jack: So you found something right?

Phoebe: Yes. But I will tell you and only you, after all…it could be our…how you say… "Ace in our hole"…

Phoebe: Last night, I saw him here…it was Iko in the warehouse.

Jack: What! Really!?

Phoebe: Yes, this was right before night time.

_He was kneeling down with the bag in front of him, so I asked "Hm? What are you doing out this late?" This caught his attention, so he turned around and tries to say "Oh…I…I was just…" I looked down and saw that he was holding a bag, and in the bag was what it appears to be a swimsuit, so I politely asked "Are you planning to go for a swim?" This for some reason shock him as he said "What!? H-How did you know…?" I was confuse of the way he say that, but I was more confuse that the swimsuit that I saw was actually a bra and panty, but before I can go further with it, I said "Well, it's because I can see a red bra and panty sticking out of the bag that you are carrying…" He looked down and saw what I saw and said "Oh, you're right…Thanks." Before he stuffs it in the bag, he then said "Well…I'd better get going. I'm kind of in a hurry." And with that, I thought that maybe he was meeting up with the girl in the girl's locker room…I then see Iko run out as I wave goodbye to him._

Phoebe: He stuffed the bra and panty into the bag in a hurry. It was almost like he was trying to hide it…

Phoebe: And just like that, he was gone.

Phoebe: I assumed he was prepping up with a female to go swimming in the morning, but…it would appear he ignored the night time rule and headed directly to the changing room.

Phoebe: If he didn't break our rule, none of this event would've ever happened…

Phoebe: Then again, if he was waiting for someone, then I guess that person would've kill him for wasting their time…but it could be my theory after all…

(So apparently…he went to the changing room late last night in order to swim without anyone knowing.)

(But the strange thing is…there were no traces of the bra and panty or the bag Phoebe said she saw Iko carrying…so it could mean the killer had gotten rid of it somehow…)

**NICE:** "Phoebe's Account" Added to the Truth Bullets.

After that, I went out in order to search for more clues…

* * *

><p>9:55 A.M: Café.<p>

When I arrived, I saw Nae and Yuni at the Café, I then asked Yuni…

Jack: Yuni? What are you doing here?

Yuni: Oh hey Jack, I was watching Keiro for a moment while he mumbles on about an older brother or something, so I left him…

Jack: You left him!?

Yuni: Well, Naru said he was fine, so I leave him alone so I can a refill…

Jack: Refill…on what?

Yuni: Candy and Chocolate of course.

(Of course you do…)

Nae: Yeah…I have been busy with her request lately…but I can get it done…

Jack: Oh speaking of which, I was wondering…

Nae: That we Iko, the answer is yes.

Jack: Really?

Nae: That's right, ever since he wanted to be cute, both me and Yuni asked him to join us so she can him cute, but he refuses each time…

Jack: Oh…so can it be possible for Iko to be carried?

Nae: Likely if someone is strong enough, but I have a theory that he walked to the locker room himself…

Jack: Really…but the Monokuma file said that the body was there at 1:30 A.M…

Nae: True, it must be likely that he wanted to avoid us for some reason…

Nae: Although if that was the case…then that would mean that someone must've supported him…

Jack: So you are saying that Iko came to the locker room alone…and he must've told someone about it…

Nae: That seems to be the case…

**NICE: **"Nae's Account" Added to the Truth Bullets.

Yuni: Yeah…but that's not the oddest thing I had ever seen?

Jack: Really?

Yuni: Yeah, apparently he was avoiding a lot of guys…

Jack: Really…why would he do that?

Yuni: I don't know, but it seems that he usually hangs out with a lot of girls all the time…

Yuni: It's rather odd to see him dodging the same sex, but accepting the opposite sex…

Yuni: Unless…he was used to let girls spoiled him…after all, it's not the law to judge the book by its cover…

(Somehow I doubt that Iko's that kind of guy…)

**NICE:** "Yuni's Account" Added to the Truth Bullets.

**Ding Dong Bing Bong**

"So ah…I am getting rather bored in here with no interactions…so I decided now would be the good time to start our lovely Class Trial. Please head towards the big red door at the 1st floor to proceed. See ya soon!"

(The Class trial…it's about to begin…)

* * *

><p>10:00 A.M: Hallway<p>

When I arrived, I saw the same red door I saw before, knowing I can't run away from this, I head towards the red door.

* * *

><p>10:00 A.M: Unknown Room<p>

I arrived in the room with all of the people that I see that are still alive… Lia, Shinobu, Nae, Yuni, Key, Pauline, Phoebe, Minatsu, Fubako, and Naru, but I couldn't see Keiro…Monokuma then showed up and said "Alright, it is time for you all to-huh hey!? Am I blind, or are we missing someone?" Minatsu then said "Yeah, I think we're missing Keiro…" And Monokuma said "And where is this Keiro!?" "Huh, you don't know where he is?" Pauline asked, and Monokuma said "Just kidding, I know where he is, I was just fooling all of you, now give me a few moments while I get Keiro, who will be kicking and screaming." And with that, Monokuma disappear.

And just like that, in a few minutes…we see Monokuma dragging Keiro from his shirt, while he's saying "G-Get off me, I don't want to take part in this trial, leave me alone! You…You terrible bear!" "Whew!" Sigh Monokuma, now that's everybody, right? Okay, now hustle down the elevator and we can get the show started! I'll see you down there." And with that, Monokuma disappear, I turned to Lia and said "I know that there's no turning back…right." Lia nodded as she said "We can do this, we need to find out what happened to Iko…" I then turned to the elevator and started walking…it felt like every step I made, I feel like it was my last…Iko…if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here, but now he's gone…he was usually shy, but he makes up for it in caring and when in trial, he can be serious…I…I just couldn't imagine who would do such a thing to him…I want to find out who did it…as I made my last step, the elevator gate closed behind me, and we started to go down…and as it goes down, I felt that all of our hope is dying out as someone killed him…and that person is going to die…

* * *

><p>10:04: A.M: Courtroom #2<p>

When the elevator stopped, we all stepped out, and saw the same stuff we saw earlier…except the wall now feels like a 80's style…Monokuma said "So…how do you like our courtroom, I give it a wonderful paintstyle…" But Naru said "Does that madder right now, don't waste our time with such pointless questions." "Oh boy." Monokuma said "You want to get to the point huh, well allow me to do it for you…Okay folks, time to get this show on the road! Everybody, to your assigned seats!" And with that, he got on his royal chair as we head into our places, knowing that this is going to be one deadly battle, one deadly match, one deadly war, one deadly fight, one deadly duel, and one deadly trial…

**Again, I would like to apologise for the lack of content, it seems a lot is distracting me from my work, and the computer crashing didn't help out at all, but like before, after the class trial, chapter 2 won't be over as I will write their last moments before their deaths, so can you figure it out who is the blackened that killed Iko! Find out in this Class Trial!**


End file.
